


New Jerusalem

by naturegurl27



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 167,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegurl27/pseuds/naturegurl27
Summary: Jesus asks Noelle Payton if she could have anyone in the world, who would she have? She picks Dr. Daniel Jackson. As a result, the SG-1 is back together in New Jerusalem. It's an adventure in the new Earth and the new world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. We're Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle has officially broke up with Cam. She was hoping that she would change history. She did, but was it a good thing?

Author's Note: I'm going to break a rule. I'm going to post these chapters in order of my favorite. If I get, at least, 20 people to read each chapter, I will post more. Since, this book will not become popular, I want to do it my way. If not interested, please pass and read someone else's work. Thank you! Since I know that my work will not be published, meaning a soundtrack for this story won't happen, I made a playlist under, "New Jerusalem," under naturegurl27, if interested. 

We're Going Down by Noelle Payton

Even though we're going down  
And I'm scared  
I know you'll be my strength

I don't know, if this will be my last words to you  
Cause we both don't know,  
if we're going to pull through  
But, if it is  
There's only one thing that I want you to know

I won't be sorry that we died this way  
Cause I rather die with you  
Than to live life without you

We're going down  
Take my hand or put me in your arms  
Hold me until the end  
If we pull through  
Wake me up  
So, I can give you a hug and a kiss  
Just to be happy to have  
One more day  
With you

I trusted you in the beginning  
And, I trust you even more  
Because I got to live a life with you  
That was magical  
Something that can only happens in dreams  
And you made it a reality

Even though we're going down  
And I'm scared  
I know that you'll be my strength  
I don't know, if these words will be my last to you  
But, if it is  
Baby, there's only one thing that I want you to know  
Don't feel guilty, if we don't make it through  
Cause, I know you tried and did your best  
That's all that you can do

We're going down  
I'm ready  
Are you?  
If you're not, take my hand or let me hold you  
Close your eyes and relax  
Focus on my heart  
Because that's where you always  
Were

You're going to be my strength  
As we go down  
Let me be your strength  
If you need me to be  
Cause I loved you  
Just as you loved me  
We're going down  
Yes, we're going down

If we pull through  
Wake me up  
So, I can give you a hug and a kiss  
Just to be happy to have  
One more day  
With you

We're going down  
Down  
Down  
We're going down

"Good evening. I'm calling this press conference to let people know not to be worried about me. I'm taking a small break because I recently, um, broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years, Cam Mitchell. Every person that has broken up with someone or they broke up with them can relate. I'm sure when I feel like I'm ready to come back to sing again, be prepared for a lot of sad songs." She gave a sad smile and the reporters nodded. "I can't predict how long that I'm going to need." She looked down and looked away. She sighed and closed her eyes. "But, women, he's on the market, if you want him." She gave another sad smile. "All I ask is that you treat him right. Love him like he deserves." Tears began to pour. "I will not be answering any questions at this time. Thank you for your understanding." She walked out with her speech and drying her tears. Daniel had went with her to the press conference to make sure that she only talked about her break up. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking sad. Noelle found an insolation place and began to sob.

Cam had been watching the press conference, as well. He threw the remote and shook his head. Why was she doing this? He checked his phone. All of his text messages, emails, and phone calls were all going unanswered. He got up and put his hands to his hips and shook his head. He decided to text her again.  
 _Noelle, it's clear that this breakup is upsetting you. If you're willing to get back together, I'm willing to do so too. I still love you_ _._ She received the text message and sighed. She threw the phone and continued to sob. She never realized that it was going to be this hard. Daniel came in and saw her cellphone on the floor away from her and saw her sobbing. He sighed and shook his head. He got on her level.  
"I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news, but you have broken up with Cam for nothing. I'm not going to divorce my wife and be with you." She looked up at him. He could see tears coming down. She shook her head.  
"That's fine. I did what needed to be done anyway. I should have knew that asking Jesus to create you for me was not going to work. I knew that love wasn't worth it." She got up and walked away. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He picked up her cellphone and saw so many messages from Cam that she wasn't answering. He was amazed that her cellphone was left unlocked. He knew that he shouldn't, but he read the text messages and saw how much that he had loved her. He shook his head and got up. He put the cellphone in his pocket and went into the black car, where Noelle was sitting and looking out the window.  
"Can I just ask for one thing?" She asked not looking at him.  
"What?"  
"Can I have a laptop? I want to start writing down songs. It's my therapy."  
"I have a computer that you can use. I can take my laptop." He could see that her eyes were red from her tears.  
"Thank you." She gave him a sad smile and returned to the window. He sighed and nodded to the driver to start driving them back to the base.

Once, on the base, she followed Daniel to his office. She saw that his office was still looking like a kid's playground. "I apologize, but if you want to use the computer, you'll have to come in here."  
"You don't trust me?" He sighed and looked down.  
"I don't even know you. Would you trust someone that you never met?" He looked into her eyes and she sighed. She nodded. She took the place in front of the computer and decided to be curious what people's response to her press conference had said. She read some insulting her stupid to dump a hot guy. Some suspect that the love she had for him was a show to cover up the fact that she was really a lesbian. She groan, closed her eyes and sighed. Daniel came to see what has gotten her so worked up. He looked down, when he read the comments. "You really shouldn't be reading the comments. Not everyone is going to understand why you broke up with him." She shook her head and looked back at the computer.  
"If only, they knew what I had gave up because I loved him." She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm really a lesbian," she said sarcastic and crossed her arms. "How can I think of anyone else right now, when Cam still has my fucking heart?" He looked up at her.  
"Well, maybe with time, you'll want someone else again." She looked at him.  
"No. Love isn't worth it." She shook her head and walked out. He looked down and sighed.

She decided to go visit Sam. A woman should understand another. She knocked on Sam's door. She looked up and sighed. "Can I help you?" She came in and sat at the table.  
"How do women do it?" She asked looking at her fingers and looking sad.  
"Do what?"  
"Handle a breakup?" Sam nodded. Just as she was about to speak, a voice came through.  
"Well, women like ice cream." They turned to see Vala in the room. Noelle nodded.  
"Yeah, maybe I should go and have a date with Ben and Jerry. Would any of you mind to come with me to the food store to pick up some chocolate and ice cream?"  
"Noelle, you need to be strong." Sam told her gently. She sighed.  
"I don't get why I have to stay on this base. Yeah, like I want to tell everyone in the world about SG-1, when right now, the only fucking that's on my mind is losing Cam. How much I fucking miss him and how much I fucking still love him." She shook her head. "Do you, at least, have a gym around here?" Vala guided her to the gym and she got on some gloves. She began to punch the punching bag. Vala and Sam watch her hit it so hard that they could hear it all the way from the doorway. They looked down.  
"Sam, she has a point. When a woman goes through a breakup. They don't think of anything else." Sam nodded.  
"I tried telling Jack that, but he says Washington wants her on this base. They're afraid that she'll run and then, they can't find her." Vala shook her head.  
"I can't believe that she was willing to break up with Cam. He's cute. Not as cute as my Daniel, but still…" Sam shook her head.  
"I don't know what she saw in her alternative reality that made her do it. But, I have a feeling, whatever she saw, what's she doing now is worth it. At least to her." Sam looked at Vala and left. Vala swallowed and watch as she continued to throw punches. Just then, she received a text message.  
 _How is she?_ She sighed.  
 _Right now, she's punching the punching bag so hard, it's going to be waving the white flag soon.  
_ _Is she still upset?_  
 _Yes, very.  
_ _So, she still believes in this alternative reality?  
_ _Apparently.  
_ _Thanks. Please continue to keep me posted.  
_ _I will._ She put her cellphone back into her pocket and walked away. Finally, Noelle collapse and sat on the floor. Now, she finally understood why Aeryn went crazy. If only, she could contact her and ask for some advice to how to deal with losing Cam.

That gave her an idea. She took off her gloves and ran to Teal'c's room. She knocked rapidly on his door. He was puzzled and more puzzled, when he saw her. "Please, I beg you, tell me that you have some 'Farscape' DVD's." He gave her a weird look.  
"What is 'Farscape?'" She groaned.  
"Does anyone on this base have that collection?"  
"Vala might." Noelle looked up at him and nodded. She ran to Vala's room and knocked again rapidly. She opened it and everyone turned to look at her.  
"Please, I beg you, tell me that you have some 'Farscape' DVDs?" She nodded and went to her DVD collection, she pulled them out and gave them to her puzzled. "You are literally a life saver." She watch her run to the entertainment center. She was confused and looked at Daniel, who shrugged. Noelle nodded. This is what she needed. She was going to check her cellphone, when she noticed that it was missing. "Nooo…. Ahhhhhhh." She looked down. She sighed, paused the DVD's and ran back to Vala's room. She shook her head. She knocked on the door again. She looked at her puzzled. Noelle let out a big breath. She hold up a finger. "The next time that I get a good idea, I need to walk slower." When she finally felt better, she smiled at her. "Does Daniel have my cellphone?" Vala looked at him, who nodded. He went to get it and gave it to her. "I promise you; this will be the last time I knock on this door unless it's a matter of life and death." She turned and walked away. They watch her walk in confusion. They exchanged looks and shook their heads. Noelle was relived that no one touched the 'Farscape' DVD's. She went to the internet and began to search what season John had died. When she found the exact season and episode, she began to search the DVDs for it. She pop in Season 3 and got to the part where he had died. She watched as he was in bed and Aeryn was next to him. She started crying harder than she did on the old Earth. Now, the pain felt unbearable because she had fallen for him and she had gave him up. She continued to watch as Aeryn went crazy. She nodded to herself and couldn't stop crying. She stopped the DVD and shook her head. She hit the wall. Why didn't she know how much she really had loved him? "He belongs with Aeryn now. He's all hers now." She told herself, but that didn't bring her any comfort. She looked out the window and saw the moon and the stars. She closed her eyes. "Love wasn't worth it." She finally collapse and passed out again.

She woke up in the infirmary and saw the SG-1 with Jack in the room. Jack shook his head, when he saw her wake up. "Look, I know that I have no idea what's like to break up with a guy. But, the way that you're acting isn't normal." She sighed, looked down and played with the white blanket.  
"Okay, let me off this base." He shook his head.  
"I can tell that you are very upset and know that you won't tell people about us. But, Washington is refusing. I'm sorry, but I have my orders."  
"Tell them that I'm too much for you to deal with." He gave her a small smile.  
"I know that it might feel like it's the end of the world; losing someone that you love. But, I promise you, it isn't." She shook her head.  
"Aeryn got to go crazy in peace. Why can't I be given the same thing?" He looked at his team puzzled. Vala sighed.  
"She's referring to 'Farscape.' In the tv show, John Crichton died and Aeryn went crazy." Noelle nodded as Jack looked back at her.  
"Why would you watch that when you're depressed enough already?"  
"For guidance. I had to know what Aeryn did. She lost John Crichton; she understands." He shrugged as she had a point.  
"So, what guidance did you learn?"  
"I think Aeryn was stronger than me. But, then again, she had it worse too." She nodded as she was thinking. Vala looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you mean by that? How did she have it worse?" She sighed and then, looked up at her.  
"She had to see him again on the ship. His clone. It was probably harder for her to have to go through watching John die and seeing another one. She was probably too afraid to let the clone John in because what if, he died too? But, me? Cam finally left and he hasn't been back. I think it will make it easier for me to move on." She said in a quiet voice as she played with her hands. Vala had to nod.  
"But, you're not getting better. You're not even getting worse. You're staying the same." She said gently as she sat beside Noelle on the bed. She shrugged.  
"I never thought that I had loved him this much." She shook her head and covered her eyes. "It was a mistake for me to not understand that John Crichton and Cam Mitchell were sweet in real life. I wish that I never knew that!" She threw a pillow on the floor. Vala looked at her.  
"You do know that John Crichton is just a tv character, but Cam Mitchell is a real life person?" Noelle looked at her and put her hands on top of hers.  
"You have no idea how lucky you are to believe that and not to remember." She looked at her confused.  
"What are you talking about?" She shook her head.  
"No, you all have been right from the beginning. I didn't listen then, I'm going to listen now. I said too much already." She threw her hands up in the air to show that she was surrendering. Vala was still looking confused. She shrugged and got off the bed.  
"This one is weird." She whispered to Daniel, who couldn't help, but nod. Jack sighed as he picked up the pillow.  
"You can't rely on television shows to give you advice on how to deal with life." She looked up at him.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what we do. It's like we think that they're smarter than us. Hahahaha yeah, right."  
"She has lost it." He whispered to his team. They all nodded in agreement. "Noelle, what do you think about going to see a counselor?" He asked gently. She looked up at him and crossed her arms.  
"Okay, what am I going to tell them? 'Well, you see in an alternative reality, when I started to have feelings for Cam, I screwed up a lot of people's lives.' Yeah, the first thing they'll do is lock me up in an asylum." She shook her head.  
"Well, you can eliminate the 'alternative reality' part and just tell them that you broke up with him because you thought that it was a good idea." She looked at him and a smirky smile.  
"Yeah, then, they'll ask me why." He sighed and looked down.  
"Okay, you don't want to see a counselor. How else can we help you?" She shrugged.  
"I thought of going back to my alternative reality until I made the mistake of watching 'Farscape.' If I see Cam in my alternative reality, it will be too hard. Okay, Jack, how do I make my life here easier for all of you?" He sighed, looked down and shook his head.  
"Just don't pass out and collapse anymore. Find a healthy way for you to deal with losing Cam. Don't scare my team anymore." She looked at him puzzled.  
"I didn't think that I would scare them." She gave him a suspicious look. He nodded.  
"You do. Every time you pass out and collapse, you give them a fright. They don't know, if you're dead or what." She sighed.  
"Okay, I'll behave." He gave her a smile and got into her face.  
"I'll tell you what. You do your part, we'll do ours."  
"What will be your part?" He gave her another smile and picked up her hand.  
"We'll try to send you back to your alternative reality, when you're ready to go back."  
"When I'm ready." She repeated as he nodded. "Okay." He nodded and was still holding her hand.  
"You ready to get out of this bed now?" She nodded and he helped her out. Once, she started walking down the hall, he left.

"Come on, I have a treat for you." Sam said. Vala and Noelle followed her into the kitchen. There on the kitchen table were 3 small pints of ice cream and chocolate candy.  
"Awww Sam, you didn't have to do this." She smiled.  
"We have all been through a breakup in our lives." She put her arm around Noelle.  
"See, Noelle, you have it better than Aeryn did." Vala said as she ate her chocolate ice cream. She looked at her puzzled.  
"I do?" Vala nodded.  
"Aeryn had to deal with the pain of losing John alone. But you, you have us. We'll help you through it." She looked down and smiled.  
"Thanks." She nodded.  
"What made you watch 'Farscape' out of all the television shows there are?" Sam asked as she was eating her ice cream. She looked down and shook her head.  
"No, I meant what I said. I shouldn't say any more." Sam and Vala exchanged surprise looks and looked at her.  
"Why are you surrendering now?" Vala asked curiously as she sighed.  
"Jack might not think that television shows help. But, they do. After watching 'Farscape' and thinking of how bad Aeryn had it, when she saw John again, I realized that it was better to be here than the alternative reality. To have to see Cam and John again, when I'm like this." She looked down and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want him to see me like this. He can't." She swallowed and continued to eat her vanilla ice cream and put the chocolate candies inside of it.  
"Why do you keep saying John? I told you that he was just a character." Noelle smiled at Vala.  
"I forgot, forgive me."  
"Why don't you want Cam to see you like this?" She shook her head.  
"I know that I might seem weird to all of you. It's true, I am. I want to have him see me as this strong and tough bitch. I don't want him to see me this vulnerable or even know that I love him this much."  
"In the alternative reality, didn't he belong to you?" Vala asked and she sighed.  
"He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to belong to someone else." She looked at her. She nodded as she remembered.  
"Me." She nodded. Vala put down her ice cream pint. She wiped her face and shrugged.  
"Well, then, I'm sure that the alternative Vala thanks you. I think had I dated Cam; I would not have wanted to let him go either." She smiled.  
"Yeah, he's pretty special. I didn't see that until I started spending time with him and getting to know him better."  
"What do you think will happen in the alternative reality, now that you have changed it?" Noelle looked at Sam and shrugged.  
"Hopefully, none of what happened, will happen." She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter in the kitchen.  
"You won't share with us what happened that made you want to change history this bad?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'm with all of you on this one. I won't share anymore."  
"Well, you do know that, even if, you changed history, you might have made it better or worse." She nodded.  
"Honestly, I don't think that I could have made it any worse than it was." She confessed. She was still looking down and having her arms crossed.  
"Well, Daniel and I are working on a way to get you back to the alternative reality. Jack is a man of his word. You do your part, we'll do ours. He wasn't lying." Noelle looked at up at Sam and smiled.  
"Just don't sent me back until I'm ready." She nodded.  
"How do you feel?" She shrugged.  
"I think I feel better." Sam smiled.  
"Well, here's a hug." She gave her a hug and a smile. She left. Vala did the same.  
"I admit that I didn't like you, when you told Daniel that you belonged to him. But, now? You have grown on me. I hope that it works out for you." She smiled.  
"Thanks." Vala nodded and left the kitchen. Noelle began to throw away the ice cream pints and clean up. She was grateful that there wasn't a John Crichton in this world. Because if there was, she knew that she would be screwed.

Suddenly, a man dressed in leather and having sunglasses came in. "I'm looking for…" He looked up and down at her. "My name is John Crichton." He held out his hand. She fainted. He took off his sunglasses and went to her. He sighed and picked her up. He brought her to the infirmary. "She fainted." Dr. Fraiser threw her head back. How many times, can this girl faint? She sighed.  
"Put her on the bed." He nodded and put her on the bed.  
"Who is she?"  
"Her name is Noelle Payton." He nodded as he looked at her from the bed.  
"Actually, she's the reason that I'm here." The Doctor looked at him confused. He gave her a kind smile. "I really can't talk about it. But, is she okay?" She shook her head.  
"No, breaking up with Cam had really done a number on her." She confessed. He walked to the stand beside the bed. He took Noelle's hand and looked down.  
"You don't mean Cam Mitchell, do you?"  
"Yes, you know him too?" He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"That would explain it. Is there any way that I can take her off this base?" She was still looking at him puzzled.  
"You know this girl?" He nodded.  
"A little too well." He confessed and looked up at her. He touched her hair and continued to hold her hand. "If I don't take her back with me, she won't improve."  
"What do you mean?" He sighed.  
"I really can't say. I wish that I could, but I can't. I have been looking all over for her for a while. I finally found her." She sighed.  
"Well, the SG-1 was trying to send her back to the alternative reality." He shook his head.  
"I can take her back there."  
"I would need to ask Jack, if you can." He looked down and sighed.  
"Tell him, I'll take care of her." Suddenly, John and Noelle were beamed out. "I've got her, let's go!" He told the people on the ship of Moya. The pilot nodded and suddenly, the ship was out of sight.  
"How is she?" Aeryn came to him and he shook his head.  
"She did it. She's the reason that things are screwed up." He looked at Aeryn and she threw her head back.  
"Are you serious? How can she be the reason?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"She broke up with Cam." She closed her eyes.  
"So, the babies?" He shook his head. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What will we do?" He shrugged.  
"She's going to have to date with Cam again, it's the only way." She looked down.  
"How are you going to convince her that it is better than the other alternative reality that she had, when she was with you?" He looked at her.  
"She's going to. One way or another." She shook her head and looked out the window.  
"Who knew, you and Noelle having feelings for each other would have prevent all of this?" He came and joined her at the window.  
"I know. Who ever knew 2 people would be this powerful?" Outside the galaxy, there were fights happening and ships dying. They went into jump space.  
"This is all confusing." Chiana said as he explained the situation. He nodded.  
"I know. But, we need her here. That's all that you need to understand."

Noelle finally woke up. She didn't keep her word and fainted. She thought that she had seen John Crichton. Maybe, watching 'Farscape' wasn't a good idea. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in the SG-1 hospital, but on Moya? So, she actually saw him? She put her hands to her face. Did he know what she had done? She was glad that she was decent and began to walk to where she had heard voices. She finally made it to the kitchen. She has never been on Moya as Noelle. They all looked up at her in confusion as she looked at them. John got up and smiled at her. "Would you like something to eat and drink?" He asked as he put his hands on his hips. She saw Aeryn. She ran to give her a hug.  
"I'm so sorry." She told her as Aeryn looked up at John in confusion. He shrugged. She sat down next to her. "I finally get it. I really do." She hugged her again. She was puzzled and hugged her back.  
"What do you get?" She looked at her into her eyes.  
"Why you went crazy after John died. I know that I just broke up with Cam, but…" She got up and looked out the window. Aeryn nodded as she finally understood. She swallowed.  
"Noelle, you shouldn't have done that." She said gently. She shook her head and looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Why? Isn't this how it was supposed to be? John was supposed to be all yours." Aeryn looked down and played with her hands.  
"Look, I did resent you a lot for having feelings for Cam/John, but now I see that I should not have." She looked at her puzzled.  
"Why? What are you talking about?" She looked at John and he looked down.  
"You frelled it up worse, believe it or not." She stared at him and he nodded as he continued to look down.  
"No, there was no way that I could have fucked it up worse. None. I wasn't even in this world when 'Farscape' was created." He nodded again and then, finally looked up at her.  
"Right, but," he sighed, "when you fall for Cam, you fall for me, as well. So, that made you into this world." She threw her head back and shook her head.  
"It can't be as bad as it was. I mean, if you're going to tell me that you're going to throw me into the alternative reality to date Cam again, I won't. I know that I'm doing the right thing." She took a seat at the table. He sighed.  
"Look, I get it. You wanted to prevent some things that happened because we fell for each other, but you don't get it how you made it worse for all of us. Not just in the Farscape universe, but you made it worse for SG-1 too."

John sat across from Noelle and Aeryn sat next to her at the table. He took out some newspapers and showed her some pictures and headlines from the newspapers. He showed her pictures of the Rish and saw so many people that had died inside the dome. She looked up as he explained. "Remember you and Cam went to Rish to use the device? Since you two didn't go, the Rish didn't know what would happen, if they used the machine. As a result, the whole village died."  
"Samantha Carter Honored As Doctor After Dying From An Explosion Accident." He put another newspaper in front of her. "Vala Moran Arrested." When she looked up at him, he explained. "You remember you, Sam and Vala took a girl's night out?" She nodded. "Well, this is what happened to both Sam and Vala had you not done so."  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson To Marry Sarah Gardener." She was shocked, when she saw the headline. She looked up as he nodded.  
"Okay, how is this a bad thing?" He looked down and looked at Aeryn.  
"As a result of Daniel marrying this girl, she influenced him to the wrong side of the tracks. He was kicked out of SG-1 and now lives somewhere with her that no one knows where. He was never in SG-1 again." She swallowed. He took out photos and showed her pictures of Teal'c lifeless body. "Because you and Teal'c did not go to New Jerusalem, he was killed and died in a battle that wasn't necessary." She looked up at John.  
"I hate to ask. What happened to Cam?" He looked down and looked at Aeryn.  
"You have to tell her. She has to know." He looked at her. He pulled out a newspaper and put it in front of her. She looked at him shocked.  
"Cam Mitchell Commits Suicide After A Breakup With Singer Noelle Payton." She put her head down and shook her head.  
"No, no, this can't be happening!" He closed his eyes.  
"He loved you. While he might have had feelings for Vala, he never got close to her. So, he died only loving you." She shook her head.  
"No, I don't believe you." He sighed and nodded.  
"I figured that you wouldn't." He took her hand and took her to a machine. He began to fly a drone over to a cemetery. He got to a headstone. She stared as she saw Cam Mitchell's name. She swallowed and fall on the floor. He nodded. "Now, I get it why you don't want to take Cam back. But, you have to."  
"Why do you care so much? This is only how it affected the SG-1." He shook his head.  
"We're now in a planet war. Since, I didn't get to meet my son or my daughter, they have grew up to be children that start a war in the galaxy." She stared at him and he nodded. She sighed and went to look out of the window. She shook her head.  
"I never expected my presence to mean this much." He nodded as he came beside her.  
"Neither did I. I should not have brought us back to where you fall for me. It seems all I do is make things worse for both of us." She turned to face him.  
"You know what it will mean, right? If I do go back with him." He looked down and sighed. He nodded.  
"We both have to stop fighting our feelings for each other and live with them." She turned back to the window and put her hands on the side of the controls. He turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes. He kissed her and she allowed herself to kiss him back. "I missed you." He continued to kiss her and then, kissed her neck. She pulled him off and looked into his eyes.  
"How is Aeryn taking all of this?" He looked down as his hands were still on her waist.  
"She is agreeing that we should stay and have feelings for each other. She hates what her son has became and I don't blame her." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I don't feel right about this." He sighed and made her look at him.  
"I get it. How about this? I'll send you back to the time of the beginning of New Jerusalem. You can ask Jesus to create me for you, instead of Daniel?" She raised her eyebrows and looked away.  
"John, how do we even know that we won't be changing history for the worst?" He had to nod and sighed.  
"It's either try that or have Daniel try to live with knowing that we will always be having feelings for each other." She turned around and put her hands on the sides of the controls again. She sighed.

He looked at her ass and shook his head. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down. He pulled down her underwear. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He began to pound her. "Why don't we take a break from thinking and just frell?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as he nodded back. He turned her over after a few minutes and had her on the floor. He pound her.  
"Oh, John. How I missed you." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Not as much as I have missed you." He looked up as he came and then, looked down at her. He shook his head. "Even now, I'm not able to resist you." She traced his lips and he smiled at her.  
"You remember everything about us?" He nodded and she looked down. "Why wasn't my deception enough for you to not love me anymore?" He looked down. "I mean, I was in Aeryn's body and your daughter's and you still wanted me." He nodded as he continue to look down.  
"It's not your body that I'm after. It never was. It was just you. You drive me so crazy." He whispered in her ear. "So crazy." He kissed her cheek. She sighed and he moved to her left side. He played with her breasts as he continue to look at her. "Did the sex help?" She smiled and look at him. She kissed him.  
"Yes, I think that we both needed it." He nodded and kissed her. She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair. "Do you think that you can date Cam again?" He asked quietly. She swallowed nervously.  
"No, maybe, you're right. Maybe, we should go back to New Jerusalem and I'll ask Jesus to create you for me." He looked down and sighed.  
"So, you're going to do it my way, even though you're right?" She looked at him puzzled. "That, I keep screwing us up worse every time that I have a suggestion and act on it?" She shrugged, got into his face and played with his hair.  
"You're trying. That's something." He smiled. "Will you miss Aeryn?" He began to french kiss her as he put his hand on her back. He looked into her eyes.  
"Maybe, if you create me for you first, you'll want Daniel instead. Since, he'll be your forbidden fruit and not me." He said as they continued to kiss.  
"Baby, you just came and you still want to kiss me?" He smiled as he looked at her.  
"Like I said, my feelings keep getting stronger for you and it doesn't help that you're a good kisser." She smiled and he smiled back.  
"So, you're going to create another wormhole and sent us back to New Jerusalem?" He finally stopped kissing her and stood up. He got on his pants and boxers. He helped her up and she got dressed, as well.  
"I'm going to try. But, we need to act soon. We're running out of places to hide." She nodded and looked at him.  
"Just tell me one more thing before we leave." He nodded as he looked at her. "Are you sorry that we fell for each other?" He sighed and looked up. He shook his head.  
"I used to, to be honest. What made me change my mind was after that I've seen how worse it would have been, had we not."  
"What if you send me back to the beginning of New Jerusalem and my feelings will stay stronger for you?"  
"Look, we need to do this and we need to do this now." Suddenly, he saw ships coming from outer space and started hitting Moya. "Now!" He grabbed her hand and they headed towards the Farscape-1 Module. Aeryn kissed John.  
"Good luck, both of you." She looked at Noelle and she nodded.

They quickly boarded the ship. Once they flew out of Moya, a shot fired and it destroyed the whole ship. "Noooooo…." Noelle said and John stared at it in shock. She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Okay, I need to create a wormhole."  
"John, baby, what if, we're next?" He shook his head.  
"I can do this." He began to form a wormhole.  
"What if. they come with us?" She asked worried as he sighed.  
"Baby, let me take care of this. Please?" She sighed and sat back in the seat. She looked up and shook her head. She never imaged that this would happen all because she dumped Mitchell. Who knew that humans emotions were that powerful? To think that her and John's feelings were more powerful than her and Daniel's or were they? He started to go in. She closed her eyes and kept breathing. She had to remember to breathe. "Remember, Noelle, pick me!"

She was thrown back into God's presence and she looked around in Heaven. God looked at her. "What is it, My child?"  
"God, You can't make Daniel for me. It must be Cam Mitchell or John Crichton." He looked at her confused.  
"Are you sure about this?" She looked down.  
"I know that all humans must die. I know that each of us can't go back to correct our timeline. But, those people? They deserve more than what I have done to them." He looked down and looked up at her.  
"Okay, when the time comes, tell Jesus that you want him." She nodded and walked away. She was worried. Would picking Cam be the right choice or the wrong choice? She sat at her table in her trailer. She played with her hands and shook her head. She was still missing Cam and was starting to miss Daniel, as well. She had to wonder one thing. Was there an alternative reality where the babies would be born or were already born? Jesus knocked on the door. She smiled and opened it.  
"Come in, My Lord." She bowed and He entered.  
"God has set up a New Jerusalem. He tells me that you want Me to create John Crichton for you. Are you sure?"  
"Jesus, I think that I only wanted him because he was, like, a forbidden fruit. If You create him for me, Daniel could be my forbidden fruit then, John and Aeryn can live happy ever after."  
"Noelle, while New Jerusalem _is_ perfect, if you and John go to outer space, you both will be leaving perfect." She sighed and got up.  
"Then, tell me Jesus, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Do you really want to see what will happen, if you had chosen Cam over Daniel?" She shrugged.  
"Well, I can drop this plan altogether and not want either one of them." He smiled.  
"Here's wisdom that I'm willing to share with you. While I understand that you were disappointed on how things had went, you were loved by 2 men. Not just by one. To be loved and wanted by the same person that you felt that way for, was what you wanted. Right?" She looked down and nodded.  
"So, what do we do?" He sighed and looked down.  
"I want you to understand something. I can't keep allowing you to come back to this place and time. So, if you choose to be with John, it will be permanent."  
"Maybe, it's best to leave it the way that it was, before I showed up in the picture." He got on His knees and looked at her.  
"I understand that you're afraid and that's a normal feeling. In fact, I would be concerned, if you _weren't_ afraid." She nodded. "But, you want to know, don't you?" She looked into His eyes.  
"You know that I do, don't You?" He nodded.  
"It's the only way that you'll be satisfied and move on. You have always been the one that liked to do things to make sure, that the path that you're taking was the right one. But, Sam was right. Not all battles will be won. Don't view, as you and Cam fighting to get rid of your feelings for each other, as a battle that needs to be won. Just relax and accept them." She nodded. "I'm going to go and create Cam for you." He stood up and went to the door. He was ready to leave, when she stopped Him.  
"Will not he be in conflict between me and Vala/Aeryn?" He looked down and sighed. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.  
"If you rather, I create Daniel…" She shook her head.  
"Thank You Jesus." She bowed and He nodded and left.

A few days later, a knock came on the door. Jesus and Cam stood before Noelle. "Noelle, meet Cam Mitchell. Cam, this is Noelle." He smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. She was shocked at how forward that he was compared to Daniel. How aggressive that he was. She swallowed nervously.  
"He has agreed?" Jesus nodded.  
"You know what to do." She nodded and bowed as Jesus left. She smiled and found herself more nervous than she was, when she met Daniel. Maybe, because she knew what happened. When she met Daniel, she knew nothing.  
"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" He smiled.  
"Water would be fine." She nodded and gave him some water. She went on the floor and pop in the 'Stargate SG-1' DVDs and went to make herself some popcorn. She was nervous as she watched the popcorn in the microwave. She looked up. Will this work? She came back and sat on the couch. He studied her. "Why are you so nervous?"  
"Do I appear to be?" He nodded and she looked down.  
"I apologize." It was all that she could manage to say. He nodded.  
"Do you really have feelings for me?" She looked into his eyes. It was a moment where she could have easily lied to him or tell him the truth. She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"I would answer anything, but that." She said quietly. He looked at her puzzled.  
"I remember hearing something like this before. But, you weren't on 'SG-1,' were you?" She shook her head as he looked confused. "But, you saw 'Stargate SG-1' and wanted me?" She nodded, still not looking at him. She was grateful to be hearing, so she could do so. He nodded. He moved closer to her on the couch and made her look into his eyes. He gave her a kiss and suddenly, both of them saw their lives before that. She saw herself, when she first laid her eyes on him. She remembered thinking that he was just there. No feelings and no thoughts. Then, she saw the first time that she felt something for him. How her heart was beating so fast that she was worried someone would hear it. Cam was watching himself as he looked at Noelle and secretly having feelings for her. He was lying to her, when he saw her with her fuchsia hair. He had wanted her right then, but knew he belonged to Vala and she belonged to Daniel. He watched as his feelings for her continued to grow. By now, she was on his lap and kissing him. He took off her shirt and she looked at him.  
"You remember, don't you?" He nodded and he laid her down on the couch.  
"You do too, don't you?" She nodded and he nodded back.  
"I hope this works, if not, we're definitely screwed this time."


	2. She Drives Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle discovers that she is trapped in John's daughter, Katrana's body. Will he discover the truth and what will happen, when he does?

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtvmTu4zAMg&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=14&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtvmTu4zAMg&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=14&t=0s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsft01S4Lwc>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_9hfHvQSNo>

Edited 9/7/2020

"Good morning, Katrana. How did you sleep?" John asked and Noelle looked up at him.  
"Good morning, dad. I slept well. Did you cook me some breakfast?" He smiled and nodded. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. She saw Aeryn with Chiana, Zhaan and Rygel there. She sat down and they all smiled at her. "How did you sleep last night, Katrana?" Aeryn asked.  
"I slept well and yourself?" She put her fist on face and smiled.  
"I can't believe how beautiful that you have grew up to be."  
"Thank you."  
"Dad, after breakfast, can we talk?" He nodded as he drank his coffee.  
"Of course."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, once, they were in her room alone.  
"I was just wondering have you asked Aeryn to marry you, yet?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Well, you have been with her for a long time and you two have a son together." She looked up and hoped that he would buy her story.  
He sighed, sat on the bed and folded his hands. He looked down. "Normally, I would ask her in a heartbeat." He looked up at her. "But, I can't ask her until I am 100% over Noelle."  
"You know dad, she isn't good for you. She has her heart set on Daniel. Why don't you just let her go and marry the woman who wants you 100%?" She bit her lip as she studied his reaction. He looked down and nodded.  
"You're right. But, I can't stop thinking about her. I miss her."  
"What if I give you an ultimatum?" He stared at her and she looked down. "If you don't marry Aeryn and fall out of love with Noelle, I won't consider you my father anymore."  
"Why do you really care? Aeryn isn't your mother."  
"Right, but I care about your happiness and want to see you having the best. I can tell that the best is Aeryn."  
"You shouldn't be so interested in my love life."  
"What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't care for my own father's happiness?" She was secretly praying that this would work.  
"You're right, but you must remember that she's carrying one of my children."  
"Why don't you just tell Noelle to give you the child. You and Aeryn raise it?" He sighed.  
"Noelle asked me the same thing. I dunno. It wouldn't be fair that she won't get to see her child."

She looked down and looked out the window. She smiled when she saw the galaxy. Teal'c had been right, she _did_ see it again. He came over to her. "How can you be against Noelle when you hardly know her?" She had to admit that was a good question.  
"Well, my first impression is that night she came into the room. She caused a lesbian relationship? What kind of woman would do that?"  
"But, that wasn't her fault. She didn't know about the side effects and she's trying to correct that." She shook her head.  
"How can you be defending her? After she lied to you about being Aeryn?"  
"What's really bothering you about her? Are you afraid that I'll make her your step-mother and not Aeryn?" She nodded.  
"You would accept Aeryn over Noelle, huh?" He watched as she nodded again. He nodded.  
"Give me time to think about what we have talked about."  
"Dad, don't you cherish us? Want us to have a relationship? Then, let her go." He looked into her eyes. He put his hands on her head.  
"Even if I did, you would still have to see her because she is carrying your half-brother or sister. You would need to be an older sister to the child. Don't hate her too much. It was my fault as much as it was hers. I suspect that she wasn't Aeryn in the beginning and did nothing. I let it happen as much as she did. If you still feel this way, all I ask is for time." He kissed her head and she nodded.  
"Why did you allow it to happen?"  
"Like I told her, it has been so long since I have been with Aeryn that I have forgotten about what our relationship was like. When I was with Noelle, it was new and exciting." He sat on the bed and shook his head. "I should have never went there." He covered his eyes.  
"Can you go back in time and stop yourself from doing so?" He uncovered his eyes.  
"No, I won't regret what happened. She's pregnant with a child that belongs to me. I missed your growth and D'Argo's. I won't miss this one that you will not convince me to do." He walked out and she sighed.

She looked out of the window with her hands behind her back. She couldn't feel the babies in her stomach anymore. She knew if she was Katrana, Katrana was her. It was only a matter of time until she calls him and tells him that they have switched places. She would have told him that she was Noelle, but not before trying to get him to get over her.

At lunch, John didn't seem like to be in a happy mood and Noelle felt guilty for that. "Dad, are you okay?" He looked at her and shook his head.  
"You gave me a lot to think about." His voice was so serious that she knew to back off.  
"We'll be landing in Hinto soon and I can finally see my son and new daughter-in-law." Aeryn said excited.  
"Yes, I'll be meeting my half-brother and his wife." Noelle said politely with a smile. Aeryn smiled back. John didn't seem that excited.  
"Dad, you must be thrilled to see your son and daughter-in-law again." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Uh, how did you know that? I haven't even told you that." She swallowed and knew that he was beginning to be suspicious that she wasn't his daughter.  
"I thought you told me that Noelle was found pregnant on the planet of Hinto at the time of the wedding?" She could tell that he was thinking.  
"You're right, maybe I did. Anyway, yeah, I'm excited to see D'Argo and Saavani again." He shook his head and continued to eat breakfast.  
Aeryn looked at him. "You don't _sound_ excited." He sighed and looked at her.  
"I apologize." He looked up at Noelle and she knew that it was her fault that he wasn't. "I'll try to be happier when we land." Aeryn nodded.

They landed in Hinto. The whole ship came to meet D'Argo and his wife. When D'Argo saw his father, he hugged him and Aeryn gave him a smile and a hug as well. Now that she knew that Aeryn finally met her son and daughter-in-law, she could feel better.  
"Son, meet your half-sister, Katrana." He introduce the two. D'Argo shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand back, smiled and nodded.  
"You as well."  
"This is my wife, Saavani, Saavani, my half-sister Katrana." She gave her a polite smile and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She returned the smiled.  
"You as well."

They followed D'Argo and his wife to their house. "So, what brings you all by?" He asked as his wife served them drinks.  
"We wanted to see how you two were doing with the married life." Aeryn told him and smiled at him. Noelle shook her head. She felt out of place again.  
"It's too bad that you missed the wedding." D'Argo said, turning to Noelle.  
"Yeah, well, if I ever get married, I'll make sure I'll invite the two of you." He looked at her puzzled.  
"You're not married?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"Finding the right person isn't easy for some of us." She smiled and he nodded. "Excuse me."

She got up and joined Chiana and Rygel at watching tv. "I thought that you would feel like you're in this family. While Aeryn might not be, John and D'Argo are." Chiana told her and she shrugged.  
"I hardly know any of them." She nodded.  
"It's a shame of what happened, but John was just trying to do what he felt was best." Noelle looked down and nodded. "I don't think there was a day that went by that he didn't think of you or the guilt that he felt in knowing that he couldn't be there for you." She didn't want to hear this. It would only make her feel guilty.

She went to the window with her hands behind her back. She loved the color blue, but this was too much blue. "Everything here is blue." She turned to look at Rygel. "Do people know that there are other colors out there?" He shook his head and she had to smile.  
"Maybe you can teach them?" Rygel looked at her in surprised.  
"Yeah, maybe I should." While she was looking out the window, she was secretly praying that John wouldn't find out who she really was before she could convince him that Aeryn was better. She looked at him and watched as he talked and laughed. She had to tell herself that by doing so, she was looking out for him and his happiness. He finally caught her watching him and she looked away. She had to be careful this time. The whole SG-1 team depended on it. A few minutes later, John joined her.  
"I never knew you to be into nature." He looked at her suspiciously.  
"It's that I have never seen a planet this blue before." He nodded. "Dad, listen, I'm sorry if I said things that upset you. I care for you and your feelings." He had a hand on his hip as he looked outside.  
"I appreciate that, but what I don't appreciate is being given an ultimatum. Who I should be with, should be my decision and not yours."  
"But, we're a family and I won't welcome Noelle into it." She looked at him and he nodded.  
"If you're going to make me choose between my daughter and a woman, I would pick her because she's the mother of my child." He walked away.

She closed her eyes and looked back at him. She shook her head. There was no way that he could have loved or wanted her this much. She looked down at her stomach. It was the first time that she was considering aborting her child that belonged to him, just to have him fall out of love. But, then again, she could run away and escape to a place where he couldn't find her or the baby. But that would mean she would have to live without Daniel as well and she didn't want that. She threw her head back. Why did life have to be so complicated?

They all ate dinner at D'Argo and Saavani's house. The food tasted okay. She noticed that John would give her looks occasionally and she had no idea why. His face didn't look friendly when he did so. She looked down and continued to eat in silent.  
"When will you two be having babies?" Chiana asked them. They all coughed and choked.  
"Well, right now, we're just focusing on building a life as a married couple. Once we have settled down, we'll be trying." D'Argo looked at his wife and gave her a kiss. Noelle couldn't help; but noticed that he kissed the way John had kissed her. She swallowed and continued to eat. "Besides dad will have his hands full, once, Noelle gives birth to his child." John smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, she has 6 more months to go." His face was so serious when he looked at her. She sighed and shook her head. She continued to eat until she was full.

She got up, did the dishes and decided to go for a walk. It was time to explore the blue planet. She memorized John's son lived in house number 27. Maybe, it would have been better for her to have stayed closer to John to make sure that he didn't find out that she was really Noelle. But the looks that he was giving her was too much for her to handle. She wanted out even if it was for a while.

There was a park that had a swing. She decided to sit on it and think. She began to play on the swing, going higher and higher. The rushed wind blew in her face and she smiled. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to think of whatever she wanted to be thinking about at that time. She thought of Daniel. His smile, his walk, his clothes, just everything. How he had chosen to love her despite everything, love that she knew that she didn't deserve or was worthy of. As she thought of that, she shook her head. He should not have loved her so much. It was time to stop thinking about Daniel as she didn't want to feel the guilt.

Her mind begin to sing the song, "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals. Even now, kids were not on the playground much like Earth. She could sing as loud as she wanted to. She had to wonder why was her mind singing that song and who was the mind thinking of while she was? She stopped swinging and began to dance with the music in her head. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. If only, she had her IPOD or some way to listen to it.

When she was done, she looked up and jumped a mile when she saw that John standing in front of her. He had his hands on the metal of the swing and was looking at her. "How do you know that song?" She felt a sense of panic.  
"I learned some music from your planet. I wanted to know more about you and where you're from, when mom finally told me the truth about you being my father." It was a lie that she could believe herself. He nodded.  
"What are you doing out here?" She looked down and sighed.  
"I hated the way you kept looking at me. So, I left."  
"Do you have anything to tell me?" She swallowed and looked away.  
"Like?" He gave her a, "come on" look.  
"Why are you so against me being with Noelle?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"Dad, I want you to be happy and for you to have the best woman there is. Right now, that's Aeryn." He got down on her level and looked into her eyes.  
"Have you been watching, 'Farscape?'" She nodded.  
"Like I've said, I wanted to know more about my father and his life. What was a better way?" He looked away and sighed.  
"You're right, we need to have a father and daughter date. If you could go anywhere with me in the world, where would you go?" She looked down and smiled. She never had that offer with her own father and now he was offering her that.  
"If it is a father and daughter 'date,' why don't we start with going out to eat dinner, go to the movies and then, dancing with a good night kiss?" He nodded.  
"Let's go." He held out his hand and she took it.

Once they were on Moya, he looked at her into her eyes and pushed her blonde hair out of the way. "You go and get ready. Dress up and I'll meet you when I'm done." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she nodded. She went to Katrana's room and began to browse into her closet. Some of her clothings were fancy. She had forgotten that Katrana was royalty. She didn't want to go that direction. There was a black long dress and she decided on that without a bra, black high heels and a pearl necklace. She put her long blonde hair up in a bun on top of her head. She put on light make up and checked herself in the mirror. She looked good.

John came in and looked at her. "You look beautiful. I would kiss you on your cheek, but don't want to mess up your makeup. Maybe after this date, I will. I'll give you a hug instead." He gave her a hug and she smiled. "You ready to go?" She nodded. Aeryn, Chiana, Zhaan, and Rygel all came out and shook their heads.  
"You both look like a cute couple." Aeryn said. "Wait, I need a picture." She went to get a camera and snapped a picture with Noelle's arm with John's and they were both smiling. "Since this is your daughter, stay out as long as you would like. Be warned, many men would want her, so protect her." She gave him a kiss and a smile at her. She smiled back.

"So, where are we going, Katrana?" She had to think, if she could have went to any restaurant in the world with her father, where would she have wanted to go?  
"Dad, what's the most romantic restaurant there is?" He looked at her and touched her chin.  
"We don't need people thinking that we're dating. Since you're my daughter."  
"Tell them that." He sighed and looked away.  
"We'll go to Clos Maggiore in London." He helped her into the small ship and began to fly it to London.

They arrived to a London airport and he had a limo take them to the restaurant. Noelle's eyes were shocked at how nice and fancy that it had looked. "Have you ever been to a fancy restaurant with anyone?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"Like this, no. Since you're my daughter, you deserve to have this memory. Order whatever you would like." She looked at the menu and was surprised at what they had to offer. She saw that they had a Beef Sirloin. He had ordered them white wine. As she looked around the restaurant, she could see many men checking her out. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a killer dress would do that.

"Good evening, sir. What would you and your date like to eat?" John shot her an, "I-told-you" look and she sighed.  
"Excuse me, kind sir. We're on a father and daughter date." The waiter gave them a funny look and shrugged.  
"You would find that this restaurant has seen it all. Your secret is safe with us. Now, what would you and your 'daughter' like to eat?"  
"Katrana, what would you like?"  
"The Beef Sirloin." The waiter nodded and looked at him.  
"I'll have the Scottish Halibut." He closed the menu and she did the same. The waiter nodded and left.

"This place does look nice." He said as he looked around while drinking a glass of white wine.  
"It does. Best of all I'm with you." She looked at him and put her hand on top of his. He smiled.  
"I hope that you'll enjoy this evening." She smiled and nodded. "What would you like to know about my life? Do you have any questions?"  
"Did you ever think of me after you left?"  
"I thought of you all the time. I was wondering how you were doing and what you looked like." He looked up at her and looked into her eyes. "You look so beautiful." She smiled and looked down.  
"What made you want to find me?" He nodded and took another drink.  
"You're my daughter. It doesn't matter who raised you. You're still mine." She smiled and nodded.  
"You'll always think of me as your daughter?" He nodded as he put down the white champagne glass.  
"As long as I live I will."  
"Will this new baby get in the way of us?" He shook his head.  
"No, you can stay with me as long as you would like. You can even help me raise this little one." She smiled and looked down. She shook her head, why didn't anyone warn her how sweet John can be?  
"What are you thinking of?" He asked puzzled.  
"I often fantasized, what kind of father that you were. A good one, a lousy one, what? But I never thought you would be like this. Wonderful and beyond my dreams." He smiled.  
"Well, you can stop fantasizing now. I'm real and I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to." He picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled.  
"Dad, would you excuse me while I go to the bathroom?" He nodded as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She shook her head. If she thought being in Aeryn was bad, this was worse. She looked down at the sink and then, up at the mirror. How long was she going to be in Katrana's body? She knew that if she spend any more time in this body, she was only going to love him more. How was she going to go through it without doing so? She crossed her arms and continued to look at her reflection through the mirror. The problem was she couldn't think of a plan. She looked at the fancy clock on the wall. John would start to get worried if she stayed in the bathroom too long. So, she went pee, washed her hands, grabbed her small black clutch and left.

John stood up when she got back. She saw that the food was already on the table. "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost." She smiled apologetic.  
"I see that the food has arrived." He pushed the chair up to the table as she sat down. He returned to his seat.  
"Yes. I just got an interesting phone call while you were in the bathroom." He was tracing the top of the champagne glass with his finger. She swallowed and he was still looking at the glass. "It was from Noelle." She looked down and looked at the food as she was trying to hide any sign of guilt. "Do you have anything to tell me?" He was looking at her as he drank his wine. She looked into his eyes.  
"No. Dad, you know that I barely talked with that woman. What could we possibility have in common?" He nodded and looked away.  
"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
"Dad, I've already told you my feelings about that woman. I don't want to have you upset and angry with me anymore. So, I'm done talking about her." He nodded and chewed his lips.  
"Let's eat." She nodded and looked at him. He was focused on his food and wouldn't look at her. She was worried, did Katrana tell him that she was really Noelle? Did he believe her? She drank her wine nervously.

"After we eat, you said that you wanted us to go see a movie, right?" He drank his wine. She nodded. "What movie?"  
"Can I borrow your phone to see what movies are playing?" He nodded and gave her his cellphone. "This movie sums us up perfectly." She showed him a movie called, "The Perfect Date." He choked on his food and she looked at him alarmed. "Are you okay, dad?" He coughed and looked up at her.  
"Yeah, so that's the movie that you wanted to see?" She nodded.  
"You know that this is a 'father and daughter date' not a real one."  
"I've heard that women on Earth, sometimes, consider their dads their first love." He coughed and choked again.  
"Alright, no more talking until after we eat." He was still coughing and she looked at him puzzled. She continued to eat her Sirloin. He drank his wine and shook his head.

They walked out of the restaurant and he drove them to a local movie theater. They found seats in the middle. "You're so beautiful, I've told you that, right?" He asked as he whispered into her ear. She nodded.  
"Yeah dad, you've told me that."  
"I wonder why you haven't been married yet?" He began to touch her arm and trace it. She swallowed. He had to know. She wanted to see just how far that he would go.  
"I dunno. I'm, I'm, I'm just waiting for the right, the right man." She stuttered and he nodded.  
"I was thinking, I would pick Noelle over Aeryn. Even if it cost me to lose you." He whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Are you flirting with me? I'm your daughter, you shouldn't be doing this." She turned back to the movie and he kissed her neck.  
"Just tell me to stop and I will." He moved his hand over her leg.  
"Dad, let's just watch the movie." He nodded and stopped. He continued to look at her for the rest of the movie.

He guided them to the front of the bar. "What would you like to drink?" She looked at him.  
"You don't mind drinking with your daughter?" He shook his head.  
"Actually, I think that it's a good idea." He whispered in her ear.  
"Then, can I have a blue Jello shot?" The bartender nodded and gave them both a blue Jello shot.  
"How about some Smirnoff Ice? I remember you told me last time that you liked Lemon Lime?" He whispered again in her ear. She swallowed and looked at him. He definitely knew. His eyes looked into hers as he was expecting her to crack. She still refused.  
"Yeah, that would taste good." He nodded and turned to the bartender.  
"A lemon lime Smirnoff Ice for the Miss and I'll have a whiskey." She stared at him.  
"Dad, why are you going to drink?"  
"Because right now, I'm more in love with Noelle than I have ever been." This wasn't good for either one of them. He paid the bartender and took the drinks to a booth.

"What do you mean that you're more in love with her?" She asked as he took a sip of the whiskey. He turned to her.  
"She's in every woman that I have loved. Aeryn and now my daughter?"  
"I don't know what you mean." He nodded.  
"Why are you lying to me?" He put his arms close to hers and looked into her eyes.  
"I don't know why you think that I am, but I'm not." He shook his head.  
"You think that I don't know how to play. I'm going to show you that I know how to." He finished the whiskey and waited until she finished her drink.

He took her hand and guide her to the dance floor. "How Do I Live," by Leann Rimes began to play. He was all over her. She swallowed nervously. They began to kiss. He had his arm around her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her neck. "No, stop, this is wrong." She pulled away from him. He forced her to look at him.  
"Why do you keep doing this? Do you really want me this bad?" She closed her eyes.  
"Dad, you're drunk." He nodded.  
"See what you make me do? I fall in love with you and all I can think of is how much that I want you."  
"I don't know why you think that I'm Noelle instead of Katrana. What have I done to show that I'm not her?" He traced her body down and then, looked at her.  
"I should have knew. You know so much about me and my life more than she ever did. I should have knew when you started talking about me getting over you. You might have succeed, had you not said anything and been inside of my daughter." He pulled her close and kissed her shoulders. She closed her eyes and knew that she wanted this. "When will you admit that you really want me instead of Daniel?" He asked as he continued to kiss her neck. He looked up at her. He had one hand on her waist. She shook her head.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He made her look at him.  
"You keep pushing me and you don't realize it. You never do." He kissed her again and kissed her cheek. "Did I not warn you that being a leader wasn't all fun and games? But no, you didn't want to listen or believe me." She shook her head.  
"Why are you this horny when you have Aeryn?"  
"How many times will I have to say it to make you believe me? I want you more than her." She pushed him off as he looked at her.  
"No, you can't. You know it and I know it."

"I knew that you were Noelle. My daughter called me and told me that she woke up as you in bed with Teal'c." She closed her eyes and looked down. "You had my daughter be in bed with a strange man?" She shook her head.  
"John, you have to believe me. I don't know who is controlling this, but it isn't me. I'm not the one that wanted to be in Aeryn's body and I'm not the one that wanted to be in your daughter's." He nodded and looked at her.  
"Why do you keep withholding the truth from me? Is it to make me want you? To love you? Congratulations, I have never wanted a woman in my life as bad as I have wanted you. Does this make you happy?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
"I'm serious John, I never meant for this to happen." He shook his head.

He grabbed her hand and they left the bar. He put her in the car and had her sit on his lap facing him. He turned on the radio to hear, "Father Figure" by George Michael. "You want me, you can have me." He began to kiss her and her neck.  
"No, please. We must fight this." He nodded and looked at her.  
"Isn't that what we have been doing since? Fighting our affections for each other only to have them get stronger?" He kissed her harder and she knew that he was pissed. She stopped him from kissing her. He tried to lift off her dress.  
"John, no." He looked at her and shook his head. He pulled her closer to him and had his hands on her ass.  
"Why are you fighting this? We both have fought and we both have lost. We might as well go ahead." He began to finger her.  
"If you really love me, don't go there." He fingered her harder as she moaned. He nodded and watched her.  
"See, this just proves how much that you really want me." She looked at him with lust and started kissing him.

He stopped fingering her and took off his black pants and black boxer shorts. He took off her underwear, while they were still kissing. He put her pussy on top of his dick. She began to ride him and she finally began to let him take off her black dress. He licked her chest and then they began to kiss again. He moved them both to the back seat, where he could pound her harder. The car was full of foggy windows. She had her hand on one, was breathing heavy and shaking her head.

He got dressed and sat in the driver's seat. She finally found her strength to get dressed as well. She sat in the passenger's seat. "I was hoping, since I was your daughter, maybe you'll listen to her and let me go." He was just staring outside the window. He looked down and had his hand on his head.  
"Yeah, that could have worked. But, it didn't. I was never going to give you up because.." He turned to look at her. "You're pregnant for one and I still think of you every time me and Vala/Aeryn do it. All I can think about is you. Wishing that it was you and your mouth that was on me instead of her." She swallowed and shook her head.  
"John, I'm out of options here. I've tried everything." He nodded and made her look at him.  
"I know, _we_ both have." He let go of her chin and looked down. "Alright, as far as everyone on Moya is concerned, you're my daughter. We have continue to play the daughter and father roles."

"How about me and your daughter switch places?"  
"Would you believe it? My daughter has fallen for Teal'c and doesn't want to leave him." She looked at him shocked. He nodded and looked out the window. "She asked for more time. You're going to be stuck playing my daughter for a while. It's going to be damn difficult to keep my hands and my mouth away from you." She shook her head.  
"Is there anything that we can do to make you believe that I'm really her?" He shook his head.  
"No. You played the role perfectly, since they all believed you. I have believed you for a few as well. We have no choice. We must play this role." He looked at her. "If you wanted me this bad, why didn't you ask Jesus to create me for you instead of Daniel?" She sighed and looked out the window.  
"Don't ask me questions that I don't have the answers to."  
"We better be getting back to Moya, if we don't want anyone to be suspicious of us. I'll do my best to keep my hands and mouth away from you." He turned to make her look at him. "It's not going to be easy." He drove them back to the Farscape-1 Module and helped her in.

They were quiet on the way back to Moya. He helped her out of the ship.  
"How was the father and daughter 'date'?" Aeryn asked with a smile. They exchanged questioning looks.  
"It was great. We went to a fancy restaurant in London and John took me out dancing in a bar." Noelle answered with excitement. "Dad's giving men a run for their money." She shook her head. "I don't think anyone can be as great as he is." She gave him a hug. He shook his head and put on a smile.  
"Yes, I spoil my daughter, only because she had to grow up without me." Aeryn nodded.  
"Well, I'm off to take a bath and get out of this dress. As much as I enjoyed being beautiful for one night, I'm glad it's done. Maybe, some day, we can have another father and daughter 'date'?" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded and looked at her. She smiled at Aeryn and left.

She got into the shower and sighed. She shook her head as water fall down. She began to think of John and masturbated in the shower. After she came, she washed herself and got on her pajamas. Yeah, it was getting harder for her too.

She went to sleep that night. She felt someone put a finger onto her lips. It startled her until she realized that it was John. He got in bed with her. "I don't have a lot of time." He whispered and she shook her head.  
"John, go back to Aeryn." He shook his head.  
"All I can think about is you." He kissed her neck and her lips. He began to finger her as he did so. She threw her head back.  
"What if someone was to see us?" He shook his head.  
"You don't know people on this ship. They love their sleep." He began to pound her and she looked up at him.  
"If they find you fucking me, they would think that we're gross." He shook his head.  
"I'm trying to find the strength to care, but I can't." Finally, he came. He looked at her and shook his head. He gave her a kiss.  
"John, baby, we don't need your daughter pregnant. Me being pregnant is enough." He looked at her and nodded.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe, that will help. Good night and thanks for letting him in." He gave her a kiss, got up and put on his pants. He looked at her one last time and left. She sighed and began to masturbate.

The next morning, John took his place near Noelle and they ate breakfast. "So, what is today?" He asked the group.  
"Well, Moya is needing some repairs. It has been so long, since we have been using this ship and she's becoming worn out. We suspect that she might be dying." They all looked at Zhaan in shock, including Noelle.  
"Are you serious?" She asked and Zhaan nodded.  
"I'm afraid so. We might have to go shopping for a new ship." She shook her head. "We have had so many memories on this ship and to see it all fall apart..." She looked around the ship and Noelle could sense a great deal of sadness.  
"So, what will we do?" Zhaan looked at her and smiled.  
"I know that you're new here, but I can see that you understand our pain. I hope that we can find another ship as good as Moya. A good pilot too."

Noelle looked at the pilot on the screen. She looked so tired and worn out.  
"There is a place that I know where we can go to shop for new ships and pilots. With your permission, John, we would like to go." He looked at Zhaan and nodded.  
"I think that will be a good idea."  
"I know that this sounds crazy, but could we have like a memory service for Moya and the pilot?" She asked as Zhaan smiled.  
"That's a good idea. A way for all of us to say good-bye. It's truly the end of an era."  
The people were quiet as they ate breakfast. "Pilot, proceed with the planet." The pilot nodded and left.

"It will take a couple of days for us before we arrive to the planet."  
"Do you think that we'll make it to that planet?" Noelle asked and Zhaan looked at her worried.  
"We hope so. If not, we're going to be stranded in space." She looked at her in worry too.  
"There's no other planet close by?" Zhaan shook her head and she sighed. She closed her eyes and looked down. If this ship becomes stranded, she'll be stuck alone with John and who knows for how long. She looked at him and when she read his eyes, she could tell that he was thinking the same.

They arrived to the planet. Noelle was glad that Katrana had a green camo pants and a green shirt with a black light jacket. She put Katrana's sunglasses on. She joined the others as they walked on the planet. John and Aeryn holding hands and she looked down. She followed the group to what looked like to be a ship shop. Ships of different color and shapes. Pilots that all looked the same. Again, she felt out of place. She wondered if Katrana would have too. She was only there because she was John's daughter. Nothing more and nothing less. She saw different men checking her out. It made her look down and blushed. That made her think of something else. She accidentally got John's daughter with Teal'c and who knows if she'll want anyone else or not. But, Noelle didn't want anyone else. She had enough on her plate, she wasn't going to go and flirt with anyone. She decided that this was a group thing.

She went to check out the food that they were offering. "Hey doll, what are you interested in eating?" She gave him a look. Ignored him and looked over the food. She saw something that looked like hot dogs.  
"Can I have 2?" The man nodded. She paid him and left with the food and drinks. She nodded when she tasted it. It did tasted like hot dogs.

She walked around and browsed at the different ships and pilots.  
"Honey, are you looking for a ship and a pilot?" A man asked and she shook her head.  
"No, I'm just here with my dad and his 'family' to look for a new ship." The man nodded.  
"You could have your own ship and men would be signing up left to right." She shook her head.  
"Leave me a brochure and I'll give it to my father." He nodded and gave it to her. She smiled and left. When she saw a trash can, she threw it away. John didn't need her opinions on ships and pilots. That was his thing. He knew it better than she did.

She saw a bench and sat down. A man sat beside her. "What is a beautiful chick like you sitting all by yourself?" He asked her as she rolled her eyes. She shook her head.  
"Here's a shocker, some women actually like to be alone. It's peaceful." The man shook his head.  
"Now, I can see why you're single. You're a bitch." She nodded.  
"Thank you." He left and she shook her head. How did Katrana live with this? She wondered. She'll have to ask her if she ever gets the chance. She knew that she was going to have to ask John for some kind of protection. She could see men undressing her with their eyes and shook her head.

Finally, a familiar person sat beside her. "Thank God that you're here Chiana." She smiled.  
"Men hitting you up, as if, you're the lottery?" Noelle nodded as Chiana sighed and looked down.  
"The cost of being beautiful. Why don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Chiana had one leg on the bench and another one on the ground. Her hand was on top of her knee.  
"I dunno. I guess when you're as beautiful as me, you know that you can have the best. You wait for the best." She nodded as she watched the crowd.  
"Your dad, he's like that too. He knows that he has the best with Aeryn. They were always hot and heavy. After all these years, they still are." Noelle swallowed, but was glad that no one suspected her and John.  
"I guess like father, like daughter?" Chiana smiled and nodded.  
"He's your father, alright. I remember when he was with your mother. Did you know that she almost got him away from Aeryn? It would have been a tragedy if she did."  
"Yeah, they belong together." She nodded in agreement as they were watching John and Aeryn discussing about ships and pilots. Noelle looked down.  
"What about you?" She looked at her puzzled.  
"What about me?"  
"Why don't you have someone?" She shook her head and smiled.  
"I guess that I'm like you. Waiting for the best." Noelle smiled and shook her head.  
"Do you think that all the best are taken?" She smiled.  
"Hope not as we're still waiting. We can't wait forever." She nodded in agreement.

Rygel came by. "Are you girls done gossiping about men now?" Noelle gave him a look.  
"No, we can discuss about periods or about how pregnancy makes our boobs get bigger." Chiana looked down and laughed. Rygel shook his head.  
"I should have knew that you would be sarcastic." She shrugged. "If you knew what kind of king that I was, you wouldn't be." She nodded and got up.  
"Would a king be interested in John's daughter?" She teased and he gave her a look.  
"No, I'm not interested in another wife. I have enough of those." She nodded.  
"Just think of how beautiful our child would be." She looked at John and Vala again. This time, he caught her. He looked down and away at Aeryn.  
"No, don't have any needs for children either. Have enough." She looked at Rygel and got on his level.  
"Then, why are you hanging around me when I have nothing to offer you?"  
"Oh, but you do." She looked at him puzzled. "You can go and buy me food." She shook her head.  
"What is it with men thinking women live to serve and to serve food?" Chiana nodded.  
"Sadly, that's true. Men think that's the only reason women live." She rolled her eyes.  
"Being a king, you have all the money in the world and are in good health, go and get it yourself." She looked at him with threatening eyes. He shook his head.  
"You're on your period." He nodded as he went away, Chiana had to hold Noelle back from hitting him.  
"Come on, Katrana, he's not worth it. He never was!" She screamed loud enough to make sure Rygel heard her. "Frell that Hynerian!" She shook her head. People stopped and looked at them. Noelle looked down embarrassed. She was surprised that Chiana didn't seemed embarrassed that she got everyone's attention.

Aeryn and John came over. "What was that about?" She crossed her arms, sighed and looked at him. "He might be a Hynerian, but he's a tropical male." Chiana nodded in agreement. Aeryn and John exchanged looks.  
"Well, we found a ship and a pilot. We're ready to go. Rygel, we're ready!" John called out to him. He came with food and looked at Noelle. "You need to have the birds and bees talk with your daughter. She was hitting on me." Noelle's eyes became big and Chiana had to, once again, stop her from hitting Rygel. John and Aeryn looked at her surprised.  
"Dad, I will kill him. It might not be now, but it will happen." She left and followed Rygel as Chiana shook her head.  
"Rygel can't get along with anyone. Unfortunately, not even with your daughter." She shook her head as she followed Noelle to the ship.  
John and Aeryn exchanged looks. "We're finally a family. It's never a family until the fights begin." He nodded.  
"Joy, can't wait for Thanksgiving." She nodded.

in the next episode...

"Well, if you like kissing my family so much, it only means that we're good kissers." She got up and looked at John.  
"Am I done here?" He looked at her.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Katrana looked at Teal'c.  
"Let's go."


	3. Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Noelle don't remember anything about their lives before SG-1. As a result, a new SG-1 is formed. As they were on their way back to SG-1 from a mission, Aeryn stops them. John has been imprisoned by his son D'Argo. Can Cam save him or will he just make it worse?

Edited 9/12/2020

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyF8RHM1OCg&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyF8RHM1OCg&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=18)

The SG-1 had new people working. Daniel and Vala retired, since they were married and had 2 children. Sam and Jack had retired, since they were also married and had 2 dogs. Teal'c went back to his planet and got married to a warrior. He was also a grandfather of 2 little children. SG-1 was now made up of Cam, Noelle, Cassandra Fraiser and Corin Nemec. Cam and Noelle couldn't remember they had fallen for each other. That didn't stop them from flirting with each other like hell.

They went to Chulak as the Jaffa wanted to share with SG-1 a new technology that they had discovered. "I wonder what this new device is." Noelle said as they were walking towards the town.  
"Who knows? There's new technology every day that's available. Just hope that it's something good that we can actually use." Cam responded back as she nodded in agreement. They came to a tent and saw people sitting before them.  
"Ah, the SG-1 has finally arrived." A man said as he stood up. "My name is Khalil and we're pleased to have you come to our planet." He bowed to welcome them. They gave him a smile.  
"So, what's this new technology that you've discovered?" Cam asked and he smiled.  
"Come." He gestured them into a room. It had a big television in the middle of the room. Khalil switched the television to a cooking show network. "Now, do any of you think that food looks good and perhaps, tastes good?" Noelle had grew up watching cooking shows, so she came forth and studied it. She nodded as he smiled. He took a small device and behold, the food came out from under the television. She looked at Cam in shock as he looked surprised as well. "Taste it." Khalil told her and she did. She looked up at him in amazement.  
"It tastes so good!" He smiled nodded.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Noelle." He shook her hand and covered it with his other.  
"Pleased to meet you. Do you miss anyone?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Like?"  
"Anyone. Do you have any family that you miss that's alive?" She tilted her head as she thought.  
"I miss my sister, Sylvia." The man nodded and used the device again. Sylvia appeared and looked surprised. She gave her a hug.  
"Oh, hi, Noelle. I was just about to take a shower, when I was transported to here. Hey, where is here?" The man smiled and transported Sylvia back. She stared at him in amazement.  
"Wow! You mean with that device, you can transport food and transport people like that?" She snapped her fingers and he nodded. "What do you want for this technology?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Now that you've seen it work, we can talk business. Step into my office."

They walked to his office and sat in front of him. "I have to confess that I'll be doing some business soon and will need the SG-1 on my side, should anything go wrong." Cam studied him.  
"So, you're asking for our protection?" The man nodded and he looked at his SG-1 team. "I'll need to talk it over with my team and see how they feel." He nodded.  
"I would be worried, if you didn't. You can step outside for privacy." Cam smiled and they got up to follow him.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"I don't mind." Cassandra said. "It seems like an easy job for us."  
"But, what exactly is he doing that needs our protection?" Noelle asked and he nodded.  
"Yes, we should gather all the facts before we make this decision." They came back in and stood before the man.  
"Before we make a final decision, we need to know what's this business that you'll be doing?" The man sighed and looked up at him.  
"There's an election that's coming up. A lot of people want to get rid of me and I'm afraid of what the results will be from the elections." Cam looked at Noelle.  
"Satisfied?" She nodded and he looked at the other team members. They nodded and he looked up at him.  
"We'll do it." He smiled and got up to shake their hands.  
"You have made a wise decision."  
"But, won't you need this device?" Noelle asked him as she pointed to it.  
"Perhaps the SG-1 can make a copy of this device? You can sell it to all of your planet and I sell it to mine, we share the money profits." She had to admit that it was a good business strategy, but knew it was up to Cam.  
"That will work. Cassandra had studied under Sam and she has taught her all that she knows. If anyone can do it, it's her." Cassandra blushed and looked up at him.  
"Very well. Now, the election is tomorrow."

"You'll need a place to sleep for tonight. Allow my bodyguards to guide you to a room where you will sleep." The bodyguards began to walk, and they follow them into a tent. They saw only 2 beds available.  
"Sorry, boys. But, it's a rule. Women get the bed, men get the floor." Noelle smiled at them sweetly. They shook their heads at her.  
"That's sexist." Corin said and she looked at him.  
"So, you want to sleep with me tonight?" She pointed to an empty place on the bed and he just shook his head.  
"The floor will do." She nodded and Cassandra looked at Cam.  
"What about you, do you want to share the bed with me?" He grimaced.  
"No, I have no argument with the women taking the bed. They're just weak and can't sleep on the floor as men." Noelle looked up at him.  
"Oh, now, who is the sexist? You just applied that women are weak." He looked at her.  
"Well, if the shoes fits?"  
"So, if I wanted to sleep with you on the floor, you won't object?" She asked as she crossed her arms and he gave her a threatening look.  
"Now, there is no need for you to be unprofessional. You're in the military. You shouldn't be flirting with me or anyone." He pointed a finger at her.  
"Awww, so women are weak for wanting to sleep on a nice bed and the men are weak because they can't handle flirting. Got it. Thanks for the lesson." He shook his head in frustration. Corin and Cassandra were both trying not to laugh. Noelle laid back on the bed. They all fall asleep.

Cam smacked Noelle's ass to get her to wake up the next morning. "Did you just smack my ass? What about all the talk about how it looks 'unprofessional'?" He got in her face and looked at her.  
"See, men can handle flirting and they know how to do it back." She gave him a look, as if, she would kill him.  
"Well, I hoped that you liked how my ass felt." She got up and he looked like was ready to kill _her._ He nodded.  
"I'll get back to you on this, you watch." He left the tent. She just shook her head and smiled. She straightened out her outfit and did her long brown hair. She grabbed her gun and left the tent. She shook her head, when she saw an empty seat next to Cam. She studied Corin and Cassandra. They looked up at her and shook their heads. She had a feeling that they knew that Cam and her were both into each other. She took her place next to him. He had gotten food onto her plate. She turned to him. "Thank you." He nodded and they began to eat.  
"How many people are running in this election?" Noelle asked and Khalil gave her a kind smile.  
"Well, there are a few. I'm not really that worried." She nodded and continued to eat.  
"I trust that you have all slept well?" He asked and they all nodded.

"After we eat, we will go to where the voting will be taking place. Tonight, the winner will be announced."  
"After the winner is crowned, how long will you need us for?" Cassandra asked and he gave her a smile.  
"Not long. I'll have my bodyguards for that. We just need you for tonight. Tomorrow, you can be on your way back to the Tau'ri."  
"Good, one more night to feel like a princess." Noelle whispered in Cam's ear and he looked at her.  
"You keep that up, you won't like what I do." She looked at him.  
"Now, Cam, remember you're the leader. You can't do anything that will get you into trouble." She said as she groomed his shirt.  
"What people won't know, can't hurt me." He whispered back and she swallowed. She returned to her food and he nodded, satisfied. Corin and Cassandra exchanged knowing looks and shook their heads. They followed Khalil to the voting area and watched as people voted. They watched as people counted the votes. Khalil was, once again, crowned as the King of Chulak. They guarded him as he walked back to his tent. "Now, SG-1, you're free to leave. Thank you." He picked up the device. "As promised." Cam nodded.  
"Thank you." Khalil bowed.

They went to the tent to sleep again. Sometime during the night, Noelle imagined Cam on top of her and kissing her. She made sure that everyone was asleep and began to masturbate under the sheets. She was grateful that she didn't make any sounds, while she did. Cam had to get up to go pee, when he saw her with closed eyes and looked down at the blanket. He shook his head. "You should be grateful that I can't read your thoughts right now." He whispered into her ear and her eyes went wide from being shocked at being caught. She swallowed.  
"Hey, a woman has needs, just like a man does." She snapped back and he nodded.  
"Like right now, I need to pee." He left the tent and she sighed. As he peed, he wondered who she had been thinking of. He came back and saw that she was asleep. Or was she pretending to be? "Do you need some help?" He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him.  
"You dare?" She removed the blanket and looked up into his eyes.  
"You're lucky that we have 2 other people in this tent. Had we not, you wouldn't be walking for days." He whispered in her ear and she swallowed. "Good night." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

The next morning, Cam smacked her ass again and she looked up at him. "Do you like my ass that much that you love to smack it?" She asked and he looked at her.  
"If you would get up in time, I wouldn't need to keep smacking your ass. Now, get up." She looked up at him.  
"If Cassandra was sleeping in late, would you?" She asked as she straightened up her hair and her clothes. He made sure that they were alone.  
"No, you know that I only want you." He whispered and gave her another kiss on the cheek. She smiled and he left. She sighed as they walked back to the Tau'ri. Corin had activated the Tau'ri. Cassandra went in first, Corin went in second. Then, the Tau'ri went off. Cam and Noelle exchanged confusion looks. Noelle was trying to get it to work again; but failed. "Noelle, any time now, would be good." She shook her head.  
"I can't get it to work." He sighed. He came over to the DHD and found out that she wasn't lying. He sighed and put his hands on the DHD. He looked down.

A woman came over to them. "I apologize I do, but John, we need your help." The woman said as they exchanged confusion looks.  
"Lady, I don't know who you are, but my name is Cam, not John." The woman shook her head.  
"You both don't remember, do you?" She looked at Noelle, who shook her head. The woman sighed.  
"Great. Well, we can use a technology that will, hopefully, get your memories back. Come with me." They exchanged confusion looks again.  
"Wait, lady, why should we come with you when we don't even know you?" He asked. She sighed and turned around to face them.  
"I'll explain everything, if you two will come with me. Please?"  
"Just tell us one thing that will convince us to come with you." Noelle said as she crossed her arms.  
"Okay, you're pregnant and one of the babies is his child." She pointed to him and they looked at each other in shock.  
"Pregnant? How can that be?" He asked.  
"Please, we don't have lot of time." Noelle looked down. She was trying to decide if she should believe her or not. Cam was also debating within himself if he should as well. The woman sighed and hold up a newspaper.  
 _Noelle Payton to give birth to Cam Mitchell's second child. Noelle Payton has welcomed a baby girl named, Colleen Kayla into the world at 3:30 pm on December 27, 2022._ They were shocked again, when they saw a picture of her with baby girl and he was smiling.  
"How far do we need to walk?" Noelle asked and the woman nodded. They followed her to a place. They stood and waited until they were beamed onto a ship that looks like nothing that they have ever seen.

"I've got them, let's go!" The woman said and the ship took off. The woman walked into what looked like to be a kitchen. They sat down as the woman also sat down. "My name is Aeryn. Your name is Cam/John. You have 2 lives as well as you do." She looked at Noelle and she looked puzzled. "You both have changed history again." She explained to them as they look at her confused.  
"What do you mean 'again'?" Noelle asked as he nodded.  
"You both have created not just one and two, but three different alternative realities. Now, they're all confusing to all of us."  
"I'm not exactly sure why you need us." He confessed and Aeryn sighed.  
"You both frelled up SG-1 on Earth, so I had to rescue the two of you."  
"What do you mean we fucked up SG-1?" Noelle asked and she sighed again. She shook her head.  
"Do you two not even remember the original SG-1?" She asked shocked. They shook their heads.  
"It has always been me, Noelle, Cassandra and Corin." He said, while Aeryn shook her head.  
"No. The original SG-1 were these people." She pulled up an old newspaper. They studied it and saw Cam, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam.  
"Well, Daniel and Vala got married, Sam and Jack also got married. So, I had to recruit a few new people." He explained as she shook her head again.  
"Alright, I see that I will need to restore your memories. You both need to remember, it's critical because if you don't, we're all screwed." She got up and left. Noelle looked down and began to play with her fingers. He looked down and read the papers.  
"I've never considered having kids while on the base." She shrugged.  
"I've never even thought about getting married or having kids." She confessed as she looked at the newspaper as well. He shook his head.  
"She really thinks that I'm this John person."

Chiana, Zhaan, Rygel came out to see them. "John, why are you wearing those clothes?" Chiana asked and he looked at her puzzled.  
"Uh, do I know you?" She looked at Zhaan in shock.  
"He doesn't remember us. How is this possible?" Zhaan shook her head.  
"I don't know. But, I'm sure Aeryn will think of something. Oh, Noelle, you look so different. The last time I saw you, you had short fuchsia hair, now look. Long brown hair." Noelle looked at her confused.  
"You know me?" She nodded.  
"I knew you first, when you pretended to be Aeryn and when you pretended to be Katrana. Now look, you're still with him." She shook her head. "You must be someone very special John to have 2 different women to love you."  
"You mean that I was with Aeryn?" Zhaan nodded.  
"Oh, you two were always hot and heavy."  
"Me and John weren't?" Noelle asked.  
"Actually, if we're going to compare between you and John and John and Aeryn, I'm afraid that Noelle ruined John, while Aeryn made him a better person."  
"I ruined this John, how?" Zhaan looked down and shook her head.  
"John was going to be with Aeryn until he fall for you. He was going to be with her again, when you went into his daughter. Now, I'm afraid he'll never get over you." Noelle swallowed and looked up.  
"I don't feel comfortable with being here. Excuse me." She got up and left the room. Cam shook his head.

"Why do you people think that I'm this John person?" Zhaan sighed and shook her head.  
"Chiana, do you still have the picture?" She nodded and went to get it.  
"This is of you and your daughter Katrana, but she was really Noelle." She showed him the picture of him with his daughter. He was shocked to see how much that John had looked like him.  
"Do I have a twin or something?" She shook her head.  
"You used to have many clones. I don't know, if this is the work of clones? This was you." He shook his head. He got up and looked out the window to see the galaxy.  
"So, I have a daughter?"  
"A son and a new child on the way." Rygel finished for him as he looked at him.  
"Who is carrying this new child of mine?" Zhaan looked down.  
"You want to take a guess?" She looked up at him.  
"Aeryn?" She shook her head. "Noelle?" She nodded and he closed his eyes. "I admitted that I felt some attraction towards that girl; but didn't think that it would be this strong."  
"Oh, John, but it is. If you and Noelle don't get together, the whole universe is screwed. Farscape's and SG-1's." He looked at her puzzled.  
"SG-1? How?" She shook her head.  
"Aeryn will gain your memory, hopefully."

The ship became lowered. He went out and looked at the big window in front of Moya. They were landing on a planet. "Noelle, John, let's go!" Aeryn told them and they both followed her out of the ship. When Noelle saw the planet, she had uneasy feeling in her stomach and a flashback of having a razor in her hand. She looked and shook her head. One thing that she always did was trusted her instincts and she wasn't going to stop now. "No, I won't go." She said and Cam looked at her confused.  
"Noelle, what's wrong?" She shook her head.  
"I remember something horrible happened when I came here. I don't want to go."  
"Noelle, we have been to many planets, but never to this one." She nodded.  
"Yes, we have." He sighed and Aeryn came over.  
"What's the hold up?"  
"Noelle says that she remembers this planet."  
"Noelle, you've never been here before." She nodded.  
"Yes, I have. I won't go." She crossed her arms as Aeryn sighed.  
"Noelle, please. It's critical that you do." She continued to shake her head and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll see, if it will work with just John. You go and wait on the ship." She nodded, turned around and went back.

He was confused and followed Aeryn into the red and black dome. He laid down on a bed and a man looked at him.  
"You're lucky that you don't remember being on this planet." Cam looked up at him.  
"You know who I am?" Cobie nodded.  
"You and that girl, who said that you both need to fall out of love with each other. I'm guessing that it worked because I don't see her with you."  
"Let me take a guess. Noelle?" He nodded as Cam was surprised.  
"What will this machine do?" The man shook his head.  
"We improved it, since it had failed on Noelle. We have made it better. You won't feel a thing. The mind, however, will. It will cause your memories to come back. Are you sure that you want to do this?" He looked at Aeryn. He had children that he never knew he had. One of his dreams was always to be a father. He looked up at Cobie and nodded. "Very well. Lay back." He did and the man put him through an MRI machine. The machine's noises caused him to fall asleep. As he did so, he began to see everything. His life before he met Noelle, his life as they went down the wormhole and Jesus making him for her. Finally, the machine stopped, and Cam slowly opened his eyes.  
"Do you remember?" Aeryn asked.  
"All I could remember was that I was Cam on SG-1. Noelle went to Jesus and had him create me for her. He introduced me to her and that's all I could remember." She groaned.  
"I thought that this machine would help him to remember all of it?" Cobie shrugged.  
"It was supposed to. Let me try to fix it more." He went away with the machine. Cam shook his head as he had a headache from hell.  
"No, I don't want to go through that machine again. Just tell me what's going on and I'll believe you." She sighed and looked down.  
"Then, we better get to the ship as Noelle will need to hear this too." He nodded and followed her back to Moya.

Noelle was sitting near the big window in the front of Moya and looking out of it. It was so beautiful and scary at the same time. She wondered why, she saw herself with a razor and what she was doing with it. She had her blue IPOD on as well. The song that was playing was, "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake. Somehow, to watch the galaxy with music relaxed her. She wanted to relax as it was better than being scared. Cam went into the kitchen thinking that Noelle was there and was puzzled when he found out that she wasn't. "If you're looking for Noelle," Rygel said as he looked up at Cam, "She's at the front of the ship listening to music and watching the galaxy. For what, who knows?" He nodded. Aeryn decided to give him time to talk to her. Cam found her and shook his head, when he remembered how much she had loved nature and the galaxy. He got down and sat beside her. He watched the galaxy with her for a few minutes. Finally, his shoulder hit hers and she jumped. She shook her head and took out the headphones.  
"You scared me!"  
"Sorry. I was trying not to do that." He sighed. "Noelle, what do you remember, if anything about your life?" He asked, looking up at her. She sighed and shrugged.  
"I remember that you recruit me into the SG-1 team." She smiled as she remembered. "You sold the team and I just had to join." He nodded.  
"You don't remember Jesus, new Jerusalem or you asking for me?" She looked at him confused.  
"How did I ask for you?"  
"You need to use the machine, so you can remember." She shook her head.  
"No, that machine and that planet scares me for some reason." He put his hands between legs and nodded.  
"Aeryn said that she needs to talk to us. I think that you should, at least, hear what she has to say."  
"Do you trust her?" He nodded.  
"Yes, because I remember that she used to be my wife." She stared at him and stood up.  
"You're married?" He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Noelle, please. Don't go there." She nodded, crossed her arms and looked up.  
"Fine, I'll see you later." She left as he put his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He sighed. She walked into the kitchen. "I want you to take me back to SG-1, I don't want to be on this ship." She told them and Aeryn looked at her confused.  
"What? Why?"  
"You used to be married to Cam?" Aeryn closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Look, he has 2 different lives. One, a life here and his name is John. Two, he has a life on SG-1 and his name is Cam. As John, yes, I was his wife and the mother of his son. As Cam, no, he's single and has no children as far as I remember." Noelle stood back, crossed her arms and looked down.

"Well, you can keep Cam, John, whoever he is. Just take me back. You don't need me." Aeryn shook her head.  
"That's where you're wrong. We do. You're responsible for these 3 alternative realities and you're the one responsible for changing history in our timelines and in SG-1's."  
"What are you expecting me to do about it?"  
"Noelle, you need to go back to alternative reality one and date Cam Mitchell again. That's the only way you can restore everything and everyone." She looked confused.  
"I can't date him. We're both in SG-1 and if we do, that would be frown upon." Aeryn shook her head.  
"In alternative reality one, you weren't in SG-1, but you worked under Daniel as an intern and that's what made you be able to date him in the alternative reality."  
"Why is this so important?" Aeryn sighed and shook her head.  
"Last time, John told you, I guess it's my turn to show and tell." She got up and got the newspapers and the pictures. She looked at them puzzled.  
"No, Sam and Jack are married. Daniel and Vala are married, Cam is on this ship. So, those newspapers lied." Aeryn shook her head.  
"This is from alternative reality 2. You refuse to date Cam, and this is what happens."  
"Okay, what happens in this reality that's so bad, you need me to change it?"  
"You cause the SG-1 to be recruited by new people, as a result, this happens." She pulled up a new newspaper and her eyes went wide in shock.  
 _"World Finds Out Traveling to Other Planets Is Possible."_ _"Stargate SG-1 has been gathering new technology._ " Noelle closed her eyes.  
"As a result of this, the Stargate Command was shut-down and that was the end of it."  
"I was responsible for this?"  
"You and Cam were forced to enroll your kids into public school and as a result, one of them told the class. The secret was out." She looked confused.  
"But, Daniel and Vala had kids?" Aeryn nodded.  
"Yes, but they're living off-world and raising their kids there. So, they don't have any problems." She swallowed and walked up to the window. Cam entered the kitchen and saw Noelle with her back turned. "Does it only effect the SG-1?" She asked as she continued to look out the window.  
"No, we're still in a planet war because you didn't get John and, well, you to go see his kids. They still turn out the same. I'm begging you as a mother, please do this. My son is better than this as his daughter is." Noelle closed her eyes and looked down. She sighed.

"How do I even go back to the alternative reality one?" Aeryn looked at Cam.  
"He forms a wormhole and takes you both back there." He looked at her confused.  
"I don't even know how to do that."  
"That means you're going to have to visit Einstein again." Aeryn said as she crossed her arms and looked up.  
"Where is John in this world anyway?" Noelle turned around and looked at her. Aeryn sighed and looked down. She was hoping that question would not get asked. She looked up.  
"John decided to see, if he could talk with his son and he hasn't even checked-in since." Noelle closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Great, just like the new 'Star Wars' movie." She shook her head. "What is it with men and thinking that their sons actually want to talk. Sent in the mother and maybe, it would work." Aeryn looked up at her and smiled. She shook her head.  
"I've tried to talk to my son as well, he won't talk to me. He won't let me know what's going on." Noelle sighed and put her hands on back of a chair.  
"What's the plan?" Aeryn nodded.  
"We could go and rescue this John." Cam suggested and they both turned to look at him surprised.  
"Cam, what makes you think we'll have better luck? John failed." Noelle pointed out and Aeryn nodded.  
"Well, we could lie. I could explain that I held John as a captive, since he was a clone and I needed him. I was about to let him go to visit his son; but needed him for selfish and self-centered purposes." Both women studied him. Noelle took a seat at the table again and crossed her arms.  
"If that don't work, then what?"  
"You need John more than me, right?" He asked as he looked up at Aeryn. She nodded. "Let him take me as a captive and release John. If you and John can go into the wormhole and change this, I wouldn't be captive in the first place." Noelle threw her head back and sighed. She got up to the window again. Aeryn was studying John as she continued to wonder if it would work.  
"It's worth a try. But, Noelle, you would need to go with him. You're the only one that can do this." She sighed and looked down.  
"Does your son know who I am?" She asked as she turned around to face them with arms crossed. Aeryn shook her head.  
"Not in this reality, no." She nodded. "If he asks me, who I am?" Aeryn nodded as that was a good point.  
"I can change the story." Cam spoke up and they turned to look at him again. "I can tell him that I didn't go and visit him because of you. We were in a relationship and you forbid me to go see him."  
"Then, we'll both be locked up." He nodded as he thought about that.  
"Or you just hide in the Farscape Module-1 and wait until John comes out." Aeryn suggested.  
"Cam, are you up for this?" He sighed and nodded.

"How far will I have to fly this ship? Where is your son located?" She gave him a strange smile.  
"John drew a map of this galaxy, believe it or not. I kept it." She walked and came back with a book. "Okay, we are here." She pointed on the map. "You need to go there." She pointed to another place.  
"Circle it for me and I will take it with me." She nodded and did what she was told. Cam grabbed Noelle's hand and they walked to the ship.  
"Good luck, both of you." She said as they boarded the ship. Noelle shook her head, when she saw how small it was. They flew in outer space and she was looking out the window, watching the galaxy. He was surprised at how quiet that she was. "You're not scared back there?" She smiled.  
"Why should I be? I'm with you. Every mission and challenge we have, you're always out to protect me. I noticed." He smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, love will do that to you." He began to do things on the ship.  
"Are you?" He was puzzled.  
"Am I what?"  
"Scared?" He shook his head.  
"You know I'll protect you and I know you'll protect me. If what Aeryn is saying is the truth, that you can change all of this, I know you would not want me as a hostage." She nodded.

Soon, he came to a planet and he got out. She looked at him and he looked at her. He could see fear in her eyes. "Look, just stick to the plan, we'll be fine. _I'll_ be fine." He gave her a kiss and left the ship. She put her head back and looked down. She was afraid of this not working and what it would mean if it didn't. Cam walked on the planet and a person looked at him.  
"You look so much like D'Argo's father, John." He gave the man a smile.  
"Yes, actually, I'm a clone of John's and I need to talk to D'Argo." The man looked at him suspiciously and nodded.  
"Very well, follow me." Cam followed him into a room, where a man who looked so much like Aeryn, was sitting on a chair and he looked at him puzzled.  
"You look a lot like my father. Who are you?" He nodded.  
"I'm one of your father's clones. I'm here to beg for John's life. I want to take his place." He looked at him in confusion.  
"Why? What's so important about John anyway?" He sighed.  
"If he's not important, why not let me take his place?"  
"You're after something, what is it?"  
"I just want to take his place."  
"Why?"  
"Aeryn is missing John and she loves him, you know that." He nodded.  
"It's true. I've heard all over the galaxy of how strong and powerful their love was until a woman named Noelle ruined him." Cam swallowed.  
"What can I say? Sometimes, women are dangerous." D'Argo nodded.  
"Very true. John wouldn't tell me. Perhaps, you will. Is Noelle the reason that you didn't come and visit me and my half-sister Katrana?" He looked down and sighed.  
"Yes, she's the reason. She forbid me to come and visit my children." The son nodded.  
"I won't have a war against you and my mother anymore. Instead the war will be on Noelle. Go and find her. I don't care what it takes!" He told the guards. They nodded and left the room.

Noelle had a feeling that Cam would blame her. She exited the ship and hid. She was shocked, when she saw guards looking into the ship only minutes later. She had to wonder. Did they even know what she had looked like? If they did, she knew she was screwed.

"I'll release John to you. Come. You'll see that he's fine." Cam was secretly praying that they wouldn't find her. He followed D'Argo to a jail cell. John looked at him confused. "Hey, who are you?" He gave him a smile.  
"I'm Cam Mitchell." John nodded in understanding.  
"Aeryn sent you here?" They nodded to each other.  
"Dad, you're being set free. I apologize for putting you in jail. I realize that the war is not between you and me, but between me and Noelle. So, I have send my guards to go after her." John's eyes were shocked as he looked at Cam. He closed his eyes.  
"Now, son, revenge is not a way to live. I'm here now, should not we make the best of the time that we've been given rather than to spend it on revenge?" D'Argo smiled and looked at his father.  
"No, because of that woman, I've wasted what could have been, 18 years of my father's life. She will pay. In the meantime, we will get together and build a relationship." John closed his eyes. They began to walk with D'Argo ahead of them. John whispered in Cam's ear.  
"Why did you blame her?" He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I had no choice. We needed you to fly this ship. I had no idea that your son was set on revenge." John shook his head.  
"Please tell me that you didn't bring her with you?" Cam closed his eyes and looked down. "You did?" He hit him.  
"We thought that we would rescue you and go straight to the alternative reality." John shook his head.  
"Now, we won't be able to. Not without her. She's the important key, not us."  
"Now, dad would you be kind and tell me, what does this Noelle look like?" He asked as he sat back in the chair. Both Cam and John exchanged worried looks.  
"Son, if you would call off the search for her, she can go back in time and give us a relationship that you and your half-sister seek."

A woman came out and took her place next to the chair. "Wow, we have 2 dads?" The son shrugged.  
"I don't know. This one said that he's a clone." John sighed and looked down. "Did you hear sister? They said, if we don't seek after Noelle that we can have a relationship with our father. Do you believe them?" The woman looked at them both.  
"No. They're lying to protect her. I've told you my dear brother, she had deceived father many times. He still loves and still wants her. If she's dead, your mother and father will be together forever without any interruptions." D'Argo nodded.  
"My sister speaks well. I won't call off the search." John closed his eyes and looked up.  
"Tell me my dear son, what do you plan to do with her, should you find her?" He smiled.  
"I'm glad you asked. I'm sure that you remember this person?"

A person came out and John's eyes were shocked, when he saw him. "Hello, John, long time no see." Scorpius said. "I'm sure you know what I'll do with her." John's face became pale.  
"Please don't mention the chair." He smiled at him.  
"How could I get rid of one of my favorite things? Oh, but it's better now. There's no way you can stop it, once, you're in." John looked down. "Now, where is she?" He shook his head.  
"I don't know." He turned to look at Cam.  
"I suppose you know where she is, don't you?" John looked at Cam and in his mind, he was screaming for him not to tell him.  
"I don't know either."  
"Son, you're working with Scorpius? But, why?" He smiled.  
"Who knows my dad better than he does?" John closed his eyes.

The door opened, and the guards came in with Noelle. "D'Argo, our king, we think we've found her." Cam and John looked at her. She swallowed as Katrana nodded and pointed at her.  
"That's her. I remember her from one of my alternative realities." She walked up and smacked her. Noelle was confused. "That's for deceiving my father and thinking that you were me." John looked down and sighed.  
"Katrana, it was a mistake. She didn't mean to. She doesn't even hold that kind of power to transform to anyone." His daughter looked at him and shook her head.  
"Even now, you still have great love for her. Shame. Scorpius, she's all yours."  
"No…." John screamed and tried to stop him from taking her.  
"Now, John. I won't hurt her... much." Noelle looked at him confused. "Come, my dear."  
"Dad, I apologize, but we have other matters to attend. You're free to go, if you wish. I'll stop the war now. We both will right, Katrana?" She smiled and nodded.

John and Cam walked away. Once they were alone, John hit him. "What the frell were you thinking?" He shrugged.  
"It just came out. Who was that guy?" John shook his head.  
"If there was such a thing as a boogeyman, it's him. Now, we have no way to change history. You just frelled it up, even worse. We'll have to find a way to go and rescue her. If not, we'll all be stuck in this reality." He looked at the Farscape Module. "You flew that?" Cam nodded. "Good, we can't rescue her from here. If what he said was the truth." He looked down and shook his head. "She's done." He got into the ship.  
"So, we're going to leave her there?" Cam asked and John looked at him.  
"We don't got a choice. You don't know Scorpius like I do. I barely escaped last time. We're going to need more people. 2 is definitely not enough. Get in." He got in and John began to fly the ship.

They arrived back at Moya. "Where is Noelle?" Aeryn asked as she searched for her. John swallowed.  
"Scorpius got her." She looked at him alarmed.  
"He's alive?" He nodded and she turned around.  
"Frell, we're frelled." He nodded. "Your only mission was to save John. Not deliver her into the hands of the enemy!" Aeryn told Cam. John tried to get her to calm down.  
"Baby, don't get all worked up. It's not good for the babies." He eyed her stomach as she nodded.  
"Now what?" John and Cam exchanged questioning looks.  
"We're going to have to go rescue her, no matter the cost." John said. She nodded in an agreement.  
"Wait." She started running and they followed her. She looked at the newspapers that she had laid out on the table. They have all been changed. Aeryn was stunned. "Oh no, now the Stargate SG-1 has been changed." There were all newspapers that talked about their deaths. Cam picked up one that talked about his.  
"Cam Mitchell Dies In a Bar Fight." He looked up at them both.  
"How can this be?" Suddenly, he vanished. Aeryn and John exchanged worried looks.  
"What has happened to Farscape now that Noelle had changed history again?" The people on Farscape began to vanished. One by one. Leaving Aeryn and John, the only 2 people on board. They exchanged worried looks again.  
"This isn't good." He nodded in agreement.  
"Now, how are we going to save everyone?" He asked worried as she looked down.  
"I don't know. I really don't."

Meanwhile, Noelle sat on the chair and Scorpius looked at her. "I wonder if John has ever told you about this machine?" He asked and she looked at him puzzled.  
"I don't remember John. I only remember Cam." D'Argo and Katrana came in.  
"You might not remember, but we'll help you to." She looked at them both.  
"Who are you two?"  
"We're John's children."  
"And you are planning to torture me because?"  
"You'll see." Katrana looked at her. "You'll never see John again. This, I promise you." She walked off and Noelle swallowed.  
"Are we ready to begin?" D'Argo asked and Scorpius looked at the person behind the controls.  
"Begin." The person nodded.

Noelle closed her eyes and saw that she was in a hospice. There was a mirror that was covered. Why would she wanted to cover a mirror? Did she look weird or something? She took off the black cloth and saw that she was wearing a red bandana on her head. Her heart was pounding. What was she going to see when she took off the red bandana? She was stunned when she saw that she had no hair. Guessing that she had cancer, she looked down at her body and saw that she was thin. The door opened. "Noelle, what are you doing out of bed?" Aeryn shook her head as she signed. She was deaf? She don't remember this. "I know that you have cancer, but I still don't want you making things worse. So, please, back in bed." She ordered signing. As she began to walk towards the hospital bed, she was shocked to find out that she had cerebral palsy as well. As she climbed into the bed, she looked at Aeryn.  
"Do I know you?" She signed asking and stared at her hands. How is it that she knew sign language?  
"You see me every day. I'm your nurse."

Scorpius stopped the machine. "She was deaf and had cerebral palsy?" The woman looked at him shocked. "I don't even know sign language. Oh, this one is going to be a challenge. But, you know what, I like a challenge." Noelle looked at him puzzled. She could no longer hear. "Get her out of the machine." The people grabbed her and threw her into a jail cell. He shook his head. "I can't even threaten her. She won't understand me." He sighed and shook his head. "Great. I'm going to have to find a way to communicate with you." He left.

She saw another person in jail with her. He looked at her puzzled and started talking. She pointed to hear ears and shook her head. He tried talking louder, but she still didn't understand him. He sighed and looked down. "Well, she's deaf, I guess that's a good thing." He shook his head.  
"Stark, you're next." A person said as he came into the room.


	4. Love Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius makes Noelle hate John/Cam. John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo takes them back to the ending of "Farscape."

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkxO3-JwlEU&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkxO3-JwlEU&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=20)

Author's Note: I didn't like some of this. So, I edited it on 9/12/2020. It has rape and assault in it. It also mentions suicide.

Scorpius went to John's children. "I messed up, when I put Noelle in the chair." He confessed as Katrana smiled.  
"And that's a problem because?"  
"It's a problem because none of us will be able to communicate with her." She looked at him confused.  
"Why?"  
"Did either of you know that before she came into this universe, she was deaf and had cerebral palsy?" They stared at him shocked.  
"Are you being serious, right now?" D'Argo asked and he nodded.  
"I'm afraid so." They exchanged surprised looks.  
"You mean to tell me that our father fell for a deaf and cerebral palsy woman?" The son asked and Scorpius shrugged.  
"Maybe, he didn't know." D'Argo shook his head.  
"What's the plan?" Scorpius looked down.  
"I saw in her mind that the Stargate SG-1 knows a species named the Asgard and they have already developed a technically that will allow me to communicate with her telegraphic. Whatever I say will enter her mind and whatever she signs, will enter my mind. After I can access to that device, I'll take us to the planet of Rish. I will use their technology to go into a visual world that will allow me to make her hate your father."  
"What do you think, dear sister?" The brother asked and she sighed.  
"It does seem like a good plan. Make her hate father and he'll have no choice, but to fall out of love with her. Seems like a lot of work, but if Scorpius can pull it off, it might be worth it." D'Argo nodded.  
"Do what you have requested." Scorpius bowed and left the room.

Stark was still in the jail cell with Noelle. One thing that he liked was how quiet that she was. Since, he didn't know how to communicate with her, he just left her alone. She seem to know how to keep to herself and was always looking out the window. He could talk as much as he wanted knowing that she didn't understand him. Since, Stark couldn't understand her, she would talk to herself as well. She would sing songs, since her mind was still playing music. One of them was, "Love Goes Down" by Plan B. She was signing that song, when Scorpius came in. His guards picked her up and got her into a seat. He knew, since she had cerebral palsy, walking too far was out. He didn't want her to become worn out before putting his plan into action. She was grateful that the chair had wheels. The guards helped her into a small ship, and he formed a wormhole. He had learned it from John and Einstein to know how to do so. She was puzzled where they were going. She hated going down wormholes, since they made her nervous and she never knew where she was going to end up. She was even more puzzled, when she saw they were going to the old Earth. She wondered why.

He contacted the Stargate SG-1. "I want to meet with Cam Mitchell." He spoke through the radio.  
"Why do you want him?" Jack asked back through the radio and he sighed.  
"Tell him that I have someone that he would like to meet."  
"Who might that be?"  
"Noelle Payton." Jack sighed and looked at one of his soldiers.  
"Go and get Cam." A soldier nodded and left. Cam arrived a few minutes later.  
"What is it, sir?" He asked puzzled.  
"A man claims to have Noelle in his possession." Mitchell looked confused.  
"But, I just saw her with Daniel?" Jack shrugged.  
"Who are you again?" He asked through the radio.  
"Tell him that I'm Scorpius."  
"Who is that?" They looked at each other puzzled.  
"Prove to me that you actually have her." Cam said through the radio.  
"She's deaf and has cerebral palsy." Jack shot him a look and he looked down.  
"Is he telling the truth? But, I saw that she's hearing and that she walks normal." Cam shook his head.  
"He has her, sir. Only a few people know about this. The less you know, the better." He turned his attention to the radio. "Where do I meet the two of you?"  
"You won't have to meet us, if you grant us the information to how to contact the Asgard." He was shocked.  
"How do you know about the Asgard?"  
"I'll come down and explain everything, if you would contact them and set up a meeting with me."  
"I'll see what I can do." He left and went to attempt contact with the Asgard leaving Jack confused more than ever.

Minutes later, Scorpius and Noelle entered the briefing room, where all of the Stargate SG-1, Noelle and Jack were. The hearing Noelle stared at her deaf twin and looked confused. The deaf and cerebral palsy Noelle saw a chair and sat in it. She had a feeling that she would be in the room for a while. The hearing Noelle was lucky that she remembered a few signs. "Why are you still deaf and having cerebral palsy?" She signed asking and the deaf Noelle looked at her and sighed.  
"I'm from an alternative reality." She signed back as the hearing Noelle nodded. The people in the room looked at them confused, since no one knew sign language or even understood it.  
"Who is this man?" The deaf Noelle sighed.  
"You don't want to know." The hearing one swallowed nervously. She looked up at Cam.  
"This Noelle is from an alternative reality." She informed him and he looked at her with crossed arms.  
"You still remember sign language?" She nodded.  
"Very little. Remember, I used to be that." She pointed to the deaf Noelle as he nodded.  
"So, what did she say?" The hearing Noelle looked down.  
"All she said was that we don't want to know who this man is." They looked at her confused and looked up at him.

"Start explaining." Scorpius looked at him and shook his head.  
"I can't believe that you actually work for the Stargate SG-1, when John works in space."  
"John?"  
"That Noelle," He pointed to the hearing one, "Is correct. We're from an alternative reality. Now, can we have a meeting with the Asgard or not?"  
"How do you even know about them? I've already contacted them. Waiting for a response." Scorpius came closer to him.  
"If you would remember, I have a special chair that allows me to see the mind. In this girl's mind, I saw everything. Stargate SG-1, you and you," He pointed to Daniel, "And the life she had before. Before she came into this world, she was deaf and had cerebral palsy. She died of cancer. While, in the machine, I accidentally made her deaf and cerebral palsy again." He explained and they looked at her shocked.  
"What do you mean, 'this world'?" Jack asked confused and Scorpius looked up at him.  
"You wouldn't know. But, these people, your so-called Stargate SG-1 are not from this era. They're actually from New Jerusalem in the future. They came back to this place by, none other, than Jesus Christ." Jack stared at him shocked and looked at his team.  
"Is he for real?" The team looked down.  
"And Noelle is the leader, since, she asked Jesus to create Daniel for her. Daniel wanted to create the Stargate SG-1 again." O'Neill continued to stared at all of them in shock.  
"You, guys, are from the future? You met Jesus Christ? When were you planning on sharing this information with me? So, that's why you're really here." He said as he stood in front of the hearing Noelle. "You're the real leader of my team?" She said nothing as she continued to look down, feeling guilty. He nodded. "Well, since you're not really my Stargate SG-1 team, you can figure this one out by yourselves. Good luck." He left the room and they closed their eyes.  
"I had no idea, what was going to happen, when and if, Jack found out." Daniel said quietly as they nodded. The hearing Noelle turned to look at them.  
"I really am sorry." They shook their heads.  
"We will never be sorry." Teal'c spoke up. "We loved being part of this team. Hopefully, O'Neill will get over it."

"Now, that the secret is out. Where are the Asgard?" Thor appeared, and he looked at Scorpius puzzled.  
"Who are you?" He smiled as he looked at him.  
"My name is Scorpius and I'm from the galaxy. This girl tells me that you have the technology to have whatever she signs enter my head and whatever I say enters into hers."  
"We still haven't figured out a way to heal Noelle or any disabled person yet. Why do you need this technology?" He asked curiously.  
"To communicate with this one, obviously." He finally noticed that there were 2 Noelle's in the room.  
"Why are there 2 Noelle's?"  
"This one is deaf and that one is hearing." The hearing Noelle smiled, nodded and waved at Thor as he nodded, still confused.  
"Stargate SG-1, do you trust this man?" He asked and they exchanged unsure looks.  
"No, but the deaf Noelle needs to know what's going on." Cam said and they had to nod as that was a good point.  
"Very well. I'll bring Scorpius and this deaf Noelle on board."

They were beamed on the Asgard ship. Thor led them to the device and handed it over to him. It was a blue heart metal box. Scorpius nodded to him. "Thank you. Much obliged, now, how does it work?"  
"You press this button and it will become activated."  
"Does it work all day, all the time or what?" Thor nodded.  
"It will work as long as you need it to."  
"Thank you. Now, can you beam us back to our ship?" He beamed them back. They boarded the ship.

Scorpius traveled to the planet Rish. Noelle really didn't want to go back. She pressed the button and began to sign. "I'll do whatever you're asking me to do. If you promise me one thing." She signed and Scorpius could "hear" the signs in his head.  
"What's that?" She could "heard" his words.  
"Just don't make me suicidal. I can't handle another one."  
"No, that's not my plan. I take no pleasure in people that want to hurt themselves. I also had a rough life growing up and know how you feel. The only plan that I have for you is to hate John/Cam. That way, his adult children will be satisfied that he is over you and his love is only for Aeryn."  
"Why not make John hate me instead?"  
"You make a good point, but you've deceived him twice. I'll tell you this. If this doesn't work, that will be my next step. You'll be my practice. If I can successfully make you hate John/Cam, then, I know that I can make him hate you."  
"Just tell me one more thing." She said as Scorpius was ready to start walking, he sighed and looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Will I still love Daniel?"  
"Like I said, I'm just going to make you hate John/Cam. Nothing else. If you want to love Daniel, go ahead. I don't care."

She followed him into the red and black dome. Cobie was surprised to find Noelle back. "What makes you come back so soon?" His voice entered her head as she sighed and pointed to Scorpius. He looked at him puzzled.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who I am is not important. Do you still have the visual world device?" Cobie nodded. "I would need to use it to make her hate John/Cam." He stared at him shocked and looked at her.  
"You still have great love for him?" He shook his head. "I don't think that I have ever seen so much love for a person." He confessed as she swallowed embarrassed. "Very well. Come with me." They followed him deep inside the red and black dome and sat at the long black table. "I'm not sure, if John shared with you, but I have updated the machine. Hopefully, it has no negative side effects." She gave him a kind smile.  
"I hope not." She signed and he was shocked. He could "hear" her signs in his head and stared at her.  
"What is it that you're doing with your hands and how is it that I understand you in my head?"  
"I'm deaf and I'm using sign language." He looked at her confused.  
"Interesting. I'm not sure, if it will work on a deaf person. But, you'll be the first to tell us." He said with a smile and she looked down and smiled too. People brought out the visual world machine. "Do you have a plan or a way for her to hate John?" He asked Scorpius.  
"I'm going to be making John into her first love, Scot. He'll play that role. Once, he does, her love for him will die." She wished that he didn't know her so well.  
"Very well. Good luck." Scorpius nodded.

Once, in the visual world, Scorpius decided to have John take Scot's place. Instead of her seeing Scot, who was in his early 20's, glasses, brown short hair and always wearing army clothes, she saw John instead. He knew to win her heart, he had to learn how to sign. The way that she would use her voice and sign at the same time, helped him to learn. He also had to show that he wasn't ashamed of her despite her disabilities. So, he introduced her to his family and his friends. He went out with her in public. To cause her great anguish and pain, he knew he had to make her really love him. He parked his van and watched her look at the stars. He was trying not to find it amusing as he knew in his real line of work was in space. She looked at him. "Since it's just you and me, can I take off my shirt?" She signed asking. He frowned and shook his head. She could be odd as well.  
"Go ahead, I don't care." He signed back. She smiled and took off her shirt. He decided that it was time to test her love for him.  
"How much do you love me?"  
"Depends? How do you want me to prove to you?"  
"You said that you're a virgin, right?" She nodded. "Would you allow me to take it?" She stared at him in surprise.  
"Is there a, "Best Boyfriend of the Year" award ceremony that I don't know about? What will be the grand prize?" He looked at her confused.  
"What makes you say that?" She frowned.  
"You're acting like the best guy that I've ever met in my life. Guys like you can't possibility exist." He smiled.  
"Well, then I guess, you would have to take me for an alien." She laughed.  
"Maybe you are one." He shook his head and got in the back. He put her on his lap and looked into her eyes.  
"Would you be nervous, if I wanted to take it?" She looked down and shook her head.  
"I'm 20 years old. I've been saving it for someone special. I think I've met him."  
"Are you sure you won't regret it?" She shook her head.  
"I'm 1,000% positive." He smiled.  
"How far have you gotten?" She had to remember.  
"I think as far as 3rd base."  
"Really?" She nodded. "Guess I'm not the only one that finds you attractive." She blushed. "I'll start slow and gentle, okay?" She smiled and nodded. He began to kiss her softly until he could feel that she was ready for heavy kissing. He took off her bra and put it on the floor. She took off his shirt. He leaned her down on the seats as they were still kissing. As he pulled down her pants, she bit her lip. Would he find her attractive nude? Would he change his mind, once he found her scars? She was worried. She watched as he took off her underwear. He entered his fingers inside of her and she closed her eyes. She began to moan. He kissed her again. He used his lips to kiss her breasts, her stomach and slowly to her pussy. She spread opened her legs and he licked her while fingering her. She moaned louder and touched his hair.  
"Oh, my. You do a good job." He smiled and shook his head. If only she could remember that he had watched her masturbate on the video when she was in the chair. He was glad he knew how to cheat. He needed this. He also remembered how much she loved to give oral sex. He tapped her and pointed to his dick. She smiled and began to give him one. He moaned and closed his eyes as he focused on her mouth, tongue, fingers and hands. He wanted her to keep going; but remembered his plan. He had to make her love him so good that she would be heartbroken once he did what he was going to do. He laid her back down and entered her gently. He watched her mouth to know when to go as far as she was ready. Once she was in too deep, he went faster and harder.  
"Oh John, you're so good at this! So good!" She screamed and he smiled.  
"Do you love me?" She nodded. "Who do you love more than me?" He grabbed her throat. She shook her head and looked at him in surprise.  
"No one. Just you. No one is better." He smiled.  
"You know that I'm going to the army, will you wait for me?" She nodded. "How long?" He grabbed her throat again.  
"As long as I have to."  
"Good." He turned her over and entered her pussy again gently. He felt her body to know how slow and fast he could go. Finally, he came into her. He knew that she wouldn't get pregnant. He pulled out and they got dressed.  
"Am I still a virgin?" He laughed.  
"No."

John came back from the army and tested her love once again. Once they have gotten engaged, he knew that he had to put his plan into action. He got in a costume and waited until she was asleep. At first, she was in deep sleep to notice that he was having sex with her. During the sex, she woke up and was shocked to see him on top of her. "What the fuck?" He began to attack her. He wanted her to live to remember this. When she was out of breath and was close to dying, he took off his costume and she stared at him in shock.  
"If you ever come near me again, I _will_ kill you." She swallowed and he left their apartment. For his final plan, he showed up to her again. She looked at him with fear and trembling. She ran away from him. He smiled and nodded. He took off the lobes and was transformed into Scorpius again. Noelle was still afraid and trembling as he got the lobes off. "Look, you don't need to be afraid of me. That was John and not me." She looked at him. "I'll protect you from him, if you should ever encounter him."  
"Do you promise?" He nodded.

"Now, Noelle," Scorpius said as they were back on his ship, "I need to test you. We're going to go see John." She shook her head.  
"He told me that if we ever saw each other again, he would kill me!" He frowned.  
"Didn't I tell you? I'll protect you. I promise." He flew them to Moya. They got out and John approached them.  
"You brought Noelle back, why?" He asked puzzled and watched as she hid behind Scorpius.  
"Now, John, I'm going to have to ask you not to kill her, even though you had threatened to." John and Aeryn exchanged confusion looks.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Do you promise?" He pushed Scorpius out of the way.  
"Noelle, are you okay?" She took a step back and looked at him with fear.  
"Please don't hurt me. Please? He wanted me to come and see you, I don't know why."  
"Noelle, I'm not going to hurt you." He was trying to give her a hug, when she turned and ran back into the ship. She went and hid behind the seats. She was praying that he wouldn't come after her. John turned his attention back to Scorpius and grabbed him. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He smiled and looked at him.  
"What your two children had asked for. Now, she'll live in fear of you forever."  
"At least, tell me, what did you do?" He sighed.  
"Release me first." John released him and he straighened up his suit.  
" I took her to Rish and used their machine. I transformed into you and well, I gave her a new history of the two of you. You played her first love. I took advantage of it and used it to rape and assault her. I'll say my work here is done, don't you?" He smiled sweetly and John looked at him in shock.  
"What have you done?" Scorpius turned to Aeryn.  
"Just focus on her. She's all you have left. Have a good life. You will because your children will now stop coming after you. Good day, John." He used his fingers to wave bye and boarded the ship. They watched as the ship left.  
"Now what?" Aeryn asked and looked at John. He ran to the kitchen to look at the newspapers. She looked at them as well. They didn't change as they still showed how the Stargate SG-1 members had died, this time, it included Noelle. They stared at it in shock. One of them had said that she had died by committing suicide because of a rape and assault experience. They exchanged worried looks and walked out to look at the galaxy. There was still a war happening. They shook their heads. "Now what? We've tried everything." Aeryn said as she watched fire hit the ships in the galaxy.  
"If only, we just taught Cam how to do wormholes and leave me in jail." He said quietly as she nodded.

A ship landed on Moya and they exchanged worried looks again. They went to see who had landed. A couple of bodyguards came and looked at them. They grabbed John and Aeryn. "Your son will like to see you." The guards said and they sighed. They went to a planet, where his son was the ruler. He looked at them.  
"You didn't care for us, did you?" He asked as he looked at his nails and John closed his eyes.  
"We did and we're sorry." He shook his head and laughed.  
"You're sorry because you got caught. Not because you really are. Sister, they're here." Katrana smiled as she came out.  
"What excuse are you prepared to give us to why you didn't visit us?" John sighed and looked down. Aeryn looked away. "Oh, this is a new one. You have no excuses? No one to blame?"  
"I thought about you both all the time. You don't need to start a war in the galaxy. You're angry with us, take it out on us, not others." John said as he looked up. His son nodded.  
"You speak well, father. We'll stop the war in the galaxy." Men began to bring out a machine as John and Aeryn looked at it curiously.  
"What machine is that?"  
"Well, I figured that we'll all go back in time and stop you both from abandoning us. We're going back to when Katrana and I were kids." John nodded.  
"That's a good plan."  
"I thought so too. Now, here's how it works." The son gave them each a wireless controller. He and his sister took one. "We all press play at once. Then, we'll be transferred into this machine. I hope that nothing will stand in our way of going back in time and having you both be there for us. Are you ready?" They nodded and he smiled. "On 3. 1, 2, 3." They all press play.

Back on Stargate SG-1, the hearing Noelle began to become scared of Cam. She would cling towards Daniel whenever they were in the same room with him. Cam looked at Daniel in confusion and he shrugged. He decided that he had to have a talk with her. He went to her room and knocked on her door. When she saw that it was Cam through the peephole, she looked around the room for a knife, pepper spray or a mace. She finally found a small knife. She hid it behind her back and opened the door. "Can you please leave?" He stared at her in shock.  
"Noelle, I just wanted to know, what's wrong?" She shook her head.  
"Please leave."  
"Just tell me, what did I do?"  
"If you don't leave, I'll scream." He sighed and left.

"She seems so terrified of me." Cam told the rest of the SG-1.  
"That is so unlike her and all of the sudden?" Teal'c said and he nodded.  
"Well, if we don't solve this and fast," Daniel spoke up. "I guess, I'll be living off base. It's not good for her to be scared of you and knowing that we can't do anything about it. You'll never be able to be around her again." He looked up at him.  
"Are you serious?" Daniel sighed and looked down.  
"Jesus told me that she was my priority. Everything else comes second. Does anyone have any ideas?"  
"Why don't we go see the Galaran and see why." Sam suggested and they turned to her.  
"How are we going to get her to go, when she's so afraid of Cam?"  
"Cam can stay behind while we go and find out the reason."  
"I'll go talk to her." Daniel left.

He knocked on her door and she peeked through the peekhole and was relieved to find it was Daniel. She opened the door. "Can I come in?" She nodded and opened the door for him. He took a place on her bed and put her on his lap. "Can you tell me why you're so afraid of Cam?" She shook her head.  
"I don't know. I just know that he scares me. I just don't feel safe around him. It's like he could attack me at any time." Daniel shook his head.  
"Cam is not that kind of person to hurt anyone. Much less a woman. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She shook her head and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I just don't want to be around him." He sighed.  
"Would you be willing to go with us to the Galaran?" She looked at him confused.  
"Why?"  
"Whatever that's bothering you about him, maybe they can find the answer." She shrugged.  
"I guess, as long as he doesn't go too." He sighed and looked down.  
"You're that afraid of him?" She nodded. "Would putting him in handcuffs work?" She smiled at the idea.  
"That's so sweet of you to want to protect me." He touched her chin.  
"Of course, I do. I'll always want to protect you. If what it will take to make you feel comfortable to being in the same room with Cam is to have him handcuffs or to have a gun on him, I'll be willing to do that."  
"We can try that. What happens if it doesn't work?"  
"I have already decided that if we can't find out the reason, I'll be moving us off base. You'll never have to see or hear from him again."  
"You're willing to do that for me?" He nodded.  
"You're just as important to me as he is." He pushed her hair out of her neck. "So, you'll go?" She nodded. He took her hand and they went to join the others. She looked down as soon as Cam came into view. "She'll only go if Cam is handcuffed." They all turned to look at him and he was in surprise.  
"If that's what it will take. I'm willing to do so."  
"How soon do we leave?"

Daniel handcuffed Cam's hands together. "I'm really sorry. Hopefully, you won't need these coming home." He gave him a kind smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Just wish that I knew why she's so terrified of me." He nodded.  
"Hopefully, we'll find out the answer. Are you ready to go?" He looked at him.  
"Better take off my gun. Make her feel more safe." He nodded and removed any weapons that Cam had. They headed towards the ramp. Noelle was standing way back on the left. She wouldn't look at any of them. Daniel gave Cam to Teal'c.  
"You watch him. I'm going to go take care of her." He nodded. Daniel came over and took her hand. "He has no weapons. He's in handcuffs. He won't do anything." She nodded still looking at the floor. When the Tau'ri was activated, he looked at his team. "You guys go in first. We'll go in last." They nodded. Daniel took her hand and they walked into the Tau'ri.

Marell was there to greet them. "It's so nice to see the Stargate SG-1 again. Come." He guide them into the room, where the machine was. He was puzzled when he saw Noelle looking down at the floor and not at any of them.  
"Noelle, how do you want to do this?" Daniel asked. She looked up at him and he could see fear into her eyes.  
"I want you to stay with me. Hold my hand until it's over. Please?" He nodded.  
"If that's what you need me to do, I will." He looked at Marell. "Hook her up." He nodded and guided her to a chair. Daniel stood beside her holding her hand.  
"You won't leave me?" He shook his head.  
"Until you tell me to leave, I'll stay." She nodded satisfied.

She closed her eyes and her memories showed up on a small tv screen. When it got to the part where Scorpius and Noelle entered the visual world, it didn't play that part. It skipped the whole thing and went to after they left the visual world. Cam looked at Daniel. "Why didn't we get to see what happened, when Scorpius and Noelle used that machine?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe, it's because they used a machine and then, she used this machine. It's like layers upon layers. You can't do that. I guess."  
"If we don't get to the bottom of this, we'll never figure out what she saw in that machine." He nodded.  
"Which means that we'll have to take her to the Rish as they might know."  
"She won't go with me."  
"Cam, what do you think about taking a few days off? Just until we can figure this out." He gave Daniel a frown.  
"You're kicking me off the team? I was here before she was." He said defensively as Daniel nodded.  
"I know, but it's that or I'll be living off base." He reminded him as Cam sighed.  
"I better be getting paid for this." He said as he pointed a finger at Daniel, who nodded.  
"I'll make sure you do."  
"I never thought a woman would come between us."  
"I know. I never thought so either."  
"Not even Vala did." Cam said through his teeth as Daniel sighed.  
"Don't compare. They're two completely different women." He shrugged.  
"They both loved you." He said as he looked at the tv screen.

Noelle looked at Daniel and was happy to see that he was still standing by her side holding her hand. He got down to her level and looked at her. "We're going to go back to Rish. We won't take Cam with us, okay?"  
"You'll be coming, right?" He nodded and stood up to look at Cam. He sighed and watched Teal'c release him off his handcuffs. He walked back to the Tau'ri.  
"You can sit up now. He left." She sat up and looked around to make sure that he wasn't there.  
"Do any of you know how much I fear that planet? Almost as much as I fear Cam." She looked at them in frustration.  
"I promise you; it won't come down to that." Daniel said as he played with her hair. "I promised you that would never happen again, I intend to keep that promise." He looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes because you didn't let anything happen to me while Cam was here. When are we leaving?" He grinned and took her hand.  
"Let's go." The group began to walk back to the Tau'ri.

Noelle and Daniel came to the planet of Rish and they were surprised to see that she was with Daniel this time. They shook their heads. "You must really like this planet to keep coming back." Cobie told her and she shrugged.  
"Maybe, if you would just make another visual world device and give it to the SG-1, I wouldn't have to keep coming back."  
"That might be a good idea. So, what brings you back _this_ time?" She looked up at Daniel. He sighed and looked at Cobie.  
"We need to figure out what Scorpius did to her."  
"You don't need to see the machine to figure that out. I already know. Scorpius explained it to me." He looked at Cobie surprised.  
"Okay, why?"  
"Scorpius wanted her to hate John/Cam. He played John, her first love."  
"Exactly what did he do to make her hate him?" Cobie sighed and looked down. He began to whisper into his ear.  
"He raped and assaulted her." His eyes went wide in shock.  
"Are you kidding?" He shook his head as Daniel threw his head back. "And he used John/Cam to do this?" He nodded as Jackson looked down and sighed.  
"How am I supposed to solve something like this? This is serious! Is there anything that we can do? She is so afraid of Cam and so terrified of him." Cobie sighed and looked down.  
"Follow me." They began to follow him into the red and black dome. They came to another part of it where many objects were. He walked up to a pair of black sunglasses. "I can custom these sunglasses for her. Is there anyone that you know of that she feels comfortable and safe with?"  
"Me?"  
"Other than you." He began to think of who she would feel comfortable thinking of.  
"What about editing him as a person and just putting in nature?" Cobie nodded.  
"Like pretend that he's not in the room?" He nodded.  
"That could work. Let me go and take care of this. I'll be back." He left the room.

"Are you okay with this plan?" Daniel asked her. She looked at him and shrugged.  
"If this is what it will take for you to have both. Me and Cam, that's what it takes. But, what if he hurts me?" He nodded.  
"I'll tell you what. In your room, I'll place an emergency cord. Anything that happens, you pull it. It will be in every room. I'll set up video cameras. Will that make you feel safer?"  
"You really don't have to do this for me." He shook his head.  
"I want to. Like you've said, I want you and Cam." She nodded. Cobie came back with the sunglasses and gave them to her. "Can we go home now?" He nodded and took her hand.

They went through the Tau'ri to return to the Stargate Command. Cam was there to greet them and was expecting Noelle to be less terrified of him. He was puzzled to see her with black sunglasses. "Why is she wearing them?" She couldn't hear his voice or see him. Instead she saw the moon and the stars and smiled. Daniel was watching her to make sure she was okay. He looked up at Cam.  
"I'll tell you later. Let me give her something to do and we'll have a talk." He left the room. Daniel took them to their room and took off the sunglasses.  
"Why don't you listen to music for a while? I'm going to fill in the SG-1 with what happened okay?" She nodded. He left the room.

Daniel found them in the briefing room. They watched as he took his place at the table. "What I'm about to say isn't going to be good. Let me finish before any of you say anything." They looked at each other suspiciously. "I found out why she's so terrified of you Cam." He looked up at him. "It's really bad. Apparently, Scorpius used the machine to make her believe that John raped and assault her. Since you look so much like him, well, you can imagine what she thinks of when she sees you." He stared at Daniel in shock.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I would never do that to a woman." He nodded.  
"I know that. We know that. She doesn't." He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"So, what's the plan?"  
"Those sunglasses help her not to see or hear you in the room. It was one of the ways that I could have both you and her on the base." The room was silence for a few minutes.  
"I can't believe that he would go this far to make sure that Noelle has no feelings for you or John." Sam finally spoke up and they turned to look at her.  
"I know. It makes me curious to why it's so important that she hates me." Cam closed his eyes and put his hand in his hair. He wasn't looking at any of them.  
"Maybe in _his_ universe, you and Noelle having feelings for each other did something more horrible than what Daniel had described." Teal'c spoke up.  
"That might be, but I don't live in that universe. I live here."  
"Don't tell me that, tell him. I know that. I'm just saying that it seems odd that having Noelle have feelings for you is so powerful that he has to stop it. He doesn't even care that she has feelings for Daniel. Makes you wonder. Are you more powerful than Daniel? If so, why?" He looked at him.

He got up and looked at the Tau'ri. He knew that Teal'c had spoken the truth. Why was her feelings for him more important than her feelings for Daniel? What did Scorpius know that he didn't? His only hope was that Stargate SG-1 would survive this. The team wasn't strong, if they didn't work together and weren't together. He shook his head as he remembered his first day. He touched the Tau'ri just to make sure that it wasn't a dream or a fantasy. That he had really arrived to the top. Now, instead of feeling like he won the lottery, he felt, how did he feel? He shook his head. He didn't know, but he hoped that what was happening now, was only temporary. He looked up at the ceiling. He hoped that, whatever was going on in the galaxy, was worth this. He turned to walk away.

John held his son in his arms as Aeryn looked on. He smiled as he brought his son to look at the galaxy. "D'Argo, look at how peaceful it is. I give this to you. You'll always know peace and never war." He said as he kissed his son on his head. He looked at his wife and smiled as she returned it.  
"John, we'll always have peace, right?" She asked a bit worried and he nodded.  
"Why wouldn't we have it? The contracts were signed and witnessed. They wouldn't dare to make a war against any of us."  
"Will you go and visit your daughter?" He looked down as he nodded.  
"When the time is right, I will." A fire hit Moya and they looked at each other confused.  
"You did this to me? How dare you!" A man's voice spoke through a radio to the ship. John and Aeryn continued to look confused as he went to the radio.  
"Who is this?" The voice sighed.  
"You have forgotten me already?" He hit the ship again.  
"Please remind me." John plead.  
"I'm your son. The son that you were supposed to have with Noelle. But, since you let Scorpius to destroy her mind, I was never born. You rather love your two children than to love me." He hit the ship again and Aeryn knew that they couldn't take any more hits.  
"Why don't you come down and we can talk about this in person." John said as calmly as he could.  
"Why? You're just worried about your ship than you are about me." He shook his head.  
"That's not true, if you're really my son, meet me. I want to know you." The voice sighed and was quiet.  
"Very well. Prepared for me to come on board." John and Aeryn exchanged confusion looks. "Who is Noelle? Who is this man that is claiming to be my son?" She shook her head and shrugged. A ship came in and they approach the man claiming to be his son. The man stepped out and looked exactly like he did. John swallowed, there was no doubt, that was his son.


	5. Galaxy Meets Earth- A Thanksgiving Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Supernatural: The French Mistake," John enters Earth and meets the real SG-1 and Farscape cast. Is he just there to join or is he there for something more?

It was a day and a week before Thanksgiving, when all the Stargate SG-1 and Farscape got together to eat for a special Thanksgiving dinner. Noelle was even there. They went around saying what they were grateful for and blessed the food. Only the people on the set of SG-1 and Aeryn knew how to sign. The rest had no clue. Even through, they did know how to sign, they didn't. They left her out of the conversations and focused on only each other. She didn't bother to complain, she got it. She was the newbie and they don't exactly welcome the newbies into their group. She got a video phone call from Brandon and she began to sign with him. He had wished her a Happy Thanksgiving and asked her what she was doing. They started laughing and she was trying to control her laughter as she didn't want the others to look at her weird. In fact, Cam and Daniel had confessed to her that she _was_ weird after they had read the episodes that she had written for Stargate SG-1 and Farscape. Sam peeked over to see who she was signing with. "Who is that?" She signed asking and she looked up at her.  
"Oh, this is my friend. I have knew him over 20 years." She signed back as Sam looked at her surprised.  
"That's a long time." She nodded. Suddenly, a man dropped in during the dinner. They all turned to look at him and Brandon signed to her to look behind her. She looked and was surprised to see him.  
"I'll have to talk to you later." She signed to him and he nodded. They hung up.  
"Wait, how is it that Scorpius is sitting down eating dinner with all of you and you," he pointed to Noelle, "are not with him?" Scorpius and Noelle exchanged confusion looks.  
"Who are you? We're just having a Thanksgiving dinner; would you like to join?" Scorpius asked as he stared at them confused.  
"How can you have a Thanksgiving dinner, when there's a war in the galaxy?" They all looked at each other confused. Noelle had no idea what was going on, since the man didn't sign.  
"Look man, I don't know who you are and why you look so much like me." Cam spoke up and started signing. "But, there's no war in the galaxy. That's just a television show." He shook his head as he studied his twin.  
"What is it, that you're doing with your hands?"  
"Noelle, she's deaf." She nodded and he looked at her.  
"No, she has always been hearing." Cam shook his head.  
"Well, she plays a hearing actress on the television shows, but really, she's deaf." She nodded as he looked confused.  
"Aeryn, why are you sitting with them?" She looked confused.  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm an actress. I just play John's love interest as well as Noelle does, sometimes." She voiced and signed as well. He shook his head.  
"This has got to be an alternative reality." Noelle and Aeryn exchanged confusion looks.  
"You're not even pregnant." The man said, when he saw Noelle's flat stomach.  
"I think you have been watching and taking 'Farscape' far too seriously. Why don't you just sit down and enjoy the dinner with us? I mean, we have plenty of leftovers. The studio has been so nice to us and gave us this free delicious food and drinks." Noelle signed as Daniel voiced for her. He looked at her confused.

"I guess, I can eat." He took off his leather jacket and got a plate. He took a seat next to Cam.  
"So, who are you?" He asked as he signed. He looked at him.  
"I'm John Crichton." He started laughing.  
"No, you're not. I play both Cam Mitchell and John Crichton, not you."  
"You have to admit, how much I look like you." He shoot back and he stopped laughing.  
"Okay, maybe you're one of my doppelgangers?" He suggested and John shook his head.  
"Whatever. I came here looking for help to rescue Noelle from Scorpius and now I find them sitting eating dinner together?" He shook his head.  
"John, or whatever your real name is. That was just last week's episode. You know that it's all fake?" Cam asked and he shook his head.  
"You've got to believe me. I mean, I have no crew except for Aeryn anymore because you and Noelle changed history." John looked at her and she had no idea what he was saying, since Cam only signed his part of the conversation.  
"Just relax, enjoy the food and you know what?" He got up and got him a beer. "Enjoy a beer on us." He shook his head and looked at the rest of them. John studied Noelle and saw that she looked completely different than she had, when he last saw her. Her hair was now bright red, and she wore almost no makeup. He was puzzled as he looked around and saw that they _all_ looked different. Dressed in normal clothes. In fact, Scorpius wasn't, even in his black outfit. He was wearing a normal tan sweater and blue pants. He has never seen him without his black outfit and scars. He wondered at how he could be still alive without it. Aeryn looked a lot older than the last time he had seen her. He shook his head. Where was he?  
"Could you, at least, tell me where I am and the year?" He asked Cam as he sighed and looked at him.  
"John, you know that it's Colorado Springs in Colorado and the year is 2022." He stared at him in shock. The year he remembered was 2019. What happened?  
They began to work on pies and John noticed that Noelle didn't. She was working on cupcakes. He was surprised to see that her and Daniel weren't all over each other. "Aren't you and Noelle dating?" John asked as he looked at Daniel. He gave him a weird look.  
"You know that in real life I'm married to Aeryn. Noelle and I just act like we're dating and serious about each other on screen, when it's actually the opposite. Besides," he covered his lips. "she's really into women more than she is with men." John swallowed and she looked up as they stared at her. She shrugged and knew that they must have been talking about her.  
"So, she's not dating anyone in real life?" He took a guess.  
"That's another weird thing about her." Cam spoke up and he gave him a confusion look. "She don't want to date anyone." John raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"A single woman that is bisexual and wants no one. Interesting." He shrugged.  
"I tried. But, she wouldn't take my bait." He shook his head.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Aeryn, we better be getting home. It's starting to get late. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you." He signed and voiced as Noelle smiled.  
"Same to both of you. Have a good night." Daniel and Aeryn smiled at her and they left. Sam looked at her watch.  
"Well, I better be headed out too. See you all after Thanksgiving. Noelle," She signed and voiced. She looked at her. "you better write better stories for us." She smiled and nodded.  
"I'll do my best, Sam." She signed back. She gave her a quick hug and a smile before turning to all of them to wave bye. The rest did the same.  
"Noelle, will you be okay, going home by yourself?" Cam signed and voiced.  
"You know that's the thing about being famous." She signed to him. "I can take a limo to my home and I'll be safe. Besides, I live in a safe apartment." She smiled at him. She got up and they hugged. "Thank you for inviting me. It was nice." He looked at her.  
"You're still welcomed to come to my place for the holiday. I know that you don't have any family or friends to go to. At least, family that don't sign." She nodded as he had a point.  
"But, I like to cook my own Thanksgiving dinner, so it will last a week for me. Being single has its advantages and disadvantages." He smiled.  
"How about I come over for the special day?" She gave him a suspicious look.  
"You dare to try my cooking? I'm not a professional cook and I don't hire people to cook for me." He shrugged.  
"If I can live with what you have put me through in these episodes that you've written, I can suffer a meal." She looked down and smiled. She looked up at him and nodded.  
"You still got my address?" He nodded.  
"What time do you want me over?" She tilted her head.  
"Since, I have nothing else planned that day, I want to sleep in. So, maybe about 3 or 4?" He nodded.  
"I'll be there. Have a good night." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"You too." They hugged and she looked at John.  
"You have a good night." She signed and Cam voiced for her. She gave him a hug. "Sorry, hugging is part of the deaf culture." She gave him a smile and left. John shrugged as it was all weird for him.

"You got a place to sleep tonight?" Cam asked as he started to clear the table.  
"No, but I can just sleep in my ship." He gave him a funny look.  
"Oh, you have a ship. Let me guess it's called Moya?" John nodded as Cam rolled his eyes.  
"Look, man you really need to lay off the television. It's a good way to get you locked up." He crossed his arms.  
"You want to go and see it?" Cam frowned at him.  
"I don't even know you. Suppose you kill me?" He laughed.  
"Okay, how about you gather up some bodyguards and meet me tomorrow morning at this address." He began to write down the address.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, if you want, you can join me to Noelle's house for dinner next week." John gave him an uneasy look.  
"I don't know how to sign, and I would just feel like I'm out of the place. I haven't even been around deaf people." Cam shrugged.  
"It takes time to get used to it, but Noelle's really a nice person. She's quiet and shy, but once she gets to know you, you won't find a better friend." He told him and John sighed.  
"Alright, I'll go with you." He smiled.

The next morning, Cam gathered a few people to go with him to the place where John had told him to meet him. He was shocked to see that he wasn't lying. There in the middle of the grass was a ship that looked so much like Moya, it had to be real. He touched it and it came alive. John stepped out of the ship. "I told you that I had a ship." He shook his head and looked up at John.  
"How can you afford to build something like this?" John frowned at him.  
"Afford to build? No, this ship wasn't mine until I got on board. Then, Aeryn and I fell in love." Cam gave him a weird look.  
"That's what happened on 'Farscape,' but not in real life." John shrugged.  
"Maybe, you stole my life story and put it on screen?" Cam laughed.  
"No, someone wrote the series and Noelle just continued it." He shook his head.  
"Come on board, I'll show you around." He had his bodyguards follow him into the ship. Inside looked like an exact copy of Moya. He sat in one of the chairs.  
"I'll ask again, how can you afford to build this? It took the people on set months before they could complete it." John took the other chair.  
"I'll say it again, somehow, your world has been putting my life on screen and making it out for entertainment, when it's real life." Cam shook his head.  
"Okay, can this thing really fly?" He nodded.  
"How about after we go to Noelle's house, we'll all take a trip somewhere?" He looked at him skeptical.  
"Well, if she's up to it. But, if you can take her to the real galaxy, I don't know, if she can handle that. I mean, she is really into nature and the galaxy." John smiled.  
"And music." He looked at him surprised.  
"How did you know that?" He gave Cam a look that read, "You should know." He shook his head. "She used to live on this ship, as well. She was part of the crew in a way. When she deceived me by being in Aeryn and then, in Katrana." Cam shook his head.  
"Okay, if you say that Farscape is based on your life, how would we know that?" John shrugged.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." He shook his head again.

Cam got on his jacket and as John did the same. They got into his car as he drove them to Noelle's apartment. He parked in front and began to text her. _We're here_. She smiled and pushed the button to open the gate. Cam pulled up to the apartment 7.  
"Hey, this is the same apartment in the alternative reality, when she was married to Sam." He nodded.  
"Noelle decided to use a bit of realism in the series. Why, I dunno." They got out and he went to her door. She came out and John noticed that she had cerebral palsy. She gave Cam a warm hug and smile as he entered her apartment. She gave John a hug and a smile, as well. He came in and noticed that it was a nice apartment with a nice view of a palm tree and a swimming pool.  
"I have the turkey in the oven, and you can watch football, if you're into that sort of thing." She smiled as she signed. She began to retreat into the kitchen. John noticed a blue walker. She came in and gave them both a beer and potato chips. "If you want more, help yourselves to the fridge."  
"She doesn't look old, so why does she use a walker?" Cam sighed and looked at him.  
"Her cerebral palsy will only continue to deteriorate. It's sad." John stared at her.  
"She can live on her own and cook?" His voice sound shocked as Cam nodded.  
"Deaf and cerebral palsy people can do what we can. Just a bit slower and different." He had it on football game. It was the Bills vs the Cowboys.  
"So, you like football?" John asked as he nodded. "Who are you cheering for? The Bills or the Cowboys?" He smiled.  
"The Cowboys, of course." John shook his head.  
"She might be single, but she knows how to act around a man." He confessed as Cam nodded.  
"That's why I wanted her." He confessed back and he had to nod, he would have felt the same. She came back and looked at the game.  
"Noelle, how is it that you know how to act around a man, when you're single?" John asked as Cam interpret for her. She smiled.  
"Well, back when I lived in WV, I had this roommate that was a male. He taught me." Cam had voiced what she had signed.  
"You two weren't an item?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"He was too hung up on his ex to want to date another woman." She rolled her eyes.

She began to set the table and then, the food. She moved the television to where they all could watch it and eat at the same time. "Really, all this food isn't bad." Cam signed confessing and she smiled.  
"Are you saying that to be polite or are you being honest?" She signed asking and looking at him with a smile. He shook his head.  
"I wouldn't lie to you about anything. That's not how people should treat another." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. John shook his head.  
"Just out of curiously, was it your idea or hers to date her on the television show?" He whispered and Cam looked at him.  
"You are thinking correct. It was mine." He nodded and went back to the television.  
"You don't mind to watch football with us?" John asked as Cam signed for him. She shook her head.  
"Again, you can thank my ex-roommate for that." She gave him a smirky smile and he shook his head.  
"Must have been one of a hell of a roommate." Cam had to nod to that.  
"Cam, I remembered your favorite pie." She put a pumpkin pie on the table.  
"But, you don't like pies." He signed confused and she looked at him.  
"No, but I know how to be a good hostess." She nodded as she came by with clean plates and forks. "You both can have it. I don't want it. I'll have these." She showed vanilla cupcakes as Cam shook his head.  
"You and cupcakes." She shrugged.  
"Everyone has a sweet tooth. I'm not an exception." He nodded and looked at John.  
"You want some?" He nodded and Cam gave him some pumpkin pie. She got up and got some whipped cream.

"You know Noelle," Cam signed as he held up his plate for her to put it on top. She did the same for John. "you don't need to keep this up. I have already told you that if you wanted to date, I'm for it." She gave him a smile.  
"I know and I appreciate that Cam. I have already explained to you. My cerebral palsy is not going to get better, but worse. I don't want to be a burden to you or to anyone else." She signed as he sighed, and John can tell whatever she had signed annoyed him.  
"I have already told you. I know that and I don't care." She shook her head.  
"If we go out to eat or whatever, I'll have to bring my walker. It's like you're dating an older woman instead of a younger one." He looked into her eyes.  
"I don't care. Do you understand that?" He signed and she could tell that he was frustrated.  
"Okay, what about sex?" She signed challenging him and he nodded.  
"But, I already know that there are things that you can do just like there are things that I can do." She threw her head back.  
"I'll make a deal with you." She signed and he looked at her. "After Farscape and SG-1 has ended, if you still feel this way, I'll date you." He looked at her surprised.  
"Why, then?" She smiled.  
"That way, if we break up, it won't be awkward." He shook his head.  
"You don't believe that we'll make it?" She gave him a frown.  
"Considering my dating record, my longest is at less than a month, so you can see my concern." He stared at her.  
"You have never went a month with a boyfriend?" He signed asking shocked. She shrugged.  
"What can I say? Men, today, are not the way they used to be. They used to be strong and tough and up for a challenge. Today, I'll be lucky to find one that says, 'You're nothing, get in, we're going for a drive." He shook his head.  
"But, I'm not like the other men." She nodded.  
"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before?"  
"If you like, I can put it in my contract when I renew, that I can't break up with you until after the show ends." She looked at him and looked down.  
"And if you should fail?" She signed asking him and he nodded.  
"If I should fail, you can get anything you want from me." She nodded as she studied him.  
"You do that and show me, once it's done, we'll take the next step." He smiled satisfied.  
"I know how to wear you down, don't I?" He signed as he touched her chin. She looked at him.  
"Maybe."

After they were full and the football game was off, John looked at them. "Can we take a trip on my ship?" Cam signed what John had said. Noelle looked confused.  
"Cam, he has a ship?" He voiced and then, nodded.  
"It's an exact copy of Moya too." She looked at him surprised and he nodded.  
"Well, if he wants to go, I'll go too."  
"Go get a light jacket." She nodded and went to get on a blue jean jacket. She was going to take her walker, when John shook his head.  
"I'll help you walk."  
"You sure?" He nodded and she shrugged. She took his arm and they walked to Cam's car. She sat in the back and he drove them to where the ship was located. They got out as John continued to help her walk on the grass. He helped her inside the ship, and she looked around. It _did_ look like an exact copy.  
"You've got money, don't you?" She signed as Cam voiced and John looked at her confused.  
"What does money have to do with it?" He had to laugh.  
"She thinks the same thing I do," he signed and voiced, "she thinks that you had this made." He frowned at both of them.  
"That's why you're both here. I'll take you to outer space. Now, you'll need to be strapped in." He helped Noelle into a chair, and he put on her seatbelt as Cam did the same. John got into the driver's seat and they began to fly higher and higher. They exchanged surprise looks. He shrugged and she looked back and saw the galaxy. She didn't care. She got off her seatbelt and looked out the big window.  
"It's beautiful." She signed and Cam voiced. John nodded.  
"Yep, you're Noelle alright." He walked up to him. "You need to win this girl's heart. If you don't, we're all screwed." Cam looked at him puzzled.  
"You don't think that I'm trying?" He looked into his eyes.  
"Try harder." He sighed and came to stand next to her.  
"Guess he wasn't lying." She nodded as she looked back at the big window.  
"How long can we stay out here?" She signed asking him.  
"Let me go ask." He went to John.

"How long can we stay out here? She loves the view." He smiled as he looked up at Cam.  
"I feel really bad to come clean now." He said quietly as he looked at him puzzled. "If I had knew that in real life, Noelle was deaf and had cerebral palsy, I would have never came. But, we were desperate." He confessed as he was still confused.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and then, Aeryn came and stood at the doorway with her arms crossed.  
"We got frelled. Cam decided to rescue John instead of holding on to Noelle for dear life. If you two don't get together, there's no hope." She informed him.  
"Aeryn, you're supposed to be with Daniel." She looked down and shook her head.  
"Please, you have to believe us." Cam nodded and looked down.  
"So, you never had any intentions of letting us go?" John looked down and shook his head.  
"Like I said, I feel really bad about this. We had a chance to get you and Noelle together, we took it." He nodded.  
"You both know that it's only a television show?"  
"Maybe in your world. But, not in ours." Aeryn said and he threw his head back.  
"What the fuck, am I supposed to tell her?" They looked down.  
"The only thing we need, right now, is for John to take Noelle back to the alternative reality. What you're going to have to do is teach him sign language, so he can be able to communicate with her." She answered and Cam shook his head.  
"You people need help, if you think that the television show was real. Let us off the ship and we'll get you some help." They shook their heads.  
"You two are not going anywhere." She said and he sighed.  
"I should have knew not to trust a person that looks so much like me." They continued to look down. "So, where are we going?" John looked at him.  
"We found a place to hide. We'll hide there until you and Noelle can teach me how to sign. Once you two do, I'm taking her with me to form a wormhole and we're going down." Cam nodded.  
"If you think that I'm going to leave Noelle alone with you. You have another thinking coming." John stood up.  
"What are you afraid of? That I would hurt her? Come on, you know the man's code. We don't hurt women and we don't hurt children. I would never do anything to touch a hair on that girl. If you watched the series, you would know that I'm in love with her, as well." Cam sighed and knew that he had a point.  
"Yes, but in your world, she was 'perfect' in real life, she's not!" He nodded.  
"If what you're saying is the truth, that she's not 'perfect' in real life, then, guess what? She just frelled Scorpius because he doesn't know how to sign either. He can't threatened her like he did to me. That would buy us some time." He continued to drink his beer. Cam nodded.  
"Look into my eyes and tell me that you would still love her, even if, she's deaf and has cerebral palsy and I will trust you." John looked up and into his eyes.  
"Like I said, I'm in love with her. So, if that's really her, then, yes. I will still love her." Cam sighed and shook his head.  
"What will you do with me?" John nodded.  
"Once we have restored the galaxy, we'll take you both back to your world." He nodded as he crossed his arms.  
"You already fucked me once, what's to stop you from fucking with me again?" He asked and John nodded.  
"I won't. I have a witness now. Aeryn will be our witness." Cam looked at her and sighed.  
"I'll tell you what. Me and Noelle will help you in your world, if you refuse to take us back to ours, we won't help either one of you anymore." He threatened as he looked into John's eyes. He swallowed and nodded.  
"Fair enough." Cam nodded satisfied.  
"Let me go and break the news gently to Noelle. Just hope she takes the news well." He took a big breath and went to see her.

"This better work." Aeryn said worried to John and he sighed.  
"I hope so, it's the only option that we've got. But," he turned to look at her, "we make sure that she goes, no matter the cost." She nodded in agreement.  
"I know, she's the glue that holds all of us together. I know that now. How do you really feel to know that she has 2 disabilities?" She asked quietly as he sighed and shook his head.  
"I didn't know. I only knew that she had a life before she came here. But, she's still the same woman. She's still the only one that can restore the galaxy. I don't care, if she was purple or had no arms. The key words are that she's the only one that can do this. No other can." He looked up at her and she nodded.  
"Do you really still have feelings for her?" He looked down.  
"This Noelle? She's completely different. I don't know. I feel like I just met the woman. But, if to act like I'm still in love with her is what it takes for Cam to trust me with her, I'll play the role." He drank his beer as she nodded again.

Noelle and Cam came in. "How dare you lie to us!" She signed and he looked at Cam as he voiced for her. He sighed.  
"I apologize for that, I do. But, we need you. You're the only one that can fix our world." Cam signed as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
"That was just a television show and an episode and that means what? That it's make-believe!" He got up and shook his head.  
"If this was make-believe, could you be in space right now? Could you be on Moya, a real ship that flies?" She tilted her head.  
"So, what's the plan?" He nodded and sat down.  
"I will form a wormhole and then, hopefully, bring you back to the alternative reality 1. So, you can date Cam Mitchell that way you can restore the galaxy and the other 2 alternative realities will be gone."  
"What if, I refuse?" She crossed her arms and he stood up again.  
"Look, the faster we do this, the faster you can both leave the ship."  
"What if, I don't want to leave?" John nodded.  
"We'll see, how tired you get from being in this ship. You think it's beautiful and all that, but it does get boring fast. I'm going to leave us stranded in space until you agree." She looked at Cam and left the room. He followed her and put his arms around her as she looked out the window.  
"Do you really want to stay here?" He asked as he signed in front of her. She turned to face him still having her arms crossed.  
"Yes. It's beautiful. How often, will we get to have this opportunity?" He nodded as he knew that was a good point.  
"What if, we get stranded here? You remember in 'Stargate SG-1,' we were also stranded, and we went crazy. He's not lying. You will go crazy after a while."  
"So, you believe him that he will do it?" He nodded.  
"Yes. I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he is serious. For whatever reason, he doesn't want to live in this reality."  
"So, you think that we should do what he says and have me go down with him into a wormhole?" He sighed and looked down.  
"If I could, I would go with you, but his ship is only has room for 2." She nodded.  
"Can you sleep with me tonight? Being on this ship and with these people, I'm scared." She signed confessing. He put her to sit on his lap facing him.  
"Hey, look at me." He signed and lifted her chin up. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay? No matter what." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Then, she sat up.  
"He looks like you, but do you really think he is like you?" He smiled.  
"I don't know. I would hope so." She nodded. "Do you believe them?" He shrugged.  
"It's really hard not to." She nodded and put her head on his shoulder again. He put her on the bed and held her. She felt relieved to be on the ship with someone that she knew would protect her and love her. If there was ever a time she needed that, it was now. Cam never left his arm around her stomach as they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, John and Aeryn began to fly the ship to an isolated place. It had rocks in the front, back and the sides. "No one will find us here. For a while, anyway." He told her and they went to a room and saw Cam and Noelle sleeping together. "Imagine, no matter where she is and what body she has, Cam still loves her." He smiled.  
"Well, he has to. It's more critical that he does now, more than ever. I just hope that she lets him in." She nodded in agreement.  
"Do you think she remembers?" She asked as she looked up at him and he shook his head.  
"No. They both don't think that our world is real. So, she might not think what she had was real." She looked down as she crossed her arms.  
"You're going to need to love her too." She said quietly as he sighed.  
"I know. I'm going to try." He shook his head. "Who would ever think that I would be in love with someone that has 2 disabilities?" She shrugged.  
"Love can happen to anyone and no matter what they look like." She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes.  
"You're right. Love is that powerful." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

Noelle woke up the next morning and was puzzled for a few minutes until she remembered that she was really on Moya. She saw that Cam was still asleep. She was hungry; but didn't want to go out to the ship alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust John, it was that she didn't know him. She bit her lip and wondered, if she should. After deciding that she should, she got down on the bed and pulled off his pants. He moved; but didn't wake up. She took off his boxers and began to work. She had done this number of times, but always in front of a video camera. But now, she was really doing it in real life. This time, Cam and his face wouldn't lie. He threw his head back and woke up to see her down on his dick. He shook his head. "I never figured that you liked to do this in real life." He signed and she looked up at him.  
"Do you want me to stop?" She signed back and took her mouth out. He shook his head.  
"Keep going." She smiled and resumed. As much as he wanted this, he wanted her more. He stopped her and put her on the bed. They began to kiss. Soon, the room was full of moans. John and Aeryn looked up from the table.  
"Are you serious?" He asked with his hands on his coffee cup. "They are actually doing it?" He was surprised as she shrugged.  
"People have needs and I guess, it includes them." She said as she looked out of the room and shook her head.  
"I never realized that she was that loud." She shrugged.  
"I was never here, when you two did it. So, I wouldn't know." She returned to cooking as he shook his head. Noelle and Cam collapse on the bed.  
"I told you, just because you're deaf and have cerebral palsy doesn't mean that I don't know how to please you." He signed and she looked at him.  
"So, you never lied." She signed confessing and he looked at her puzzled.  
"About?"  
"You really enjoy me, when I work." He smiled and gave her a kiss.  
"Of course. You don't know the meaning of a bad job. You never did." She looked down.  
"I apologize for waking you up, but I'm hungry and don't really want to be out there alone." She signed confessing and he nodded.  
"I get it. I'm just glad that you trust me to take care of you." She smiled and looked down. "Let's take a shower and get dressed. Then, we can eat." She nodded and they went to shower.

Cam and Noelle joined John and Aeryn at the breakfast table. Aeryn had gave her a plate of breakfast food and had grape juice set up. "Thank you." She signed and Cam voiced. John and Aeryn copied her and signed, 'Thank you.' She smiled and nodded as they were signing it right.  
"I hate to ask." John said as Cam tapped her and began to sign. "But, were you always deaf?" She shook her head.  
"I was deaf, when I was 8 years old. No one knows why." Cam voiced and then, stared at her.  
"You mean that part was true?" She nodded and he nodded back.  
"Do you remember being hearing?" She looked down and nodded.  
"The only thing that I remember is the music." She signed confessing as he nodded.  
"Can you still hear music?"  
"The only thing I can hear is the music, but not the words or the voice." He nodded.  
"Alright, after breakfast, we need to work on more signs." He told them and they nodded.

One night, she looked at Cam. "You and John were both right. I'm starting to be sick of staying in one place in this galaxy." She signed to him as he nodded.  
"So, are you going to do, what he has asked?" He signed back as she nodded.  
"What choice, do I have? He won't let us go back to Earth unless I do so." He nodded.  
"Let's go tell them the good news." He took her hand and they went into the kitchen. Cam began to sign and voice.  
"Noelle is ready." John nodded.  
"So, you finally believe my words. Took you long enough." Cam signed what John had said.  
"What's the plan?" She signed as Cam voiced for her.  
"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take you with me into a small ship. I'm going to form a wormhole that will hopefully get you back to the original alternative reality where you and Cam date." She looked confused.  
"But, in a way, we're already dating." He nodded.  
"Yes, I get why it's confusing, but you're dating in _this_ alternative reality, when you need to go back to the original and do it." She looked down.  
"How are we going to make sure that I won't make the same mistake?" She signed asking and he nodded again.  
"No one knows you better than you know yourself. How can you get yourself to not make the same mistake?" She got up and left the room as they watched her puzzled. She came back and looked at Cam.  
"I think it's the only way." She signed and looked at him. She had her cellphone in her hands.  
"Noelle, what are you going to do?" He signed as she looked down and looked at John.  
"If what you're saying is the truth, then, I'm going to have to delete Daniel from this cellphone. That way, there will be no other temptations and might as well delete Teal'c too. That way, Cam, you will be the only man that I will love." She signed as he looked at her and got up.  
"Are you sure about this?" He signed and looked into her eyes. She swallowed and looked up.  
"If what they're saying is the truth, that it's critical that we love each other and date, then, I have to do this." He nodded and she deleted Daniel and Teal'c from her cellphone. John nodded as he liked the idea, as well.  
"This might work. I'll let you have one more night with Cam. Then, tomorrow, we're leaving." He signed and she nodded.

That night, Noelle cuddled up with Cam and looked at him. "I hope that you were serious." She signed and he looked at her confused.  
"About?" He signed asking and she looked down.  
"About being okay with me having feelings for you because if this works, you're going to be the only man that I will love." He looked at her and touched her face.  
"The only fear that I have is that I lose you." She looked down and nodded.  
"Do you trust John with me?" He looked away and he shook his head.  
"I know that I should, but he didn't even know you as a deaf and cerebral palsy person." He signed confessing. She nodded and sighed.  
"But, he was willing to learn how to sign for me." He nodded and got off the bed. He pulled out a small knife and gave it to her. She looked at it puzzled.  
"If he does anything to you, use that." She shook her head.  
"You're worried about me." She looked away with a smile. He turned to make her look at him.  
"I have always been. I feel safer, when you're with me than when you're not. Just keep it, so I can have a peace of mind." She nodded.  
"John, are you sure about this?" Aeryn asked as she looked up at him and he sighed.  
"You know that we don't have a choice." She nodded.  
"But, what if it doesn't work?" He sighed again.  
"Baby, if you have any other suggestions?" He looked into her eyes and she shook her head.  
"I'm just worried about you." He smiled.  
"If this works, it will be worth it, huh?" She nodded.  
"Just come home to me." He kissed her.  
"Always."

The next morning, Noelle gave Cam a hug. "I'll see you in the alternative reality." She signed as he nodded and sighed. He looked at her.  
"Show me the knife." He signed and she pulled it out and put it back in her pocket. He nodded and John came up to him.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I promise you that." He held out his hand and Cam sighed. He shook it as he nodded. She looked back at Cam and he swallowed. Aeryn came over to him.  
"Don't worry, if there was anyone that she was safer with than you, it's him." He nodded as he put his hands into his pockets. John helped her in, and she looked out the window and he gave her a smile. She didn't know why she started crying. John started climbing higher into the sky and soon, they were out of sight from Moya. She watched as he began to form a wormhole and swallowed. She closed her eyes.


	6. Sajaiah Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet John's 3rd son, Sajaiah Jackson.

Cam, Cassandra, Noelle and Corin were sitting eating dinner, when a soldier came up to them. "You have visitors and they are asking, specifically, for Noelle and Cam." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Let's go see why we are being asked for." Cam told her and she nodded. They went to the briefing room, where they saw a man and a woman. The woman ran to him.  
"Father, it's so good to see that you're alive and well." They exchanged confusion looks again. He didn't hug her back.  
"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong person. I don't have any kids." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I should have knew. There were 2 different Johns. One that lives in space and one that lives on Earth."  
"My name isn't John, but Cam." She shook her head.  
"You just don't remember. Right now, we need you to help us." Katrana told them.  
"Help you with?" Noelle asked and she sighed.  
"The John that lives in space had a son with you. He has kidnapped John and is holding him in a jail cell." She looked at the Katrana in confusion.  
"I don't have any children either."  
"Fine, I will show you proof." She pushed a button and a man that looked an exact copy of Cam showed up. Beside him, was a family tree. She made it bigger for her to read her name and she was in shock.  
"There must be another Noelle Payton?"  
"There are. One that is deaf and one that is hearing." She was surprised.  
"Am I correct in assuming that the deaf Noelle is the mother of John's child?" She shook her head.  
"No, you were both hearing. Scorpius accidentally made the Noelle in space deaf."  
"Then, why don't you go to her for help?" The woman shook her head.  
"Scorpius also made her hate John and now she won't help him."  
"This all sounds complicated." She took a seat as Katrana sighed.  
"Please, you must help us." Katrana turned her attention to Cam.

"Who is this John?" She sighed and showed him a live video of John and he stared at him.  
"Why does he look so much like me?"  
"I told you, there are 2. One that lives in space and one that lives on Earth." He shook his head.  
"She's right, this is complicated." He took a seat next to Noelle as Katrana sighed.  
"John, Cam, this is your son D'Argo from Aeryn." He looked at him and was surprised.  
"So, you mean to tell me that I have 3 kids?" They nodded as he looked down. He sighed.  
"How do you want us to help you?" They looked at Noelle.  
"We're hoping that you would talk to your son, Sajaiah. He might listen to you."  
"What are you expecting me to say?"  
"Just ask him to release John."  
"Will he realize me as his mother?"  
"He might, we can show you newspapers from the future, where your son is from." Noelle slowly looked up at her.  
"Future?" They nodded.  
"Your son isn't a baby, but a man as you have seen. He's from alternative reality and he's from the future."  
"This is all weird to me." Katrana took a seat in front of her and held her hand.  
"If this was really your son, would you have wanted to speak with him?" She swallowed as she knew that she had a point. What mother would not want to see their child? She looked at Cam.  
"Would you object, if I wanted to go?" He looked down as he thought.  
"I would only let you go, if you let all of us go."  
"All?"  
"You, me, Cassandra and Corin." She looked at them.  
"Would you have a problem with that?" They shook their heads.  
"Let me go and gather the team." He left.

"Why did my son kidnap your father?" They sighed and looked down.  
"Short version is because he's angry with him for 'abandoning' him. We get it. We used to blame you for causing our father to abandon us." She looked at them both in surprise.  
"Did I really cause that?" They shrugged.  
"That's what Cam in another alternative reality on Earth told us. Is it the truth, we don't really know."  
"Then, why do you blame me?" They exchanged questioning looks.  
"Because, our father was so much in love with you that you destroyed the relationship that he could have had with D'Argo's mother." Katrana confessed as she looked at her in shock. Just then, the Stargate SG-1 came up.  
"We're ready to go." They nodded and were all beamed aboard on a ship.

Noelle decided to go to a room. On the left side of it, had a small rectangle window where you could see the black sky with stars. Straight ahead was the bathroom that had a shower and bath combined. On the right side was a queen-sized bed. Close to the window was a small brown table with chairs. She pulled one of the chairs and sat as she looked out of the night sky. Katrana had gave her a lot to think about. She had a son. She destroyed John's relationship with another woman. She shook her head. She never imagined that she would have a life that was in space. She wondered, where the deaf Noelle was. There was a knock on the door. She looked at it. "Come in." The door opened and Cam came in.  
"How are you doing with all this?" He asked concerned and she sighed. He took a seat on the bed.  
"They have gave me a lot to think about. I'm a mother? I destroyed your relationship with another woman? I never thought that we had 2 different worlds. One on Earth and one in space." He nodded.  
"You're not the only one who is confused. I'm too. I never thought that I would have kids and with 3 different women?" He shook his head and she nodded.  
"How do you feel to see, who your 2 children could have been?" He shrugged.  
"I dunno. Probably the same way that you will, when you see your son." She nodded and looked out in the galaxy again.  
"You can't deny that this is beautiful." He smiled.  
"You're right, it is." He took a chair and sat beside Noelle on her left. They sat in silence for a while. He took her hand as she looked at him. He picked it up and kissed it.  
"No matter what happens, I won't leave you. I'll go through it with you." He promised and she smiled at him.  
"Well, according to your 2 children, this is our son. So, he's your son too."  
"If you need me to go with you to visit him, I will." She shook her head.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" He smiled.  
"I think you know the answer to that one." He said as he looked into her eyes. Just as they were about to kiss, a knock came on the door. They sighed as she looked at the door.  
"Come in." It took a while, but another Noelle opened the door and stepped forward.  
"We need to talk, alone." She signed and the hearing Noelle was amazed that she understood sign language. She nodded.  
"Excuse me." She gave Cam a kind smile as she left the room.

The deaf Noelle led them to a room that already had Katrana and D'Argo in it. "First, do you know sign language?" The hearing one nodded.  
"Yes, I remember it." She signed and voiced as Katrana nodded.  
"Good, we need you to interpret for us. We need to go over the plan. The deaf Noelle will go and try to talk to your son. While, we try to get John out of jail."  
"Why don't I speak to him? I can talk, she can't."  
"True, but the deaf Noelle doesn't want to go anywhere near John. Like I told you, she hates him." The deaf one nodded.  
"He reminds me of Scot, my first love." She signed informing her. The hearing one sighed as she looked down. He had been, her first love, as well.  
"Does our son know sign language?" She shrugged.  
"I dunno. I never met him." She threw her head back.  
"What's the plan, if he doesn't?" Katrana sighed and looked at her brother.  
"Do you still have it?" He nodded. "Scorpius gave us a device that allows whatever she signs to enter anyone's head and whatever we say will enter hers. So, we'll give that device to her."  
"How long until we put this plan into motion?"  
"We're actually on our way to the planet right now. We'll leave you two to talk and come get you, when we have arrived." They left the room.

"Do you really think that he's our son?" She signed asking and watched as she nodded.  
"Yes, because in an alternative reality, I was pregnant with both Daniel's and John's child." She signed back as she looked at her puzzled.  
"Who is Daniel?"  
"You mean, Daniel's not in SG-1?" She shook her head.  
"He got married to Vala and they have 2 kids." She looked at her shocked.  
"Well, I have no idea where Daniel's child is. But, I'm just shocked that my son is like this. But, then again, he is following the path that John's 2 older children has taken. So, I guess it's in his bloodline and not mine?" She signed joking as she looked down.  
"Are you scared or nervous to see him?" The deaf Noelle smiled.  
"Of course. I have never been a mother before. I don't even know how to act." She signed confessing.  
"Will you be okay to face him alone?" She signed concerned.  
"What choice do I have? I don't want to be in the same room with Cam like you do. If Sajaiah sees John's 2 older children, it might make him angrier. So, who else do I have to depend on?" She sighed and looked down.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" She looked at her.  
"What if he asks why there are 2 of us?" She nodded as that was a good point.  
"We can explain to him that there are 2 different worlds and explain to him alternative realities." The deaf Noelle nodded impressed.  
"That might work. Maybe, we can try that."  
"Do you feel better now?" She nodded and smiled.

Both Noelle's decided to watch the galaxy through the big window. They watched as there was like a lightning striking the sky and as a white circle began to grow. They exchanged confusion looks as the ship went through the white circle. When they got out, they saw that the galaxy was completely different. They were confused. "Katrana, what just happened?" The hearing Noelle signed and voiced as they entered the kitchen.  
"We had to travel to the alternative reality and to the future, it's where John is being held. Now, what's the final plan?" She asked and she looked down and then, at the deaf Noelle.  
"I decided to go with her. Maybe, we can try explaining to our son that there are alternative realities and that there are 2 different worlds. Maybe, he'll believe us and release John." Katrana nodded.  
"That actually doesn't sound like a bad plan. But, only if, he believes you two. If he doesn't, he won't release him." Just then, Cam and the rest of Stargate SG-1 came in. The deaf Noelle left as the hearing one shook her head. He looked at her puzzled.  
"Does she not like me or something?" He asked confused and she gave him a kind smile.  
"Don't worry about it. Look, Cam, I'm going with the deaf Noelle to meet our son. You sure that you can do the mission with the SG-1 and John's 2 older children without me?" She asked concerned and he looked at her.  
"Do you trust her?" She frowned.  
"Cam, she's me. I have to and I know how she is. I'll be fine." She left the room.  
"Alright, let me show you a map, where we think that he's being held." D'Argo brought the blueprints to a building. She pointed to a room as they looked at it.  
"Do you know anything about that room or even the building? Like how many guards, how many guns, etc?" She shook her head.  
"Unfortunately, I don't. The only way that we were able to get this blueprint, was by going back to the past a little bit and getting it, while it was being built." He sighed.  
"Do you two have guns, at least?" They nodded.  
"We got some guns from my mother. She's a royalty and there's an army in my name. Which reminds me, I'm going to give her a call that we're ready." She left the room.  
"Your name is Cam, right?" D'Argo asked and he nodded. "Listen, make sure that Sajaiah don't see you. We can't afford to piss him off more and a word of advice, stay away from the deaf Noelle. I apologize. If we knew that this was going to happen, we would have never made her hate you." He looked down as he felt guilty.  
"Why did you make her hate me in the first place?" He asked and he closed his eyes.  
"We thought that it would bring you and Aeryn together. We did, but we forgot that you had a child with Noelle." Cam shook his head.  
"Great the mother and the son hate me." He said sarcastic as D'Argo sighed.  
"Like I said, I apologize. I'm working on a device that can hopefully to make her like you again and to make her 'normal.'"  
"What's the plan after we rescue John?" The son smiled.  
"We rescue my father, then, we'll take you all back to your timeline and to your alternative reality." He nodded satisfied.

Soon, they began to land on a planet. Katrana gave Cam, the 2 Noelle's, Cassandra and Corin a pill. "These will allow you to walk on the planet. Since, your body and feet are not used to it."  
"What planet is this?" Cam asked and saw the hearing Noelle sign for him.  
"This planet is Mars." Everyone exchanged shock looks. "Now, remember the plan. The 2 Noelle's will come with me and I will guide them to meet their son. The rest of you, follow D'Argo to where John is held. Good luck!" They nodded and headed out. The hearing Noelle took the deaf one's hand and she smiled at her. She knew that they were both nervous. She led them to big blue building. The 2 Noelle's looked up at it and were amazed at how high it went. They came to the front desk. "We're here to see Sajaiah. This is his mother. Noelle and her twin sister, Nasha." She spoke to the person who was behind the front desk. He looked at them suspiciously. He took out a machine that scanned them. It showed her name and her family tree. The man nodded.  
"You're really his mother. He's in the main building." He went back to what he was doing and Katrana had them follow her. They saw people look at them confused. Finally, they came to a room that had 2 bodyguards and they looked at them confused.  
"Who are you women?" One of them asked.  
"This is Sajaiah's mother and aunt." The guard was puzzled and again took out a device that also showed her name and family tree. He looked at them puzzled.  
"Why is it that you have finally showed up to see him, all this time?" The hearing Noelle let go of the deaf one and started signing as she spoke.  
"I apologize, had I knew sooner, I would have came sooner." The guard continued to look at them suspiciously.  
"What is it that you're doing with your hands?" She sighed.  
"My twin sister is deaf. I'm signing, so she can understand what I'm saying and what you are." She explained as he nodded.  
"Tell your son that. He has a device that heals all people. Everyone that lives on this planet is perfect." The guard finally opened the tall and wide door. The 2 Noelle's exchanged scared looks. Katrana looked at them.  
"It is better, if you go alone. You'll have a higher chance." They took a big breath and walked through the doors. They saw gold around the room and they also saw a blue and black throne. It had stars and moon on it. She had to smile and wonder, did it mean that her son had also inherited her love for nature? She also saw a tiny device and notice that it was playing music. She shook her head, he might have looked like Cam, but he had inherited her love for nature and music. They stood in front of the throne and waited until a man came out and stared at them as he took his place at the throne.  
"You are my mother and my aunt?" He asked and the hearing Noelle began to sign.  
"Yes, you can test us, if you like. But, I see that you have inherited my love for music and nature." The deaf Noelle nodded and smiled.  
"What is it that you're doing with your hands?" She sighed.  
"My twin sister, your aunt, is deaf and has cerebral palsy. Sign language is a way to communicate." She informed him and he looked puzzled.  
"Why isn't she perfect?" She sighed and looked up at him.  
"Well, from what I have been told, a man named Scorpius, had made my sister deaf and have cerebral palsy." The son nodded and looked at his bodyguard.  
"Go and give the device to my aunt and don't come back until she is healed." The deaf Noelle looked at the hearing one in fear. She shrugged and she sighed.

"Now, Mother, what can I do for you?" He asked and she looked down.  
"I have heard that you have imprisoned your father?" She asked first looking down and then, looking up at him. He sighed.  
"It was father's fault that he had allowed Scorpius to poison your mind to hate him and as a result, I was not born." He explained as she sighed.  
"It's true. He did cause me to hate your father, but John was doing what he thought was best. You don't know the whole story, my son." He nodded and looked down.  
"Then, what is the whole story, Mother?" He looked at her as he folded his hands. She sighed.  
"First, let me confess to you the truth. That deaf woman is not my twin sister." He looked at her confused. "She is me. There are 2 different alternative realities and 2 different worlds. One that is on the old Earth and one that is in space." He exchanged confusion looks with his guards that was on his right side and he shrugged.  
"Mother, you're not making any sense." She sighed and threw her head back.  
"If you believe me and my story, let me continue." He nodded and she sighed. "Your father was supposed to belong to another woman. He, unintentionally, fell for me as I had fell for him. As a result, you were born. We saw what happened because we had feelings for each other and tried to fight them. We tried to avoid them. As a last measure of desperation, John, who has 2 other children, they had decided to make me hate your father. As a result, you were never born." He looked down and nodded.  
"I have done some research myself. You speak the truth. I know of the woman that you speak of. Aeryn." She swallowed, nodded and looked down. He sighed. "So, you're here to ask me to release him?" She nodded and he sat back on his throne. "You're saying that I should not blame him?" Noelle continued to nod. He sighed. "If I shall release him, will you convince him to go back in time to not allow Scorpius to do that to you and allow me to be born?" She looked up at him.  
"Most people are sorry that they are born. You must not be one of them." He shook his head.  
"No." He got down from his throne and made his way to her. "I was shown by another group of species called Martans, that are the original people from this planet, what could have been. They showed me what kind of mother you would have made. You would have made a fine mother."  
"Would I have, my son?" He nodded.  
"Your love for me would have been unconditional. But, as for father, he would have been a different man towards me." She looked at him puzzled.  
"My son, can I be able to view this 'could have been' device?" He looked at her.  
"You think that I'm lying to you?" She shrugged.  
"Say what you want about the man, but I have heard that he is a good one and that includes as a father." He shook his head.  
"Then, come with me. I will show you." He held out his hand and she took it.

He smiled and they walked down to one of his rooms. He opened the door. "You are lucky that you're my mother and that I will allow you to use this device. Only a few people get this opportunity that I'm giving you." She nodded.  
"It's not that I don't believe you, Sajaiah, but I want to see what you mean." He nodded.  
"I'm not offended, and you deserve to know." He opened the doors to a device, and she saw it was like a small movie theatre, but with only one chair. "I promise you that this will not hurt you." She nodded as she took a seat. "Now, you need to type in these words, 'John and my son, Sajaiah.' It will take you back to our relationship." He pointed to a small box that had a small keyboard and she nodded. She typed what he had told her. "I will wait until you're finished. I will allow you to have privacy." He closed the black small curtain. She laid back into the chair and saw the television screen began to play.

She saw herself giving birth to him in a hospital. John wasn't there, but Daniel was. He was by her side as she gave birth to the babies. Her first was a son. "You have a son. What's his name?" A nurse asked and she smiled as they placed the baby boy into her arms. She looked up at Daniel, who smiled.  
"I'll name him Sajaiah as it will mean, 'loves as God has loved.'" The nurse smiled. She, then, gave birth to a baby girl. She was surprised, how much she had looked like she did, when she was a baby. Red haired, hands and feet. She shook her head. Daniel wondered, which one was his.  
"You have gotten mine and your grandmother's red inheritance." The nurse looked at her.  
"What would you like to name her?"  
"Josiah." Daniel held the son, while she held the daughter.  
"Can you test to see, which one is mine?" He asked the nurse. She nodded and tested the babies.  
"The son belongs to John and the daughter belongs to you." He looked down at his daughter.  
"Happy birthday, Josiah."  
"Happy birthday, Sajaiah. May you grow up to know nothing, but love." Noelle told her son and gave a kiss on his head. "Hopefully, I will influence you with music, so that we will have something in common." She had spent the whole 1st year trying to contact John with no luck. She shook her head and Daniel looked at her.  
"I don't mean to be mean. But, John has not been there, since Sajaiah has been born. Would you allow me to adopt him?" She looked at him surprised.  
"You would be willing to take on him, as well?" He nodded. She sighed as she looked down. A boy needed a father. "I will allow you to adopt him on one condition. Let us be a family." He smiled and nodded. Daniel and Noelle got married and raised the two together as a family. She, even, gave Sajaiah his last name. As they continued to raise the children, she noticed that he never, once, acted like he wasn't the boy's father. She shook her head as she wondered, how could John do this to his own son. One night, she was in bed with Daniel.  
"Honey, I was wondering, if I could do something?" He closed the book that he was reading and looked at her.  
"What's that?" She looked down.  
"You have played Sajaiah's father perfect. But, I want to know why John isn't. So, I want to go after him and find out." He sighed and looked up.  
"Noelle, the man doesn't want to take care of his own son. It's that simple. Sajaiah doesn't even know that I'm not really his father." She knew that he spoke the truth.  
"I know, but for my own insanity. Can I, at least, go and visit him, so I can smack him across the face?" She asked and he grinned. He put the book on the nightstand.  
"Come here." He put her into his arms. "I know that you are disappointed. I can't lie and say that I'm not either, but I am. I thought he was better than that myself. But, if the man doesn't want to see his own child, what makes you think what you have to say, he'll listen?" He looked down at her as he kept playing with her hair. She nodded and sat up. She looked at him into the eyes.  
"Will we have to admit to him that you're not his real father?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"No. I love that boy, as if, he's my own. I don't care." She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
"We're both so lucky to have you." He nodded.  
"Do you think that I deserve a reward for that?" He asked as he looked down and she looked down with him. She smiled.  
"You keep it up, you'll always get it."

The video blocked out and resumed to when Sajaiah went to college with his sister. "Come on toothpick, we're going to be late!" She told him.  
"Why do you keep calling me 'toothpick'?" She grinned and playfully hit him.  
"You're too thin. You need to get some fat and weight on you. All the women would be hitting on you then." He shook his head.  
"I'll finish college and get a job, then, I will worry about dating and such." She shook her head.  
"You do that. But, I'm going to go and have fun. So many cute guys and so little time." Sajaiah shook his head.  
"How is that we're related, but yet, so different?" She shrugged.  
"Maybe, you're adopted." She playfully hit him, and he shook his head.  
"Quit teasing me!" She shrugged again.  
"I'm a sister. It's my job." They climbed their way into the college halls. Noelle watched as her son went into a classroom. She was shocked, when she saw John was his teacher.  
"Good morning, class. My name is John Crichton. Please sit down, so we can began." Sajaiah looked at him puzzled as so did his sister.  
"He looks so much like you." She whispered and he nodded.  
"I didn't realize that I had a clone." She shrugged.  
"Now, class. The government has told me to ask you to write an essay. If you win, you'll be one of the first to go to Mars. Who knows, maybe, you'll be the first president or king on it." He began to pass out papers and stared at Sajaiah.  
"Who might you be?" He swallowed.  
"My name is Sajaiah Jackson." He held out his hand and John shook it.  
"We must be related because you look so much like I do." He looked down and nodded.  
"Yes, I notice that too." He shook his head.  
"Well, here's your paper."  
"What is the essay on?" He asked John and he looked at the rest of the class. He walked up to the blackboard.  
"Your essay is on the best science fiction story. Since, you are all college students, anything goes." Sajaiah looked at him puzzled.  
"Why science fiction?" He smiled at him.  
"Because, if you can deal with the most creative science fiction story there is, you can handle life up there."  
"Is there life up there?" He asked and the students began to laugh, but John didn't.  
"Who knows? That you need to find out. Now, the story is due in 2 days, giving you enough time to come up with a good story line." Sajaiah looked at his sister, Josiah.  
"You'll make it. You have inherit mother's love for writing stories." She grinned at him.  
"Maybe, you have too." She looked at him with confidence. "She's our mother."  
"True, but I think that I have only inherit her love for nature and music." She nodded.  
"I have gotten that too." They began to work. Noelle had to smile as she watched her 2 children get along. Something that she didn't have growing up and to watch them inherit good things from her.

They came home from college. "How was your day?" Daniel asked, looking at them both, while drinking his coffee.  
"Dad, it was interesting. We saw a man who looks so much like Sajaiah." Daniel spit out his coffee and they looked at him puzzled.  
"Really? What did he say his name was?" He asked as he began to wash off the coffee that he spilled on his shirt.  
"John Crichton, I think." Josiah told him as he sighed. He looked up at Sajaiah.  
"Did he say anything to you?" He nodded.  
"He just told me how it was ironic that we looked alike and asked, if we were related." Daniel looked down as he was trying to figure out what to do.  
"I want you two to do me a favor." They nodded and he sighed. "Don't tell your mother about this." They looked at him puzzled.  
"Why not?" Josiah asked him as she took a seat to sit near Daniel. He looked down.  
"I'm not sure, if I should be telling you this." He confessed and Sajaiah looked at him puzzled and sat down.  
"Telling us what?" He asked and Daniel sighed again.  
"Your mother and I have talked about this and we both agreed not to tell you. But, I think a boy deserves to know his father. Look, I have done nothing, but loved you as my own. But, the truth is, you're not my son." He touched his hand gently and he stared at him.  
"Are you joking right now?" Daniel shook his head.  
"It's a long story, but John is your father." They both stared at him in shock.  
"Why have you and mom kept it a secret from us for so long?" He looked down.  
"Because, for some reason, John didn't want to be there for you. She called and she tried. But, he wouldn't come or answer her." Sajaiah nodded and went to the window.  
"Where is mother?" He asked.  
"She went to the store."  
"I would like to talk to her, when she gets home.”

That night, Noelle arrived home with the food. Daniel and the kids helped her with the groceries. "Thank you." Both Josiah and Daniel left the room, once, they were done.  
"Mom, can we talk?" The son asked and she looked at him puzzled.  
"Do I need to sit down for this?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Let me just put away the cold food and I will, okay?" He nodded and sat at the table. She took a seat. He sighed and looked up at her.  
"Mom, I want you to tell me the truth. Is Daniel my father?" She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"How did you find out?" She asked quietly and he stared at her in shock.  
"You mean, Daniel wasn't lying?" He asked and she looked down.  
"Well, I thought that Daniel and I would agreed not to tell you, but I guess he had other plans." She seem to be saying more to herself than him and he shook his head.  
"No. There was a reason that he told me." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Did you find your birth certificate?" He shook his head and she was, both, curious and puzzled. "Then, how did you find out?" He sighed and looked down.  
"John Crichton is my creative writing teacher." She stared at him in shock.  
"Are you kidding me right now?" He shook his head.  
"Did he notice you?" He nodded.  
"But, not as his son." Noelle got up and went to the window. She put her hands on the sink.  
"What would you like to do?" She asked, not looking at him. He looked down.  
"I dunno." He admitted.  
"Would you mind, if I spoke to him first?"  
"Can you keep your temper in check?" He asked and she had to laugh.  
"My son knows me." He nodded.  
"We both have your temper." She smiled and looked at him.  
"Are you mad at me and Daniel for not telling you?" She asked as she turned to face him with her arms crossed. He shook his head.  
"No, I know that you both loved me enough to give me a father that was there. Daniel was a great father. He has really raised me as one of his own. I couldn't have asked for a better one." She smiled and looked down.  
"Will you promise me something, honey?" He nodded. "No matter what happens, will you still consider Daniel your father?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Yes. He raised me. He deserves to be looked upon as a father."  
"Let me talk to John first. I rather he hurts me than to hurt you." She touched his face and he smiled.  
"Just let me know, if you want me to talk to him, as well."  
"When you go to school tomorrow, act like you don't know." He nodded.

The next day, Noelle sighed as she looked into the mirror. She hasn't seen John, since before Sajaiah was born. Would he even remember her? She went to the college and knocked on his door. He looked up at her puzzled. "Hi, can I come in?" She asked and he nodded. He pointed to the empty chair.  
"Do you have enough time for a small chat?" She asked and he looked at her puzzled.  
"What will this be regarding?" He asked curiously and she sighed.  
"Your son." He looked puzzled.  
"How do you know about D'Argo?" She shook her head.  
"Your other son." He laughed and looked at her.  
"Lady, I don't know, who you are, but I only have one son."  
"You have seen him, and you know that he belongs to you." She said as she looked into his eyes.  
"Are you referring to Sajaiah?" She nodded. "Okay, I admit that man looks like me, but that's impossible."  
"Do you even know who I am?" He looked at her confused.  
"Should I?"  
"This is unbelievable. You don't even remember the woman who deceived you twice. You don't remember how we had sex more than once?" He coughed and choked.  
"Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but I have only been with one woman and that is Aeryn."  
"Since, you don't believe that that man is your son and that we had sex more than once, just tell me this. If he was your son, what would you have done?" He stared at her and then, looked down.  
"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have wanted to screw things up with Aeryn. So, if he was my son, I would have done nothing." She nodded and she could, no longer, hold in her angrier. She smacked him across the face.  
"Then, it's a good thing that Daniel raised him for you. He was a better father than you would have ever been." She took off and he stared at her confused. She shook her head as she went home.

She slammed the door. Daniel was on the couch watching television and he closed his eyes. He had a feeling that the meeting with John didn't go well. "Dear, I have to confess something to you." She said as she went into the living room with her arms crossed. He looked up at her.  
"You smacked him, didn't you?" She nodded and took a place next to Daniel.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
"Just tell me that it was before you walked out." She nodded.  
"Good girl. Are you going to tell Sajaiah to speak with him or not?" She shook her head.  
"No, he has you. You are enough." He looked down.  
"Come on, I will make you feel better." He held out his hand and she smiled at him.  
"You sure? We're getting so old. Look at our gray hair." He smiled at her.  
"You might see me as old but, I still see you as a young woman that had short fuchsia hair. She was so hot." She smiled.  
"You're just saying that, so I can work on you first?" She asked suspicious and he shook his head.  
"No, I'm doing you first. You deserve it for being a loving and caring mother."

She watched as Sajaiah suffered silently as John continued to be his teacher. He was better than she was. He kept his angrier in check and won first place in the science fiction essay contest. He became the first king of Mars. Suddenly, the video stopped, and she got out. She looked down and was speechless as Sajaiah watched her. "So, you see. That's who he was like. He didn't even care, not about you and not about me." She went to the window and watch the stars in the sky.  
"Can you share with me the secret?" She asked, not looking at him. He was puzzled.  
"To?"  
"How have you held in your angrier for so long?" He looked down and sighed.  
"You and Daniel. You, both, have been my strength and my rock." He confess and she looked at him.  
"What happened to us?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Daniel died of lung cancer a few years back and you died a few months ago, I think of a broken heart. You couldn't live without Daniel." She looked down.  
"Where is your sister?" He nodded.  
"I told her that you were here. She didn't believe me. But, she's on her way, if you want to meet her. She looks so much like you." She swallowed.  
"How is she?"  
"She misses you and pops. We both do."  
"I'm sorry for everything." He shook his head.  
"No, I don't blame you for anything. I blame him for everything." She put her hands behind her back.  
"But, son, revenge? Revenge is not a way to live." He nodded.  
"You have raised me to just walk away from people that were not worthy. But, Mother, he's my father." She sighed.

"Did I ever tell you, the story of your grandfather?" He shook his head and she nodded. "Let's have a seat." They sat down at a small table. "You remember, how I told you that there were 2 different worlds and alternative realities?" He nodded. "Well, before I came into this one, I was deaf and had cerebral palsy." He stared at her in shock.  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"Your grandfather was not equipped to raise a special needs child that had 2 disabilities at once. As a result, I was a mess as a kid. I hoped that, when I got older, I got better. But, I didn't because he kicked me out of his life for good." She sighed and shook her head. "I was very upset and disappointed about that, but I didn't take any revenge against your grandfather. I let it go." He looked at her confused.  
"How did you?" She shrugged.  
"What would that have changed? What would that have done? Would that have changed the past? The present? No. Would that have made him improve? No." He nodded.  
"But, I keep thinking, if I had John into my life, I could have gotten to know myself more. What I inherited from him and what kind of father he would have been."  
"Well, you have a chance now, to build a relationship with him, if you choose to." He looked at her.  
"How can you defend him after he confessed that he had forgotten you?"  
"It's not about me. It's about you. You are the king of this planet. How do you want people to view you as? A man with a childish need for revenge or a man that is actually a man enough to forgive and move on?"  
"Do you really love him that much for me to let him go?" She shook her head.  
"Like I said, it's about you and not me." He got up from the table and looked out the sky as he had his hands behind his back.  
"You always promised me one day that I would be able to travel to outer space. Can you imagine that, today, it would be the truth?" She smiled.  
"Do you like it?" He nodded.  
"I only wish that you were here to share it with me."  
"If I stay, will you release your father?" He sighed and looked back at the window.  
"I'll tell you what. You talk to him. If you think it's a good idea. I will." She looked at him.  
"Still trusting your mother?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"Always." She nodded.  
"Then, I will do this for you, my son." He nodded.  
"Go." She bowed and left the room.

The bodyguards began to guide her to the jail cell. When, they found that John was missing. She had knew that the Stargate SG-1 and John's older children had rescued him. The guards took ahold of her. "Let's bring her back to Sajaiah." They brought her back and threw her on the floor. "John has escaped." They informed him and she looked down.  
"Mother, what have you done?" He asked shocked and she shook her head.  
"What can I say, you won't believe me anyway."  
"You haven't lied to me all night. I know. So, tell me."  
"How do you know?" She asked curiously and he smiled.  
"Anyone that walks in this room, it has a certain color. Any time that it changes its color, that means a person is lying. The color hasn't changed all night. So, speak." She got up and sighed.  
"I didn't come here alone." She confessed and he nodded. "I came with people, who wanted to rescue him. But, I swear, I didn't know the life that he gave you."  
"I believe you. I will test to see, if you mean your words to me." He went to his drawer and brought something out and gave it to her.  
"You go and speak to John. If you find him to be reasonable, do nothing. But, if you find him not to be reasonable, I ask that you push the button on this device."  
"What will it do, my son?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Bring him back here and he will be imprisoned for life." She swallowed. "If he won't have a relationship with me, let him have one with me in prison."  
"Can I come back either way? I want to meet my daughter." He nodded.  
"Of course. I would never deny, my mother, the right to see her own child. You loved us. We know that." She smiled and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you." He nodded.  
"Let her leave and return to the ship." The bodyguards nodded and guided her back to the ship. She put the device in her pocket.

Once, she got on board, she walked up to John and smacked him across the face.


	7. Stargate SG-1 vs. Freddy Kruger, A Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy Kruger shows up to Stargate SG-1, can they beat him?

Edited 9/7/2020

_Noelle with her face painted._

If I Ever Won Your Heart by Noelle Payton

If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like  
To win the world  
If I ever got to hold you in my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll know what it's like  
To be in Heaven

Looking into your eyes  
Makes me get lost in Paradise

You know, it's true  
No one makes me feel  
The way you do

How could I ever want  
Anyone else?  
When it's only you  
That can bring me the world

Tell me baby  
What would it take?  
What would I have to say?  
To win your heart

To win your heart  
Is to win the world  
To look into your eyes  
Is the way to Paradise

You know it's true  
No one makes me feel  
The way you do

How could I be satisfied with  
Being with someone else?  
When it's only you  
That can bring me the world

Oh, you have my heart, love  
The only thing I need  
To feel complete  
Is to have yours and  
To belong to you forever

If I ever won your heart  
Really, I won the world  
If I ever got to hold you  
In my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll really be in  
Heaven

To look into your eyes  
Is to be looking at Paradise  
All I want to do  
Is to win your heart  
And make you mine  
Forever

Is it possible?  
Can it be done?  
Is there any chance  
Of me winning your heart?

If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like to win the world  
If I ever got to hold you in my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll be in Heaven

Looking into your eyes  
Makes me get lost in Paradise  
If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like to win the world

Author's note: I know that in real life, Robert Englund does not have a son. This is just a story that I wanted to come up with.

Stargate SG-1 vs. Freddy Kruger- A Halloween Special

Noelle went to New Jerusalem close to Halloween. Christ looked at her. "Do you want us to celebrate Halloween? I know that October is one of your favorite months." Noelle shook her head.  
"Why should we celebrate that holiday when it was used to celebrate Satan and the demons? No. If I want anything to celebrate in October, I would want to have a Regatta." He gave her a confused look.  
"You do remember that Scot turned you away at the Regatta?" She looked down and nodded.  
"That doesn't take away how much I used to love it. Why should Satan win even now? Let us have a Regatta here in New Jerusalem." He smiled as he crossed his arms.  
"What kind of Regatta?" She thought back to her days when she celebrated it.  
"Let it be all about the children. Let's set up some small, medium and large rides. A face painting, a zoo, etc."  
"I suppose you want fireworks at the end of the day?" She smiled up at Him and nodded.  
"Don't forget the live music."  
"Alright, I'll set it all up for you. You're right, let's make it a 'kid's day.'" She nodded in agreement. It took a while, but she finally got to see what he had created. She shook her head, no one on Earth could have been able to match Christ. He did a real good job with everything. Now that evil was gone, she could see a lot of people having the face of peace. She put her hands behind her back as she walked through the Regatta. Everything was free at the booths including the food and drink stands. She smiled. Now every child would be able to enjoy the day with no exceptions. She couldn't resist when she saw a face painting booth. She went to get her face painted as a beach. She loved it so much that she picked up a camera and snapped a picture of herself. She was glad that Christ still allowed them to have cameras and video cameras to capture events. She smiled as she walked around the area. No one would ever experience being turned away at this event like she had. She had to nod when she remembered a quote in the Bible, "What men intend for evil; God can change it for good." (Genesis 50:20) Christ had been right. While the old Earth and old life had passed away, his words remained true even now.

She went to the city of New Jerusalem and went into the temple. She got down on her knees close to the altar and began to worship Christ. She had so much peace inside of her. She looked up at the cross that was on the wall. Even though it was a 'kid's day,' she felt this day was for her too. To give back to the people what she couldn't get. She decided to just sit in front of a pew and relax. She had her knees up to her chest as she played with her hands. While she could tell herself stories of New Jerusalem in her head on the old Earth, she could never _feel_ what she was feeling at that moment.  
"What are you doing on the floor? This temple has pews, you know?" She looked down when she noticed it was Daniel's voice. She sighed and tilted her head.  
"How did you find me?" He sighed and looked down. He had his hands in his pockets.  
"I asked Christ where you were and he told me." She shook her head. Never would she imagine hearing a person's voice and immediately recognizing it without looking at them.  
"The floor just seems peaceful for some reason."  
He nodded and got down to sit beside her. "Christ told me that this was _your_ idea." She nodded again and he looked at her face.  
"I see that you enjoy face painting as well." She had to smile and look at him.  
"I have always enjoyed having my face painted. Sometimes, I wish that I could always wear this." She confessed and Daniel shook his head.  
"You're beautiful with or without face painting even if it's a beach."  
"Guess I haven't turned you away yet." He laughed.  
"Honey, you've watched all of 'Stargate SG-1,' you think _you_ can scare me? I have been through what most people haven't." She nodded and knew that he had a point.  
"Why are you in here and not out there?" He gave a small smile as he tilted his head.  
"I wanted to be with one person more."  
"Do you always talk this smooth?" He laughed as he shook his head.  
"No, but right now, I mean it." She took his hand.  
"How long would you stay here and worship with me?" He touched her chin to make her look at him.  
"As long as I'm welcomed to." He gave her a soft kiss and she looked down.

"Can you sing?" He had to laugh again.  
"I have been called many things, but a singer, no."  
"All people here in New Jerusalem can sing just as good as Whitney Houston could."  
"I would prefer you to be deaf for me to sing. If what you're saying is true, I guess that I could sing with you. What song do you want to sing?" She thought about it for a minute.  
"Sorry, Daniel baby, but I don't want to sing, 'This Little Light of Mine.' Everyone in the movies and tv sings that." She put on her thinking cap. "One of my favorites have always been '10,000 Angels Cried,' by Leann Rimes.'" He smiled.  
"I know that song. Let's sing." After singing, she decided that she wanted to dance, while she sang. "Let's sing, 'Mighty to Save'." She began to dance as they sang to that song and he just shook his head.

Suddenly, people began to gather around the church and join her. Some were dancing as well. Noelle looked down, obviously embarrassed. She hid her face into his chest. What has she done? He shook his head and held her. "You just don't know what kind of inspiration that you are here. You're an inspiration to many." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Even in New Jerusalem, she still gets shy.

After a whole service of just singing and dancing, people started to walk out. Noelle took Daniel's arm. "It was supposed to be a 'kid's day' and I ruined it by making it a 'church day.' A lot of kids are going to be angry with me." He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.  
"Kids need to appreciate what Christ has done for them too. Christ has healed every single child of their illness, pain, sadness, etc and replaced it with everlasting joy and peace. They should also be thanking him for what they have now. They will never experience what we have. Bullies, abuse, hatred, etc." She knew that he had a point. She nodded and they continued to walk. She thought of a question along the way.  
"Daniel, what's your opinion on love?" He looked at her.  
"I don't want to tell you that." She gave him a confused look. He touched her hair. "I want to show that to you."  
"Am I the only woman that you're showing it to?" He looked around them.  
"Do you see any other woman with us besides you?" She shook her head. "Then, you know that you're the only woman who is seeing and hearing this."  
"Do you think the children will be disappointed in me for not wanting trick or treat?" He shook his head.  
"If they want candy, Christ will give them candy. The good thing about that? They'll be more blessed than we were. They won't get any cavities, tooth pain, diabetes, and so forth." She nodded.  
"And people on the old Earth thought that we were the ones that were spoiled." He smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, compared to this, we had it worse." She nodded.  
"Well, this is my home. Thanks for walking me home."  
"Don't worry about what I think or about what anyone else thinks. Do what your heart tells you."  
"You can't possibility be this sweet." He laughed.  
"If you're only going to rely on the 'Stargate SG-1' DVDs, you need to stop now. That Dr. Daniel Jackson was a character, this Dr. Daniel Jackson is the real deal. What you're seeing and hearing is what only a few people do."  
"I hope that you'll always stay this way." He smiled, looked into her eyes again and touched her hair.  
"I think that's a safe bet because like Christ had said, you have my heart." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. She sighed and watched him walk. She shook her head. "Just one more thing to praise You for Lord, for creating him." She said quietly as she shut the door.

The next morning, she wondered if she was having a good dream when she remembered the conversation between her and Daniel. She shook her head as she began to walk into the kitchen. The last time she had told Christ that he did a good job raising a man was Scot. But, Scot ended up hurting her. She wondered if Daniel would hurt her too. She ate breakfast on the large wooden table and shook her head. She remembered so many memories in this household with her dad, his many wives and girlfriends. Now, here she was all alone. She sighed and secretly prayed that the people who felt alone like she was, would have a better life. She got up, cleaned the dishes and the cup.

She went to the upper deck to laid on the bench and listened to music through her blue IPOD. She had her eyes closed as she was singing and dancing. When she opened them, she screamed. Vala was in her face and waving to her. "Noelle, you got to get up. 'Kid's Day,' isn't finished. We have to go and spread the joy to the old Earth." She sat up and jumped a little when she saw all Stargate SG-1 there and looking at her. She looked down and shook her head. Was this what it was really was like to have friends?  
"What are you talking about Vala?" She sighed.  
"Cam, you need to explain it to this girl. I must be speaking in Japanese." She pointed to Noelle as he sighed. He came over and looked at her. He smiled as he got down to her level.  
"You did a good job here in New Jerusalem for the children. Let's take that to the old Earth." He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up and they began to walk. Cam let go of her hand and Daniel took it.  
"I know that you really don't want to go back to the old Earth. But, think of the joy that we could bring to the children." He told her as they were on their way to the 'Enterprise.' She knew that he had a point.

They arrived to the spaceship and she kissed it. It became visible and they all began to board the ship. She took her place and watched as Daniel and Cam flew the ship. They travelled until they arrived to the old Earth.

They drove to the Stargate Command Center. Noelle had the backseat while Daniel was driving. "Where have you guys been?" Jack asked when he saw them coming towards him. Daniel looked at the rest of them and they shrugged.  
"Jack, we were thinking of doing something special for the children for Halloween." Noelle spoke up as he looked at her.  
"I suppose that you have an idea?" She grinned and crossed her arms.  
"How about we host a haunted house, have pumpkins for people that are interested in making jack o' lanterns, a hayride and maybe some face paintings?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"You want us to host all these things?" She shrugged.  
"It would be good publicity and a way to give back to the public." He looked down and nodded. He put his hands into his pockets.  
"Are we going to charge them anything?"  
"Well, we could ask for donations and donate the money to a local charity."  
"Let me put in a call to Washington and see what they say." He nodded and walked out. She looked puzzled.  
"What did I say?" She asked them.  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked puzzled.  
"Jack wouldn't even look at me when I was giving out my ideas." Sam shook her head.  
"I think that you embarrassed him. He thinks that you're here because you're after something. Now, he's finding out what a good woman that you actually are." She told her as she gave her a smile and left.

They were in the cafeteria eating a late supper when Jack came to join them. "So, I put in a call to Washington. Not only do they approve, they found us a place to host all of it. The bad news is," he turned to look at Noelle. "They want to meet you." She swallowed.  
"Me, sir? Why?" He nodded as he folded his hands in front of him.  
"You're the brains behind this operation. They're working with a local person that uses one of his houses as a haunted house. It has a yard big enough: to sell pumpkins, have a hayride and set up a face painting booth."

The next day, Noelle met with a man who had a large yard. He showed her a house that looked old and rusted. It was perfect for a haunted house. He showed her a wagon that had hay on it. She smiled.  
"So, what do you think?" The man asked.  
"I have to be honest, if we get any donations, we're donating it to a local charity." The man nodded.  
"Whatever charity that you're donating to, count me in. I'll give you some money as well. Now, we're hiring a man to decorate the haunted house. It won't be ready until tomorrow. Do you need anything else?"  
"When will the pumpkins be here?"  
"They're delivering them tomorrow as well." She nodded.  
"You have done a good job. I'm impressed." The man smiled.  
"Good, can you put in a good word for me?" She gave him a look and crossed her arms.  
"Okay, what's your name?"  
"Roger Englund, the son of Robert Englund of 'Freddy Kruger.'" She stared at him.  
"Why do you need me to put in a good word for you when you've got a famous father?" He grinned.  
"Dad don't think that I have what it takes to follow his footsteps. As a 'horror master' and I want to prove him wrong."  
"Will your father be here?" The son shrugged.  
"I have contacted him, it should be interesting to see if he will actually show up."  
"Just hope that if he does, he doesn't kill me in my dreams." Roger grinned.  
"Can you imagine being a kid of a person that hunts your dreams?" He shuddered.  
"I can't imagine to be honest." He nodded.  
"Be very grateful that you can't. Anyway, can you come back tomorrow night to look at the finalization of the haunted house and the pumpkins?" She nodded.  
"Thank you, Roger. I'll be here. Have a great evening." She shook his hand as he smiled.  
"You too."

She shook her head in amazement. Who would think that she would meet the son of a famous horror character? She couldn't wait to share the news with the rest of the SG-1 team. She got into the black car that the government had provided. She jumped a bit when she saw that she wasn't in there alone. There was a man in a black suit sitting in front of her. "I believe that Colonel Jack O'Neill had told you that we wanted to meet you?" She nodded. "Good. We have pulled up your file and found some interesting facts about you." She sighed. "It was in your file that you have been deaf and had mild cerebral palsy. Then, where are they?" She shrugged.  
"It's a miracle? I have been healed and cured of both." The man frowned.  
"Why are you really at Stargate SG-1?" She looked down.  
"I have, like, this huge crush on Dr. Jackson. He has agreed to let me intern under him."  
"How did you find Dr. Jackson?"  
"Actually, he found me. I was at this ancient Egyptian museum when he approached me and we just hit off."  
"What do you really want from Dr. Jackson?"  
"It would be nice to be his girlfriend or his wife." She grinned as she daydreamed about that. The man shook his head.  
"Are you working for anyone?" She shook her head and the man nodded.  
"Alright, we believe you. Be warned that we're keeping an eye on you." The car came to a stop and she opened the door. The car left and she saw that she was back at the SG-1 command center. It did spook her out to know that she was being watched, but what could she do?

"Hey, Noelle, you're back." Sam said when she saw her walking down the halls.  
She went into Sam's office. "You would never believe who I have just met."  
All of Stargate SG-1 came into the office. "Who?" She asked and they all looked at her.  
"Roger Englund, the son of Robert Englund, aka, 'Freddy Kruger." Sam gave her a shock look.  
"Are you sure that he was his son?" She nodded.  
"He looks just like Robert does. Cute like his father." She looked at Cam. "I know, I know, too much information." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He had to smile.  
"So, Roger is the one that is allowing us to use his land and his house?" She nodded.  
"He, even, said that his dad might be there." Sam gave her a shock look.  
"Well, we'll be getting no sleep any time soon." She said as she drank her coffee. Noelle smiled.  
"I have to go back tomorrow as they didn't finish the haunted house yet or deliver the pumpkins."

"Have we sent out the flyers yet?" She nodded.  
"Yes and we have posted it on varies of social media about the event. Several news people want to be there."  
"Are any of the news networks paying us to allow them to come?" She smiled.  
"Your first interview is tomorrow at 5 pm." Noelle looked at her confused.  
" _My_ interview?"  
"Jack said that you're the one that gets interviewed because it was your idea." Noelle frowned.  
"But, I'm not a member of SG-1." She grinned and gave her an outfit.  
"You are now." She was stunned.  
"Are you serious?" She nodded.  
"Does this mean if I wanted to date Daniel, I can't?" Daniel chocked and coughed. She looked at him.  
"No, the rules are different for us, since we're not in the military and have never been." She smiled and looked at him.  
"So, when we're ready, I can date you?" He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay, I guess I will accept to be a member of SG-1." Sam shook her head.  
"So, if you couldn't date Daniel, you wouldn't?" She gave her a smile and shook her head.  
"Love should come first." She took the clothes and left the room.

The next day, she had a black car take her to Roger's house. She was impressed by the haunted house and was surprised when Robert Englund showed up. "I heard that you're a fan of mine?" He held out his hand and she shook it. He gave her a kiss on her hand as she blushed.  
"I'm an 80's baby. We, 80's people, grew up watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street.'" She shook her head. "It didn't help that even through you were 'Freddy Kruger,' you were also cute." He coughed and choked as did his son.  
"I have never met a fan who would say that I was cute dressed up like him." She shrugged.  
"Would you be interested in joining us for the 'Colorado Fall Festival?'" Robert gave her a smile.  
"Is that why you just gave me a compliment?" She shook her head.  
"I speak the truth. You were cute when you dressed up like Freddy." He moved closer to her.  
"Suppose I show up as Freddy now, would you still want me?" She looked away blushing.  
"I have never met you in real life, so I have to ask. Do you always hit on your fans?" He put his hands into his pockets and shrugged.  
"If they're beautiful, yes."  
"Do you know that I'm much younger than you?" He nodded.  
"Does age bother you?" She shook her head.  
"I have always found older men attractive." He nodded.  
"Then, I'll challenge you. On opening night, I'll show up as 'Freddy Kruger' and see how you react."  
"On one small condition." She said as she crossed her arms.  
"That is?"  
"If you want to kill me, you'll have to do me first." He looked down and shook his head.  
"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you, I'm sorry, your name again?"  
"Noelle." He smiled.  
"Noelle." He gave her a kiss on the hand and left.

"Is your dad always like that?" Roger nodded.  
"Unfortunately, I had to deal a lot with that growing up. Women that would hit on my dad and watching him hit on them back. But, it's been a while."  
"So, show me around?" Roger pointed out to the pumpkins and she made sure that they were in good condition.

They went into the haunted house and she was impressed. "Did your dad help you out?"  
"He was nice enough to give me some pointers." She tilted her head as she crossed her arms.  
"Does your dad really still have his 'Freddy Kruger' outfit?" He nodded.  
"Are you kidding? He would never throw it away until he passes on."  
"Then, you're getting it?" He smiled.  
"Of course, someone has to pass on the legend."  
"Have you thought of doing some 'Nightmare on Elm Street' videos?" He tilted his head.  
"I have tried. It seems no one knows what to do with 'Freddy' anymore." She shook her head.  
"Well, maybe one of these days, it will happen. You did a fantastic job. I'll see you next week on opening night. Thanks for everything." She shook his hand and he nodded.

That afternoon, she was sitting with Daniel in front of the woman reporter in a red business suit. "So, tell us, what made you want to do this for the children?" Daniel looked at Noelle.  
"I have a soft place for the children. They should enjoy their innocent and have fun while they can." The woman nodded.  
"Whose house are you using for this?" She smiled.  
"Believe it or not, Robert Englund's son, Roger." The woman looked at her shocked.  
"Have you met Robert Englund?"  
"He was a charmer, that's for sure."  
"Did he say that he will be there?" She nodded.  
"He said that he will even dress up like 'Freddy Kruger.'" The woman shook her head.  
"It amazes me what the government can do."

"You're Dr. Daniel Jackson?" He nodded.  
"Tell me, are the two of you an item?" Noelle looked down and blushed as he did the same.  
"We're actually taking things slow." She gave him a shock look. She looked away, still amazed.  
"Did you hear that? The sound of women's heart breaking across the country." Noelle looked down embarrassed. He took her hand and kissed it.

The reporter shook her head. "I thought that people in the government were not allowed to date?" He shook his head.  
"We're both not in the military, so.." The woman nodded understanding.  
"How did the two of you meet?" They exchanged panic looks.  
"Noelle was brought into the government building to help with some designs. I just took one look at her and it was honestly love at first sight." She closed her eyes, smiled and looked down.  
"Was it the same for you? Love at first sight?" She looked up and nodded.  
"Oh yeah, you know how attractive this man is. I've always been attracted to men with glasses and this one, wow." He shook his head and smiled. The reporter nodded.  
"How long has it's been since the two of you have met?" They thought for a minute.  
"Well, it has been about a year now." He said as she looked up at him and smiled. She liked him taking the lead.  
"A year and you guys still haven't dated?" She shrugged.

"His animal symbol is turtle. He likes to go slow." He shook his head and began to tickle her.  
"I might be taking things slow. But, I tell you that you have my heart quite often." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she just smiled. The reporter shook her head.  
"I think that we can all see how serious you two are about each other." Noelle threw her hands in the air.  
"What can I say? I'm very blessed." He looked down and smiled.  
"So am I."  
"Well, you heard it here first. Dr. Daniel Jackson with his love interest, Noelle Payton. Remember the 'Colorado Fall Festival,' on October 25-26 from 7 to 10. This is channel 7 reporting live. Have a good night."  
A man yelled, "And we're off the air!" The reporter shook their hands. "If you two ever get married, I better have an invitation." She smiled at them, got up and left. Noelle hugged Daniel. "I love you when you take the lead. Will you always take it?" He looked down at her and smiled.  
"If you want me to." He hugged her back. "Let's go home." She nodded.

They went back to the Stargate Command Center and they were all gathered to watch the interview that Daniel and Noelle gave. He put his arms around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder.  
"We did good, don't you think?" She smiled and put her hands on top of his.  
"I hope so."  
Jack shook his head. "Great, everyone will think that we're working with the government to play matchmaker."  
"Well, is it not better than for them to ask questions about the government?" She pointed out.  
"You're right. But, if you and Daniel become big news for your romantic, you two are going to be into big trouble." Jack warned them both. She looked down.  
"How big of a trouble?"  
"You don't want to find that out." He turned around and walked off.  
They turned to watched him. "Uh oh, maybe it wasn't a good idea for us to go." She said afraid. Daniel sighed.  
"We'll see."

That night, Cam texted Noelle.  
 _Hey, baby. Are you interested in doing something tonight?  
_

She had to smile. Daniel and Vala were on an off-world mission alone.  
 _Are you sure that you can handle me?_

She bit her lip.  
 _Why don't you come over and see for yourself?_

She grinned. She decided to tease him. She got on a white blouse with no bra and short white shorts with no underwear. She put on her robe and slippers. She made it to his room and knocked on his door. He smiled and invited her in. She removed her robe and he looked up and down at her. He swallowed. She sat down on one of his chairs in the room and crossed her legs. She put her hands on top of her knees and started to kick her leg back and forth.  
 _"_ I was told that you had something for me?" He nodded.  
"Its not gift wrapped, but.." He pulled out his dick and she smiled.  
"Convince me why I should." He sighed and put his dick back into his pants. He gave her the robe back and took her hand.

He took her into the kitchen and began making her food. She put her arms around him and began to touch his dick.  
"What about Vala?" She whispered into his ear and sucked on it. He swallowed and tried to control himself. He turned to look at her. He looked into her eyes and mouth. He turned back to cook the food.  
"I thought, once, you and Vala switched places, my feelings for you would fade." He shook his head. "It was false hope. She isn't you and I want you."  
"Is the food ready?" He began putting food out.  
"How do you feel about me?" She sighed and looked at him.  
"If I felt nothing for you, I wouldn't be here." He nodded.  
"Using my own words back at me, I see." She shrugged. She came up to him.  
"Eat with me." She put a strawberry with chocolate into her mouth and he ate the second half. She removed her robe. His eyes fell on her chest and he could see her breasts through the white blouse. His dick was, now, hard as a rock.  
"Have I convince you yet?"

She grinned and began to walk towards the table. He watched her legs and ass as she walked. He knew that she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Cam, are you seriously checking me out?" He grinned and came behind her. "I've been checking you out all day and have been trying to control myself around you." He put his hands on her breasts and kissed her neck. "You just noticed." She grinned. "What do I need to do to make you horny?" She smiled and shook her head.  
"Hmmm, what would make me horny?" He began to lift up her short skirt. He began to masturbate her. He bent her down on the counter and began to take off his boxers and pants. She looked at him as he entered his dick inside.  
"Talk dirty to me." She sat up with his dick still inside her pussy. He began playing with her breasts. He smiled and got into her ear.  
"Vala used to be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Now that I met you, I know no woman can tear me away from you. No one will ever be sexier than you." He pound her while she threw her head back and moaned.  
"Tell me which body part that you like the most." He bit her ear.  
"Everything. Your ass, breasts and pussy. They're all sexy to me." She turned to look at him and he could see her bare pussy.  
"How bad do you want me?" She looked at him with lust. He put her hands on his dick. She got down and began to suck him. He smiled while playing with her hair. "How bad do I want you? I want you bad enough to fuck you in the kitchen, risking the chance of being fired."  
"Will you regret it?" She asked while playing with his dick and balls. He shook his head.  
"Like I've said, no woman will tear me away from you." She sucked his dick. After a few minutes, he joined her on the floor. He unbuttoned her blouse and put his mouth on both of her breasts. He got down and began to lick her. "I'm calling this pussy 'Harley Quinn' and my dick? The Joker since they belong together." She smiled and played with his hair. She sat up.  
"I should have been honest with you and admitted that I was really Noelle. Then maybe, you would not have wanted me." He stopped licking her and looked up with his fingers still inside.  
"No, I'm glad you did. I thought Vala was who I wanted until I got to have you." She shook her head. "I thought that I wanted Daniel. But, I really want you." He got up and looked at her. She had her right hand on her breasts as she looked at his mouth.  
"Do you really mean that?" She traced his lips and nodded. "Then, let us be opened about our feelings. I don't want to hide anymore." He kissed her neck. They began kissing.  
"No, I can't get you fired." He looked at her and traced her lips.  
"Let me get fired. I only want you." She swallowed.  
"No, I'm not worth that much."  
"How long have you been wanting me?"  
"Since the day that we were 'dating.' I wanted you all to myself."  
"Then, why didn't you let us stay there?"  
"Because you wanted Vala more than me." He pulled his mouth from her breasts and played with her nipples  
"Well, now, I want you more than her. Now, I want you all to myself."  
"Fuck me Cam." He nodded and began to pound her.  
"We need to get over each other." He shook his head  
"I only want you, no woman will make me change my mind." He turned her over and pound her harder.  
"You told me that you have been wanting me from the time that we were on the ship?"  
"I lied. I couldn't have you know just how strong my feelings were. Why do you really think that I let you fuck me so much?" He finally came and collapse.  
"I should have knew. Now, it makes sense."  
"Are you mad to know the truth?" He shook his head.  
"My feelings for you are just as strong." She kissed him.

Suddenly, Daniel, Vala and 2 Freddy Krugers came into the kitchen. "Here's an axe Vala and Daniel. You both know you want to." Cam and Noelle exchanged shocked looks. "Daniel, Vala, we never meant for this to happen." He told them. They looked at each other and nodded.  
"We understand about the ship, but now? No excuse." Freddy came down and looked at Noelle's body. He whistled. "It's too bad you wanted him more than me. Yes, I would have killed you, but..." She looked down and Cam covered her body.  
"Daniel, Vala, we can work this out without any killings." Daniel and Vala exchanged questioning looks and he shook his head.  
"No, I don't think that we can." He took the axe and chopped Mitchell's dick off and his head. Noelle screamed. He moved away to let Vala chopped Noelle's head off.  
"Noelle and Cam just didn't know who they were really messing with." He nodded sadly with an axe on his shoulder.  
"No, but they had to learn the hard way." He nodded.

The 2 Freddy Krugers looked at them. "Now, that the job is finished, you remember our little deal. You get what you want and we get what we want." Daniel sighed and crossed his arms.  
"What do you want?" The 2 Freddys exchanged looks and smiled.  
"To kill you. You have to understand, I'm trying to train my son how to be Freddy. He can use the practice. So, son, who do you want? Daniel or Vala?" They exchanged fear looks.

The son looked at both of them. "Dad, you can have Vala. Maybe she'll look as good as Noelle, once, did. Pity, she had a nice body." The taller Freddy nodded. He began to circle around her. "Would you care to strip for us?" She hissed at both of them. Freddy nodded. "Thought not." He began to stab her with his claws. "You know now that you're dead, I can please you better." She looked at him in shock as Freddy's claws were in her stomach. She collapse on the floor next to Cam. Daniel was shocked to see that she was dead. He knew that his only shot was to take the axe back. As he began to wrestle for the axe, the axe hit the shorter Freddy in the stomach. The tall one screamed.  
"Noooooo, not my son! Not my son!" He took the axe from his son's stomach and was going to kill Daniel with it. Before he could have the chance, someone was waking him up.

He thought that he was having a horror dream until he saw that his teammates were dead. "What happened to them?" Dr. Fraiser asked as Daniel looked down.  
"Freddy got to them."  
"Daniel, that isn't funny." He shook his head.  
"I'm serious. But there are 2 now." The doctor just shook her head.  
"Well, we have to bury 3 people now. Great." She said sarcastically. She began to put his team members on beds. He walked over to Noelle and saw her lifeless body. He sighed. "I did love you, you know. I just wished that you loved me too." He whispered into her ear and kissed her.

That night, he was afraid to go to sleep. He tried drinking coffee, but finally failed. Before he could escape or fight him off, Freddy took his claw and stabbed him with it.  
"This is for killing my son. How dare you." He looked up at him in shock. Freddy shook his head. "Should have brought your guns with you, not that they would have helped." Freddy smiled. "I'm back, finally."  
"And cut, that's a wrap! Good work, everyone!" The director started clapping.

Noelle got out of the body bag and shook her head. Never would she be thinking of being naked and having sex on a video camera. She remembered the director's words, "It had to look like a real situation." She bit her lip. Would Cam know that she went off the script and could possibility be saying the truth to his face? Her only hope was that he wouldn't find out. She watched as he got up from his body bag and shook his head. He got on his robe and made his way to Vala. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went to Robert Englund and shook his hand.

Daniel came over to her. "Hey, you did a good job!" She looked up at him.  
"Yeah, I never imagined that I would be having sex and being naked on a video camera." She got down and someone gave her a robe. He put his arms around her.  
"Here's a secret for you. I was actually horny." He gave her a kiss. She smiled and shook her head.  
"Does this mean that I'm getting some action, later?" He grinned and touched her ass.  
"You better believe it." He kissed her again. Freddy and his son came out to meet them. "Thank you so much for making a 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movie with us. You all did a fantastic job!" She smiled.  
"I hope that the movie will be a good one." Freddy gave her a smile.  
"I would invite you all to the opening night when it is finally released to the public." He shook hands with her again and gave her a smile.  
"It was nice meeting all of you."  
"Likewise."

The SG-1 went back to the base where everyone looked at them and shook their heads. "What was it like to play in a horror film?" Jack asked them.  
"Interesting." Cam said as he looked at himself. "We all need a shower to wash off this fake blood." Noelle nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, all of you, go and get cleaned up. But, fake blood is better than real blood, huh?" He called out as they made their way to the shower.

As Noelle began to wash herself, she, suddenly, felt like she was being watched. She shook her head. The shower curtain opened and Daniel looked at her. She jumped a mile and screamed. He covered her mouth. "Shhhh, I just wanted to take a shower with you." He looked into her eyes, she shook her head and hit him lightly.  
"Why would you do that after we have already been in a horror film?" He looked into her eyes and looked at her mouth.  
"You wanted me to take the lead, so here I am. I told you, you'll get action later." He began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

After they had sex and took a shower together, she changed into her pajamas. Daniel just wore his green pants, black t-shirt with black flip flops. She looked at his shoes.  
"So, you planned this?" She looked up at him and he grinned. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
"Of course. I just couldn't resist. A beautiful woman on this base, unattached and has a glasses fetish." She shrugged.  
"You can blame my first and second love for that one." He chuckled and gave her another kiss.  
"I guess, I should be thanking them instead. They lead me to you."  
"Will you do something for me?" He looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Stay the night?" He grinned.  
"If you want me to, I will." She took his hand and they went to her room.

That night, she got a real text message from Cam.  
 _I just have one question to ask. I hope that you will be honest with me_. She was glad that Daniel was asleep.  
 _Of course.  
Were you really meaning what you were saying or were you just following the script? I looked at the script and some of the words, you added. _She closed her eyes and sighed. She was hoping that he would not ask this or figure it out.  
 _Cam, it's late. We need to go to bed. We have to go to the Colorado Fall Festival tomorrow._ She hoped that he would allow her to get away with this.  
 _Noelle, why don't you just be honest with me? I thought that we were friends?_ She sighed and shook her head.  
 _Good night, Cam._ She hoped that he would drop it.  
 _I know that you meant every word you said. If you don't answer this text message, I'll know I spoke the truth._ She looked down.  
 _Believe whatever you want._ She waited, but he never answered.

The next day, they went to Roger's house to help the kids carve pumpkins, took them for hayrides, and handed out some candy. Each one of them came dressed up. Noelle came as Jessica Rabbit, Cam a Vampire, Teal'c as Jason, Sam as Cinderella, Daniel as Indiana Jones and Vala came as Miss America.

Many news showed up to film them. The camera went to Daniel. Noelle caught Cam looking up and down at her and then, turned away to give Vala a kiss.

She had her hands in Daniel's and forced herself to focus on them. "Where is your sweetheart, Noelle?" The reporter asked as she looked down. Just what she always wanted to be a popular couple. Daniel put his arms around her waist.  
"This good-looking woman, right here, is." He gave her a kiss. The reporter looked at her up and down.  
"Wow, you can totally pass for Jessica Rabbit. Well, that's the sound of all the men's heart breaking. Are you sure, you just want Dr. Jackson?" She looked at the reporter and nodded.  
"What can I say? The heart wants, who the heart wants." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned. She turned to Cam, in hopes that it would convince him that she had no real feelings for him. But, he just shook his head and crossed his arms while looking at her. She swallowed and was glad that Daniel didn't see that.  
"Well, I will say that this is a successful operation. So many kids here already. Noelle and Daniel guide us." They sighed. He took her hand and they showed the news where the hayrides were, the carving pumpkins and the face paintings that kids could get. She was grateful for the distraction from Cam and to get away from him for a while.

The news reporter got down on her knees to interview a child. "What do you think of this festival?" The kid smiled up at the camera.  
"It's really cool. It's beautiful out here." He looked around and nodded.  
"If this was hosted next year, would you come?" The kid nodded.  
"Best of all, it's free. We get a free pumpkin to take home and we get free candy." Noelle looked down and smiled.

The woman reporter turned her attention to the father. "What do you think of this event?" The father smiled.  
"It's a good event. An excuse to get my children out of the house and do something as a family. It's just amazing what these people have done. Free things for us? We're giving some money to help them donate for their charity." The woman reporter nodded and turned her attention to the famous couple. "So, what's your charity?" Noelle watched as Daniel answered.  
"Noelle wanted the money to go to St. Jude's, so that's where the donations are going." The reporter smiled.  
"You'll be making some kids very happy. Do you mind to give us a tour in the haunted house?" Noelle nodded. They guided the the reporter and the camera man through the haunted house.

After they were finished given a tour, Roger Englund and his father Robert came out. The reporter interviewed them. Noelle and Daniel went back to help pass out the candy.

That night, Freddy came into her dreams. "I'm not finish with you yet." She hurried to wake up.


	8. It Must Have Been Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before New Jerusalem with Noelle?

Prelude

Noelle noticed that she started to get sick. It soon became so bad that she went to the hospital. As she cling on the white gown, a doctor appeared to her. "I'm terribly sorry to bring you some sad news." She looked at him confused as she watched the interpreter translate.  
"What do you mean, you have sad news?" She signed asking as the doctor looked down.  
"You have a terminal cancer. I don't expect you to live more than 6 months." She didn't mean to, but she passed out. She never expected it to be that bad. It took her a few minutes to sit up on the bed.  
"6 months? My birthday is in 6 months, so you're telling me that I'll die close to my birthday?"  
"Again, I'm very sorry." She held out her hand. He looked at her puzzled as he shook her hand.  
"Thanks for being honest. I can't imagine, how hard it is to tell a patient that s/he is dying." She smiled at him. The doctor and the interpreter left the room. She began to get dressed. Never had she imagined coming to the hospital thinking it was just some kind of sickness and now being told that she will die. She looked down as she continued to get dressed. At least, she had no husband, kids or anyone that she was leaving behind. She rode the bus home and looked out at the world. She was scared. What was it like to die? Would she really go to Heaven or not?

She unlocked her apartment door and went to the computer. She began to research online for hospices. She found one close by and sent an email asking, if they had any room. She looked around her apartment and began to sort what she wanted to keep and what she didn't. She looked at the poster of Dr. Daniel Jackson that she had up on her wall. She smiled. "You'll be my last celebrity crush on this Earth." She sighed and shook her head. She began to pack up what she didn't want to bring with her and instead, give away. She went to the bathroom and looked at her hair. It was now gray, 44 will do that to you. She shaved her head. She forced herself to smile in the mirror. "You had survived 44 years of hell on Earth to survive cancer, is nothing." She decided not to tell anyone that she was dying. She contacted Section 8 and the Welfare offices. She had them disconnect her food stamps and her housing assistance. She won't be needing them anymore. It took a few days, but she heard back from the hospice. They needed proof that she was, in fact, dying. The doctor was nice enough to make copies of his diagnosis. She scanned it and sent it to them. She heard back from them the next day saying that she was accepted to move in. She smiled and took the poster of Dr. Daniel Jackson off the wall; she was bringing it with her. That way she can pretend that he was with her, while she was dying.

In the hospice as she laid in bed, getting sicker and weaker, she always had a smile. Looking up at the poster of Dr. Daniel Jackson's, she spent time imaging him holding her hand and comforting her. She imagined that he was giving her a kiss on her forehead, cheek and hands. She was grateful that the hospice had allowed her to have his poster on her wall. It was the only thing that brought her comfort. A nurse, who worked there, felt very bad for her. She went up to Noelle, "Look what I have?" She held up some 'Stargate SG-1' DVD's. She held out her hand and Noelle took it. They went to the tv room and she watched them. She imagined herself as Vala and Daniel was all over her. She looked down. Why would Daniel had wanted to be with her? A sick and dying woman. Maybe, it was better that he had never met her in real life. He deserved to have a wife that would never leave him or have to take care of her. She smiled as she walked back to her room. Even now, she could take care of herself. She had covered the mirror. She didn't want to see; how sick that she had become. She wanted to imagine herself with fuchsia hair and healthy looking. The nurse decided to contact the Stargate SG-1 to ask, if Daniel was willing to come and visit her in the hospice. "She's not a kid, but she's a deaf and cerebral palsy woman that has a huge crush on Dr. Jackson. She doesn't much time left to live and her birthday is coming up. It would mean a great deal to her." She told the people on the phone, but they wouldn't listen to her. She slammed down the phone in frustration. "You would think the government would give a shit, when the old and elderly are dying. But no, they don't." She told the other nurses. The nurses looked down and shook her head.  
"Had she been a kid instead of an adult, they would have sent Dr. Jackson in like that." A nurse named Rose said as she snapped her fingers. "But since she ain't a kid, they won't do a shit." Noelle's nurse shook her head.  
"This isn't fair." She looked into Noelle's room.  
"I know." Rose put her hand on her shoulder. "But, don't tell Noelle that her crush is really an asshole." The nurse gave a smile and nodded. "Just make sure that she's comfortable and happy before she passes on." The nurse nodded, again.

Noelle looked at her nurse's name tag. It read, "Aeryn Sun." She looked at her and smiled. "Did your parents name you after 'Farscape?'" She signed, weakly. The woman looked at her confused.  
"What is 'Farscape?' I have never heard of it. My name really is Aeryn Sun." She signed back, confused. She studied her and saw that she did look like Aeryn Sun.  
"You're beautiful." Aeryn smiled and touched her nose.  
"So are you. Now, get in." She got into the wheelchair and Aeryn put a blanket on her. "Are you warm enough?" Noelle nodded and she smiled. "I know how much you love nature. It's a beautiful day. I thought that you would enjoy it." She wheeled her out of the hospice and Noelle smiled.  
"Aeryn, can you do me a favor?" Aeryn was sitting on the bench table and nodded. "When I feel I'm close to dying, can I die out here?" While she worked as a nurse, she hated talking about their deaths.  
"I'll try to bring you out here."  
"I hope that I die at night. I would love to die looking at the stars and the moon." Aeryn was trying not to cry.  
"How about this? I'll bring the moon and the stars to you." Noelle looked at her, puzzled. "You'll see." She smiled. After a while, Aeryn checked her watch. "I know you don't feel like eating, but it's time for supper." She nodded and Aeryn pushed her into the cafeteria. Aeryn went to collect her food and drink. She smiled at her as she sat down. Noelle was too weak to pick up a fork or drink.  
"Sorry, you have to do this." Aeryn shook her head.  
"No, I'm honored to do this."  
"You just like the money." Noelle laughed as she wiped her mouth.  
"I would have just took care of you, for free."  
"Now, Aeryn, you can't be soft in a place like this. If you are, this isn't the place for you. Everyone dies. Death just happened to say, it was my turn." She knew that Noelle was right. Aeryn brought her back into her room and tucked her in bed.  
"You'll come tomorrow?" She gave her a smile.  
"You know I will."  
"Good night." Aeryn gave her a hug.

She gathered up her things and saw John waiting for her in the car. She began to sob. John sighed and shook his head. "Why did you choose to work here? It has brought you nothing, but sad emotions." She shook her head.  
"Noelle's a sweet one. She deaf, cerebral palsy and has cancer. All she wanted was to see Dr. Daniel Jackson and he refuse to see her. That bastard." She began to hit the car. He sighed and shook his head.  
"You know how the government is. They don't really give a shit about people like us."  
"I'll never work for the government." He chuckled and began to drive.  
"Baby, I have been thinking about the sad situation that Noelle has." He said in the kitchen as Aeryn was making supper. She looked at him. "Why not get a look-like Daniel Jackson?" She thought for a moment and looked at John with a smile.  
"Yeah, we can host a Dr. Daniel Jackson look alike contest and Noelle can pick out the winner." He nodded. "Baby, you're a genius!" He smiled.  
"I have to be, I married one." He put his arms around her. She smiled.  
"It's so sad that Noelle's going to die alone." He shook his head.  
"She'll have you." He kissed her as she continued to make supper. After supper, Aeryn began to post on social media, a contest for the best Dr. Daniel Jackson look alikes. She hoped that many men would show up. She decided to host it for Noelle's birthday, which was October 27th. She would bribe the Dr. Jackson look alike to love her until she dies. Whenever that will be.

Aeryn had put stars and the moon on her ceiling. Noelle smiled as she saw that. Aeryn was praying that she would live long enough to see the contestants from the contest. The day of Noelle's birthday, she picked up a Dr. Daniel Jackson birthday cake. John shook his head as he entered the hospice with her. He opened the door, while she carried the cake. She made it to Noelle's room and showed her the cake. She smiled and looked at Aeryn. "If I could give you a tip or leave you a lot of money in inheritance, I would." She signed as Aeryn shook her head. She gave the cake to John to hold, while she signed.  
"I'm happy to do this for you. Today, we're going to have a Dr. Daniel Jackson look alike contest. You pick the winner." Noelle looked up at her, surprised.  
"Really?" Aeryn nodded and she smiled. Soon, there were many men dressed up like Daniel in the hospice. The nurses all shook their heads.  
"You're going out of your way for this woman." Aeryn shrugged.  
"This might be her last birthday. Why not make it a good one?" The nurses nodded. Aeryn wheeled her out to the recreation room and her eyes looked surprised.  
"They all look good!" Aeryn smiled.  
"Who do you think looks the closest?" Noelle began to study them up-close. She finally picked one that looked so much like him, that it caused her to doubt.  
"What's your name, son?" She signed asking him. Aeryn voiced what she had said.  
"Oh, my name is John Jackson, Daniel's my father." Aeryn translated, while she and Noelle exchanged shock looks.  
"You're the son of Dr. Daniel Jackson?" He nodded. Noelle looked at him confused.  
"I don't remember Daniel having any kids."  
"My dad and my mother, Vala had a son after the season went off."  
"You look so much like your father." John grinned and nodded.  
"So, people have told me." He looked at her and got down. "How are you doing?" She smiled at him, but it was a weak one.  
"Well, the good news is that I'm not dead yet. Come, look at what Aeryn got me for my birthday." She gestured for him to look at the cake.  
"So, you're a big fan of my dad's?" Noelle nodded and looked down.  
"He's so cute. Sadly, he'll be my last celebrity crush that I'll have in this life."  
"Maybe not."  
"No one is cuter than he is." John smiled. "Will you stay for the party?" He nodded.  
"I'll be honored." She smiled and looked at Aeryn.  
"Daniel and Vala raised this man right!" Aeryn nodded and looked at him.  
"You're a better man than your father is." She said, without signing. John looked at her confused.  
"Why?" Aeryn looked at Noelle.  
"I'll be back, okay?' Noelle nodded as she watched 'Stargate SG-1' on the television with captions.

"I have tried to contact your dad. Stargate SG-1 won't inform him that she wants to see him, before she takes her last breath." John sighed and shook his head.  
"I know my dad, if he knows about this, he will come. Let me call him."  
"Thank you." The son nodded. Aeryn went to the kitchen and began to make the lemon chicken softer to eat. Soon, they turned off the lights and she came out with the birthday cake. Noelle smiled as they all sang and signed, 'Happy Birthday' to her. She looked at the candles and made a wish. She wished to see Daniel in person. They turned the lights back on and Aeryn put the cake on the table. "Which do you want?" Noelle looked at her.  
"Can I have his smile?" Aeryn nodded, cut out his smile and put it on a plate. John shook his head and pulled Aeryn aside.  
"I'm really sorry. My parents are off-world at this moment. They don't know, when he'll be home."  
"You did all you could." He shook his head.  
"I'll take his place."  
"Are you sure? She's not going to get better." He nodded.  
"I know, but I know my parents, if I don't do this..." He looked at Aeryn and she nodded. He went and sat beside Noelle. She smiled at him.  
"Are you getting any cake?" Aeryn translated for him. He nodded to her and a nurse brought him a piece of cake. "It's good, isn't it?" He smiled and nodded. Aeryn was feeding Noelle the cake. She gave her a birthday present. Since, she was to weak to open it, Aeryn did it for her. It was a Dr. Daniel Jackson onesie.  
"Now, you won't have to worry about getting cold." She smiled. It was light blue with hearts and a picture of Dr. Jackson on the left side. "So, he'll always be in your heart." Aeryn explained.  
"Thank you! Can I wear it always?" She nodded. That night, Aeryn changed her into the onesie in the bathroom. John stayed by the bed and waited until she carried her into the bed and tucked her in.  
"Well be back tomorrow morning." Aeryn translated what John Jackson said. Noelle looked at him, puzzled.  
"You don't have to." He smiled and looked into her eyes.  
"I know that I don't. But, I would like to keep you company, if that's okay?" She nodded and he kissed her hand. He looked at her poster of his father and sighed. He had an idea.

That night, John went into his father's room and looked at all the things that his father owned. He smiled, when he finally found what he was looking for. The next morning, he walked to Noelle's room. He noticed that she was sicker and weaker than the last time that he had seen her. She tried to smile, when she saw him. He kneeled down and Aeryn came to translate for him. "My dad found this on one of his missions. When I was a kid growing up, it was hard to see my parents, since they were always off-world. So, they found this. It's almost like a cellphone or a video phone. All you do is hold it and say a person's name and you will see them. You would talk to them and see them for a few minutes. I thought that you would like to use this to talk to my dad."  
"Will he get mad at you for sharing it?" He gave her a smile.  
"You want me to call him, first?" She nodded as John nodded. He took the golden rock and closed his eyes. "Dad." He whispered. Suddenly, he saw Daniel.  
"Son, are you okay?" He nodded.  
"Dad, I have a small request." Daniel gave his son a look.  
"Okay?" He sighed.  
"This woman is dying, she has cancer. She's a big fan of yours. She's deaf, but can she just see you for a few minutes?" He nodded. John gave her the rock and looked at her. He nodded to her. "Go on." She closed her eyes and when she saw Daniel, she smiled.  
"You're Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel tried to hide the horror he felt, when he saw her. She was so weak and sick. He gave her a smile.  
"How are you?" She looked at Aeryn and she translate for her. Noelle began to sign, very weakly and low.  
"I'm better now that I get to see you. Your son was there at my birthday party yesterday. He looks so much like you." He smiled and nodded.  
"Well, happy belated birthday to you." She smiled.  
"Thank you." She handed John the rock back. She shook her head. She was too much in pain. John closed his eyes and looked down.  
"She's not doing well, dad. But, she had this huge poster of you." He brought the rock up to the poster. Daniel smiled and shook his head.  
"Well, since I can't be there, you do what I would have done." John nodded. "If your mother and I can make it back in time... Where are you?"  
"Hope Hospice in Charleston, WV." Daniel nodded.  
"If we can make it back in time, we'll be there." He nodded. "Well, if there's anything else?" The son shook his head.  
"I'll keep you posted, dad." He nodded and the rock was deactivated. Noelle had fallen asleep. Aeryn looked at John.  
"I don't think that she's going to be able to live like this much longer. Now, I have been postponing giving her morphine. I don't think that I can postpone it anymore." John looked at her.  
"Do what you have to do." She nodded and began to give her morphine.

The next morning, she was surprised to see Sajaiael in the room. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her with sympathy.  
"I came to give you a last prophecy. This will be the last time that you will see and hear from me." She looked at him, shocked.  
"Why is this the last time?" The Angel sighed.  
"God's not going to heal you from this. You're going to die. But, that's not my prophecy."  
"What is?" Sajaiael sat beside Noelle and held her hand. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled.  
"After you die, it will begin." She looked at him confused.  
"After I die, what will begin?" The Angel shook his head.  
"I can't share that with you. I know that you have missed me. I'm here because you need me more than you ever did. I'll stay with you until the end." She smiled up at the Angel.  
"Do you promise?" He gave her a smile.  
"Yes, because I was there, when you were born. It's only fair that I'm there for you, when you die." She smiled. The Angel watched as Aeryn added more morphine to her.  
"You'll bless her for taking care of me?" She asked as she looked at Aeryn, as well. He nodded.  
"Yes, we will bless her after you're gone. She'll become with a child and name him D'Argo, after years of trying and not succeeding." She smiled at him.  
"Can I share it with her?" He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. You're not going to be speaking on this Earth again. This conversation is taking place inside your head. It's time for Earth to let you go." She looked down, sad.  
"Just take care of her and whenever you and God are ready, I'm ready to go."  
"Do you have a prefer time or day?" She shook her head.  
"No. I have already celebrated my 45th birthday, I'm good." He smiled.  
"How about I'll take you on October 31st, the last day of your favorite month?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Just stay." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere. My place, right now, is here." She smiled.

October 31st came and the Angel looked at her. "When do you want to go?"  
"How about at night? I want to see the moon and the stars, a last time." The Angel nodded. That day, Daniel came to visit Noelle with his son.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, I had to give her morphine. We're just waiting until she takes her last breath." He sighed and looked down.  
"Just my luck, I didn't make it." Noelle saw him holding her hand. She looked at the Angel and smiled.  
"He came! Daniel came to visit me. Awww, that's so sweet!" He smiled and nodded.  
"See, there are some good people left in the world."  
"I can't even tell him, thanks for coming." He shook his head and Noelle's spirit stood up.  
"He doesn't need to know that. What's important is that he came. He was nice enough to care." Noelle looked down and started crying.  
"I guess, he was worth having a crush on?" She said with a smile as she looked up at him.  
"Your crushes are always the best." He gave her a hug and put her arms around her neck.  
"He'll be my last." The Angel nodded.  
"But, God saved the best for last, huh?" She smiled.  
"That He did, Angel, that He did." He continued to have his arm around her neck.  
"You're going to have a lot to praise Him for. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah. God loves me that much to have one of the biggest celebrity crushes I have, come to visit me before I leave the Earth." He nodded and looked out the window.  
"I hate to do this. This is, literally, the part I hate the most." She looked at him and he was sad. He looked out the window. "You have to go." He took her hand and she looked at Daniel a last time.  
"Can I give him a kiss before I leave?" The Angel smiled.  
"He won't know that you have."  
"I would know." He nodded as Noelle went to Daniel. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.  
The Angel held out his hand. "You ready to go now?"

Noelle nodded as they walked through the hospice walls. She looked at the white moon and the stars in the sky. "I will miss nature." He shook his head.  
"Heaven has nature. New Jerusalem will have nature." She had to smile.  
"You're annoyed with me, aren't you?" The Angel shook his head.  
"After what you put me through? No, I can handle worse." She nodded; he had a point.  
"Angel," She stopped as they began to walk up the stairs to Heaven. He looked at her. "Will this be the last time that I see you?" Sajaiael looked down and sighed. He closed his eyes and then, looked up at her.  
"I have other humans that I need to watch over now." He gave her a kiss on her head. "Don't tell anyone this, but you'll always be my favorite." She closed her eyes and smiled. Another Angel came down and held out his hand. "Go with him, you'll be fine." She looked at him with tears. She hugged him and he could feel tears coming down, as well. "Go." She turned around, took the other Angel's hand and began to walk up the stairs. She continued to cry as she walked up. The Angel, who was leading her up, felt bad for her. She finally made it to a line, where many people stood. She waited for her turn to finally stand before God and His son. She was still sad, but she bowed before Them. "Arise, your name?"  
"Noelle Payton." She said in a quiet voice. She never imagined that she would stand before God and His Son with great sadness. She tried to think of how happy that she should be. Daniel had came to visit her, but it didn't work.  
"My Lord," The Angel bowed as he had a big heavy white book in his hands, "She's in the book of life." She knew that she should be jumping up and down for joy, but she wasn't. She looked back and wished that she could go back, but knew that she had her time. She sighed as God looked at her.  
"Are you okay?" She nodded as she continued to look down with her hands folded in front of her.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said, honesty. God and Jesus nodded.

"Well, you're free to go to the next round. My Son will judge you on your performance as a Christian." She nodded and followed an Angel to the other room. She still wouldn't look at anyone and was still looking sad. A person in front of her looked at her.  
"Hey, I don't know why you're so sad, but think, it could have been worse. You could be one of those lost souls that go to Hell." She nodded; he had a point. She finally looked up and saw a few people in front of her. She had to focus on, now. So, she began to list her rewards in her head. Alone, on her own, music, nature, was she forgetting anything? Her bucket list. She nodded to herself, satisfied. Finally, it was her turn to be judged by Christ. He looked at the scale.  
"You could have done better." She nodded, agreeing. "What rewards are you expecting to get?" She looked up at Him.  
"To be alone, on my own, music, nature, healings and doing my bucket list." She was still speaking in a low voice. She sighed and looked down. You need to focus on today, forget yesterday. She tried telling herself. Jesus sighed and looked at her.  
"Are you sure that you want to be alone and on your own?" She looked up at Christ and nodded.  
"I told You, the only way I would not want that, is if, I died being loved and wanted. Love and wanted by the same person that I feel that way for. It never happened."  
"Very well, you'll get all the rewards that you have requested. Welcome to Heaven." She nodded.  
"Thank you." Christ gave her a white robe and she took it from Him. She walked into Heaven, many people could tell that she was unhappy and backed off. Her feet seemed to know where her house was. It was a small trailer and away from everyone. She went to her bed and began to cry more. She wasn't sad about leaving Earth or the people, more than she was sad about knowing that, she would never see Sajaiael again. She knew that he would want her to be strong and to look ahead. She had to force herself to be happy.

"Okay, what was on your bucket list?" She asked herself and sat at a small table. She got out pen and paper. She began to write what was on her bucket list. She saw one of them was camping. She searched a closet and found a blue sleeping bag. She searched for a pillow and grabbed a blue Amazon Echo Dot. After getting the fire started, she laid the blue sleeping bag and the pillow on the ground. As she laid on the sleeping bag, she thought of what she music that she wanted to hear. "Alexa, play, 'That's Just the Way It Is,' by Phil Collins." The music began to fill the night air. She closed her eyes and rolled on her side. While, she was glad that she wasn't suffering anymore, she was still full of sadness. Sadness of knowing that she will never see Sajaiael again and sadness that she will never be loved and wanted. The family that she had so desperately wanted, was not going to happen. Tears began to fall. Now, it was too late to believe in miracles and hope. She closed her eyes. But, she was surprised that God did not force her to only listen to gospel music. How could gospel music understand her? The world music understood her better. It went through what she had. It knew. She knew one thing, she should be grateful that she was alone. What if, her significant other didn't like Phil Collins and would not have wanted to listen to him? What if, he robbed her of this? Then, her mind argued, he doesn't really love you. If he did, he would respect who you like to listen to and who you don't. Noelle knew, her mind had a point. But, it didn't matter now. It was too late. She spend time filling her ears with nothing, but sad music. One of them, that she picked was, "It Must Have Been Love," by Roxenne. She couldn't resist, but began to sing along, putting her heart and soul into it. After a few more, she finally crashed.

The sun woke her up early, the next morning. She knew that was the cost. You wanted to go camping, the sun gets to wake you up. She rolled her sleeping bag, picked up her pillow and the Amazon Echo Dot. She cooked herself some breakfast. After she got done, she looked at her bucket list again. What kind of activities does she want to be doing today? She smiled, when she saw one that read: Play dress up. She opened up her closet and smiled. Jesus had gave her the same clothes that Madonna had worn in, 'Papa Don't Preach" music video. She began to sing and dance along to the music. "Alexa, 'Love Goes Down,' by Plan B." She began to strip to that song. She smiled, being single still had its advantages as she imagined throwing her clothes to an audience. She thought about her next song. "Alexa, 'Sweet Child O' Mine,' By Guns N Roses." She began to move her hips like Axel Rose did. "Alexa, 'Back to Your Heart,' by Backstreet Boys." She imagined that she was singing it to someone that she loved.

Since she was into dancing, she played songs that she only wanted to listen and dance to. Songs such as, "Dreamland" by 126ers, "All Summer Long," By Kid Rock and "Junkhead" by Alice in Chains. By the time she heard them all, she was worn out. She shook her head. That's the best thing about being single, you can be worn out, just by listening to music and dancing. You didn't need sex or a partner. She cooked herself dinner and decided to watch television. She decided to watch, "Stargate SG-1" to remember how Dr. Daniel Jackson visited her in the hospice. He was so nice and sweet to do that. To remember that God had let her see, her final crush before she went home. After she ate, she knew that God deserved some praise. So, she began to worship Him. Her rule was to sing, at least, 3 gospel songs. She thought of what song that she wanted to sing first. Since, no one was around her, she decided to dress up again. She got out the leather jacket and began to sing, "Forever Your Girl," by Paula Abdul. She hanged up the leather jacket and put on the jean jacket. "Alexa, 'Everything I Do It, for You," by Bryan Adams. The last song she wanted to sing? "Listen to Your Heart," by Roxenne.

She finally crashed and woke up the next morning. One thing that she absolutely loved about her life? She had a bucket list and she did one thing a day. She like it because it made her excited to get up in the morning and see what she wanted to plan. She didn't have to plan around anything or anyone. The power of being alone and on your own. After breakfast, she looked at her list again. She smiled, when she read it. She went outside and made sure that she was far away possible from anyone. After checking all angles, she knew that she was safe. She went back inside and got her 'Dirty Dancing,' video. She turned it up loud. She began to sing the songs on the top of her lungs. She began dancing all over the living room. By the time the movie was over, she sat back on the chair with a big smile on her face. She could die happy now. The sad fact was that she was already dead and in Heaven. She looked at her watch and saw it was a bit early for dinner. She browse through her DVD collection and wondered which movie to watch next. She nodded, when she saw that she had, "Cry-Baby" in her collection. But, was relieved that it was not in director's cut. She liked the television version better. After singing and dancing to the songs, she knew it was time for dinner. She decided after dinner, she would watch one of her "obsessed" movies. "Independence Day." She had watched it so many times on Earth, that her dad would look at her, as if, she lost her mind. She smiled, when she remembered that. But this time, she could watch it as a hearing person. To her, it just made the movie new. She got to hear the voices of Will Smith, Jeff Goldblum, and Bill Pullman. She made herself popcorn and wished that she had someone to watch it with. But, at least, she can pause and watch it, whenever she wanted.

The next morning, after breakfast, she looked at her bucket list. It was thrilling to fulfill the fantasies, but the list was slowly getting shorter. She could see that there were not much things left to do on her list. When she saw what else she wanted to do, she called the day, "Exercising" day. She finally rode a bicycle on her own, she went on a hiking trail, and she went fishing. She sighed, when she once again, realized that she was alone. She had to think positive about it. It was becoming harder. The next day, she saw the list was done. She had done it all. She looked down and wondered, what would she want to do now? Just then, a knock came on her door. She was puzzled. No one came to visit her, not even an Angel. She opened the door and saw Christ. "Can I come in?" She nodded and opened the door for Him. She bowed before Him. "So, I see that you have completed your bucket list." She nodded, sadly. Jesus nodded. "But, it's a good thing." She looked at Him, puzzled.  
"Because?" Jesus took a seat.  
"God has shut up Heaven. Armageddon has begun." She looked at Him, shocked. She took a seat across from Him.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"You know what this means? I'm planning to have a supper for all of my disciples and that includes you. Are you ready, yet? To join My family?" He touched her arm as she looked down. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. She crossed her arms.  
"Will anyone notice that I'm missing?" She asked, looking up at Him. Christ sighed and looked away.  
"They will notice, but they won't say anything. Because, if I have no problem with you not being there, they won't either." She opened the door to her trailer and looked at the sun that was going down. Christ had joined her.  
"Jesus, You know that I became a Christian because I wanted to have a better family than my own. But, after I found out that Your family was no better, it became not important to me." He nodded and sighed. He put His hands behind His back.  
"Noelle, I just appreciate the fact that you tried. I can't complain. Had you not tried; I would have. I'm not here to pressure you." She looked down, closed her eyes, while having her arms crossed.  
"Jesus, I love you, I do, but I'm still not ready." He looked down and nodded.  
"Very well. Do you want me to send an Angel to gather food for you?" She shrugged.  
"No Angel has came to visit me. So, why bother them?"  
"I apologize. You told me to give them a choice and freedom to decide, if they wanted to or not. So, I did. They just happened to choose not to come and visit you. Just say the word and I'll change that." She shook her head.  
"No, they're being honest with both of us. They don't want to see or talk to me. So, don't send an Angel here." She saw that the sun has completely went down.  
"Well, I'll fulfill one of your rewards." She looked at Him, puzzled. "You'll the best seat to watch me and Satan have the 'Battle of the Century'."  
"Now that? I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Jesus smiled.  
"I know that you wouldn't. Well, I'll come again, when it's time for you to battle against the people who have received the 666. The army clothes and boots are in your closet." She bowed.  
"Thank you." Christ nodded.  
"Have a good evening."  
"You, as well." Christ bowed His head and left. Noelle went to her closet and saw that; He was not lying. There in her closet, was a green camo outfit with an army hat and black shoes. She smiled. That was one thing on her bucket list: to join the army. She couldn't join the army on Earth, since she was deaf and had cerebral palsy. But now, there was no one and nothing to stop her from joining God's army. She smiled as she put the clothes and shoes back into her closet. She had something to look forward to again. It would be months before Christ would come and see her again. He knocked on her door. She went and opened it for Him.  
"My Lord." She bowed and let Him in. He smiled.  
"It's time. We're ready for the battle. Let me warn you, Earth is different now. It's not the way it looked, when you had left it."  
"I still want to serve my Lord." He nodded.  
"Very well. Get dressed, when you're finished, come to My throne." She nodded.  
'My Lord." She bowed as He smiled and left.

She began to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked good. She smiled. She opened the door and walked out. She was sure that Christ would provide them with swords to fight with. When she came to His throne, she saw many people in army outfits. Many, she was sure, were real soldiers from Earth. She couldn't help, but wonder, if she would see Dr. Daniel Jackson or Colonel Cam Mitchell there. But, there were too many people to really look. She shrugged. She noticed that everyone was focused on Jesus, so she did the same. "Alright, I have to warn each of you. Earth doesn't look like it had, when you had left it. It has changed for the worse. Now, your mission is, if you see any person with the number 666 on his/her forehead, hand, etc, you are to kill them. Some of them, might be your family, your friends, but you must remember whom you serve first. Me. That's your only job. Once, the Earth is full of their blood, there'll be a final battle between Me and Satan. You'll all get to watch that final battle take place. I won't start it until all of you are present. Now, get on a horse and do what you have been called to do." People began to go up to horses and began to settle on them. Noelle has never settled on a horse before. She looked at it awkwardly. A man, who looked so much like, Colonel Cam Mitchell had, went over to her.  
"Do you need some help?" She closed her eyes and felt embarrassed.  
"I apologize. On Earth, I had cerebral palsy, so I never got to ride a horse." The man nodded.  
"Don't apologize. Let me help you up." He helped her up on the horse that she had chosen.  
"Thank you." He nodded and gave her a warm smile. She looked at him puzzled as he sighed.  
"To ride a horse, you kick them gently on the side. When you want to stop, just pull these." He touched the reins as she looked down.  
"You don't mind helping a horse virgin, do you?" He smiled at her and looked away.  
"No, Christ has done so much for us and ask so little of us in return." He looked at her again and she nodded.  
"My name is Noelle, what's yours?" He smiled.  
"You can call me Ben." He shook hands with her.  
"Nice to meet you, Ben." He smiled.  
"You, as well." She began to kick the horse gently and the horse began to walk. Ben continued to look at her, puzzled. Why hasn't he ever seen her around?

Earth was different. She was shocked by its appearance. It was dark, foggy and smelled horrible. The people who were coming to meet them walked like zombies. But, they had 666 on their foreheads and on their hands, just like Christ had said. Noelle began to stab people with the sword. Soon, the Earth became full of blood. Blood from the people. After the last "zombie" had died, it was just the Christians on horses on Earth. They heard a loud trumpet. "The final battle is getting ready." An Angel called out. They seemed to know exactly where to go. They rode to Megiddo, Israel. She was stunned to see a giant boxing ring in the middle. Satan was already there. Noelle's eyes were appalled at how tall and how big that he had looked. He looked at them and shook his head.  
"You're all fools to follow Christ, all of you!" He told them. Noelle took her place on the white benches that were on each of the sides of the boxing ring. She was surprised, when she saw that Ben sat next to her.  
"How did you find me?" She asked him, puzzled. He smiled at her.  
"Oh, I have my tricks. We're witnessing the true 'Battle of the Century'. This is gonna be awesome." She nodded in agreement.  
"I have been waiting for this, ever since I have heard about it."  
"Me too." Why was she being nice to this human and why was he being nice to her? They locked eyes and she couldn't read them. He must be good at blocking people from reading his eyes. She turned her attention back to the boxing ring.  
"I wish that we had things that we could throw at him. Like bananas, tomatoes, etc." Ben smiled and nodded.  
"But, what Christ is about to do is a lot worse." She nodded.  
"True." Finally, Christ came and looked at Satan. She was amazed at Christ's appearance. He didn't look thin and weak. He looked twice as strong as Satan did. Ben was also amazed by His appearance.  
"Hollywood never showed a Christ that looked like this." She shook her head.  
"No. I would never think that Christ really looks like that." He nodded in agreement. They watched as punches were thrown, it was like watching a 3D of 2 boxers. Noelle found herself scared by what she was witnessing. She saw the demons were all on Satan's side and cheering him on. While on Christ's side, there were nothing. No Angels and not even God.  
"Remind me to never piss off Christ." He nodded again, in agreement. They watched as more punches were thrown. Finally, Christ took His foot and put it on Satan's chest.  
"You have lost. You and your army will go to the lake of fire, where you'll be tortured for the rest of the time. Angels, the chains." Angels began to chain up the demons and Satan. She watched as an Angel took them away. She stood up on the bench and watched as the they were leaving the Earth in chains. She knew where Satan and his army was going, no human could follow. She shook her head. All of this could have been avoided, had he not had pride and been cast out of Heaven. Ben and all the people went up to Christ and began to congratulate Him in His victory. But, not Noelle. She was ready to head back. She got on her horse and took a last look at Christ before heading back to Heaven. Now what did she have to look forward to?

Once, she got to Heaven and got off the horse, God came up to her. "Did the show not please you?" He asked as she smiled.  
"The show was fine, my Lord. Just because Satan and his army are gone, it doesn't change anything." He sighed and looked away. He had His hands behind His back.  
"My child, I'll be preparing a new Earth, as well, as a new Heaven. Christ will allow you to be in love there, if you choose to." She shrugged.  
"Maybe, love just isn't worth it?" God shook His head.  
"Love is always worth it. Christ will create anyone that you want. He won't care, if it's a man or a woman. He will create them." She looked at Him.  
"What if, I wanted Him to create Dr. Daniel Jackson?"  
"My Son is the creator. If that's who you want, He will create him for you." Noelle looked away.  
"Will he be worth it?" God looked at her.  
"If you question that, do you really want him?"  
"Well, I hope that he'll be worth the wait." She smiled and walked away.


	9. Cruel Visual World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Noelle try to delete their feelings for each other, but instead, it leads to something much worse.

Edited 9/7/2020

Author's Note: This chapter will have a suicidal attempt in it. It also has slight physical abuse. Don't read if this bothers you. Thank you.

Baby, I need you to show me the light  
Show me some love  
Prove that that's still some good  
Left in this world

Promise me  
That you'll never leave  
I'll promise you  
Nothing, but love  
In return  
Cause life isn't worth  
Living  
If this was only  
A cruel visual world

It's a cruel visual world  
And we're all trying to  
Distract ourselves  
We're on the phone all day  
Watching television  
Listening to music  
Anything to not remind us  
How this world is really a  
Cruel visual world  
It's a cruel visual world

We need to stop lying  
Have a real talk about how  
This world went wrong  
Try to fix it up  
By showing each other the light  
And love

Baby, let it start with you and me  
Show them the way it should be  
Baby, take my hand as we begin  
To end  
This cruel visual world  
Its a cruel visual world  
A cruel visual world

Noelle laid on her bed and she had a flashback. The time that her and Cam had went into an alternative reality and she had played his girlfriend. It was there that she, unintentionally, started having feelings for Cam. Feelings that she knew she should not have had.

Flashback

"Noelle baby, if I have to come out of this shower, you'll be paying for it double." She swallowed as she leaned against the wall close to the shower. She really didn't want to be doing this. She wasn't really his girlfriend. He opened the curtains. "Aren't you going to come in?"  
"I'm just not feeling good today." He gave her a look.  
"Baby, just get in. I'll take care of you." She knew if she did, she might start having feelings for Cam.  
"You don't have to."  
"Do you prefer here or on the bed?"  
"Seriously, you don't have to take care of me." He sighed and turned the water off. He got out of the shower and her eyes were surprised that he was willing to let her see him naked.  
"You're going to make me work for it? Fine, I'll work for it." He began to kiss her. She was trying so hard to resist temptation, but he wasn't making it easy. He began to finger her.  
"Cam, really, I'm fine." He shook his head and put a finger up to her lips. He started getting her undressed. "We really shouldn't be doing this." He put his finger on her lips again.  
"I dunno what you're so worried about. But, don't be. We've had sex many times. Tonight should be no different." After he got off her black skirt and black underwear, he began to lick her. She closed her eyes and looked up. Why wasn't he listening? Why wasn't he knowing what he was doing was something that he shouldn't? "Why did you lie to me? You're not on your time of month."

After a few minutes of working on her pussy, he moved them to the bed. He looked into her eyes and played with her short hair. He began to enter his dick inside of her and she closed her eyes. As much as her body wanted this, she wanted to try to get him to stop before it was too late for both of them.  
"I'm not really your girlfriend. I'm really not the Noelle you think I am."  
"Okay darling, who are you?" She could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe her. He started kissing her.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember a different life than this one?" She was hoping that he remembered who they really were before they came to this alternative reality.  
"Noelle, I don't think you should be watching, 'Stargate SG-1' anymore. That stuff only happens on television and not in real life." He turned her over as she sighed. He entered his dick again and she was trying so hard _not_ to enjoy this. He was making it impossible.  
"Will you forgive me for not fighting harder?" He shook his head.  
"Baby, don't talk. Just enjoy it." He pounded her so hard that she knew he had believed this to be his girlfriend. Finally, she could feel he came. He laid on the other side of the bed and looked at her with a smile. He was sweating as well. She looked at him and couldn't help, but think that he had lied to her. He told her that he didn't like her short fuchsia hair. "You're always worth the wait." He gave her a kiss and had her lay down in front of him while he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes. She hoped that Daniel would help them get out of this reality. If not, she was afraid that her feelings would get stronger for him and she couldn't have that. Cam belonged to Vala and she belonged to Daniel. No alternative reality was going to change that.

The next morning, he gave her a kiss. He pulled her hand and led her into the shower. "Cam, we just did it yesterday. Do we have to do it again?"  
"What's wrong? Am I not pleasing you anymore?" She could hear worry in his voice.  
"You belong with Vala, not with me." He rolled his eyes.  
"Baby, not this again. I told you that she's just a fantasy, but you're my real life. You have nothing to worry about. Why do you think that I have stayed for 4 years? If I really wanted her, I wouldn't stay this long." She knew that he had a point.  
"So, you don't believe in alternative realities?" He rolled his eyes again. He turned on the water and looked at her.  
"Like I've told you, that stuff only happens on television shows and movies. That's not what happens in real life. Besides, I would hope that in every alternative reality, I'm with you." He put his arms around her and kissed her. She shook her head. Why did he have to be her boyfriend and not Vala's? She had to wonder where was Vala anyway? "Who knows, maybe in an alternative reality, we're married with kids." He grinned and continued to kiss her. She tried a last effort.  
"You shouldn't make me have feelings for you." She told him while they were still kissing. She put her arms around his neck. He stopped and looked into her eyes.  
"Why? I want you to." He got down to work on her pussy and she was trying to protest. He wouldn't let her. She sighed and watched him. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Soon, the shower was full of moans and all she could think of was what he was doing. Finally, she came and he came up. "I don't know why you keep lying to me. As weird as it sounds, it's only making me want you more when you do." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What did I lie to you about?"  
"First, you tell me that you're on your time of month and now you're telling me that you have no feelings for me. I just took care of you and you didn't stop me."  
"I'll make you a promise. I'll do my best not to have strong feelings for you when we get back."  
"Back to where?" He asked puzzled.  
"You'll see."

At 5 pm, she got ready to meet Daniel at Starbucks. "Baby, where are you going?" He asked as he saw her getting dressed up.  
"Oh, I have this meeting that I need to go to."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" She gave him a warm smile.  
"No. I'll tell you what why don't you go out and have fun? On me?" She gave him some money.  
"What kind of fun are you referring to?" He put his hands behind her back.  
"Any kind of fun. If you want to cheat on me, you can." He frowned.  
"Look, stop being afraid of having feelings for me. I want you to. I haven't cheat on you for 4 years and I'm not going to stop now. Is that why you're so dressed up? You're planning to cheat on me?" She gave him a frown back.  
"What would you do if I said that I was?" She challenged him as she crossed her arms.  
"If you're hoping that I would break up with you, don't bother to try. I'm too much in love with you to let you go. So, if you cheat on me, go ahead. I'm not going to cheat on you." He removed his arms and sat on the bed. "Just tell me who he is." She put her hands on the dresser.  
"Just a co-worker."  
"Do you have feelings for him?" She sighed and nodded.  
"But I dunno if he has feelings for me." She was telling the truth. She had no idea what kind of life Daniel had now. He crossed his arms and looked away.  
"How long have you been having feelings for him?"  
"Since the day I first laid my eyes on him." She admitted and he nodded.  
"Then, why haven't you acted on it?" She shrugged.  
"He's the one that wants to take it slow."  
"So, you have been seeing him behind my back? Wonderful." She shook her head.  
"No, we haven't done anything." She could tell that he didn't believe her.  
"How many times?" She shook her head.  
"I'm telling you the truth; we haven't done anything." He sighed.  
"Are you planning to tonight?" She shook her head.  
"No, we need to talk more."  
"You would tell me if you did anything?" She nodded.  
"Fine, go and you better be home tonight."  
"I will." He shook his head and gave her a kiss.  
"I dunno why you're fighting so hard for me to not want you. But, you won't succeed."  
"I'll call you when I'm on the way home." He nodded.

Present

Cam was waking her up. "We need to talk." He said in a serious voice. She sighed and sat up. She followed him to the front of the ship.  
"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" She asked, once, she sat down at the passenger's seat. He took his place in the driver's seat.  
"Us."  
"Can we talk about something else?" She said with a smile and hope in her voice, but he shook his head.  
"No, we've been postponing this discussion and I refuse to postpone it anymore."  
"What if I don't want to talk about us?" He nodded and pushed a button. All the windows became covered in black. She closed her eyes.  
"You're talking to me, one way or another." She began to walk off and he followed her.  
"I have to use the bathroom." He continued to follow her.  
"So, I've seen you naked so many times, I can tell you where everything is." Noelle nodded as she sat on the toilet.  
"Why is this so important to you?"

He waited until she was done, and she moved them to the center of the ship. She was grateful that it had lights inside, without them, it would have been dark for sure. He took a seat on the white couch on the right side while she took a seat on the white couch on the left. He sighed and folded his hands.  
"It's important because this is our team. I can't have us having feelings for each other. You're supposed to be with Daniel and I'm supposed to be with Vala."  
"So, what you want is for me to turn off my feelings for you. Okay, I suppose you have something for that?" She crossed her arms and looked at him. He looked down and shook his head.  
"No. But, I wish I did. If I did, I would use them on you. You need to stop having feelings for me." She nodded.  
"Okay, consider them gone." He shook his head.  
"You know it don't work like that." She shrugged.  
"Then, what do you suggest _genius_?" He got up, put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

He had an idea. He went to the computer in Daniel's room and began to look up things in there. Noelle followed him out of curiously. She sat down next to him as he began to search. She was surprised when she saw that he had typed in: "Fall out of love cure," in the search engine. She shook her head. He ignored her and continued to search. He finally found a planet that looked like a possibility. She looked at the planet that he had searched. She stood up. "No, you promised to take me to New Jerusalem!" He looked into her eyes, got up and grabbed her.  
"You need to get over me first. That's more important."  
"What are you going to tell our child? That you didn't want to love his/her mother?"  
"I'll always love you, but as a friend. I can't love you more than that and neither can you."  
"Fine, I hope that this planet gives you what your heart desires. If not, what are you going to do?"  
"Why are you fighting so hard against this? Don't you want Daniel 100%?" He touched her hair and looked softly into her eyes.  
"I dunno. You're right. Maybe, it's just my pregnant hormones. So, how long will it take for us to arrive to the planet?" He sighed and looked at the distance from where the ship was and the planet.  
"It doesn't look far. I think, maybe, a couple of days." She nodded and walked away.

She laid on her bed and took out her cellphone. She saw a picture of her and Daniel together. She had to smile when she saw he was tickling her and she was laughing. He was looking at her. She could see how much he loved her. She knew that Cam was right. She had to let him go. She looked through her picture gallery and looked at pictures of Daniel that she had taken. She was glad that she had them. She needed to remember why she wanted him in the first place. He would have had every right not trust her alone with Cam.

She took a picture of herself on her bed with clothes and sent it to him.  
_What was that picture for?_ She smiled.  
_To prove that I'm not doing anything. I want you to trust me. I know that you don't feel comfortable that Cam and I are alone. I don't blame you._  
_I appreciate that. It would have been better if you had let me come with you._ She shook her head. She couldn't tell Daniel why she was going.  
_I apologize. I promise you, the next time I do, I'll bring you with me. What are you doing?_ She wanted to have a visual picture in her head. She received a picture of him sitting at his desk. She smiled when she saw that.  
_Same old same, just working on the computer._  
_We should be doing something else instead._ She was wondered if he would get what she meant.  
_Oh, are you there already? I'm not even close. I haven't even done that on the cellphone._ She had to nod. They didn't grow up with cellphones.  
_Do you want me not to go there? I can keep her asleep for a while.  
__If you want to wake her up and do something with her, you can. Just think of me while you do it._  
_Can you give me some help?  
__If you're asking me to send you a picture of him, I would need to go to the bathroom for that._  
_Well, if you don't need to use the bathroom…  
__Hold on._ She waited for a few minutes. She received the picture and smiled.  
_He looks like he needs some water.  
__Now, you're trying to get him to wake up, aren't you?  
__Well, if you rather I didn't…  
__What would you do with him?  
__Oh, you know what I would do. You had my mouth, hands and fingers many times.  
__Keep going._ She had an idea. She took a dildo and took a video of her sucking and playing with it. He was quiet for a few minutes after she sent it.  
_You're so bad. When you get back here, I'm going to punish you.  
__Would you rather I be a good girl?  
__You were never a good girl. You were always a bad girl that was hiding behind a good one.  
__Oooo, you found out my secret. How are you going to punish me?  
__I'm going to bond you up with handcuffs and have you on the bed. Your hands and feet will be bonded. You won't be able to do anything, but water him.  
__Oh, that sounds like fun. As long as you keep her quiet.  
__No, I want her too, she's mine.  
__Yes, darling, she's all yours and you can do whatever you want with her when I get back.  
__I better. Oh, I want your mouth, tongue, fingers and your hands right now.  
__If only I could show up for a few seconds and give you what you need.  
__I'm going to look for something like that. So, the next time we do this, you'll transport to wherever I am and we'll have fun.  
__If anyone can find it, it's you.  
__Can you sent me pictures of her and the breasts?_ She decided to do better. She took a video of her masturbating and sent it to him, showing everything.  
_Oh yeah. My lips, fingers and hands need to be there. Don't moan too loud, don't need to tempt Cam.  
__He's not tempted over me anymore. So, you don't need to worry about him.  
__Good, I want you to be only mine…_ He was quiet for a few minutes and she had a feeling that he came.  
_Did he just please me?  
__Oh yeah. He has a lot coming out of him, thanks to you. When you get back here, we're going to be all over you.  
__You better.  
__I need to go. Thanks for the unexpected distraction. I'll talk to you later. If she wakes up, take care of her and think of me.  
__Will do, thanks for the company.  
__I'll talk to you tonight._

She laid on the bed and began to masturbate. Cam heard her moaning and came to see what was going on. He was shocked to see her. He closed his eyes and looked away. He put his head on the wall. He tried to control himself. But, the more she moaned, the harder it became. He finally unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. He got up and took out her fingers. She looked at him in shock. He began to pound her. "What about me falling out of love with you?" He put his finger on her lips.  
"Shhh, don't talk." He kept pounding her until he finally came. He closed his eyes as cum began to enter her.

He finally got up, got dressed and she looked at him. "You're a hypocrite! You want me to fall out of love with you, but you don't want to fall out of love with me!" He sighed as he continued to get dressed. He ignored her. He left the room, but she followed him while she was naked. "You said that you wanted us to talk about us. I finally do and what do you do? Ignore me!" She shook her head. "I have no idea why I wanted you in the first place!" She stormed out of the room.

She got into the shower and closed her eyes. She didn't get men. She just wanted to relax and forget about both of them. She focused on her breathing and closed her eyes. She should have brought Daniel with her so she could resist the temptation. But, she didn't want him knowing why she was going to New Jerusalem and what would happen to her if she should fail. She began to wash herself. Cam put his arms around her and began to kiss her. "You're right. I'm not being fair to you." He whispered. "I've been trying so hard to deny that I feel anything for you." She heard him sigh and she turned to look at him. "I never imagined that I would fall for someone like you. But, I meant what I've said. We need to get over each other. You belong with Daniel and I belong with Vala." She looked down and began to play with his dick. He wanted to tell her no, but he wanted it at the same time.  
"You should not have fucked me when we were 'dating' in the alternative reality." He knew that she had a point. He nodded and touched her face. She looked up at him.  
"But, I really believed that you were my girlfriend at that time. Had I knew the truth, I would have never went near you." He began to kiss her while she was still playing with his dick. He began to fuck her while they kissed.  
"Cam, we need to be stronger this time around. Let him out." She looked at him with lust. He shook his head.  
"I keep telling myself that this is the last time I'll allow myself to fuck you. But, I can't even keep that." He kissed her neck.  
"Can you think of Vala and how beautiful that she is?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Do you really find her attractive?"  
"Does it matter? You need to think of her and not me." He traced her lips.  
"You're really bisexual, aren't you?"  
"I fall for the heart, more than anything else." He nodded and kissed her.  
"You're right, I should be thinking of her. But, she's not here and you are." He kissed her across her throat and continued to pound her.  
"Just drop me off at New Jerusalem. You go back and be with her." He looked at her and shook his head.  
"After I drop you off, I'm going after my daughter."  
"I hope that your meeting with her goes well." He turned her around and began to fuck her doggy style. She moaned. "Cam, why is what I'm talking about, not working?" He shook his head.  
"My dick don't understand women talk. It only understands the woman's body and right now, it wants yours." He pounded her until he came. She shook her head and waited until he pulled out.  
"We need to get to the planet. We need to stop this." He nodded.  
"I know, we do. I just hope that what they have works. You're getting stronger for me to resist." She shook her head.  
"We need to be stronger and fight this." He nodded again.  
"You finish the shower. I'm going to see how much time is left until we arrive." He gave her a kiss and left. She closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped that this planet will have the answers.

They finally arrived on a planet that Cam has never seen or been to before. It was a red and black planet. Which he thought was strange. Black tree trunks with red leaves. Black sky and red grass. He was starting to rethink this idea of visiting. Noelle had the same uneasy feeling that he did. "Cam, are you sure that we should be here?" He looked down and had to think. He had to weight his options. Go through this planet or continue to have his feelings grow stronger for her. Before he could decide, a person who looked both black and red was on the way to meet them. They exchanged fear looks. "I would do anything, if you promise me one thing." She whispered into his ear. He nodded. "Don't leave me." He looked into her eyes and saw fear. He couldn't blame her, so he took her hand and nodded.  
"I won't." He promised as he whispered back into her ear. She sighed and cling to him.  
"Greetings. My name is Cobie. Who are you two?"  
"I'm Cam Mitchell and this is Noelle Payton." They shook hands with the man.  
"What brings you to our planet?"  
"I was told that you have something or some way for us to fall out of love with each other?" Cobie looked at him puzzled.  
"Why would you want to do that?" He asked curiously.  
"Because we both belong to someone else." She nodded and looked down. The man stared at her stomach.  
"You're pregnant as well." They stared at him in shock.  
"How can you tell that? I'm not showing yet." She told him confused. He nodded.  
"We can see in the human body. For instance, I can see that you both have love for each other and that you both have feelings for another. Which is confusing."  
"Do you or do you not have anything?" Cam asked again. Cobie sighed and looked at both of them.  
"Follow me." Cam took Noelle's hand. He was going to protect her at all costs, after all, she was pregnant with one of his children.

They followed the man into a black and red dome. Inside had a lot of people that looked like he did. Noelle hid herself behind Cam. He sighed and shook his head. Why had life made his so complicated? Cobie went to another room pass the front. He stopped them and gave them biohazard suits to wear. They walked into a room that had other people also in biohazard suits and working on a computer. "It's an interesting story of how we came to want to develop this technology. A couple of Rishans had an affair and the poor guy shot the husband. It was horrible."  
"Rishan?" He asked as the man looked at him and sighed.  
"That's who we are are called, 'Rishan.'" He nodded understanding. "Since the man died, we were unable to test this technology. So technically, you two will be the first. Come." They came to another room. Cobie took off the suit and they did the same. "Please have a seat." They both took a seat at a long black table. The man left and came back. "They are bringing out the device that we hope will help two people fall out of love. Now, there might be some side effects to the device."  
"Such as?" She asked nervously. Cam looked at her and took her hand again. She watched him smile and kissed her hand.  
"We're not sure. We don't even know if it will work. Like I mentioned, you two will be the first to try out this device."  
"If it doesn't work, can you fix what is wrong with it and try to make it better?" She asked curiously. He looked at her smiled.  
"You two really want to be out of love that bad?" The man shook his head. "Is this really necessary that you two do?" She looked into Cam's eyes.  
"Yes, we have to do this." She said nodding. The door opened. They saw a man come out with a machine. The man put 2 lobes on their heads and the lobes connected to the machine.  
"Now, when I turn this on, you'll be in a visual world. Good luck." The lights became dim. They faced each other.

Cam was in a hospital when a nurse came up to him. "You have a daughter." He held the baby girl in his hands. He looked up and saw Aeryn Sun. He was stunned.  
"Honey, what should we call her?" She smiled.  
"I want to name her Noelle." He didn't like that name for some reason.  
"No, let's call her Elizabeth." She didn't like that name either.  
"What about Noelle Elizabeth?" He nodded and was satisfied.  
"Welcome to the world, Noelle Elizabeth." He gave her a kiss on her head. When Noelle became 2, he was trying to teach her how to walk, but she kept falling. He looked at Aeryn. "Something's wrong with this girl. She's not walking right." Noelle heard that. She tried again; but fell. He sighed. "We need to take her to the doctor's." Aeryn agreed.  
"I'm terribly sorry to tell you this. But, your daughter has cerebral palsy." He closed his eyes and shook his head. Great, he had a disabled daughter.  
"Will she walk?" The doctor shook his head.  
"Not without help. She will need to use a walker." He sighed and looked at the doctor.  
"Do I have any other options?" The doctor nodded.  
"You can give her surgery." He nodded.  
"Do it." The doctor nodded and left.  
"Are you sure about this?" Aeryn asked and he looked at her. She was carrying their second child in her arms, a toddler son.  
"This is my daughter and I want what's best for her. Yes, I'm sure." She sighed and shook her head. They got divorced.

Cam moved with his daughter to WV. He couldn't believe he was now a single father with a disabled child. He drove her to school every morning and went to work as an IRS agent. He took her to a house and turned to her. "Do you want this house?" She nodded and he looked at the real estate agent. "We'll take it." The agent nodded. He started dating and married another woman. When Noelle was 8 years old, he started received letters of complains. She wasn't listening to the teachers very well. She was going to call someone when she gave the phone to him.  
"Something's wrong with the phone. I can only hear static." He looked at her confused and picked up the phone. It was working. He continued to receive complains from her school. He took her from one doctor to another. All had different excuses. Finally, he took her to a hearing specialist.  
"I apologize. Your daughter's deaf." He was shocked. He sat on a chair and put his hands to his head. How did this happen?  
"What do you suggest that I do?"  
"Don't learn how to sign instead train your daughter to lip-read. We have a new technology available. It's called, 'Cochlear Implant.' Your daughter can be eligible for that, but you'll have to pay for it. It's not medical approved, not yet." He nodded.  
"Do it." The doctor nodded. He found a deaf school and transferred her to there.

Noelle flew to Puerto Rico to visit her mother and siblings there when she was 12. He got a call from her mother. "Cam, she fell in the shower. She said that the cochlear implant won't work." He began to become angry.  
"Take her to a doctor there!" He heard the mother sighed. A few days later, he received another call from her.  
"They can't do anything." He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I'll take care of it when she gets back." He hung up the phone. He shook his head. He had spent all the money he had on that device. Now, it was broken? When she came home, he took her to the hearing specialist.  
"We're willing to give you another one for free." Noelle shook her head. She knew if she fell, she would do it again. She didn't want to go through this again and again. Cam sighed and shook his head. What choice did he have? He was angry that she had wasted his money. She should have took better care of it.

At home, she continued to annoy him about the television. Since she couldn't hear, she would repeating ask what was being said or what was happening. He complained to a schoolteacher, who looked at him puzzled. "You do know about closed-caption, right?" He looked at her and shook his head. "It's where words would appear on the screen and your daughter would improve her reading comprehension as well." He smiled. He got a small television and put it in her room. He could finally relax, for once, in his life. She was, no longer, irritating him. Sometimes, he would hear her laughing at the television or even asking him about words. She gave him peace until she started acting out.

He got calls from the school saying that she threatened to kill herself. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why was she acting like this? He took her to counseling, but it didn't seem to work. He finally had to put her into a school that didn't care if she said that she wanted to commit suicide or not. He didn't understand why she was acting out like this. But, hoped it would pass on its own. He knew that she said that she was bisexual. He was also hoping that would be a phase. He shook his head. Why did he have a daughter that was so messed up? He was regretting his decision to not abort his daughter when he had the chance. She should not have lived in this world. There was nothing he could do, but just continue to ignore her and hope that she would get better. As time passed, she didn't get better, but worse. He was so filled up with his daughter's behavior that he went into her room and hit her across the face.  
"You're too old to be acting like this!" He hit her again. She started crying. He shook his head and left the room. He hoped that by hitting her, she would learn to stop acting like a spoiled brat.  
"Dad, I don't want to go back to that school. I love WV and I love being with you." She told him and he sighed.  
"Look, when you get back from that school, WV and I would still be here." She sighed and he hoped that would be the end of it, but of course, it wasn't.  
"Dad, can I come home, at least, in 2 weeks? I don't want to stay there." He sighed and was glad that he smoked. His daughter was causing him too much grief and stress.  
"Grow up!" She shook her head.  
"Come on, I don't want to go back."  
"Fine, you're out of this house." He received an email begging for him to take her back, he refused.  
"Do whatever you want. I'm done." He was hoping that now, he would have a peaceful life. No longer did he have this mess up daughter to clean up after. His hatred for her began to continue to grow as she became older. She refused to date, get married and settle down in one place. He finally cut her out of his life for good. His heart was now fully black for his daughter. He smiled. He could now relax and have a good life. He deserve it for putting up with her shit and her actions. Now, she was the world's problem and not his. Not anymore. He had a wife of over 10 years and 2 children out of his life for good. He focused on going on cruises and having fun. He could save his money and not keep bailing her out.

Cam finally had enough, he took off the lobes from the machine and threw them on the floor. Noelle was looking so sad that his heart was broken. He took off the lobes from her head. He tried to give her a hug, she ran out of the room. She went to the bathroom and began to sob. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to get her to come out, she was refusing. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor. "I'm not him. I'm not your dad, please come out."

She shook her head and laid on the floor. She finally looked into the mirror and looked down. He was worried about her, especially, when he learned that she was suicidal growing up. He began to break down the door. He saw that she had a razor in her hand and was about to use it. He tried to grab it from her, she wouldn't let him. "No, you don't need to do this." She looked down and put the the razor next to her wrist. He made her look at him. "Hey look at me, I'm Cam. I'm not him." She swallowed. "Please give me the razor." She shook her head.  
"You hate me." He closed his eyes.  
"That's your dad, not me."

He closed his eyes and began to dial Daniel's number. "Daniel, you need to talk to her. I'll explain later, she's suicidal and she has a razor." He sighed.  
"Put her on." He gave the phone to her. She shook her head.  
"You talk to him, I'll let you do this afterwards, okay?" He looked at her into the eyes. She nodded and gave him the razor. She took the phone from him. He gave it to the man. He was shocked at her behavior.  
"Noelle, what's going on?" Daniel asked in a calm voice. He should have been there.  
"I'm stupid. I'm not worth it." She started crying and he shook his head.  
"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you do whatever you want if you just wait for me. I'm coming, okay?" He started gathering his things and began to walk. "Tell me where you are?" She looked at Cam and gave the phone back to him. "Where are you?" He held the phone to his shirt and looked up at the man.  
"What planet is this?" The man looked at him and swallowed.  
"This is Rish." He nodded.  
"Daniel, we're on Rish. How fast can you get here?" He looked confused as he began to board a ship and put on his jacket.  
"I have never heard of that planet. Can you meet us halfway?"  
"Can you contact the Asgard to transport you here?" He nodded.  
"Let me try. In the meantime, keep an eye out on her. Remember, she's pregnant." He nodded. He looked at her and pretend that he was still on the phone.  
"Daniel's coming. Why don't we just go and lay down in a room?"

He carefully picked her up and the man guide them to a room. She went to the bathroom and found another razor. Cam looked at her. "Noelle, I'm sorry. I should not have put us through that. Please give me the razor." She shook her head and started sobbing.  
"No, I don't deserve to live. I'm a lousy daughter."  
"No, I'm a lousy father. I'm sorry, forgive me." She was still crying when Daniel showed up. "Careful Daniel, she has a razor." He warned him as he sighed.  
"Noelle, look at me." She looked up at him. "Why do you want hurt someone that I love?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Who do you love?" He was walking very slowly towards her.  
"You." She shook her head.  
"No one loves me and no one wants me." He shook his head.  
"That's not true. I do and Cam does, right Cam?" He looked at him, who nodded. He was almost to her and she knew it.  
"Stand back. I'll cut myself if you take one more step further." He sighed. He put his arms up in the air and stopped walking.  
"Noelle, what do you want? I'll give you anything." She had to think.  
"I just don't want to live anymore. I keep making the same mistakes and keep fucking up my life. I can't seem to do anything right." He sighed.  
"Do you love Dr. Daniel Jackson?" She smiled.  
"He was cute, but he had no idea that I existed." He shook his head.  
"No. He came to visit you while you were dying with cancer. He cared and he still does." She shook her head.  
"No, he doesn't." He nodded.  
"He does. If Daniel wanted to split his wrist would you let him?" She shook her head. "Would you want him to die?" Again, she shook her head. "Then, give me the razor. Let Daniel live." He held out his hand.  
"But, he doesn't love me or want me." She started cutting.  
"Yes, he does. If you stop now and give me the razor, I'll prove it." She looked at him suspiciously.  
"How?" He shook his head.  
"I won't tell you how until you give me the razor." She shook her head.  
"How do I know that you're not lying?"  
"If I lie, I'll give the razor back to you." She finally gave the razor to him and he gave it to Cam.  
"I'm just going to take out my cellphone, okay?" She nodded still sobbing. He came to her slowly and showed pictures of them together. He took her cellphone and showed pictures that she had. "See if I had no feelings for you, why would your pictures be in my phone? Let's go to bed, huh?"  
"Will you stay with me?" He nodded. As soon as she fall asleep, Daniel looked up at Cam.  
"Let's go have a talk." He swallowed and nodded.

"What the hell happened?" Cam looked down and looked up at him.  
"We were trying to turn off our feelings for each other and that's why we're here. The Rishan said that they had a device that would help. I was transported into her father and played that role. As a result, I had my heart grew hatred towards her and she, well, you saw how she went." He looked back into the room. She was still asleep.  
"We can't do anything that will trigger her old life. She had it real rough. We can't do this again." Cam looked down and nodded in agreement. Daniel turned to Cobie. "How long will this side effect last?" He shrugged.  
"They were the first ones that we used it on."  
"Are you fucking serious? You never used the device and you used it on them, not knowing what would happen?" He grabbed him.  
"But, did it not work? Cam said that he had hatred in his heart while she's depressed. So, did it not work?" Daniel released him.  
"Is there any way that we can snap her out of it?"  
"I'll be right back." Daniel turned to Cam.  
"Do you still have feelings for her?" He shrugged.  
"Right now, I'm more worried about her than how I feel. I had no idea that she used to be suicidal. Had I knew that, I would have never let us use that machine." Daniel nodded and looked at Noelle, who was still asleep.  
"Now, we know." Cam nodded and joined in watching her sleep. The man came back with an ultrasound.  
"This machine will allow us to know what makes her happy. Where her happy place is." Cobie walked up to her and put it to her heart. He could see words and places. He looked at them in shock. They looked at him puzzled. "According to this machine, she feels calm here. But, if she starts acting out again, we need to play music. We have her list." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"I would never think that this room would bring her peace." Cam nodded. They had the Rishans put video cameras in the room, so they could keep an eye out on her. Cam drank a cup of coffee.  
"Wish that Jesus would have shared that she was suicidal growing up with us." Daniel nodded as he drank coffee as well.

Suddenly, his phone was ringing. It was Sam. "How is she doing?" Daniel sighed.  
"Well, I got her to calm down. It was a side effect from a machine." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But listen Sam, we need to be more careful around her. We just found out that in her past, she was suicidal." She was shocked.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, we all didn't know." She shook her head.  
"What caused it this time?" He looked at Cam.  
"Cam was playing the role of her father." She closed her eyes.  
"He was really that bad?"  
"Seemed like it."  
"I'm just glad that you were there to calm her. What's she doing now?" He checked the video that was in the room.  
"Still sleeping."  
"Don't leave her side." He shook his head.  
"We won't."  
"Keep us posted."  
"Will do." He sighed and shook his head. He got up and went to Cobie again. "Can you give us a list that will trigger her to become suicidal?" He nodded and use the machine again. He began to write what he saw on it. He gave the list to Daniel. He showed it to Cam. He shook his head.  
"We can't use this against her." He shook his head.  
"We won't." He nodded.

They finally felt that she was okay to be released from the brown restraints. They had her listen to the music that she liked and gave her a laptop. "Write a story." Daniel told her. After a week, they felt that she was better and Daniel took her hand. "I'm not going to be able to leave you alone for a while." He told her as she looked down.  
"You hate me, don't you?" He shook his head.  
"Listen, you were dealt with a hard hand. You did the best that you could. That's anything that anyone can do. I will never put you through that again." He kissed her head.  
"Do you promise?" He nodded.  
"You need to remember, you're not the same Noelle anymore. You have us now." She nodded and he looked at Cam.  
"I don't care what you say, I'm staying with this girl for a while." He nodded.  
"Let's go."

Cam guided them back to the ship. Daniel led Noelle to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head again and she looked down. She knew that life was different. She wasn't alone anymore. She turned to look at Daniel.  
"Will you leave me?" He shook his head.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." He began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"You don't have to do this." He was still kissing her and having his hands on her sides.  
"I know. Nothing you do will scare me." He kissed her neck and went back to kissing her lips.  
"What would you do if I did scare you?" He looked at her as he removed her shirt. He began to kiss her lips again.  
"You scare me, you better have a good reason to." She laughed as he tickled her.  
"I could show up dressed as Freddy Kruger and try to kill you." She told him as his arms were still at her side. He bit the bottom of her lip.  
"You want to scare me?" He sat her up on the bed as his arms were now on her back. He continued to kiss her. He removed her bra and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck and her chest. "Keep trying." She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She shook her head.  
"You're not supposed to love me this much." He looked at her and removed his shirt.  
"What will you do about it?" She shook her head as he laid her back on the bed. He kissed her and rubbed her left breast.  
"I'll keep trying." She said with a smile and he shook his head.  
"You do that. But right now, I want to keep my promise." She looked at him puzzled and he smiled. Her arms were around his neck. "I told you the next time I see you, me and him will be all over you." He kissed her again and she just shook her head.


	10. Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam takes Noelle out driving, but they accidentally travel to an alternative reality. Can Noelle get them home again?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye7FKc1JQe4>

Edited 9/7/2020

"Cam, you're the greatest guy that ever lived. I mean, you're the best guy that I have ever been friends with." Noelle told him as he looked at her suspiciously.  
"Okay, what do you want and how much is it going to cost me?" She smiled at him.  
"Remember that you're a sweetheart even if you won't tell anyone." He crossed his arms.  
"Noelle…" She sighed.

"Do you mind to either buy me a new car or let me drive yours? I have always had a fear of driving in the old Earth due to my disabilities. Now that I am healed, well, I want to take advantage of it."  
"If I gave you the credit card, how will it help our mission of bringing back things from the old Earth to the new one?"  
"Well, those that have been healed, they need to remember what it was like to have to depend on transportation. Having to move from one place to another to find the best means of transportation. I can point out the advantages of being healed and how it helps to finally be able to drive." He sighed.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll take you out driving today and practice in my car. If you do a good job, you can use mine." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Vala is so blessed to have a man like you! Just text me when you're ready." He shook his head and headed to the briefing room.

"Sounds like an interesting planet that you have visited on yesterday. Who knew that the Nox had a planet like that?" Jack asked as Daniel and Sam had filled him in with how the recent mission went.  
"Cam," Jack said to him as he noticed Mitchell had joined them. "You played her father, correct?" He nodded.  
"Yeah and the guy is, pardon my language, a real asshole." He took a seat next to Daniel, who looked at him.  
"Really?" He asked as Cam nodded.  
"I can't understand how it makes parents feel to know that their child is disabled but," he shook his head. "You should, at least, have common sense to know how not to act like an ass about it." Jack shook his head.  
"Do you guys have any plans for today?" Cam looked down.  
"Well, since Noelle has voted me for the 'Best Guy of the Year' award, I promised to let her drive my car for a while." O'Neill looked at him surprised.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you really trust this girl?" Mitchell looked down and nodded.  
"I think that we all do, sir." He looked up at him. He watched as he sighed.  
"I don't know what she's really doing here, but if you all trust her, I guess I'll trust her too. Where are you driving her?" Mitchell shrugged.  
"Where does the best guy in the world take a girl out driving?" Jack shrugged.  
"Probably to any place that she wants." He gave Cam a look, as if, he should rethink this.  
"Yeah, that works."

 _Meet me in my room._ Noelle smiled when she read that and became excited.  
"How long has it been, since you drove, if at all?" Mitchell asked, once, she was in his room. She shook her head.  
"Long time, but really? I just want to go on the road. Drool over the mountains and the green grass." She started daydreaming and he shook his head. He has never seen anyone into nature as she was. He took out his car keys and gave them to her. "Let's go." She smiled and they went driving. She saw the mountains that were on her left and the green grass that was on her right. She shook her head. She had forgotten how beautiful this planet used to look. No wonder Satan wanted it.

She put on the radio on and "Shout," by Tears for Fears began to play. They began to sing it in the car. Another song came on. She stared at the radio as she felt like she knew this song, but couldn't remember from where. He nodded as he listened to the words and was wondering who sang it. The radio announced, "That was, 'I Went Driving Today' written by Noelle Payton and sang by Second Chances." They slowly looked at each other.

I went driving today  
I can't tell you how many tears that I cried  
Along the way  
Did you know that last night  
I went to church?  
I told God how much I hurt  
I got in my car and started to drive  
I had to find a way to put you out of my mind

Oh, I went driving today  
With my closed eyes, I saw the memories  
Of you and I  
I haven't seen you in so long  
But, in my heart, you'll live forever  
I said prayer after prayer  
But, I guess the good Lord  
Didn't want you and I to be  
Together anymore

So, an angel told me to start my car and drive away  
Drive to the mountains to sit and sigh  
To sit and cry

Oh, I went driving today  
I had to find a way to put you out of my mind  
Since I know that you're not coming back  
And I

Oh, I went driving today  
I can't tell you  
How many tears that I cried along the way

Did you that last night  
I went to church?  
I told God how much I hurt  
I got in my car and started to drive  
I had to find a way to put you out of my mind

Oh, I went driving today  
Each time I drive  
I can't help, but wish  
I had something more  
To had have you stay  
Instead of moving away

Oh, I went driving today  
Yes, I went driving today  
Driving away

Suddenly, Noelle was on stage and had a microphone. What the heck was she doing there? Why was she there? She saw many people smiling up at her and she was looking for Cam, but didn't see him.

The lights went out and a person who was on the guitar pulled her off stage. "You did good tonight. Hopefully tomorrow night will be the same." He told her as they went backstage. She was even more puzzled. Finally, she saw Cam in her dressing room. "Cam, thank God, where are we?" She asked him as he turned her head and gave her a kiss on her lips. She was shocked and tried to pull him off of her.  
"You did great out there! I always knew that you had talent." She smacked him across the face.  
"Cam, this is serious! Where are we?" She asked as he put his hand over his cheek.  
"Babe, you didn't have to smack me." He shook his head. "If you want to know that bad, we're now in Colorado Springs, Colorado."  
"Why aren't we at SG-1 but here?" She asked confused and he frowned.  
"Yes, I play Dr. Daniel Jackson in 'Stargate SG-1,' but you know that it's just a tv show. I have to rehearsal for tomorrow night's episode. When you get home, put on the Vala outfit."

They got into a limo. She took out the mirror and saw that she looked the same. Still short fuchsia hair and blue glasses. "You're not supposed to find me attractive." He gave her a look.  
"You know I do. We have been together for 4 years now." He put his hand on her leg. "But, wish you would hurry up and agree to marry me. I'm not complaining, but.."  
"But, I don't look like Vala. So, how could you find me attractive?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"We've already had this discussion many times. She's just a fantasy while you're my real life." She looked down and shook her head. How was it that he knew the right words to say? He laid her down in the back of the seats and she stared at him. As he began to touch her, she swallowed nervously. "Can't we wait until we get home?" He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, but you're too sexy to resist." He whispered in her ear and began to kiss her neck, while having his hands down her pants. She swallowed and knew that she had to fight temptation.  
"Baby, I'm on that time of month." He looked up at her.  
"Are you?" She nodded as he sighed and got up.  
"Well, there's always the shower." Her eyes went wide as she didn't think there was another way.

They arrived at the hotel room. She looked at him. "Honey, why don't we sleep in separate rooms tonight that way I'll miss you more?" She hoped that her lie would work. He pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes.  
"The world has had you for 3 hours, it's my turn. Now into the bathtub." She closed her eyes.  
"How about this, you get the water running and I'll be there in a minute?" He sighed and looked at her.  
"You better not keep me waiting long." She nodded as he looked into her eyes and kissed her.

She swallowed and took out her cellphone. She was glad that she still had Daniel's number in her cellphone.  
 _Help us. We need you._  
 _Who is this?_  
 _It's me, Noelle_  
 _The only Noelle that I know of is the one that wrote, "Crazy 4 U" and "I Went Driving Today."_  
 _This is that Noelle. I need help._  
 _Help with?_  
 _Me and Cam Mitchell were driving on an interstate. All of the sudden, I became trapped into this Noelle person._  
 _Noelle, you've been famous now for 5 years and that's impossible._  
 _If you agree to meet me, I promise you, what I have to say won't sound impossible._ He was quiet for a few minutes.  
 _Alright, I'll agree to meet you at Starbucks tomorrow at 6 pm._  
 _I'll be there, thanks!_ She was relieved that she had a plan. She heard Cam's voice. "Noelle baby, if I have to come out of this shower, you'll be paying for it double." She sighed and looked down. Her only hope was that Jackson would help her.

She sat at a table and Daniel walked in. She was shocked. He looked so much older than the last time that she had seen him. He had facial hair and his eyes looked like he hasn't been getting much sleep. He nodded when he saw her and gave her a picture of her. "Do you mind autographing this for my daughter?"  
"If I agree to autograph it for you, will you help me?" She asked him. He sighed and took the empty seat across from her.  
"If I can." She nodded and signed the picture. He smiled and put it aside. "Alright, tell me why, you think that you're not this Noelle person." She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to think of any intimate details about his life to convince him that she was telling the truth.  
"Alright, you found the Stargate at Antarctica and you knew how the gate addresses worked. You work as an archaeologist and a linguist. You have died more times than I can count." He stared at her.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Do you believe me yet? Just out of curiously, who is your wife? Vala Mal Doran?" He looked at her shocked.  
"Yes, how did you know that?" She put her head on the table and banged it. So much for hoping that she would reconnect with him. She sighed and shook her head. If he didn't believe her, she knew that she was screwed.  
"What more do I have to say to convince you?" She watched him as he shook his head.  
"You're going to have to tell me how you know all of this." She sighed.  
"Fine, in an alternative reality, I'm this woman that interns under you." She explained as he looked at her.  
"That's it. You're coming with me."

As they arrived to the building, she noticed it wasn't Stargate Command Center, but Planet Galaxies Center. She was puzzled. When she got to see the Tau'ri from the window building, she notice it wasn't round, but a triangle with multiple colors. She looked at the carpet and noticed that it wasn't blue, but in multiple colors. The words, "Planet G" with a planet around it was on the carpet. She shook her head. Where in the heck did she transport to?

They passed offices and they finally came to one. It looked more like a garden office than a real office. She was grateful when she noticed the woman behind the desk. "Sam!" She looked confused at Noelle.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She nodded and sighed.  
"I understand why Dr. Jackson doesn't believe me that I'm Noelle in an alternative reality. He has never experienced it before. But, you have. Tell him that it is possible, I'm from an alternative reality." She looked at her shocked.  
"Uh, how do you know that? That's not public knowledge." She sighed.  
"Just please believe me?"  
"How can you have an alternative reality when I have never met you or seen you on this base before?" Noelle sighed and looked away.  
"In the alternative reality, I'm an intern under Dr. Daniel Jackson and we're friends." She looked at her puzzled.  
"Uh, I don't think Daniel would ever hire an intern. He didn't even hire Vala as one and she, later, became his wife and the mother of his 2 children." Noelle closed her eyes and swallowed uneasy.  
"I can tell you things that the public doesn't know about you will that make you believe me?" Sam sighed.  
"Alright, let's say for argument's sake, that I believe you. Why do you think that you're here?" She threw her hands up in the air.  
"I dunno. I mean, me and Cam Mitchell were driving on the interstate and all of the sudden, I'm here." She looked at her puzzled again.

"You mean Cam Mitchell from 'Stargate SG-1?' I love that show. But truth to be told, it's a decoy for what's really going on in here." She whispered. "How do you know Cam?" She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Apparently, we're dating." She looked at her shocked.  
"You and Cam? But, there were reports that you were bisexual, lesbian, having a girlfriend, etc…"  
"Sam, you know how newspapers are today. They don't report the actual news anymore." She nodded.

"Well, why are you complaining about being here? You have a good life. You're famous, rich and have a hot boyfriend." She looked at Daniel and saw that he was still there, just listening to the conversation. She sighed.  
"Truth to be told, my heart belongs to someone else."  
"Ooohhh, yeah, that could be a problem." Sam made a trouble face. She nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I don't really know how I can send you back to the alternative reality. I barely made it back into mine." She sighed and put her hands on her head as she looked down. "Are you really serious about this other guy, if it's a guy." Noelle sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Sam, out of all the humans in the world, I just wanted this one." She sighed and looked down.  
"Sounds pretty serious. Do you see him in this world?" She swallowed and looked to see if Daniel was still in the room and he was.  
"Can I take the 5th?" Sam and Daniel exchanged surprised looks. She looked nervously, hoping that they wouldn't figure out that it was him.  
"I suppose I can try. I can't make any promises, though. You would have to remain on the base, in case, I need you here." She nodded.

"Can I stay with you?" Sam sighed.  
"As long as you promise not to hit on me." She laughed.  
"Sam, darling, you really need to stop reading the tabloids and fake news. I'm telling you, I have a boyfriend, even through there's only one man that really has my heart." She took out her cellphone and showed her a picture of her and Cam. Sam nodded.  
"You're right. I apologize. No one knows you better than you do.

"Daniel, I'm going to be here for a while, so you better go check on Vala and the kids. I'll be fine." He looked at her concerned.  
"You sure?" She gave him a smile and a nod. He left the room. Noelle let out a big sigh and she stared at her.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"About?"  
"It's Daniel? He's the man that has your heart?" Noelle shook her head and put it on her hands.  
"Why did you have to be so fucking smart?" She shrugged.  
"It's both a blessing and a curse." She shook her head. "Wow. It must be really awkward for you to know that in this reality, Daniel's not just married, but a father as well." Noelle nodded.  
"Now you see why I want to get home?" She nodded.  
"I'll do my best."  
"Thank you."

Noelle behaved very well as she stayed with Sam as she researched about alternative realities and how they worked. She worked for hours and Noelle was finding herself trying to stay awake. She finally fell asleep on the table. Sam sighed and woke her up. "Come on, you can take my room." She offered as Noelle gave her a smile and a nod. She was following Sam to her room when she saw them. Vala and Daniel were holding hands and having a serious conversation.  
"Hey Vala, this is the woman that said she knows you." Daniel told her when he saw Noelle. She was grateful that she was too tired.  
"I apologize Vala, but I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open. Maybe some other time?" She nodded and walked away. Daniel and Vala exchanged confusion looks and watched as she walked to Sam's room.

The next morning, her cellphone exploded with messages from Cam.  
 _Baby, where are you? If you don't answer the phone right now, I'm calling the cops.  
_ _The cops said that you were at Starbucks with a man with glasses. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?  
_ _Text me please?_ Then, she saw a recent message.  
 _Babe, we were able to trace the man's car. We're on our way. I hope to see you soon. Love you!_

She sighed and groaned. Couldn't he be a normal guy and just cheat on her? Not worry about her? Sam came in. "You better get down here, your boyfriend is throwing a fit to see you." She sighed and shook her head. Just what she always wanted to be a girlfriend responsible for her boyfriend. She got up from the bed and followed her.

They came to the entrance. When Cam saw her, he threw his arms around her. "Thank God that you're okay and that you're safe. Why did you go with him?" He hugged her again. She took his hand and lead him inside.  
"Cam, baby, why don't you come with me and I'll explain everything." He looked at her puzzled. As she smiled at him, even Sam was just as suspicious at her behavior as he was. Noelle began to keep an eye out and finally saw Vala. "Baby, I want you to meet someone." She walked over to her. "Vala, I want to introduce to you to one of the best boyfriends that I have ever had. This is Cam Mitchell." She was immediately struck by him as he was by her.  
"Hey, I know you, you're the one that plays my husband, Dr. Daniel Jackson on 'Stargate SG-1.'" He nodded.  
"Yes and the actress Aeryn Sun plays you in that TV show. Honey, these people are what, 'Stargate SG-1' is based on. Wow!" She nodded politely.  
"Yes, my husband and I are big fans of that TV show. So, Noelle's your girlfriend? Small world." He nodded. Daniel and the kids came out. Noelle tried to groan a little, but groaned so loud that they all turned to look at her. She cleared her throat.  
"I think it's my bladder, it acts up a bit. I better get to the bathroom, excuse me."

When she made sure the coast was clear, she escaped to the outside. She started screaming. "Daniel, why did you have to come? Why did you have to bring the kids? Ahhhhh." She shook her head and looked around for a bench to sit on. She had to have another plan and fast. She was hoping that she would have enough time alone to think of one. Sam came out and sat with her on the bench. "I just remembered who Cam Mitchell was. He was a Planet Galaxy member, but a long time ago. I wonder if because you were with him, you entered a different reality."  
"Really? You remember him?" She nodded.  
"I don't know why I do, but I do." Noelle had a feeling, she knew how she remembered.  
"Sam, I think I know how you could have remembered. I got Vala and Cam to meet. Sparks were flying as fireworks in July. We have to get them together." Sam gave her a disapproval look.  
"No, I'm not doing that to Daniel. Rather I like it or not, Vala's his wife and the mother of his 2 children. To separate them would crush me as it would crush him." She sighed and put her head on her lap. Why doesn't anything go the way that she wanted it to? "Sam, in the alternative reality, Daniel was fine without her."  
"Well, this is our reality and in our reality, it is what it is." She groaned.  
"So, that means I will have to be stuck with being this Noelle person. Wonderful." Cam came out. "Noelle, I have been looking everywhere for you. Will you stop trying to hide from me? You said that I was the best boyfriend in the world, but yet you hide?" She looked away. At least he didn't seem to understand why she had said that.  
"Baby, do you mind, if we stay here for a few days? They have the best telescope, where you could see the stars and the moon so close that you could swear that you're right there." Sam looked at her confused. He sighed and looked at her.  
"I don't care as long as you're safe. That's all that matters to me. Come on, let's go eat." He took her hand and helped her up from the bench. Sam gave her a little smile as she left with him.

They went to the cafeteria where she saw Daniel and Vala with their kids. She threw her head back and sighed. She studied them as she began to form another plan. Just how tough was she and could she do it? Her plan wouldn't work right at that moment because of the kids. She saw Cam drooling over Vala and shook her head. If only Daniel would look at her like that. But, for that to happen, she would have to look like Vala. They sat at a table when Daniel and Vala with their kids decided to join them. She closed her eyes. _Jesus_ , she prayed in her mind, _I'm trying very hard to be a good kid. Help me._

Vala looked at Cam with dreamy eyes. "So, besides acting, what else do you do, best boyfriend in the world?" He blushed and looked at Noelle. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at Vala.  
"Oh, I just travel around the world with this girlfriend. The world gets to have her for a while and then, so do I." She nodded and looked at Noelle. She knew that look. It was a look that she was trying to be polite.  
"So, what makes you the best boyfriend?" He blushed again.  
"I'm not the best person to answer that, she is." He nudged Noelle, who gave a polite smile as well.  
"Well, he remembers birthdays, anniversaries and holidays. For my birthday and Valentine's Day, he goes all out. I've tried to top what he does for me, but trust me, I fail." He looked at her slowly as she bit her lip. He had a confused look on his face and Daniel knew that she was lying. Vala shook her head.  
"Wow, I wish that Daniel would remember our wedding anniversary." She shook her head. "You would think that after being married for 10 years and having 2 kids, it would mean something." Noelle looked down and nodded.  
"What can I say? I'm very blessed to have a man like Cam." She nodded.  
"Better hold on to him." Cam and Daniel were studying Noelle and she had a feeling that both of them knew that she was lying. At least they didn't figure out her plan. That was more important.  
"What presents did Cam give you for your birthday this year?" Daniel asked as he continued to study her.  
She looked up as a deer that was caught in a headlight. She had to think as they all looked at her. Cam dropped his utensils as he and Daniel gave her their full attention. Vala was the only one that kept eating.  
"He took me to the jewelry store and let me pick out a diamond tiara and a diamond necklace. He told me that this Christmas, he would buy me a diamond ring and ask me to marry him." She was surprised at how fast that she could lie.  
Daniel continued to look at her suspiciously. Cam shook his head as he wondered what was she doing? Vala shook her head as well.  
"Cam sounds like every woman's dream." Noelle thought she was safe and gave a small smile as she looked down. The men saw that and exchanged confusion looks.  
"Noelle, how would you feel if Cam wanted to date someone else?" Daniel asked. She saw all of them looking at her.  
"I love this man and can't imagine living my life without him." She put her arm into his and put her head on his shoulder. "I would just die if he had feelings for someone else. I mean, men like Cam are very rare creatures." She made herself have sad eyes.  
Vala nodded. "I would have felt the same. You are very lucky." She nodded.  
"The last girlfriend Cam had treated him so badly that he was so afraid to let another woman in. But then, he gave me a chance and it was just a miracle." Cam shook his head as he ate. Daniel shook his head as well.  
"Daniel, why don't you take these kids to their room, so they can do their homework and take a bath." Vala told him. He stood up and nodded. He held his 2 children's hands and went away. Noelle watched him walk and smiled.

"Okay, Vala, I have to ask you this." She dropped the façade and looked at her. Vala looked surprised as well as Cam.  
"Ask me what?" Noelle sighed.  
"I know that you and Cam are clearly into each other. So, I'm willing to let you both have a one-night stand and I won't tell Daniel." They stared at her.  
"Wait, you just called him the best boyfriend and now you're telling me that he's okay to cheat?" She asked surprised.  
"Vala, dear. This is a one-time offer. I suggest you take it." Cam shook his head. Just when he thought that Noelle couldn't surprise him, she tops herself. Vala was looking totally uncomfortable.  
"You're asking me to cheat on my husband? You're asking me to have an affair?"  
"Can you honestly tell me that you don't find my boyfriend attractive?" Vala sighed and looked at him.  
"Okay, I admit it. Cam is attractive, but to cheat? To have an affair and especially with 2 kids?" She sounded appalled.  
"Forget I mentioned it. I guess, I thought that I would be this wonderful and understanding girlfriend that allows my boyfriend to have fun and enjoy himself." He stared at her.  
"It's either that or you're trying to get rid of me. But, why?" He finally voiced his thoughts. She shook her head.  
"Get rid of you? I'm trying to cherish you and be the girlfriend of 2019." She shot back as he shook his head.  
"Something is going on and I want to know what it is." He crossed his arms.  
"If you and Vala have an affair, I would tell you." She blackmailed him as he shook his head and Vala looked confused.  
"I would be willing to have an affair if you tell me one thing." She told Noelle as she looked at her. "Why are you really trying to push us together?"  
"I just saw the sparks flying between the two of you like it was fourth of July." She nodded.  
"That might be true, but that still doesn't explain why." She closed her eyes.  
"I want my boyfriend happy?" She tried as Vala shook her head.  
"Last chance."  
"I just feel the two of you belong together." She finally admitted. Vala nodded and looked at Cam.  
"Are you into an affair?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked at Noelle.  
"You don't love me, do you?" She looked up at him.  
"Love isn't wanting to see you happy?" He sighed.  
"If we have this affair, you're going to hang it on me every chance that you get, aren't you?" He looked at her. She shook her head.  
"Who knows after this affair, maybe Vala would get divorced and want you." She told him. He sighed and saw Vala shake her head.  
"No, I will not divorce my Daniel even if Cam and I have an affair."  
"How will we know that you will keep our secret?" She asked as he looked at her and nodded.  
"Yeah, how do we know that you will?" Noelle had to admit that was a good question. She thought about it for a minute.  
"Okay, how about this. I'm going to tell you a secret that you two would love to spill in exchange. You keep my secret, I'll keep yours." They exchanged looks and looked at her.  
"It better be a good secret." He said as Vala nodded.  
"I have a crush on Sam and I think she's hot." He stared at her as she nodded.  
"You never told me you were bisexual or bi-curious."  
"Does it matter?" They exchanged unsure looks.  
"I'll tell you what. Cam and I will go and have an affair. If you tell anyone about it, I won't only tell Sam that you have the hots for her, I'll tell everyone that you're really a hermaphrodite." She stared at her in fear.  
"Fine." Vala sighed. " Are you ready to go, honey?" She asked him as she traced his hand with her finger.  
"Noelle, you keep Daniel busy. So, he won't come looking for Vala." She nodded as the two of them got up and left.

She went to Daniel's office where he was working on the computer. She knocked on his door and he looked up. "Can I come in?" He nodded. She looked around his office. It changed to where there were no more statues, books and papers. It was now looking like a kid's playground.  
She looked at him. "How are you?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Just tired. What about you?" She looked down and put her hands on the table.  
"Hopeful."  
"Oh, Sam had found a way for you to go back to your alternative reality?" She had to smile.  
"You could say that."  
"Daniel, before I go back, can I confess something to you?" He shrugged.  
"If you want to." She moved closer to him.  
"I'm jealous every time I see you with Vala. I want you to be with me and not with her. I know that you told me you wanted new experiences, but I still get jealous." He looked confused.  
"Noelle, there was never anything between us. Maybe in your alternative reality, but not in mine. I'm happy married to Vala."  
"I know that you wanted to take things slow, but I just want to know what it would be like." She walked up to him and sat on his lap facing him. He stared at her in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to make out with him. At first, he tried to fight her off and get her off his lap, but after a few minutes, she felt him kissing her back. His hands were over her face and hair. He moved his hands to her ass as she continued to make out with him.

Suddenly, she heard a throat clear. She opened her eyes and saw all Stargate SG-1 in Daniel's office. They were all looking at them. "You do know that you and Daniel have a bedroom? Feel free to use it." Cam spoke as she was still sitting on Daniel's lap and her hands over his neck. She looked down and felt her face turning different colors.  
"Cam, we're not dating, are we?" She asked as he looked at her confused.  
"Uh, no. Last time I checked, Jesus said that Daniel is to be your love interest, not me." She nodded and smiled. Things were finally back to normal.

As the rest of Stargate SG-1 began to leave, Sam stayed behind. "Noelle, could we talk for a minute?" She asked as she nodded. "Are you still having strong feelings for Daniel or are they fading?" Noelle looked at her confused.  
"I believe that I'm still having feelings for Daniel. As if they are strong or weak, I can't really answer that. I mean, we haven't even started dating or anything." Sam nodded.  
"Is there anyone else that you're interested in or hoping to date with?" She looked at her in fear.  
"What makes you want to ask these questions?" She wondered and watched as Carter looked down.  
"Well, Vala told me that you had a crush on me and that you thought I was hot."  
"Sam, don't worry. I won't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. Who else knows about this?"  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. As long as you agree that nothing will happen between us, but friendship." She nodded.  
"I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, Sam. I'll have to remember to keep my mouth shut."  
"You can't help how you feel. If I was lesbian or bisexual, I would honestly be flattered."  
"You don't need to say that to be nice, Sam. If it grosses you out, I'm okay with that. Not everyone can tolerate a bisexual person." She shook her head.  
"I'm not trying to be nice. I'm trying to be honest."  
"We're still friends, right?"  
Sam smiled and came in front of her. "Like I said, as long as you behave yourself around me, we will be friends as long as you want."  
"Thanks, Sam." She nodded, gave Noelle a hug and left the room. She looked down, closed her eyes and sighed. She got this team together and she would hate for it to have all fall apart. All because she had a crush on Sam and thought she was hot. After the shock of Sam finding out wore off, she knew that she had to find Cam or Vala.

She found both of them in Cam's room. "How dare both of you!" She said as soon as he let her in and she closed the door. "I didn't tell anyone that you two had an affair and you tell Sam that I had a crush on her?" They looked at each other.  
"Noelle, do you even remember what happened?" Vala asked as she looked at both puzzled.  
"The last thing I remember was kissing Daniel." She confessed as Vala nodded.  
"You kissed my husband and as a result, I told Sam."  
"If you loved Daniel that much, why did you agree to have an affair?"  
"Who says that we did? Maybe we just talked?" Vala winked as she left the room.  
"Then, how did we get back here, Cam?" He looked at her.  
"I think all it had to take was for me and Vala to fall in love." He confessed as she nodded.  
"I'm just grateful that me and Sam are still friends even though she found out." He smiled.  
"You don't know Sam. It will take a lot to make her hate you. Besides, this is the old Earth. People are tolerated of the LGBT+ community. You would be honest with me, right?" He crossed his arms. She nodded.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
"Do you really have a crush on Sam?"  
"Does it matter? You and Vala needed something to blackmail me with and I gave it to you." He stepped closer to her. "Do me a favor?" She nodded. "Don't do that to Daniel. Don't let him cheat on you. You deserve more than that."  
"You focus on being the best boyfriend for Vala and let me worry about me and Daniel's relationship." He shook his head.  
"I hope that it works out for both of you because if not, we're both screwed."  
"Really?" He nodded. "I'll do my best." He smiled.  
"I know you will." She walked out of Cam's room and saw Daniel.

"Why do you always go to Cam and not me?" She sighed.  
"Cam and Vala did something that they should not have done and I wanted to set things right." He crossed his arms.  
"You mean by encouraging them to have an affair and you kissing me even though I was married?"  
"I didn't think that you would know or remember what happened in that alternative reality when you weren't even there."  
"That's only in 'Stargate SG-1,' but that's not what happens in real life."  
"I had to get Mitchell and Vala together, so I could come back to this reality. I didn't want to be stuck there."

He sighed and moved closer to her. "I know that you get jealous, when you see me and Vala together, but I wanted to tell you, don't be. Right now, you have my heart because I'm willing to give it to you. All I ask is that you trust me until I give you a reason not to." She nodded and looked down.  
"I was hoping that you wouldn't know about that conversation, which is why I confessed it to the alternative Daniel." She said with a smile.  
"Well, at least, I know one thing. You might consider yourself a Christian, but you still know how to act human."  
"Does that bother you?" He shook his head.  
"No, I like knowing that you're jealous when you see me with Vala, it only means you have feelings for me. I needed to know that."  
"You keep this up and I'll keep telling you. You're phenomenal." He smiled and touched her chin. "Like I've said, you're meeting the real Dr. Daniel Jackson." She nodded.  
"I'll be honest. I like this Dr. Daniel Jackson than I do with the tv series. This Daniel is fantastic." He smiled.  
"Can you help me with one thing?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"If I can."  
"My lips need to refresh it's memory. Do you mind kissing me again?" She smiled.  
"I should not have done that. But then again, I thought that you wouldn't know or remember."  
"Close your eyes." She did. He leaned in, put his arm around her waist and drew her closer. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her. She relaxed and kissed him back. She hoped Daniel would always stay like this. If he does, there was hope that he would be the best boyfriend in the world.


	11. Not All Battles Can Be Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After solving the crisis with Sam, Cam decides to sent them back to where they began to have feelings for each other. Can they change history or can it not be changed?

The group came to the new ship. It looked like Moya, but bigger. "Dad, why did you get a bigger ship?" Noelle asked as she looked at it.  
"Well, there's more people now. Not including a baby, that's on the way."  
"Does s/he have a name?" He smiled.  
"It's a male and in human years, his early 20's."  
"Have you picked out a name?"  
"We have decided to name him 'Jedrek' it means strong and manly. That's what this ship will be."  
"You lived up to my expectation." She confessed as he looked at her puzzled. "You know ships better than I do." He smiled.  
"I better. I used to be an astronaut and to think, that I can fly a ship again. This time with my family."  
"Let's go in." Noelle decided to stay outside for a while. She sat on the floor and shook her head. Cam came out a few minutes later and took a seat next to her.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"You really value family, don't you?"  
"Alright, we're going somewhere." He helped her up and they walked to his Farscape-1 Module.  
"Cam, where are we going?"  
"I'm going to try to solve our problems. I was asleep and I had a memory. If you remember in 'Farscape,' I visited a man named Einstein. He's smarter than he gives himself credit for, if anyone has answers, it's him." She stopped him before boarded.  
"But, that was only about wormholes." He nodded.  
"Let's give the man a shot, what can hurt?" She nodded as he helped her in.

John began to form a wormhole. She had seen it on television; but has never thought of experiencing it for herself. Noelle closed her eyes. Suddenly, they came to a planet that had snow and was blue. He got them out of the ship. There was a man dressed in a tuxedo. "John, I would have never thought of you coming back here and who is this woman? Yours?" John shook his head.  
"We need answers, Einstein and I figured that you would be the one to give them to us."  
"Oh? What makes you think that I can?" John nodded as he crossed his arms.  
"Your knowledge can't compare to many and you know it." Einstein crossed his hands as he looked down.  
"What answers do you seek?" John sighed and put his hands on his hips.  
"First, can you help me and this woman fall out of love?"  
"Why do you think that I have the answer to that? Is this not the woman that you love and want?" John shook his head.  
"You know that I belong to Aeryn and that she belongs to a man named Daniel."  
"That answer, I cannot give. Ask something else."  
"Can you, at least, tell me how a woman named Sam, can stop falling in love with her?"  
"That I can tell you. In order to do that, you two will have to agree to be in another alternative reality. Are you listening, Noelle?" She stared at him.  
"You know that, I'm not his daughter?" John also looked at him in shock. He smiled and nodded.  
"I have been watching the two of you, ever since that you have come back, John. I wanted to see what you will do with your life, after so long. This is how you spent it? Falling in love with another woman? A woman that is carrying one of your children?" He shook his head. "But, since I know how to make this woman named Sam fall out of love with you, I will only offer you this." He got into Noelle's face. "You must get Jack and Sam together. It's the only way. Jack is the only one strong enough to get Sam to fall out of love with you. You do that, it will be done."  
"How do I do that? Both, Jack and Sam are in the military and can't date." The man nodded.  
"But, if you do it in an alternative reality, it will still work. I will send you both to that reality, if you agree." Noelle and Cam exchanged looks. She nodded.  
"Do it." Einstein nodded.  
"Now, when she has fallen for Jack, you will be thrown back here. I'll be gone, when you do."  
"We're ready." The man shook his head.  
"I hope so, because this is the only way you can do it. John come forth and stand besides Noelle, so I can sent you both to this alternative reality." John came and stood beside her. Einstein nodded, put his hands on both of their heads and closed his eyes.

Noelle looked out of the window and saw that it was dark. She looked around and saw that she was in a kitchen in a restaurant. "Time to clean up, we're closing in 5 minutes." Daniel's voice told them. She sighed and began to clean the kitchen. She was puzzled. How did she get here and why? After she cleaned up, she went back to the room to change. When she felt someone putting their hands on her hips. "I love it, when you undress, it gets me so horny." She knew that voice and turned around. It was Cam's. He was undressing her with his eyes. She rolled her eyes and went to the small mirror to take out her ponytail. It was hurting her head. He put his arms around her. "Can I have you tonight?" He whispered into her ear. She swallowed and turned around.  
"Are we married or dating?" He frowned.  
"You know that we're not. I married a woman named Vala and you married Sam." She looked up at him in shock.  
"Sam who?"  
"You know, Samantha Carter?" He rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe, that you became lesbian, after I dumped you." She had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Why did you dump me?" He sat on a small table and watched as she stripped. He grinned, when he saw her in her black underwear and black matching bra. He threw his head back.  
"I know, I was stupid. But, we were only 18. I thought that I would find a woman better than you. It doesn't help that I signed away my father rights to our little boy." She began to take off her bra and underwear. After she got into her blue short skirt, she looked at him puzzled.  
"We have a son?"  
"Why are you asking me questions, as if, you don't know these things? Yes, you named him John." He rolled his eyes. "After the tv show 'Farscape.'" She looked down and shrugged. She got on her white shirt and put her uniform into her locker.  
"Well, your loss." She began to walk out, but he stopped her.  
"If I could do it all over again, I would have married you instead and we would have raised our son together."  
"That's the thing about life, you can't go back, no matter how much you want to." He sighed and watched her leave.

Daniel stopped her., before she could leave the restaurant. "I would like to see you in my office." She nodded and followed him. She was horny already for him. He sat down at his desk. "Come over here." She did so and bent down. He lifted up her skirt and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Why aren't you wearing any underwear?"  
"Makes it easier to fuck, don't you think?" He smacked her ass.  
"Now, you're being a bad girl." She nodded. He looked at her with his hands still on her ass.  
"Are you going to punish me?" He began to take off his pants and boxers.  
"Yes, get down and suck my dick." She got down and began to work on his dick. "Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked." She kept her mouth on his dick, while she removed her clothes. "Now, continue to work on my dick." She nodded and continued. After a while, he takes it out and sits on the chair. She crawls over to him and puts her mouth on his again. He began to rub her breasts and pitch her nipples. "Get on top of me." She stopped sucking and got on top of him. He put his mouth and tongue on her breasts and rub them. She laid back and had him lick her chest. He put her on his desk and began to put her breasts into his mouth again. "Your breasts are very nice." He began to pound her, while playing with her breasts. Finally, he got down and they kissed. While they were still kissing, he kept playing with her breasts. He turned her over and pounded her until he came. He sat back in his chair while Noelle stood before him naked. "Now, I don't want you wearing a bra and underwear to work anymore, that way I can fuck you whenever I want." He told her, while he was playing with her pussy. He put his mouth on her breasts again. Then, he got down and licked her pussy. He put his hands on her breasts while eating her out. After she came, he turned her around while playing with her breasts. "Now, get dressed." She nodded and began to get dressed. Before she left, she flashed her pussy at him, and he looked at it and smiled.

She took out her car keys and began to search for her car. It was a gray Corsica. She smiled and got into it. She took out her cellphone and was shocked to see her wallpaper had her and Sam on it. Sam was on her lap and smiling at her, while looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She went to her contact list and pulled up herself. Finally, she used the GPS to find the way home. Her phone began to ring. "Hello?" She asked as she continued to drive.  
"Hey baby, are you on the way home?" She looked down and realized, that it was Sam's voice.  
"Yes, I just got off work."  
"Good, I have already made dinner. Me and John will wait for you to arrive. See you soon, love you." She hung up and Noelle shook her head. She knew that she had to get Sam to get over her. If what it took was to play her wife, then, that's what it had to take. She parked at an apartment and climbed up the steps to the apartment 27. She opened the door. She saw Sam on the couch with a boy, who looked so much like Cam, she had no doubt, that was definitely his son. Sam smiled and got up. She gave her a kiss. "So, glad you're home."  
"Hi, Mom." Her son looked up from his cellphone and then, went back to it.  
"You ready to eat now?" John nodded and got up. "Hey, no phones at the table." He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." Noelle sighed and shook her head.  
"How was your day?" She asked him as they passed around the food.  
"Good, I had a test in science today and mom wouldn't give me an A!" Sam frowned.  
"You know that, if you want an A, you have to study for it." Noelle looked at her.  
"Oh, you're a science teacher?" Sam frowned at her.  
"You know that. I have been a science teacher for 5 years now. How was your day?" She shrugged.  
"Long." They all turned to watch television. After they ate, John got up and put his plate and cup into the sink.  
"Now, you wash those dishes before leaving. You have arms and hands, use them." He rolled his eyes and washed the dishes. "If you don't do your homework, I will take away your television in your room."  
"Yes, mom. May I be excused now?" Noelle nodded and he left. Sam and Noelle took their dishes to the kitchen.  
"Honey, I have been thinking. I want us to have a baby." Noelle stared at her.  
"We already have a son."  
"I know, but it's really yours and Cam's baby. I want a baby that is just ours."  
"How do you want us to do it?"  
"Have another child with Cam, that way, John will have a full brother or sister." She looked at Sam confused.  
"Honey, John is a child from me and Cam, what's the difference?"  
"Yes, but you had him before we met. He was only 5 and he's 9 now." Noelle looked at her shocked.  
"We have been together for 4 years?" Sam gave her a confusion look.  
"Yes, I know it feels longer, but that's what love will do to you." Sam gave her a hug and a smile. "If you don't feel comfortable with asking Cam to have sex with you again, what about Daniel? He's not that bad looking and I know that he likes you too." She put her arms around Sam.  
"I'll talk to them."  
"We're still young enough to have another child and John won't be an only child anymore. Come, we need some relaxing time." She pulled her into the bedroom. Noelle noticed a wedding picture of them on her wall, a picture of them with John when he was younger and a picture of her asking Sam to marry her. She swallowed as she never imagined that she would be married to a woman.  
"Sam, do you regret leaving SG-1 for me?" Sam was on top of her and was getting undressed.  
"What are you talking about? What is SG-1? I have never heard of it." She undid her bra and looked at her. "You met me, when I was your son's teacher, remember? I just took one look at you and knew that I wanted you to be mine." She gave her a kiss and began to finger her. Noelle threw her head back.  
"How long did you want me?" Sam smiled as she kissed her chest.  
"From the minute I laid my eyes on you."  
"Where is the strap on?" Sam pointed to the drawer and she got up. Sam took off all her clothes and waited while she put it on.  
"You sure about this?" Sam nodded. She had one finger in her mouth and the other on her breast. Her legs were wide open.  
"I'm ready." She sighed and got on the bed. After the two of them had sex, she threw herself on the left side of the bed.

The next morning, Sam got ready for work. She had on a light blue business suit and glasses. She also had short blonde hair. She smiled at Noelle. "I'll see you after work." She gave her a kiss and touched her ass. Noelle shook her head. Sam and her son went out the door. She looked at her watch and the work schedule. She only had 1 hour until she had to be at work. She took a fast shower and got dressed. Since, she was in a hurry, she threw on a pair of blue denim shorts and a white t-shirt. She left the apartment and locked it. She got in her car and drove to the restaurant. She barely made it before her shift started. Daniel and Cam were checking out her chest, when she walked in. She swallowed and made her way to the back of the room to get into her uniform.  
"You better not be late again." Daniel came in and she looked down.  
"I apologize. It won't happen again." He looked at her lips and shook his head.  
"It better not." He looked at her with lust before leaving the room. As she began to take people's orders, she was surprised, when Jack O'Neill and Teal'c came in. She nodded as she began to form another plan. She was hoping that Jack would take a table in her section. He did and she smiled. She brought him a glass of water.  
"Good evening, sir. My name is Noelle and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." Jack smiled and looked at the menu.  
"What would you recommend?" She looked at Jack and Teal'c.  
"All the food is good here. So, just order whatever you feel that you're in the mood for." He nodded and looked at Teal'c.  
"What are your specials?" She turned the menu on the back, where the specials were listed. He nodded. "Do you mind giving us more time." She smiled and nodded. Cam came beside her.  
"You smell so good today." She turned to look at Cam.  
"You're married, I'm married, so we both need to cool it." He shook his head.  
"Just say the words and I'll divorce Vala for you."  
"I'm happy married to Sam. By the way, Sam wants a favor from you." He looked at her suspiciously.  
"What's that?"  
"To fuck me to get another child." She moved out of the way and went back to Jack and Teal'c, leaving Cam to stare at her shocked. She began to take down their orders and came back to bring them to the kitchen. Cam was still there and still shocked.  
"Are you kidding me right now? You want to have another child by me?"  
"You could say no." She put her hands on the counter and he came behind her.  
"I would never say no to you. Just give me the time and the place. I'll be there and waiting." She nodded as she scanned the room. She bend down and Cam could feel his dick on her ass. Finally, the bell went off and Noelle took the 2 plates to Jack and Teal'c. She had an idea. She wrote down her phone number and wrote, "If you call me, I won't charge you." She went and gave him the receipt. He stared at it and she smiled as she crossed her arms. But, what if, Jack said no, then what? She watched as Jack sighed and looked at her. He nodded and left with Teal'c. She smiled. Her plan just might work. "So, when are we having sex?" Cam asked as he whispered in her ear. She shook her head.  
"You better get to work, or Daniel will fire your ass." He went back to work. She saw Daniel was watching her. Finally, her shift was over. She sighed and leaned her ass against the wall. True, she didn't have cerebral palsy anymore, but her feet and legs still hurt. She closed her eyes. Cam came over.  
"You know my number, text me and we'll agree with a time and a place." He winked at her and left. She shook her head as she sat up and had her head against the wall.

She closed her eyes. She felt someone kissing her. She was too tired to open her eyes to see who. But, she kept kissing. He had his hand over her ear. He laid her on the floor and began to pound her. She was so tired that she just let him. She felt him lift up her uniform and finally heard his voice. "I'm glad that you obeyed me and didn't wear any bra and underwear." She smiled and knew this to be Daniel. She forced herself to open her eyes and there he was pounding her with a smile.  
"I'm glad that you still want me." He smiled.  
"You know that I have always wanted you. But, it was _you_ that kept fighting me off." He took one of her breasts into his mouth, while he looked at her. "I knew that you were not 100% lesbian, even though you married a woman."  
"I never said that I was 100% a lesbian, I have always said that I was 100% bisexual." He nodded and turned her over to pound her. "Do you hit on all your waitresses?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"No, just you. You're the one that I want the most." She was shocked, when he came. "You want to keep your job, keep wearing no underwear and no bra. I just love your body." He whispered and she swallowed. He smiled, got up and left. She sighed and laid down on the floor. She finally got the energy to get up and change. She knew that she was running late.

As she got into the car, she received a text message. _Hello? You gave me your number?_ She didn't realize the number; but had a feeling she knew who this was.  
 _Hello, is this Jack O'Neill?_ _  
Yes, how did you know? I never told you my name.  
I wanted to present a proposition and see, if you were interested in it.  
What kind of offer are you offering?  
I'm bisexual and have a wife. Would you be interested in doing a 3 some with us?  
Are you serious?  
I can assure you, my wife is very beautiful, hold on and let me sent you a picture of her. _She sent a picture of Sam.  
 _Your wife IS very beautiful, why are you offering me this?_ _  
Well, I love my wife and she deserves to have some fun.  
Where would you like us to meet? S_he grinned.  
 _If you don't want a 3 some with me, you can just have my wife._ _  
Where would you like us to meet?_ She texted him the address.  
 _See you soon._ She smiled and shook her head as she back out of the parking lot. She was a bad girl, but she wanted Sam to get over her. Daniel and Cam were enough.

She arrived home and gave her wife a kiss. "John, why don't you stay at a friend's house tonight?" He looked at her.  
"Really?" She nodded and he smiled. He left to sleep over a neighbor's apartment.  
"Honey, why did you do that?" Sam asked as she bit her lip.  
"I have a surprise for you." She looked at her curiously. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Jack was there with his hands in his pockets.  
"Come on in." He nodded and Sam looked at him.  
"Honey, I would like you to meet Jack O'Neill." He held out his hand and Sam did the same. Noelle could see sparks flying as fireworks in July. Finally, Sam was over her. "You guys can start without me. I'm wiped." He looked at Sam and kissed her hand.  
"Shall we?" Sam blushed and nodded. Noelle smiled as she watched them go into the bedroom. She got herself some water and some dinner. She could hear moans from Sam and shook her head.

Suddenly, Noelle found herself in front of Daniel, Cam, Katrana and Teal'c. "Alright, I have already filled Katrana in with what's happening. Daniel, explain how this machine works."  
"Wait, are there any side effects?" She shot them both a look and they exchanged unsure looks.  
"I don't think that there are. But, look even if there are, we can work it out. Cam told me that you had Sam and Jack get together. Did they?" She nodded.  
"Oh yeah, it went well." She continued to nod.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't join them." She looked up at Cam.  
"So, how does this work?" Daniel nodded.  
"Alright, for it to work, I apologize. I do, but you're going to have to kiss." She looked at him in surprised.  
"Are you being serious right now? Or do you just love knowing that I'm bisexual and have no problem with kissing women?" Cam looked down and was trying so hard not to laugh. Daniel sighed and looked at her.  
"I know that, it sounds weird, but it's because you two need to have some connection to switch."  
"Katrana, if you want to stay in my body, I'm…." Katrana kissed her, shocking everyone. After she kissed Noelle, she sit back in the chair shocked.  
"Great, not only did I kiss John, Vala and now, I kissed Katrana. Please, tell me you have no more family that I need to kiss?" She asked, once, she found her voice again. Cam couldn't control his laugher anymore and Daniel had to crack a smile. Katrana looked at her.  
"Well, if you like kissing my family so much, it only means that we're good kissers." She got up and looked at Cam. "Am I done here?" He looked at her.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Katrana looked at Teal'c.  
"Let's go." Teal'c nodded and they left the room. Noelle smiled, when she felt the babies in her womb again. She looked into the mirror and smiled, when she saw her short fuchsia hair and blue glasses.

"Now, that's solved. I have one more thing that I have to do." Cam grabbed Noelle's hand.  
"Wait, where are you two going?" Daniel asked.  
"To try to save you two." They looked at Cam puzzled. "If it works, we won't be a problem anymore." He began to take Noelle back to the Farscape-1 module.  
"Cam, what are you doing?" He looked at her.  
"I'm going to try to do one last thing to make us fall out of love. If this doesn't work, I'm giving up." She swallowed. "Get in." He helped her in. She watched as John began to from another wormhole. She was puzzled.

Suddenly, she found herself on stage with a microphone in her hand again. This time she was singing, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. When the song ended, she began looking for Cam, but remembered that he was backstage. She hurried backstage and ducked, before he could kiss her. "No. You must believe me. I'm not your girlfriend. We need to break up. You belong with someone else. Let me take you to her." He looked at her puzzled. "Driver, take us to the Stargate Command Center."  
"Why are you here?" The man at the gate asked. "You're not on the list of people visiting today and besides, it's late." She sighed.  
"Would you, at least, let me talk to Dr. Daniel Jackson? It's an emergency." The man sighed and put in a phone call.  
"What did you say your name was again?"  
"Noelle, tell him that I will autograph a picture for his daughter." The man looked at her puzzled.  
"Wait, you're the chick that sang, "I Went Driving Today" and "Crazy 4 U." She nodded as he nodded back. "What's a singer doing here?"  
"Tell him to bring his wife, Vala. It's important for her, as well." The guard at the gate was puzzled.  
"How did you know that she was Dr. Jackson's wife?" She smiled as she crossed her arms.  
"I'll answer that, if he agrees to come." It took a few minutes, but Daniel and Vala came walked down to meet them. Noelle watched as Cam's eyes were drooling over Vala. Daniel looked at her and the gate opened.  
"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"  
"Do you have the picture?" Daniel was puzzled as he gave her the picture.  
"How did you know that I would have wanted this?" She looked down and could feel everyone watching her, as if, they were wondering the same thing. She shook her head.  
"I'm trying to save us and to save them." She pointed to Cam and Vala. They all looked at her confused.  
"Are you from the future or something?" Vala asked and she smiled as she looked down.  
"Something like that, yeah." Daniel looked at her.  
"What exactly, do you mean by you're trying to save us?" Noelle touched his face and looked into his eyes. When she realized, no words would justify, she began to make out with him. Daniel pushed her off. "Wait, you think that we belong together? No. We don't. I belong with this woman." He pointed to Vala and she shook her head.  
"Please, believe me. I'll do anything you say, if you would just take my word for it." He looked at Vala with a confusion look. Vala shrugged.  
"We are parents to 2 kids. Why is it so important that you and Daniel are together?"  
"Vala, as much as I want you to like me. I can't have you to. So, if you want to get mad, go ahead." She looked down and touched her stomach. She knew that, if this worked, the babies would never be born. When she looked into Cam's eyes and saw his confusion, she knew that he was worth it. She swallowed. Why couldn't Cam remember? She needed help and she needed strength. She finally collapse and passed out on the ground. It was too much for her. To think of everything that she was going to give up. Daniel picked her up and brought her to the Stargate Command Center.

"I don't know what has gotten into this girl. But, I apologize. She has been acting weird, since she left the stage." Cam told Daniel and Vala, when they were in the hospital.  
"She seemed to be in good health. If she had passed out, it means it's psychological." Cam sighed and sat in a chair. He held her hand and shook his head.  
"What can I do?" The Doctor sighed.  
"I have no idea, what it's like to have a person claiming to be from the future. I don't know, what the side effects are or what to expect." She confessed. "I don't even know, if what she's saying is the truth."  
"Well, she did know my name and I have never met her before." Vala spoke up. "She even knew that Daniel and I were married. That's not public knowledge."  
"Plus, she knew where to find us." Daniel spoke up. The Doctor shook her head.  
"I would like to keep an eye on her for a few days. If she truly knows the future…" She looked at them as they looked down. The Doctor left.  
"Hey, you're Cam Mitchell that plays my husband on 'Planet Galaxy.' Vala said as she remembered him. He got up and nodded.  
"Yes, I have enjoyed playing you, Dr. Jackson." He hold out his hand and Daniel smiled. He shook it.  
"Maybe, she's exhausted from touring so much?" Daniel guessed as Cam nodded.  
"That might be. But, in all 4 years, I have never seen her claim to know the future." Daniel looked at her.  
"Wow, 4 years together and you two are not married?" Cam sighed and shook his head.  
"I dunno why, but she won't marry me. I have asked multiple times, but she turns me down each time." He informed them.  
"Then, why are you with her?" Vala asked and he looked up at her.  
"Because I love her, and I won't give up on her." She nodded and swallowed.  
"Well, I hate to do this, but Daniel and I need to check on the kids. If she wakes up, here's my number." She wrote down her number and gave it to Cam. He nodded. He looked at her and touched her hair. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"I don't know, what's wrong with you, but I still love you." He kissed her lips and took the chair.

The next morning, Noelle woke up and had a headache from hell. She was hoping that she had changed history, when she saw that she was in the SG-1 hospital. She threw her head back. Why was she still there? Didn't she convince them to believe her? She looked at her left and saw Cam sleeping on the chair. She groaned. No, he wasn't supposed to love her anymore. She sighed. She saw Dr. Fraiser and she looked at her. "Nice to see you awake."  
"You're Dr. Fraiser." She nodded.  
"How are you feeling?" Cam woke up.  
"I have a headache from hell." She told her and she nodded.  
"What's the last thing that you remember?" Noelle closed her eyes and tried to think back.  
"I think, I was trying to convince Daniel that he belongs with me and that Cam belongs with Vala." Cam stared at her.  
"Baby, I have told you many times. She is just a fantasy, you're my real life. I don't want her. I want you."  
"Cam, I know that you don't want to believe me, but there are alternative realities, and this is one of them. But, if we do anything in this alternative reality, it will screw us all up. You _do_ love Vala. I'm telling you." She could tell that he was feeling frustrated.  
"Look baby, what can I do to convince you that you're the only one that I love?" She closed her eyes and took off the sheets and blankets. She fall, when she tried to get out of bed.  
"I need to talk to Sam. She'll believe me." Dr. Fraiser looked at her shocked.  
"How do you know Sam?" Noelle looked at her and gave her a smirky smile.  
"Oh, I know her well." The Doctor and Cam exchanged confusion looks.  
"Are you sure that Sam knows you?" Just then, Jack came in and looked at Noelle, who was still on the floor in her white gown.  
"What are you doing on my base?" He asked and she sighed.  
"Jack, you have to believe me. You know that there are alternative realities. This is just one of them. I can't screw it up again. Help me." He looked at her confused as she stood up.  
"I don't know, how you know all of this information. But, you need to start talking."  
"You know Cam, every time that I believe you and trust you, you make things worse!" She hit the bed and they looked at her.  
"Okay, Noelle, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Jack said calmly and he was trying to get ahold of her.  
"You think that I'm crazy. Fine, let me prove to you that I'm not crazy. I know all about your life. You have a crush on Sam, your son died, you divorced your wife, you love to fish without a fish in the pond." He stared at her in shock.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"I'm telling you, I'm from the future." Just then, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala came in. She was angry and had her arms crossed.  
"You, you were a Jaffa that served under Apophis." She pointed to Teal'c and he looked up at the General, who shook his head. "You're in love with Jack, you have been in an alternative reality before and you have dated one man, but it didn't work out. I think his name was Pete? And you, you found the Stargate and you know how the addresses works. You died more times than I can count, and you also rose more times than I can count. You know about the ancients. You, you were a thief, a liar and then, Daniel changed your life. Now, do you believe me?" She asked as they all continued to stare at her. The room was quiet.  
"Okay, let's say for argument's sake, that you're telling us the truth. Why is it so important that Vala is with Cam and that you're with Daniel?" Jack asked as they all turned to look at her.  
"If me and Daniel don't get together, things will never be the same with SG-1 again."  
"Are you a member of this team?" Jack asked as she shook her head.  
"No, I was in love with him." She pointed to Daniel. "He was in love with me." Daniel and Vala exchanged confusion looks and looked at Jack. Daniel shook his head.  
"Noelle, I was never in love with you."  
"In my alternative reality, you were. We were waiting forever to date. Forever to have sex." Everyone stared at her and she closed her eyes. "Uh, forget the last thing that I said. My mouth still a mind of its own. Forgive me."  
"I don't know, who you are and how you know so much about this team. How do I know, that you're not a threat?" Jack asked and she shook her head.  
"If I was a threat, it was only because I fall for him." She pointed to Cam, who shrugged and looked down.  
"Honey, I think that we need to leave now. You need your rest." She hiss at him.  
"You're the one that said we have to come back to change history."  
"Maybe, you were having a dream?"  
"Okay, fine. If none of you believe me, then, I'll leave, but I have only one thing to ask." They all looked at her as they waited for her to say what it was. "Cam, I'm sorry. We're done." She was about to walk off, but Daniel stopped her.  
"No, you're not going anywhere. You know too much about this team and about us, for us to set you loose."  
"Fine, can someone come with me, so I can go outside and start screaming?"

Sam nodded and took her outside. She screamed and shook her head. Sam watched her and she sat on the bench. "It must be that bad, where you're from for you to act like this."  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sam looked at her shocked.  
"I'm sorry, but this is just hard for all of us to believe. We have never met someone that claims to be from the future and to try to change history." Noelle sighed and looked up.  
"It was Cam's idea. He was trying to win this battle." She had her hands together and looked softly at Sam.  
"What battle?" Noelle looked down.  
"We fell in love. It was an accident. I never thought that he was that sweet or that kind. Had I knew that, I would have done things differently." She moved to touch the columns and the white counter.  
"You have Cam now, why do you want to ruin that?"  
"Because being with Cam fucked all of us up." Sam looked down and came to her.  
"Some battles can't be won. If you and Cam are meant to be together, you both need to accept that." Noelle shook her head.  
"Sam, some people shouldn't be together, no matter how much, that they love each other. You should know that. You want to be with Jack; but can't because you're both in the military. You, of all people, should understand this."  
"This is tricky because you aren't a member of SG-1 and neither is Cam."  
"Sam, can you help me escape?" Sam shook her head.  
"I can't. I would love to, believe me, but I can't."  
"I'll stay on this base, if you can order Cam to leave."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, sometimes, it's better to love and lose, than it is to love and win." Sam sighed.  
"I'll try. I really hope that you know what you're doing." Noelle nodded.  
"Me too." They went into the briefing room, where the rest of the SG-1, Jack and Cam were.

"Sir, Noelle's willing to stay, but she has only one condition." Noelle looked sad.  
"That is?" Jack asked as Sam sighed and looked at Cam.  
"That Cam leaves the base." Cam shook his head and he got down on his knees in front of Noelle.  
"Baby, why are you pushing me away? What did I do?" She swallowed and could feel tears falling.  
"Cam, you don't remember. But, maybe, this alternative reality would be better than the one that we were in. I'm sorry." Tears continued to fall. She got up and went to the window. He sighed and looked at her. He went up to her.  
"If you ever change your mind, you know my number." He whispered into her ear and left the base. She could only hope that, this would make things better. Sam got up and put her arms around her.  
"I don't know why you have done that. But, I'm sorry." Noelle cried on her. "You're right. Sometimes, it's better to love and let go than it is to love and hold on." She looked at Jack as he looked at Sam.

I Tried by Noelle Payton

It was so hard to watch you  
Drive away  
When all I wish that I could do  
Was find a way to have make you stay  
But no, I had to be this strong girl  
And let you go

Don't you know, what it's like  
To wake up without you  
By my side?  
Don't you know how many nights  
I miss holding you tight?

I tried, baby  
I really tried so hard  
To make you see  
That I did love you  
And you did mean everything

I wanted to say  
Please don't go  
I wanted to cry  
But no, I had to be this strong girl  
And let you go

Now, look at me  
I cry all the time  
I look at your pictures  
Remembering all the times that  
We had together

I thought that, if I let you go  
Somehow, you'll still know  
When I saw you leave  
I wasn't thinking of me  
I thought, if this what makes you happy  
Finally, you'll see

I tried, baby  
I really tried so hard  
But, I guess it wasn't enough  
Since, you left and never wanted to come back

I wanted to prove  
That you loved me  
As much as I loved you  
And I knew that  
You could see any girl in the world  
But, I'll still be the one  
You really loved  
But, I guess it wasn't enough  
Since, you found someone new and  
She had everything  
That you wanted that I didn't have

If only  
Baby  
If only  
But, I know I did try  
I tried so hard  
But, I guess it wasn't enough

I didn't want you to think that I was  
Selfish  
And wanted you all to myself  
So, I let you go  
To prove that I trusted you  
Enough to have confidence  
Somehow, you'll be back

But then, I found you with someone new  
Now, I know  
I didn't mean that much to you

You told me that I'll find someone new  
But, don't you know  
I don't wanna be with them  
I wanna be with you

I'm not going to lie  
I spend most of my time  
Go to bars  
Drinking  
Thinking how I lost someone that I really loved

I'm not going to lie  
I did go to the bridge  
And did think of jumping off  
But, that didn't work  
Since, I didn't want you  
To feel guilty that it was you  
That made me lose

I tried, baby  
I really tried so hard  
But, I guess it wasn't enough  
I'm still trying  
Living day by day…


	12. Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle is back to dating Cam and is letting her feelings for him ride. She, soon, finds out that Daniel has other plans.

Edited 9/15/2020

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=20&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=20&t=0s)

Noelle arrived on the set of, "Planet Galaxy" to act along beside her boyfriend Cam as a guest appearance. She played a woman that Vala gets jealous of since her boyfriend, Dr. Daniel Jackson has a crush on her. She uses something that she stole in the galaxy to have them switch voices. She noticed while she was on the set, the real Dr. Daniel Jackson, who played Cam was totally into her. He would make excuses to touch her, be near her, etc. She tried to act like she didn't notice. Sam and Dr. Fraiser tried to help Noelle find her voice. At the end of the episode, they had to kiss to switch voices back. After the episode, Cam put his arm around her. "You did great!"

"I guess." Daniel was checking her out and she noticed that he kept looking at her, as if, he was undressing her with his eyes. She knew that she had to act like she had no feelings for him. She followed Cam into his dressing room, so he can change back into his own clothes. When he was out of his pants, she walked up to him. "May I?" She asked as she had her hand on his dick. He looked into her eyes and put his hands on her.  
"Do you really have to ask? You know I would never say no." She grinned and got down on her knees and began to work. He closes his eyes and played with her hair. "How was I? Did I make you horny?" He asked as he looked down at her. She took her mouth out of his dick, while her hands were still on it.  
"Yes. You know you're hot." She began to suck on his balls as he threw his head back.

She put her mouth on his dick again, when they both heard the door knock. He sighed and shook his head. "What?" He tried not to sound annoyed to which he was.  
"We were just wondering if you would like to join us out to eat?" It was Daniel and he looked at her. She shrugged.  
"Give us a few minutes?"  
"We'll meet you both at Logan's Roadhouse." They heard him leave and he looked at her.  
"You know the rules, we don't leave until you finish." She smiled. Since she was hungry, she did it as fast and as deep as she could. He loved it as it felt so good and he finally came. He made sure she got to have it in her mouth, and she swallowed. He shook his head. "I would kiss you, but not with my cum in your mouth. Good thing that you keep a toothbrush and a toothpaste in the bathroom. You go, while I change." She nodded and did what she was told. They arrived to the restaurant where all the cast from, 'Planet Galaxy' were there. She could see Daniel was drooling over her again. She shook her head and knew she couldn't take the bait, no matter how tempting it was. "What you want to eat?" Cam asked. She pointed to his menu and he shook his head. "I should have knew. You love your BBQ." She nodded excited. "You're worth it, especially how well you do it." He looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss.  
"You guys are so serious about each other!" Vala told them and she shrugged. "A smart woman knows never to let a hot man go." Vala looked at Daniel. "I'm so blessed to have a man like Daniel in my life as well." He looked at her and smiled. Noelle was feeling a bit jealous; but knew she couldn't show it. She had an idea. She took out her cellphone and began to browse on it. She didn't feel like she belonged there, since she wasn't really a, 'Planet Galaxy' member.

She took a selfie picture of herself and put it on her Instagram with the caption: "My boyfriend spoils me with a good dinner." She tapped Cam. "Will you take a picture with me? I want everyone to know what a good boyfriend you are." She looked at him innocent. When he didn't answer or move, "What, you don't want the world to know?" He sighed, took her hand and they went up to a Christmas tree that was in the way of the entrance. She took a picture of them smiling. She put the caption: "Aren't we the cutest couple?" He watched her type that and rolled his eyes.  
"Satisfied?" She nodded and he led her back to the table.  
"What's it with today's youth all about pictures and selfies?" Vala asked and she shrugged.  
"What's wrong with showing my man a little love and a little pride? A girlfriend should be proud of having a boyfriend and if he's good to you, show it." Vala sighed and looked at her. She shook her head, looked down and touched the napkin that was on her lap.  
"Aww, the youth. It's fun while you're dating, but not so much when you're married." She looked at Daniel and he just smiled at her, but Noelle could see jealousy in his eyes. If only he knew, it was a matter of life and death. The food arrived and she smiled. She saw many people clicked love on her picture and showed it to Cam.  
"See, people think that you're the best boyfriend." She gave him a kiss and he rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't like having me as a girlfriend, you can break up with me." She told him after she saw that. He shook his head. "That'll never happen." He smiled and gave her a kiss. She began to browse on her cellphone, when she got a text message.  
 _"What are you really trying to prove?_ She was puzzled at the text message. Who would be sending her this?  
 _Who is this?  
_ _You know who. The one that you really love._ She looked up and saw Daniel looking at her.  
 _I don't know what you mean._ She watch him nod and began to type on his phone.  
 _You might have fooled them, but you didn't fool me_. How is it possible that he knew her this well? She sighed as she realized another mistake. While she successfully deleted Daniel from her cellphone, she wasn't counting on him to keep her number or even use it. She had to force herself to not give in, no matter how much temptation he was giving her.

Cam looked at her. "I don't suppose that you want dessert?"  
"I think I have already had my dessert unless you're planning to offer me seconds?" She looked at him into the eyes and he shook his head.  
"This is not the right place for you to say that." She could see him blushing.  
"Okay, so seconds are out." She looked away and he shook his head. He turned her to look at him and looked into her eyes.  
"Fine, you can get seconds, when we get home." He gave her a kiss and she smiled. Daniel shook his head.  
 _You know, he's not the only one that's willing to let you do it. I would too_. She stared at it in shock. How did he know what she was referring to? She looked at him surprised, but he acted like he was speaking to Sam about next week's episode.  
 _You need to quit flirting with me. You're married and I'm in a committed relationship._ She watched as he looked at his cellphone. She watched him sigh and shook his head.  
 _You think that me being married is going to stop me? Or you being in a committed relationship is going to stop me? You have no idea, who I am._ He looked at her into the eyes and she could tell he wasn't playing.  
"Baby, are you about ready? I want my dessert." She told Cam and he stared at her. "Already?" His voice sound surprised and she nodded.  
"What can I say? You know how to make a good dessert."  
"Is your plan to wear me out or are you after something?" She look into his eyes. "My only plan is to please my boyfriend, who does nothing, but spoil me." He sighed and wiped his mouth on his napkin.  
"Well, my girlfriend and I are tired. Thanks for inviting us out to eat. I'll see you all tomorrow night for the rehearsal." They stood up and Noelle gave Daniel a serious expression. She hoped that he could read it in her eyes, not to play. She took his hand and they walked out to the car. As he drove, she began to touch his dick. "Baby, can't you wait, at least, until we get home?"  
"Since when do you want to wait?" She asked as she traced his dick with her finger.  
"Don't deep throat. I can't afford to crash this car." She nodded, unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxer shorts. She sucked him lightly and at the red light, he played with her breasts and nipples. Finally, they arrived to their mansion. She stopped. He zipped up his pants and they went into the house. He took her hand and led her upstairs. They went into the bedroom.

Sometime, during the night, she couldn't sleep and woke up. She looked at her cellphone and saw that she received a dick picture. It did look like a nice one. She looked up and sighed. _Why did you sent me that? Why are you trying to tempt me?_ She knew that it was Daniel's. She had seen it so many times as she knew what it looked like.  
 _Oh, you're up? I didn't figure you to be up this late. I thought that you would like to know what mine looked like. Is it something that you would like for dessert?  
You're not supposed to be this aggressive. You're never this forward._  
 _How do you know? You haven't been around me. You only been around Cam, who plays me. The keyword, 'plays,' but it's not the real me._  
 _What makes you think that I have feelings for you?_ She saw Cam move a bit and she knew she had to type more quiet.  
 _You fall for Cam, when he was playing me. Why wouldn't you?_ She had to admit that was a good point.  
 _Look, I can't have you any more than you can have me. Like I said, you're married and I'm in a committed relationship.  
_ _So, you admit you want me. What if I was to divorce my wife and be with you?_ She couldn't help, but wonder, if he was challenging her.  
 _You would do that to your kid's mother?_ She decided to challenge him back. He was quiet for a few minutes.  
 _Fine. If you ever change your mind, you have my number. But, I'm still going to want you. I can please you better than Cam can._  
 _That might be true, but can you be a good boyfriend like he is?_ She smiled as she thought that she had won this round.  
 _Oh, so, you're offering me to be married and to be a boyfriend? That I can do._ She shook her head and threw it back. That's not what she was saying.  
 _No, you put the words in my mouth. I was just saying that could you be a good boyfriend to me, while you're still married?_ She hoped that she was clear this time. _Your mouth would feel nice around my dick, don't you think?  
_ _I'm going back to sleep. Good night.  
_ _I'll be thinking of you, your mouth and your pussy. Good night._

"You can't be horny; you can't be horny." She tried to tell herself and shook her head. "Fuck it!" She felt so sorry for Cam, but she had no choice. She got down and began to suck him again. He threw his head back and looked down at her  
"You're going for round 3, already? It's has been what, only a few hours?" His voice sound worn out. She looked up at him innocently.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"If you can get him to finish, you're one of a hell of a girlfriend." She closed her eyes, shook her head and continued to work. He became horny and started helping her out. Only a few minutes later, he exploded. She smiled. After she cleaned him up, she laid back on the bed. He put his arms around her. "You're the best, you know that, right?" He asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and wondered if what she was doing was really working or not. If it was, why wasn't anything happening?

The next morning, she woke up feeling good and began to moan. She looked down and saw Cam working on her. "You don't need to do that." She continued to moan.  
You have did it for me 3 times yesterday, it's my turn to please you." He resume and she closed her eyes. She relaxed and when she opened her eyes, she saw Daniel instead of Cam. She swallowed and knew she had to fight her feelings for him. The more she saw Daniel, the hornier she became. Finally, she felt a release. She was breathing heavy. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." He smiled and crawled on the bed. He kissed her.  
"Now you know how I feel, when you do it." He whispered and she looked at him, still breathing heavy. She shook her head and collapse on the bed.  
"So, what's the plan for today?" Noelle asked as they were eating breakfast. Cam shrugged as he drank his coffee.  
"I have to go to rehearsal this morning. But, you can do whatever you want." She put her hands up to her chin and looked at him.  
"So, if I want to invite a woman here to fuck, you won't object?" She asked, challenging him. He spit out his coffee and looked at her. She smiled innocently at him.  
"If you want to have a woman in bed with you, all that I ask is that you wait for me." She shrugged.  
"Maybe I can't wait, or she can't."  
"Are you wanting me to take a day off and spend it with you?" She looked up at him and nodded. He sighed.  
"I won't be long. You'll be fine without me. Besides, I want you to be wanting him so bad that when I walk through that door, you'll want him like that." He snapped his fingers and she smiled.  
"Fine, if you have to go to work, you have to go to work." He nodded and got up. He gave her a kiss and folded the newspaper.  
"Don't worry. I won't keep you waiting long." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She was watching television, when she got a text message.  
 _So, your boyfriend is at the rehearsal, do you want me to come over?_ She stared at the phone in shock.  
 _Aren't you supposed to be at the rehearsal as well?  
_ _No, they don't need me in this episode. So, if you want me, I can escape. My wife and your boyfriend are both in this one.  
_ _Daniel, you need to stop. You need to think about your wife and kids, not about me._ _Wrong, you're all I think about._ He was quiet for a few minutes until she received another dick picture. She threw her head back. Why was he tempting her like this? _Daniel, don't go there. I have no one to take my sexual appetite on.  
_ _Yes, you do. Me. How bad do you want him?_ He wasn't going to make it easy. It didn't help that Cam couldn't be around her 24/7 as much as she would have liked him to be.  
 _Okay, come over.  
_ _Really?  
_ _Yes.  
_ _I'm on my way._ She had a plan. Will it work, she had no idea. But, it was something. She looked down and saw that she was still in her white robe and naked. She couldn't have Daniel see her like this. So, she ran upstairs and changed clothes. She decided not to dress up as a slut; but covered herself completely. She couldn't have him tempted. She was half hoping that he was just playing and wouldn't show up. A few minutes later, she got a text. _I'm here and ready._ She looked at the surveillance camera and saw him in his car. She swallowed and pressed a button to open the gate. She took a big breath and prayed that her plan would work. The doorbell rang. She opened it and there was Daniel, he looked up and down at her. "Why aren't you dressing sexy?" He asked and she looked down.

"I think we should talk." She was shocked to find herself stuttering to get the words out. He nodded and followed her into the living room. They sat on a green and white couch. "I have something to tell you. I'm not sure, if you're going to believe me or not." He looked at her puzzled. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. He put her hand on his dick and looked at her.  
"See how horny you make me?" She swallowed and closed her eyes. _Breathe Noelle, breathe.  
_ "Daniel, this is serious." She removed her hand and he sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"Daniel, we can't have feelings for each other because if we do, we will fuck up the whole galaxy." He gave her a weird look.  
"Noelle, what game are you playing?"  
"I'm serious. If we have feelings for each other, then the Stargate SG-1 and Farscape are fucked. We can't do that to them." He continued to look at her weird. "'Farscape, Stargate SG-1?'" She nodded.  
"Since, I had Cam meet his son, he crossed over to Farscape."  
"Noelle, if you're trying to get me to stop having feelings for you by acting like you've lost your mind, there's really no need." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look, you need to relax. Let me take care of you." He put her down on the couch as he looked into her eyes. She could see lust and fire into those. She never thought that she would make him this horny. He began to kiss her and she couldn't help, but kiss him back. She knew that she had to fight temptation.  
"Baby, no. We can't do this." She sat up and he sighed. "I can't put John in war with his children."  
"Alright." He got down and removed her pants. Why wasn't he listening to her? Why was he still wanting her? How was he this strong? He took off her underwear. "Relax. I'll tell you what. You relax, I'll talk serious with you, when I'm done." He began to work on her and she threw her head back. He nodded. After a while, he stood up and took off his shirt, his pants and his boxers. She was too far gone now to stop him. He got on top of her and began to ride her. He got up and put his dick into her mouth. He began to fuck her mouth with it. As he was ready to release, he put it on her chest and rubbed it on her breasts. She looked at him puzzled. "You have nice breasts." He told her and she looked at him. "Let me finish you." He got down and worked on her again. He didn't stop until she was done. She closed her eyes and he smiled. "We both need a shower before my wife and your boyfriend knows what we have done."

He took her hand and lead her upstairs. He kept opening the doors until they got her room and he pulled her into the shower with him. "Daniel, will you please believe me? We can't have feelings for each other. We can't fuck up the galaxy."  
"You need to lay off the television."  
"Fine, if you don't believe me, can you, at least, stop sending me dick pictures? I can't be horny over you." He smiled as he washed himself  
"Really? I would never think you would do that." He put himself under the water and she gave him a "you know better" look.  
"Either believe me or stop." She crossed her arms and looked at him. He sighed and looked down.  
"Okay, let's just say that you're telling the truth. What do you want me to do about it?" He asked as he looked at her. She looked down.  
"Simple, stay away from me and don't have any feelings for me." He shook his head.  
"I can't. I'm in love with you and have been, since the day I first saw you."  
"No, you're in love with Vala." He shook his head.  
"I used to be until I saw you." He gave her a smile and a kiss. "I have to go before my wife finds out that I'm not at the studio. We will do this again. That you can be sure of." He got out and wrapped a towel around himself. She leaned against the wall and shook her head.

Well, she could try plan B, when Cam came home. _Are you coming home alone?_ She had sent that to Cam before putting her plan B into  
 _Yes. I'll be home soon._ She smiled and nodded. She went to her drawers to find her white lingerie and put it on. She hoped that her plan would work. She looked through his Instagram to see if he posted any pictures of his favorite food that she had cooked for him. She smiled, when she saw one. She began to set the table, plates and utensils. Finally, the door opened, and he came in. He was shocked to see her in a white lingerie. He looked at the table and saw all his favorite food with 2 candles on the table." What's this?" He asked suspicious as she went to take off his jacket.  
"Baby, you have been so good to me. I figured I should be good to you too. You had a long day. Sit down and relax." She hang up his jacket and he looked at her. He put his arms around her and fingered her arm.  
"Are you wanting something?" She nodded.  
"Just you." He shook his head and sat down. Once, he was seated, she sighed."Can I ask a small tiny favor?" She asked and he looked up from his food.  
"I knew you were after something. How much is it?" She shook her head.  
"How much do you love me?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"I love you so much that we have been together for 4 years now."  
"Is that all you would measure your love for me?"  
"Are you wanting us to take the next step? Marriage? I supposed it would make sense. But, we would have to settle the dispute first." He helped himself to seconds and she sighed.  
"I'm not asking you to marry me. What do you think about changing jobs?" He stopped eating and froze. He slowly looked up at her.  
"Why?"  
"I miss having you in this house. I get lonely, when you're not here."  
"Even if I get another job, I would still be gone."  
"Yes, but it would be like a normal 8 to 5 job." She bit her lip and wondered if this plan was going to work.  
"Why do you really want me to give up this job?"  
"I think that Vala stands in our way of not moving to the next step." He sighed as put his elbows and hands on the table and looked at her. "Do you think that the reason that we're not married is because of her? Honey, we're not married because you insist on not taking the last name Mitchell. If you do, we'll get married. It's that simple.  
"You change jobs, I'll marry you and take the last name Mitchell." He looked down and looked at his food.  
"So, you're asking me to choose between you and my job?" She could tell that he was annoyed or maybe pissed.  
"You can continue to act, just not on, 'Planet Galaxy.'" He eyed her suspiciously and crossed his arms.  
"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid that if you stay on, 'Planet Galaxy,' my feelings for Daniel will continue to get stronger."  
"Well, he's married and he's a father. I doubt he would want to do anything to jeopardize that. I think that your crush on him will, eventually, go away.  
"You want to jeopardize us by playing on that?" She asked worried and he sighed. "Look, I really like this job. I really don't want to leave. How about this, I'll never ask you to make another guest appearance on the show again. You don't have to come and visit me on the set anymore. Just stay home and wait for me."  
"Do you know how much longer that the show will last?"  
"We're not sure. The fans seem to like the show still." He confessed as he began eating again. She continued to look down and play with her fingers.  
"If I do ask you to choose between your job and me, what would you have picked?" He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, but I would pick my job."  
"Then, you can keep your job. Excuse me, I'm not in the mood anymore." She put her napkin on the table and walked out. He sighed and closed his eyes.

She laid on the bed and looked out the window. She was honestly trying her best, but people had other plans. She heard the door open and Cam's hand came over her stomach. "You know how much I love you. That I only want you. The job brings money on the table. It gives us the things that we need." He played with her hair as he laid sideways facing her.  
"Why can't we just live off of the money I make?"  
"We could, but like I said, I enjoy working on, 'Planet Galaxy.' It gives me something to do. I thought you would like having me out of the house, so you could work on more songs?" She hasn't even been writing any songs. Not when her mission is to date Cam and love him to save the galaxy.  
"Okay." She didn't want to fight. He sighed.  
"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad." She still didn't face him. "You go to sleep. I'm going to the kitchen to get me something to eat." She left the bed and he threw his head back. She took her cellphone with her. She was grateful that Daniel had been quiet all day. She looked at her reflection in the mirror downstairs. She had long brown hair and glasses. She looked up the stairs, maybe, it was time for plan C. As she ate a late dinner, she listened to her IPOD to a song called, "Here with Me" by Dido. She did the dishes and put them away. By the time she got upstairs, Cam was asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she found another room to sleep in.

The next morning, she found him cuddled up to her. She sighed and shook her head. He must have figured out that she was there. "What time do you have to go to work?" She asked as he removed his arm and stretched. He checked his watch.  
"Soon. Why?" He put his arm around her back. "Seriously, how long are you going to be mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad. Swear." She put her head on his chest and he sighed.  
"Good. I don't want you to be." He kissed her head. "As much as I enjoy having your head on my chest, I have to go get ready for work." She nodded as he got out of bed and into the shower. She went downstairs to make them both breakfast.

After he had left, she looked up on her cellphone for a hair place close by. She made an appointment with the hairdresser. When she got out, paparazzi were all over her taking pictures. "Noelle, dear. It's so good to see you." A woman came and gave her an air kiss on both cheeks.  
"Hello. I need to do something drastic with my hair." The woman looked at her surprised.  
"Really? Come into my office." She nodded and took her place at the chair. "How would you like it?" She asked in the mirror.  
"I want it short and fuchsia." The woman stared at her shocked.  
"Are you sure about this?" She nodded and the woman sighed. "It's your hair. How short?" Noelle took out her cellphone and gave her an older picture of her. The woman nodded. "Your skin looks good with this color. You can pull it off. Alright, long hair going bye bye." She smiled and the woman began to work. After a while, she stood up and checked out her hair through the mirror. She nodded pleased  
"You did a good work." The woman smiled.  
"I should as you pay me a lot of money to look good."  
"How much do I owe you?" She came out and the paparazzi were still there.  
"Noelle, what made you chop off your hair?" She looked at the camera.  
"I just feel younger with shorter hair than I do with longer."  
"Why that hair color?" She looked at one of the men.  
"You know that I look good in this hair color."  
"Yes. But you, also, look lesbian." She gave him a frown.  
"Not all women with short hair are lesbians." She informed him and walked into her limo. She hoped that her drastic hair change would make Daniel back off. She shook her head, the things she had to do in order to save the galaxy. Sam and Dean never had to do this to save the planet. She only hoped that Cam wouldn't take off screaming. She could always buy a wig, if he didn't like her hair.

At lunch, she received a text message. _So, I see that you have had your hair chopped off. Do you really think it was going to make me want you less?_ She threw her head back. Is the universe really this cruel?  
 _Yes, I was hoping that it would._  
 _Sorry to disappoint. I don't mind that your hair is short because that only means it won't get in the way, when you go down on me._  
 _You're married, and my boyfriend is with you. You won't have time for me_. She hoped that he wouldn't see that as a challenge.  
 _Oh, didn't I tell you? Your boyfriend has to stay overtime to work on this episode, but I'm free. So, I'm on my way over._ She was shocked. Why didn't anyone warn her that Daniel was like this in real life? He couldn't be. She shook her head. Maybe, she was in some sort of alternative reality that changed him? _I'm here._ She got up and looked at the surveillance camera and saw that he was, in fact, outside. She was debating if she should let him in or not. She decided to let him. Maybe, if he sees it in person, it will turn him off. She pressed the button to open the gate. A few minutes later, she heard the doorbell. She made sure that she didn't look attractive or sexy. She opened the door and he looked at her. "You actually did it. You actually chopped your hair off and changed the color."  
"So, now you don't want me, right?" She smiled and he shook his head.  
"Wrong. You can try to fight me all you like. I won't go. I'm too much in love with you." He kissed her cheek and her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to have self-control. He looked at her up and down. "You're still too beautiful."

He began to take her upstairs. "Daniel, you need to let me go." He shook his head as he climbed the stairs.  
"I'm married and a father. If that wouldn't be enough, what do you think would?" He challenged. Once they were in the bedroom, he started kissing her again. He threw her on the bed, and she sighed. "So, all I am to you is a fuck toy?"  
"You want me to divorce my wife and be with you?" He challenged and began to kiss her.  
"You wouldn't dare." She said between the kisses. He took off his shirt and looked at her.  
"You want to bet?" He pulled down her pants and her underwear.  
"Daniel, why do you enjoy torturing me like this?" He smiled and got down to work. She threw her head back and began to moan. She moaned louder as he went deeper. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers. He entered her and looked into her eyes.  
"I've tried to stop thinking about you, but I can't. You're just so beautiful." He kissed her.  
"Suppose Cam was to walk through that door right now?" She challenged and he shook his head.  
"I told you, they have him working overtime. He has a lot more lines than I do. Since, he is the main character that flirts with Vala." She had to remember that was his original role.  
"You didn't want the role?"  
"Why should I, when I'm married to her in real life?" He continued to ride her as she looked up at him.  
"Where are your kids?" She challenged and he put his finger on her lips.  
"I know you're fighting to get me to get over you. You can stop. It's not going to happen. I have been in love with you for 5 years now." She sighed and he turned her around to do her behind. While he pounded her, she had to think of another plan. The problem was that she couldn't think of one. She began to moan and he nodded. He went faster and deeper. When he came, he took it out and brought it to her mouth. He watched her as she took it in. He touched her hair. "I knew you liked this." She licked him up clean and he nodded. "We need to take a shower again." He pulled her into the shower.

The next morning, she felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. She began to throw up. Soon, she got a headache from hell. Why did she feel a déjà vu was happening? She tilted her head as she tried to remember where this has happened before. Cam came in. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked and she looked up at him.  
"I must be getting sick." He looked at her concerned.  
"I hope it's nothing serious." She nodded and looked at him from the mirror.  
"Thanks, me too." He nodded and went back to the bedroom to get ready for work.  
"I'm off tomorrow night, I'll take us out. Just you and me." He said as he got on his clothes. She nodded and crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, you were late coming in last night." He sighed and looked at her.  
"I apologize about that, I do. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I promise." She sighed and nodded. He gave her a kiss and left. She was hungry, so she went to the kitchen. Her nose hated the smell of eggs. She had always ate eggs for breakfast. She sighed and got a cereal. Why couldn't she have eggs?

A few months later, she had to attend a singing rehearsal at the studio with a new song. She showed up and put on the headphones. A man was wearing a perfume that made her feel nauseous. She went outside and threw up again. She thought that was weird as it had never bothered her before. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Noelle, are you okay?" Her guitarist asked concerned and she nodded.  
"I don't know why, but your perfume is bothering me."  
"I apologize. I won't be wearing it anymore."  
"Thank you." She had lunch with a female friend. When she began to eat eggs at the restaurant, she had to run to the bathroom to throw up again. She came back and shook her head. "I'm going to have to go to the doctor's. I have been throwing up all day."  
"You might be pregnant." She joked and Noelle gave her a stern look.  
"Don't joke about that. Cam doesn't want kids right now. He feels we don't have time for them. Between me singing across the planet and him working on, 'Planet Galaxy.'"  
"That's what nannies are for." She informed her as she ate her salad.  
"But, he's right. We don't have the time."  
"Well, you better get checked out ASAP."  
"Let me make an appointment." She was blessed that she was famous and didn't have to wait long for one. She could be seen in 2 hours.

She went to the doctors and was shocked to see the paparazzi already there. One thing that she missed was privacy. "The doctor will see you now." The nurse said. She sighed and got up. She walked into the office and the doctor came in minutes later. "So, what seems to be the problem?"  
"I've been throwing up all day. I haven't been feeling good and I hate eggs? Since, when do I hate eggs?" The doctor looked at her puzzled.  
"When was the last time you had your period?"  
"I don't know."  
"Let's rule out pregnancy before talking about other possible reasons." A few minutes later, the doctor looked down. "We don't need to do anything; but give you some prenatal vitamins. You're pregnant." She stared at the doctor and began to laugh.  
"You can't be serious. Check again." He came back in and nodded again.  
"You're pregnant."  
"Pregnant?" He nodded.  
"Now, I would like to see you next month. You're 3 months." She stared at him and closed her eyes.  
"Great, now to tell Cam." She sighed and thanked the doctor. She had no idea, what was she was going to tell him. She wished that the paparazzi wasn't there. She didn't answer any questions.

She got into her limo and had the driver head to her home. _Hey, baby, are you okay?_ She looked at the message and saw it was from Cam.  
 _I'll tell you when you get home, okay?_ She received another text message, but this time from Daniel.  
 _Are you okay? I saw on the news that you went to the doctor's._ She remembered that she had sex with both Daniel and Cam. Wait, wasn't she pregnant with both of theirs last time? She closed her eyes. If that was true, she was more fucked now. _Hello?_ Daniel texted again and she sighed.  
 _I'm fine, don't worry about it._ She closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat. There was no way that she was going to survive this. None. She looked down at her stomach and knew she had to do something that she didn't want to do. She wished that she wasn't famous. So, she could have privacy and go to the doctor's without people knowing. But, that was the cost of being a famous singer. Suddenly, she was, dreading Cam to come home.

She sat in the bathtub and closed her eyes. She had to think. What could she say to him? She fall asleep in the bathtub and Cam woke her up. She rubbed her eyes. "You do know that we have a bed? You don't need to be sleeping in the bathtub."  
"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched.  
"Let's get you out of this tub." He helped her out and gave her a towel.  
"I'm hungry."  
"How long have you been in there?" She shrugged and he shook his head. "Do I need to hire a maid to come and take care of you?" He asked and she frowned. "Get dressed and I'll go cook us something to eat, okay?" She nodded and he left. She began to get into her pajamas. She still didn't figure out how she was going to tell him. She walked downstairs and smiled, when she smelled the food. Hopefully, the baby would like it. She sat down at the table, while Cam served them food.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't fix us anything to eat."  
"Why did you go to the doctor's and what did he say?" She looked down.  
"I have been thinking all day of how to tell you this news. I mean, I know that you told me before that you didn't want this to happen and I swear, it wasn't planned." He looked at her confused.  
"You're going to have to remind me. What did I say that I didn't want?"  
"I don't want to lose you." He was still confused and sighed. He got up and kneel down to her.  
"I would never let you lose me, no matter what." She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"I hope you will still mean that." He nodded.  
"I will always mean that."

"I can't drink champagne, wine or any alcohol anymore." She told him as she ate with one hand. Cam was holding her other. He looked at her confused.  
"Okay, why?" She looked back at him.  
"We're going to have to hire some nannies too." She continued to eat as she looked at him. He was still confused.  
"Just tell me. Why are we going to need to?" She touched her stomach and looked up at him.  
"You do know what nannies do, right?" He nodded.  
"Yes, they take care of…" He finally got it and stared at her. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He got up. "Are you serious?" She nodded again and he shook his head. "I'll be okay with it, if you do me one favor." She nodded.  
"Anything."  
"Marry me."  
"Okay." He smiled and helped her up. He gave her a hug.

The next day on the set, Cam was smiling up a storm. Everyone was puzzled. "Cam, why are you such in a good mood?" Daniel asked him. He looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"I can't believe it. I have gotten 2 big news in one day."  
"What's that?"  
"Noelle, finally, agreed to marry me. She's pregnant." Daniel stared up at him.  
"Pregnant?" He stuttered asking. He looked at him puzzled.  
"Yeah, that's why she went to the doctor's. He confirmed that she's 3 months." He went off to share the news with the rest of the cast.

Daniel ran to his cellphone. _You're pregnant?_ She threw her head back and sighed.  
 _Cam told you?  
_ _Yes, is it really his?  
_ _I dunno._ Daniel sighed and looked down. He shook his head and looked around the set. Unintentionally, he had changed the, 'Planet Galaxy' television show. He looked back at Cam. If he was the father, he knew, he was in trouble.


	13. Let's Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala and Noelle has switched bodies, as result, Cam and Noelle's relationship actually becomes closer, a lot closer.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck3OSVX7J78>

Edited 9/7/2020

Noelle visited Daniel's office the next morning and stood in the doorway to watch him work. He was so cute with his glasses, short brown hair, green jacket, black t-shirt, green pants and black military shoes. She didn't want to disturb him, while he was working. Besides, she had that picture on her phone. She continued to observe him until he finally looked up at her. He frowned. "You know that, you really don't need to do that. I know that you have this picture on your phone."  
"Why? Why do you know me so much?" She whined and he just gave her a small smile.  
"I have to. I have to know what kind of woman that I'm giving my heart to." He got up, touched her chin and gave her a kiss. Every time he gave her a kiss, her toes curled. She never experienced that on Earth. She looked at him as he took his seat back in front of the computer. "Are you regretting it yet?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"If I was, I wouldn't have gave you that kiss."  
"What else do you want to find out?" He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Well, I could act like a woman," she looked at him confused, "And make us take quizzes to find out what kind of woman you are." She laughed and shook her head.  
"Men hate it when women do that."  
"I don't really know how to find out what kind of woman that you are except for time. I need time to keep finding it out."  
"You know that I have your picture on my cellphone, right?" He nodded. "That doesn't scare you?" He shook his head.  
"You've been watching too many movies and TV shows. Men are not like that in real life. At least, I'm not. I'm flattered that you think that I'm cute enough for you to drool over every day."  
"I guess I made the right decision to want you as my love interest because you're amazing." He smiled again and shook his head.  
"Amazing, maybe. Mature, definitely." He put his arms around her and gave her another kiss.

Cam came in as he covered his eyes. "Please tell me that I'm not interrupting anything and that you're both covered?" She left his arms and smacked Mitchell in the head.  
"Look, the last time that you saw us, we were just kissing. Nothing more and nothing less." He uncovered his eyes and sighed when he saw that they were both covered and not doing anything.  
"You dared to kiss Daniel in front of the whole SG-1 and in front of the General. Is there anything that you wouldn't do?"  
"I don't need to explain myself to you. Daniel knows why I did, what I did and that's what important." She stood beside Daniel again.  
"Listen, Vala and I are going to be gone for a few days. Apparently, Jesus told Vala, if we give each other a shot, we can visit our son. Since we've fallen in love again, thanks to you Noelle for pushing us together, He is keeping His word." She nodded and looked at him.  
"Yeah, I helped push you and Vala together. All I got back was two people who stabbed me in the back as a thank you." She frowned at him as she bent down to put her hands on the table. Cam caught Daniel checking out her ass.  
"Yeah, again, sorry about that. But, who knows if what you said was really true." She got up and shrugged.  
"Just make sure that you and Vala take your cellphones, huh? That way we can stay in touch?" Daniel couldn't resist putting his arms around her stomach and giving her a kiss.  
"You two really need to get a room." He left, while she shrugged.

She looked at him. "He thinks that we should go ahead and do it. Should we or do you still need more time?" He looked down at her and looked at his watch.  
"I think, I have time." He grabbed her hand and led her to her room. Daniel pulled Noelle into her room. He went to her Alexa blue dot. "Alexa, play, 'Let's Make Love,' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill." They both looked at each other nervously.  
"You sure about this Daniel?" She looked into his eyes as her arms were around his neck.  
"Are you?" He challenged as he looked at her mouth, while his hands were wrapped around her waist. She kissed him and he moved them to the bed.  
"Just one thing." She told him as he took off her shirt. "Go slow." He nodded.  
"I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me." They began to kiss again as he removed his shirt. Noelle woke up the next morning and saw that he was already gone. She laid in bed and smiled. She, finally, got to make love to the person that she loved the most. She wanted to lay there naked with her hands underneath her head. She could know that it was real. Finally, she got up, into the shower and got dressed.

When she came out, she was surprised to see that Cam was in the room. "Vala, what are you doing in Noelle's room?" She looked at him confused.  
"Um, this is my room." He frowned.  
"No, this is Noelle's room." She nodded.  
"Yeah, my room." He shook his head and grabbed her hand. He lead them to Vala's room. "This is your room." She looked at it confused.  
"This is Vala's room." He groaned and shook his head.  
"Baby, it's way too early to be playing games. We need to get going." She was still confused until she looked into the mirror. She stared at it. She wasn't Noelle anymore, but Vala. No, this couldn't be happening. If she leaves, Daniel will think that she was just taking advantage of him.  
"Baby, we can't leave. I have something to do really fast." He gave her a look. A look that she knew read, "I'm out of patience."  
"We're already late because you didn't come to my room. You're not even packed." She closed her eyes.  
"I'll tell you what. Let me do this one thing and you pack for me. I'll meet you in your room as fast as I can." He sighed and shook his head.  
"You better be fast." He started opening her drawers.

She ran to find Daniel as he was giving a speech in the briefing room. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but it's an emergency!" She pulled him out and everyone looked at them puzzled.  
"Listen, Noelle wanted you to know that last night was incredible. She still loves you and she still wants you. If you see her acting weird for the next few days, let it pass. She told me that she hasn't been feeling well." He looked at her confused.  
"How did you know that we did something last night?" She sighed.  
"Whatever you see and hear know that she loves you. You're the only one in her heart right now. Remember that." He was, now, concerned.  
"What's going on? Where is she?" She sighed and looked at him.  
"I have to go. I'll call you later. I promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. He stared at her confused as she made her way to Cam's room.

"Finally, let's go!" He ordered. She double-checked to make sure she had her cellphone and nodded. He gave her a light jacket to wear as he carried their suitcases. They went outside and waited until they were transported on the 'Enterprise' and Jesus was there to meet them.  
"Vala, Cam, so nice to see you both again." Noelle was confused. Jesus should have admit that she was really Noelle, but He didn't and she wondered why. "Now, I put the address to where you'll find your son. Good luck to you both."  
Cam took the driver's seat while she took the passenger's seat. She didn't have a good feeling about denying Vala the right to see her child, but what could she do? She didn't even know where she was. She shook her head and they went higher in the sky. She wished that they could just float in the sky for a while and look at the stars and the moon.

"Well, looks like we have a few days to fly before we go see our son." She swallowed as he used the word, "ours." She forced herself to smile.  
"Yes, I'm curious to see how much he looks like you." He shook his head.  
"He might come out looking like you. Who knows, we might be grandparents." She tried to smile. She had no kids on the old Earth and never got to be a grandmother. The word, 'grandmother' made her uncomfortable and old. He took her hand and kissed it. "Cam on 'Stargate SG-1' never could get married or have any kids. But, neither could the rest of SG-1. Now thanks to Noelle, we get to live this whole different life outside of Stargate."  
"If we ever get a daughter, we should name her 'Noelle.'" She joked.  
"That's not a bad idea. To remind us that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." She looked outside to watch the stars and the galaxy.  
"So, you really don't blame her for bringing us all back to life?" Cam took Noelle's hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. She swallowed.  
"No. I'm glad that I'm getting a second chance with you, my son and my daughter."  
"I hope that your meeting with your son and daughter goes as well as it went for us."  
"Me too." She could tell that he was starting to get tempted to make a move on her.  
"Excuse me."

She got up and went to Noelle's room on the ship. For once, she was glad that she was not Vala or Aeryn Sun. She would never have wanted to be a stepmother. Unfortunately, she was trapped into this role. She could only pray that, somehow, Vala gets her body back before she would have to play the role of the stepmother. Cam came in and looked at her, while she looked at him from the bed. "Why are you in Noelle's room and not in yours?"  
"I just wanted time to think about things." She confessed. He sat on the bed as she sat up.  
"You're worried about meeting the children, aren't you?" She looked at him shocked.  
"When were you planning on telling me that you got a mind-reader machine?" He grinned and looked at her.  
"I'm a bit nervous about meeting my children as well. I'm just lucky that I have you to help me through with it." She nodded. He laid on the bed and cuddled up with her. "We'll get through this together." He kissed her on the cheek and she nodded.

The next day, they got up and eat breakfast. As Noelle sat down to eat, she saw Cam shake his head as he took his seat. "What are you thinking about?" He looked at her.  
"In 'Stargate SG-1,' we never traveled with only 2 people. There was always a crowd. But, now look, it's just the two of us."  
"But in 'Farscape,' there were plenty of scenes where it was just you and me."  
"It's always interesting when it was just us." She looked down and blushed.  
"So, Cam darling, what do you have planned for us today?" He took her hand.  
"I thought that we should watch 'Farscape' again to refresh our memories about our lives and our children."  
"That's a wonderful idea."  
"Since my room has a DVD player, we can make popcorn and watch it on my bed."

They went to his room, he got the DVDs and popped them in. Noelle was already lying on his bed. He put his arm around her and they watch the 'Farscape' Seasons. She smiled when she saw the chemistry between him and Aeryn. "I don't know why you're so worried about Jackson when we clearly have more chemistry together than me and Daniel did." He nodded.  
"Jackson just doesn't know what a beautiful woman is." She looked at him, a bit offended.  
"So, Noelle should have Daniel because she's not beautiful?" He closed his eyes.  
"No, that's not what I meant." She nodded and got off the bed. She crossed her arms. "I see. Well, I'm glad that you find me beautiful and Noelle ugly. Nice to know." He sighed, got up and put his arm on her shoulder.  
"Seriously, that's not what I meant. I meant that Jackson has a hard time allowing beautiful women in. He is cautious and careful. I fall for you the minute I laid my eyes on you and I haven't stopped. I still haven't." She sighed and looked away.  
"I'm just glad that Noelle didn't hear you say something like that. Can you imagine if she did?" He looked down and closed his eyes.  
"I apologize. Please forgive me." She sighed and shook her head.  
"You're lucky that I love you enough to do so." He nodded and push her hair behind her ear. He kissed her lips and drew her close. She was hoping that he would just give her a kiss, but he ended up french kissing her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think that he was Daniel. She wrapped her arms around him and he put her on the bed.

She swallowed as he looked into her eyes. "If you're not ready for this, just say so." She looked away.  
"John, it's just been so long, since we have done anything," she laughed nervously. "I'm a little nervous." She looked into his eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked, still having his hand on her neck and looking into her eyes.  
"It's not that. I apologize." She sat up. "This is the new Earth. I want to make it right. I don't want us to be doing anything sexual when we're not even dating." She looked at him with soft eyes as she crossed her arms.  
"We're already married and we already have a son."  
"Can we start slow? Just make out and then push it further each time? Just until I feel comfortable or that I feel it's okay?" He sighed, looked down and released his hand.  
"You know what, we have all the time in the world to go there. If you need that time, I'm willing to wait." She took his hand.  
"Thank you for understanding. It's just all confusing to me. I had a life with Daniel for over 30 years and then, I find out that we're married and have a son. It's like who does this body really belong to?"  
"I can't imagine. But, like I said, I'll go as slow as you want me to." She smiled at him.  
"Who knows, maybe, the wait will be worth it."  
"Oh, I know that it will be. Maybe, that's what we should do."

He got up from the bed. She looked at him confused. "We should get married again. Maybe, have another kid." She stared at him and coughed.  
"Cam, baby, I love you, I do. But, I need more time."  
"I just want to start a life with you." Why couldn't Vala be here to hear this and act on it?  
"I'll tell you what, if we can make it through meeting our son, we'll talk seriously about the next step."  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
"Now, you said that we can just make out and push it a little further each time, right?" He laid back on top of her. She closed her eyes.  
"Why don't you go first." He smiled and began to kiss her neck.

She woke up the next morning and was glad that she was still in her clothes. She shook her head and got up.  
She needed a shower. The hot water felt good as it ran down her head. She closed her eyes and just relaxed. Cam came in and needed to use the bathroom when he noticed Vala was in the shower. He got into the shower and he kissed her. She was surprised, but there was nothing that she could do about it now. "Cam, what about taking things slow?" He looked down at her and up.  
"I won't touch anything that I'm not supposed to. I'll even do your back for you if you want." She turned around, he took a red pouf sponge and washed her back. He knew that he shouldn't.

He began to masturbate her as she swallowed. She was trying to fight temptation. She closed her eyes. It felt so good. She didn't mean to. She began to moan. He smiled and got down to lick her pussy. She shook her head and was trying to get her thoughts to fight temptation, instead she became horny as hell. She turned over, got him on the floor of the tub and put her pussy to his face. He looked at her surprised. She began to rock her pussy back and forth as he continued to lick her. He put her down on the tub and began to fuck her. She was in no mood to fight him or resist him as he lift one of her legs up and pound her. He got down and they started kissing. He kissed her neck and her chest as he began to pound her. He turned her over and pound her more until he finally came.

She sat in the corner of the tub and swallowed as Cam laid in the tub and looked at her. "I don't know if that was the sex we had in 'Farscape.' If it was, I can tell why we kept doing it. I've never seen that look on your face before."  
"Sorry. I tried to be strong and resist temptation, but.." He shook his head.  
"No, that look on your face was sexy as hell. It helped." She nodded and looked down.  
"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Honey, I think when 2 people are alone, people would suspect." He sat up as she looked at him. She knew that he had a point. "This won't ruin us, will it?" He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"If anything, it just makes me want you more." She swallowed and sighed. She'll hate herself later. For now, she needed to finish taking a shower.

She stood up, began to wash herself and Cam put his arms around her stomach. "Are you mad at me?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.  
"Mad for?" She asked as she continued to wash herself. He sighed.  
"For not going slow?" She closed her eyes, turned to look at him and shook her head.  
"Just try to control yourself next time, huh? For both of us."  
"I'll try. You're just so beautiful and I love you so much that it's hard for me not to." He kissed her cheek again and pulled her close. She forced herself to think that he was Daniel.  
"I know, it's getting harder for me too. Now, you either take a shower or get out of here, so I can take one." He smiled, stood in front of the shower and began to wash himself. She stood back and crossed her arms as she looked at him. She only hoped that her feelings for Daniel would still be the way they were. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why of all the days, did she have to be in Vala's body?  
He came up to her and gave her a kiss. "Shower's all yours." He got out and left. She looked up. She knew that she could never ever admit what they did to Vala. She finish showering and got dressed.

She went to the dining room and saw Cam had made them breakfast. She smiled up at him. "I don't remember you ever cooking me breakfast in 'Farscape.'" He shrugged.  
"Well that's what this John Crichton would have done." She shook her head.  
"Trying to make me fall in love with you all over again, aren't you?" He smiled and shook his head as he ate his bacon.  
"I think that you have already proved that to me in the shower. How much in love with me that you already are." She looked down and blushed.  
"How many days now left to go until we arrive to where your son is?" He looked up at her.  
"He's our son and I think about 2 days are left. Let me go and double-check." He got up and left the room. Noelle began to eat the breakfast that he had cooked for them. She had to admit that the food tasted good. She drank the orange juice as she ate. He came back a few minutes later and nodded. "Yeah, 2 more days left. Where did we stop at 'Farscape?'" He asked and she shrugged.  
"I think we finished all of Season 1 and some of Season 2." He nodded as he was trying to remember as well.  
"If you start crying, I'm leaving the room." He warned her as she looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"I hate knowing what I did to you. Your death was my fault."  
"I've already forgave you for that."  
"I still feel guilty. I should have been stronger and better." She shook her head.  
"We all wish that we were a bit stronger, better and smarter." She said with a smile. "All we can do is the best that we can."  
"I don't think I deserve you."  
"Why?" He walked over to her, moved the plate and cup. He sat on the table in front of her.  
"I don't know if I would have forgave you, if you did that to me." He said as he played with her hair.  
"You would because you love me as much as I love you." He smiled and kissed her.  
"I hope that we'll never have to find out. Let's go." He took her hand and led her to his room.

They laid on his bed and watch the series. They talked about the scenes and discussed them with each other. As the part came up with Aeryn dying, she closed her eyes and Cam took her into his arms. "Baby, we can skip this if you want?" She opened her eyes and shook her head.  
"No, it's part of our lives. Death was part of our lives." He held her tighter.  
"At least, you didn't stay dead." She nodded and watched as John attended the funeral.  
"You were so sad here." He nodded and looked at her.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I just lost one of the best women that I ever met in my life." She looked down and felt guilty that she was hearing these things, when Vala should have been the one. She swallowed. He made her look at him. "You're still one of the best women that I ever had in my life." He kissed her and she forced herself to kiss him back. Jesus, she prayed, Vala should be here, not me. But, nothing happened. She laid on the bed on her side as he did the same. He pulled her close to him and put his arm around her stomach. They watched until the end of Season 2. He smacked her ass. "Time for supper." She sighed and got up. She helped Cam fix BBQ ribs and fries. They ate in silence and she wondered what he was thinking.

After they ate, she laid on her side as he did the same. He pulled her close. They watched Season 3. She looked up at him. "I don't know if I'm that strong enough to watch you die again." She shook her head. He looked at her and sighed.  
"Do you want me to skip that part?" She looked at him.  
"I just hate thinking of you dying and leaving me all alone. I finally gave my heart to you and only to have you leave me." She didn't know why she was crying. He sighed.  
"I know, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him and nodded.  
"Promise me that you'll never do something stupid like that again." He sighed and looked at her.  
"I promise you that next time, I'll put us first." She nodded as she sniffed. He put her head on his chest and she put her arms around his stomach. He held her tightly and kissed her head.

She slept with him that night and was glad that he didn't tempt her to do anything sexual. She was still sad as she tried to sleep. When she realized that sleep wasn't going to happen, she sneaked out of the room. She went to the window and looked out of it. She watched the stars, moon and the galaxy. She went to the driver's seat and looked at the map. She saw that they had only one more day to go. She sat in the driver's seat for a while.

She looked behind her, saw Cam wasn't there and took out her cellphone. She dialed Daniel's number. "Vala, where is she?" Daniel's voice sound worried and angry.  
"Where is who?" She asked confused. She heard a sigh.  
"Where is Noelle?" She swallowed and looked out the window.  
"She's not on the base?"  
"No. You were, apparently, the last one to see and hear from her." She sighed and looked up.  
"Is her clothes and things still in her room?" She heard him walking and waited.  
"Yes, all of her clothes and things are still in her room. What's even more puzzling is, so is her cellphone. Apparently, there has been no activity from her in the last 24 hours."  
"If I was back on the base, I would be there to help, but.." She heard him sighed.  
"Just tell me, where were you when you last saw her?" She swallowed.  
"She came into my room and told me that you two did it last night." She heard him sighed again.  
"Was she angry, upset, what?" She had to smile, he was worried about what she was feeling. "Hello?"  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I was just remembering how her eyes glowed when she said your name." She felt tears falling. She didn't realized that she would miss him this much.  
"When you come back on this base, you're helping me to find her, do you understand me?" She quietly sniffed.  
"Yes, I'll do anything in my power to find her, once, I get back to the base." She tried to dry her tears.  
"Vala, are you crying?" Her eyes shot up and she closed them.  
"Daniel, I'm sorry to call so late. I've got to go, Mitchell needs me. Just keep in touch with me if you find her. Good night." She hung up the phone. "I love you." She said softly. She cried herself to sleep.

Cam woke her up the next morning. "Baby, you do know that you have a bed, right? In fact, you have 7." He studied her eyes. "Have you been crying?" He asked her concerned. She wished people would stop knowing her so well. She closed her eyes.  
"It's Noelle. She's missing. Daniel can't find her." He looked at her shocked.  
"Are you serious?"

She nodded as he took out his cellphone and called Daniel. "Daniel, I just heard the news. Is that true that Noelle's missing? Are you serious?" Cam looked at her. "Vala was the last one to see her alive?" She closed her eyes and looked down. "I'll talk to her. Uh huh. I'll talk to you later. Keep us posted, Jackson. As soon as we get back, we're searching for her. I don't care how long it takes, we'll find her." He hung up the phone and looked at her.

"You were the last person to see her alive? Where is she?" She looked up and shook her head.  
"I don't know." He studied her.  
"You wouldn't lie to me?" She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"The last time that I saw her was in her room."

He shook his head and put his hands on the table. He put his chin on them and looked worried. "If anything happens to that girl…" He looked away and she looked down.  
"I didn't realized that you cared so much for her." He looked at her.  
"Baby, I love you, I do. But this girl, if it wasn't for her…" He looked at her, as if, he was hoping that she understood. She nodded.  
"I know, none of us wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for her." He nodded and shook his head.  
"I thought that if we lived on the new Earth, things like these weren't supposed to happen. Something happens to her right before we left? It's like something or someone was waiting for this opportunity." He sighed. She couldn't believe that he was this worried about her.

She swallowed and got up. She began to massage his shoulders. He leaned back and relaxed. "I know you're worried about her. That's nice of you, but she has Jackson and the whole Stargate Command Center to look for her. We need to worry about this trip more. We haven't seen our son since he was a baby. Who knows what he has become since we weren't there." He nodded, turned around and looked at her.  
"It's nice of you to worry about her too. You're right that she has Jackson. I forgot that he loves her so much that he would stop at nothing to find her, even if it's deep in the Earth. But still, I would feel better, if I was there too. She has done so much for all of us, including you. She's the reason that we're on our way to meet our son." He looked at her and she looked down. "I dunno if you're still jealous that she's with Jackson or not, but you can't deny what she will be giving us."

He got up and took her hand. "Let us eat breakfast and take a moment of silence to pray for her. Hopefully, Jesus will find her." He brought her to the kitchen table where breakfast was already set out for them. She shook her head. "You keep spoiling me like this, I'll be expecting you to do this for me, every day." He took her hand and kissed it.  
"I bet Jackson never did things like these for you."  
"If we're going by with only what we saw, then no. He has never done things like these for me." He shook his head.  
"If a guy loves a woman, he ought to spoil her that way she'll want no one else."  
"I'm so lucky that I have you." He smiled at her and kissed her hand again.

After breakfast, he took her hand and pressed play on the stereo. He began to dance with her. She shook her head. "The last time we were dancing, we had no music."  
"This time, we do." He twirled her around and danced with her again. She shook her head. As they continued to dance, he dipped her and brought her up to him again. She bit her lip and put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Daniel when he did that for her. But this time, she felt nervous and worried when she felt his body. Nervous and worried that she'd screw up his relationship with Vala and that she would ruin her relationship with Daniel.

After dancing for a bit, he took her to his room. He laid her on the bed and looked into her eyes. "We only have this day left until we arrive to the planet. Do you still want to take things slow?" She traced his lips as he looked at her.  
"Cam, you said that you wanted us to be married again, does that mean that we're not married now?" He turned away from looking at her and looked at the headboard.  
"I really don't know the rules. I know Noelle tries to be this Christian woman, but I never figured that you would want to try to be one too."  
"Would you be against me for wanting to be a Christian?"  
"I've already met Jesus and God, I think technically, we're all Christians now." She nodded. "Unfortunately, we're still human. Right now, the human part of me wants you. Because the human part of me is still in love with you."  
"Jesus should not have made us humans still."

"If you want us to be married again before we do anything, I'll respect that." She looked at him surprised.  
"Do you think you'll have that kind of patience?" He sat up and looked at her.  
"I don't think I will, but I'll give you my best." She could tell that he was being sincere.  
"Who knows, maybe, you'll fall in love with another woman on this planet." He shook his head.  
"I already know that I don't want anyone else but you."

"Really, what about in 'Farscape,' when you were with that technical girl?" She crossed her arms and looked at him. He threw his head back.  
"If we're going to bring up the past, what about you with Jackson?" He threatened as she nodded, he had a point.  
"So, we need to agree today that we would have a clean slate? We start over."  
"Which means we shouldn't be watching 'Farscape' anymore. It's in our past." She nodded.  
"I'm going to miss our hot chemistry." He looked at her and grinned.  
"Why are you going to miss it, when I can give you the real thing?"  
"You think that the real thing is better than 'Farscape?'"  
"Honey, if that's was us, when we took a shower, hell yeah!" She had to laugh.  
"You always said that." He shrugged.  
"A part of John Crichton is still in there. But, there's another part of him too." She looked at him as she groomed his shirt.  
"You still want to know Aeryn Sun?" He looked down and took her hand.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would be back at the base looking for Noelle."  
"How do you know, if you want this Aeryn Sun or not, before you do anything with her?"

He had her sit on his lap. "Because I know, if there's a part of John Crichton inside of me, there's a part of Aeryn Sun in you. I wanted that Aeryn Sun, just like you wanted that John Crichton." She stood up, put her arms around his neck and looked at him into the eyes. "What makes you so sure?" He looked down and pulled her close to him.  
"Because if there was just, even one part of you that didn't, you wouldn't be here with me, right now." She looked away and he sat her on his lap again, this time, facing him with her arms still around his neck.  
"What if I was forced to?" She challenged and he looked at her lips.  
"Would you be forced to be kissing me right now against your will?" He asked as he began to kiss her and she knew that she had to kiss him back. She forced herself to believe that he was Daniel. She threw him on his back, so that he could lay on the bed and he looked at her surprised. She began to kiss his neck, while riding on him. He took off her shirt and kissed her arm. They looked at each other. She closed her eyes and sat on top of him.  
"I don't feel that this is fair to you." He looked at her confused.  
"What isn't fair to me?" His hands were on her ass. She sighed and looked at him.  
"To go this fast when I'm not even sure I know who I want." He sat up and looked at her.  
"You mean to tell me you still have feelings for Jackson?"  
She closed her eyes and remembered the conversation she had with Cam. "I hope it works out for both of you, because if not, we're both screwed."  
"Really?" He nodded. "I'll do my best." He smiled.  
"I know you will."  
"Forgive me Cam, it's confusing being both Vala and Aeryn Sun. I want you and only you." She began to kiss him.

The next morning, Cam heard beeping. He sighed, got dressed and made his way to the front of the ship. He saw that they were getting closer. He carefully began to fly the ship to a planet that seemed to be called "Saa." They landed on what looked like to be grass and a small lake nearby. He went to Noelle and woke her up. "Honey, we've arrived." She looked up at him.  
"Okay, before we meet our son, I want us to look our best. I'm going to take a shower."

As she began to make her way to the closet, he pulled her towards him and put his arms around her stomach.  
"Do you need company?" He whispered in her ear. She looked down and smiled.  
"Trying to tempt me?" She asked as she began to think of what to wear. He grinned and kissed her cheek.  
"Always." She nodded as she went to the mirror and held some clothes up. He kissed her cheek and neck as she was trying to control herself.  
"You need to get ready too." She told him, he was too busy kissing her and then, he put his hands down to her pussy. She was trying to fight to have self-control. The more he fingered her and kissed her, the more she wanted him. She turned around and kissed him.

He moved them both to the bathroom, while they were still kissing, and they began to take off their clothes. He had her pinned up against the wall, put his dick inside and began to pound her. She began to moan and close her eyes. She kissed him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on how good that it was feeling. She looked into his eyes and knew that she wasn't being fair. She sighed, took out his dick from her and got down on the floor. She took his dick and put it into her mouth. He closed his eyes and began to jam his dick into her mouth. He held her head with one hand and watch her as she worked. She imagined that he was Daniel and, suddenly, went even deeper and faster. He finally came and watch as she cleaned him up. She sighed and looked up at him. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I didn't think that you were going to top yourself yesterday in the shower. But damn, baby, you just did. Do you have any more surprises in you?" She got up and felt even guiltier. What if Vala won't act like this when she gets back into her body? She could only pray that she does better than she was being.  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out." She grinned as she stood up. He shook his head.  
"Are you worried that I'll leave you? Why should you be? You make our relationship so exciting and new. Right now, not even ten thousand blondes could tear me away from you." She swallowed and closed her eyes. If she ever thought that her life was screwed, it was nothing compared to this. She had to force herself to believe that he was Daniel and turned herself to face him.  
"We'll see on the planet, won't we? If there are any beautiful chicks on that planet, I want to see if you can resist the temptation." He shook his head and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm telling you, there's not one woman I want right now, more than you." She swallowed as he looked at her lips. He kissed her lips and washed himself. He got out and left. She sighed and looked up. She shook her head. Come on, Vala, hurry up and get back into this body. Please? She prayed, but then again, nothing happened. She closed her eyes and looked down. She was, suddenly, afraid of what was going to happen, once, they didget back into their bodies.

Cam gave Noelle a gun and got himself one as well. She copied him and put the gun in her back pocket. He took her hand and they slowly made their way out of the ship.


	14. Noelle Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilty for having sex multiple of times with Cam, Noelle travels to Hell and meets the Devil, Cam confessed he's worried about his feelings for Noelle, not fading

Cam dropped Noelle off at New Jerusalem alone, while he went to see his daughter, Katrana. She went into the temple and felt guilty about what she had done with Cam. She touched the tree of good and evil and was transported to the "Seeing Room." As she watched the story of her life, she did feel tremendous guilt of what she had done in the old Earth. She had forgave herself for all the mistakes, failures and sins that she had done. It wasn't until the events of her and Cam having sex, that made her close her eyes and look down. Then, the television made it worse by showing, what would happened, if Daniel and Vala had found out. She saw the hurt look on Daniel's face and the angrier. He just shook his head and walked away. She saw Vala smack her.  
"You couldn't resist to go after John, I could have went after Daniel, but I didn't. How dare you do that to me?" She turned to walk away. Noelle stood in front of her feeling guilty and closing her eyes. She knew that Vala was right. She was feeling so much guilt, that as she walked back to the tree of good and evil and she touched it, again. She was transported to the "Feeling Room." She felt, what she felt, on the old Earth. The guilt, remorse, sadness, pain and the fear. She shook her head. She was surprised, that the feelings of what she did on the old Earth, were healed. It wasn't until she saw herself having sex with Cam, the feeling of how good it felt and then, hating herself, that she felt bad. Then, when she saw how she was going to make Daniel and Vala feel, she felt worst. She shook her head and was transported back to the tree of good and evil. She touched it and was surprised to be transported to a combination of the "Smell" and "Sound" rooms.

She stood in front of the room. Suddenly, there were 5 transportation rings in red and black, that surrendered her. She closed her eyes and saw that she was transported to a red and black tunnel. She looked behind her and saw nothing. The only way to go was straight ahead, so she had no choice, but to walk through the tunnel. She walked for about 10 minutes and saw a door in front of her. The top of the door had a huge Tim Curry's head that he looked like in the movie, "Legend," but with black teeth. The door was red and wide. It had crosses upside down on it and 3 of the crosses had 6 in the middle of them. It had long black wings on the top of the door and the bottom. The door slowly opens. She knew that she had no choice, but to walk through it. The first thing that she sees was a big statue of Tim Curry's Lord of Darkness, but he was naked. He was smiling and having his hands on his hips. People looked at the statue and worshipped it. They were dirty, naked and smelled like smoke. She saw on the right side were people that she was familiar with that had black wings and horns: John Wayne Gacy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Madalyn Murray O' Hair, Elizabeth Bathory, Delphine Lalaurie, Charles Mason, Anton Lavey, Jezebel and Irma Grese. On the left side were 5 men and 5 women that she didn't recognize, also in black horns and wings. They were focusing on the people that were worshipping the statute. They would whip or hit anyone that stopped. A song called "Highway to Hell," by AC/DC was playing in the background. A man she came to recognize, as Josef Mengele, came up to her. "Follow me."

As she followed Josef down into Hell, she saw 4 rooms. The first room was what she noticed was called, "Touch & Feel Evil." In this room, it had a big red cross upside down on the right side of the wall, the walls were all painted black with red pentagram that had a Baphomet inside of it. Inside the room had drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and tools that were used to kill and destroy human life. A person was on the bed and looked up as a man was ready to kill her with an axe. She saw some of the people in court rooms, police stations and crime scenes. There were also people acting out sexual crimes. She shivered. The second room was called, "Seeing Evil" and in this room, people were at gravesites, funerals and you could see missing posters of varies of people all over the walls. The third room was called, "Smelling Evil," and she saw people at morgues, crime scenes and graves that were opened to show decomposing bodies. The last room was called, "Sounds of Evil" and in this room, you can hear the voices and screams of the victims. The sounds of sexual partners, rather they were pleasant or not. You could hear friends and family begging them to stop or quit something that they should have. She shook her head. She never imaged hell would be this bad. In the Smelling Evil and Sounds of Evil rooms, they were also decorated in all black with red pentagrams and a Baphomet inside of it. There was also a cross upside down, as well. In the rooms, music was being played by bands, like Black Sabbath, Korn and Marilyn Manson. They continued to walk straight through the red and black tunnel.

Suddenly, Noelle saw a golden throne that looked like an exact copy of God's. But, she noticed on the back of the throne was in red letters, "God." Satan was looking as the Lord of Darkness in the movie, "Legend." He was dressed in a black robe and on top of his head was a crown of thorns. Noelle had a feeling that was the exact crown of thorns that Jesus had used, if not something similar. She noticed that he had black teeth. Sitting on the right side of Satan was another throne that was smaller, but still made out of gold. He had on a black robe that hid his face and eyes. He had his hands folded in front of him. Noelle had a feeling that he was the Anti-Christ. She noticed that all the walls were red. The floor had black and white tile. On the right side of the throne, was as a list called, "Proud List," she saw many names on it, names of "Christians". She guessed that Satan had wrote down all the "Christians", that had fallen so far from God, that they couldn't find their way back and went to Hell. Behind him, was a big television that had small televisions inside. It showed the rapture, him sitting in a church announcing that he was god, the false treaty that he had made with Israel, ruling all over Earth, people worshipping him, killing the Christians, putting them in jails and prisons and gaining more souls, etc. On the left side of the throne was the, "Proud Accomplishment" list. It had: prohibiting prayers in schools, making the Bible a "hate crime," and evil becoming bolder and more opened, etc. In front of him, on his right side, he sees the "Christians" being tortured by demons and on his left side, he sees a big television that will show, when a human or humans comes down to Hell. "Satan is Real" by Kreator was playing in the background. Satan had 2 music dancers in front of him. One on his right and one on his left. They were singing and dancing for him. She noticed that they never stopped, not even for a second.

Josef made her bow down in front of Satan and he looked at her. "What are you doing here? You're not one of mine." She sighed.  
"I don't know. I was at the museum in New Jerusalem, when I was transported here." Satan stared at her.  
"But, New Jerusalem hasn't happened, yet. Wait, are you from the future?" She swallowed and nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"You come with me." Josef made her stand up and she followed Satan into a room. It was pitch dark, except for the light that shined on a tube. A tube that was tall, black and round. Satan looked at her, "Get in!" She swallowed and followed him into the tall round test tube. The door closed in front of them and they went up. It took a few minutes before they came to a complete stop. The door opened and she was surprised to see that they were in Heaven. Satan walked out first and then, she followed. "What is she doing in my kingdom? She isn't mine." He pointed to her, when they stood before God and Christ. They sighed.  
"Satan, we wanted Noelle to travel to Hell to hear the people give a testimony about their lives. We want to send her back to Earth with the testimonies." Satan shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"No, I will not allow this." God sighed and walked right into his face.  
"What are you scared of? That people would believe her?" He asked. Her eyes were shocked, when she saw that He was giving Satan, a threatening look. Satan sighed and looked at her.  
"Fine. But, she better not stay too long!" He looked at her. "Let's go!" She didn't really want to leave, but she saw God gave her a nod. She sighed and followed Satan back into the tall, black and round tube. The door closed and she could feel them going down.  
"You are to say, what you hear the people testify. But, in no way, will you disclose that I bow down to what God tells me to do. Do you understand me?" Noelle had her hands in front of her, nodded and sighed. He shook his head. "Not that anyone will believe you." The door opened. He got out first and went to his throne. She followed and stood before him.  
"I will only allow you to take down 5 people's testimonies. No more than that. After you're done, you are to leave. Josef, inform the demons that Noelle has permission to collect 5 people's testimonies." He looked at her again. "You try anything or you take more than 5, I'm keeping you here. Do you understand?" She nodded. Josef began to walk and she followed him.

Suddenly, she found a notepad and a pen in her hands. Josef guided them to a room and the first thing that she noticed, were spider webs. "This room is rarely used." He turned on the lights and she was able to make out the room. It had walls that were painted black, a long black table, a 2-way mirror on the wall and 3 lights in front of the table. "I will go ahead and gather 5 souls that you can get to share their testimonies." She saw a dusty chair. She dust it off and sat down. She put the notepad and pen on the table. She could hear harp music playing in the background. Josef brought out a teenager that looked like to be around 16 or 17. She sat before Noelle with clothes that looked like to be, in white rags. She was dirty from the top of her hair to the soles of her feet. She smelled like smoke and fire. The girl looked at her.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Noelle, what's your name?" She gave the girl a smile, but she looked up at her confused.  
"I don't remember my name. We don't get called here by our names. We get called by numbers. I'm number 17, since I died at 17." She looked down and felt bad for the young girl.  
"Why did you die at 17?" The girl gave her a guilt look.  
"I was using drugs." She confessed. "I didn't know Christ and I didn't know God. I just wanted to have fun. Now look, I'm still paying for it."  
"I'm sorry." The girl shook her head.  
"Not as sorry as I am."

Josef took her out and brought in a man that looked like to be in his late 30's. He smiled and shook her hand. "We don't get many visitors in here. But, it's nice to see another soul. I'm 35, what's your name?"  
"Noelle." He nodded.  
"I fooled people into thinking that I was a pastor. I felt that I heard a calling from God. But, I was actually stealing from the church. If I could give you any testimony, it would be this. The bible says that the enemy comes to kill, steal and destroy. What people think that it means is the enemy wants to destroy you and your life. No, what the bible doesn't say specifically, is this. The enemy wants to kill, steal and destroy your soul. It's the only valuable thing that you really have. He knows it a lot better than you do. He don't play and people that gamble with him, they lose unless they have Jesus. Jesus was the only thing that could have saved me. I know that now. But, what good does it do? It's too late for me. But, it's not too late for someone else."

Josef took the man out and brought in an elderly woman. She looked at Noelle and shook her head. "You don't want to come here, sweetie. It's not a place for anyone. You know, it's funny. I was always complaining about my life. How bad and how horrible it was." She shook her head and got into her face. "You want to know how bad and horrible life is? Here's how you will know. When you are this close to selling your soul to Satan, that's when you know, you hit the bottom." She looked down and shook her head. "Who knew? Suicide would lead you to Hell? If I could have done it all over again, I would have never took those pills. If you're ever in the place where you are tempted to sell off your soul, you better have the faith of mountains. Without Christ, you won't make it. No matter, how strong and tough that you think you are. Let my life be proof. I'm number 67." She left the room.

Josef brought out a boy that couldn't look more than 9. "You're not my mom. Have you seen her?" She, sadly, shook her head as the boy nodded.  
"Well, I'm 8. Do you have water? All I want is water. I would give you anything for it. Anything that I have on Earth, I'll give it to you. If you would just give me water." She looked at him with sympathy.  
"Why are you in this place?" The boy looked down.  
"I should not have killed my little sister, but I was jealous of her and hated her." He looked down and shook his head. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please, water?"

Noelle shook her head as Josef sent the boy out and sent out the last person to give her testimony. It was a woman, who looked like she was in her late 30's. "I'm 37. What number are you?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not in hell." The woman shook her head and sighed.  
"So, you want me to give you my testimony? Here it is: I thought that there was nothing after life and now I'm paying for it in the worst way possible. There's no ending in sight. I thought that, if I was a good person and did good things, I would go to Heaven. Surprise, that's not how it works. You have to accept Christ. I know that now, but what good does it do? Nothing. You heard our testimonies, now go and don't make our mistakes. Do better and be smarter than we did. We don't have any chances left. You do, use them wisely." She got up and left. Josef looked at her.  
"I can bring in more, if you would like?" Noelle shook her head and got up. She put the chair, closer to the table. Josef turned off the lights. He guided her back to the entrance of Hell. "Since I'm a demon, I hope to see you again as a permanent residence of Hell." He turned away and walked back into Hell.

She walked until she saw the black and red transporter rings. She was transported back to the museum. She walked to the tree of good and evil to see, if she could resist touching it. As she was fighting to resist touching it, she thought back over to the testimonies that people gave and shook her head. God and Jesus had been merciful in allowing her to live, even after she had done a sin. After 5 minutes of not touching the tree of good and evil, she sighed a breath of relief. She went out of the museum with the notepad and pen, that she had brought with her from Hell.

She decided to visit God and Jesus at their thrones. She stood before them and bowed. "Arise, how was your trip to Hell?" God asked as she arose and looked at them.  
"It was scary, my Lord. Very." He nodded.  
"I see, that you have questions weighting on your mind?" She nodded.  
"Pardon me, my Lord, but why did you allow me and Vala to switch bodies?" She heard God sighed.  
"You would have allowed Sarah to kill you and give up being with Daniel. I couldn't allow that. You needed to see that you could play the role of stepmother, had you chose to. You, also, needed to have that heart to heart talk with Saavani."  
"Can we switch back, Father?" He smiled.  
"In a minute. We need to talk about this sin of you and Cam." She looked down and closed her eyes.  
"I apologize, Father, I do. I should have been stronger to fight temptation or, at least, confessed to him, who I really was." He nodded.  
"I forgive you, My child, but unfortunately, I can't take away the 2 children that are already in your womb." She looked up at God.  
"You mean Vala will carry them or will I?"  
"You."  
"Will Daniel and Vala forgive us?" She heard Him sighed.  
"I will give them, both, understanding of what happened. I will also give them a heart to forgive you. There's one more thing that we need to discuss before I have you two, switched." She looked at Him confused.  
"What's that?" He smiled.  
"Cam is starting to have feelings for you as you are with him." She shook her head.  
"We never meant for it to happen, my Lord." He nodded.  
"I know that, you know that, and he knows that. But, it doesn't change that it happened."  
"Father, maybe, when Vala and I switch, Cam's feelings for me will fade and my feelings for him will, as well."  
"Do you want your feelings for him to go away?"  
"I want this Earth to be perfect. Cam and Vala had an amazing chemistry on 'Farscape.'" God shook His head.  
"No, you, Cam and Daniel had ruined that. It's no longer perfect, since now, you're carrying their children in your womb."  
"Why did You get me pregnant?"  
"Even in this time, I will not turn a blind side to sin. I have to ask you again; do you want Me to take away your feelings for Cam?"  
"If me and Vala switch, will Cam's feelings for me go away?"  
"I am God, so I have to be honest with you. No, they won't. Not 100%, more like 80%." She put her hands to cover her face. What has she done?  
"Can You remove the desire of me, completely out of his heart?" God got down from His throne and walked over to her. He put His hands on her arms.  
"I apologize, but I can't do that. He needs to feel something for you, since you're carrying his child."  
"Then, You tell me, what am I supposed to do here?" He looked at her with sympathy.  
"I know that you want things to be different. I get that. But, I have to be, who I have always been. I can't tell you everything, even though; I wish that I could. I can't tell you the future that you will have, if you want to remain with Cam or the future that you will have, if you remain with Daniel. You must make a decision."  
"Then, I pick to stay with Daniel." He nodded.  
"I can't remove your feelings for Cam 100%, I'll have to leave them with 20%, since you are carrying his child." She was surprised.  
"God, how is this fair?"  
"You are, now, in New Jerusalem. You knew better. The punishment is fair. Be grateful that I'm willing to spoil you enough to give Daniel and Vala, a heart that will be understanding and forgiving. I will, now, have you switch with Vala. Good luck, My daughter." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Suddenly, she was transported to Sam's office, where Daniel and Sam were. She went to hug Daniel and he smiled. "Hey, you're back!" She nodded. "But how?" She took his hands.  
"Daniel, we need to talk." He nodded, took her hand and they went to her room. He sat on the bed as she was biting her lip and having her hands folded in front of her. "I have never had the opportunity to say this. So, I'm nervous." He shook his head and reached out for her hand.  
"Noelle, whatever is wrong, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She sighed, sat on the bed next to him and took his hand.  
"Have you been sleeping?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Not very well. I've been worried about you." He touched her face as he held one of her hands. She shook her head.  
"You're going to need a lot of sleep." He was confused.  
"Okay, why?"  
"Because, once, the baby is born, we won't be getting a lot of sleep." She looked at him as she bit her lip. His eyes were shocked.  
"You're pregnant? But, we only had sex, once." She nodded and got off the bed.  
"There's more." She studied his face. "Before I say the next part, I want to apologize. I never meant for it to happen." She put her hands on her face. He got up and went to her.  
"Let me take a guess here, you and Mitchell had sex, as well?"  
"And I'm carrying one of his babies, too." He stared at her.  
"You're pregnant with 2 babies? 2 different babies?" She sighed as she sat on the bed. Things like these were not supposed to happen to people like her. She looked up at him. He had his hands on his hips and his face was looking away from her. She watched as he sighed and looked down.  
"I need some fresh air." He opened the door and walked out. She closed her eyes and laid on her bed. She shook her head. Why did she do this?

She must have fell asleep because she felt someone waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Vala looking at her. "Noelle, where did Cam go?"  
"He went to visit his daughter, Katrana." She nodded and sat on her bed.  
"Daniel said that you had something to tell me?"  
"I suppose, now, is a better time to tell you than later." She got up and stood before Vala.  
"You know that we switched bodies, right?" She nodded. "I didn't exactly tell Cam right away that I was you." She looked at her curiously and waited patiently for her to go on. "As a result, we had sex a few times and I got pregnant." Vala was shocked.  
"You WHAT?" She looked down as Vala got up and smacked her.  
"I could have had sex with Daniel, but I refused. I told him right away that I wasn't you and you, you did this to me? I thought that you seriously loved Daniel. It never occurred to me that you would be after Cam, after you wanted us together so badly." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have a sister; you don't know how to act like one." She brushed her aside as she left the room. Noelle sat down. How could she manage to ruin so many people's lives? She didn't want to see Daniel or Vala for the rest of the day. But, a few hours later, a knock came on her door and she saw that it was Daniel. He had brought food and drink with him.  
"You didn't show up to the cafeteria and you're eating for 3 now. So, I thought that I would bring you some food." She got up, looked at him and took the tray and cup.  
"Thank you."

He nodded and looked at her as she took the food and drink over to the small table in her room. He took the other chair that was near the table. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. She picked up her fork and began to eat the salad.  
"You mean pregnant-wise or life-wise?" He smiled and looked down.  
"Both." She smiled and waited until she was finished chewing.  
"Pregnant-wise, I'm hungry. Life-wise, I feel like shit." He looked down.  
"I have been doing some thinking. I'm no better than you are." She looked up at him puzzled as she drank the Vitamin Zero: Fruit Punch that he had gave her. He sighed. "I couldn't resist temptation and gave in to sex. I should have waited, but I just had to have you." She began to work on the chicken.  
"I tried, believe me, I tried." He nodded.  
"I believe you. Just one question, do you have feelings for him?" She had to smile. She put down her fork and put her hand over his.  
"My feelings for you are stronger." He had to smile. He nodded, took her hand and picked it up. He kissed it, while looking into her eyes.  
"Just promise me that you're done having sex with him?" She smiled and looked at him.  
"Only if, I can do it with you." She gave him a teasing smile and he smiled back.  
"Well, if we do, we don't have to worry about pregnancy. You already are." She nodded sadly.  
"Will you be here for the baby or will you give up on us?" He shook his head.  
"No, I want to be there for both of you." He kissed her hand again. She smiled at him as she continued to eat and drink. He got up and sat on her bed. He turned on the television and watch it. She studied him and nodded.  
"Amazing, maybe, mature, definitely." He turned to look at her and smiled.  
"You still remember me saying that?" She gave a smile and looked up at him.  
"Like I said, I'm only in love with one man." He shook his head and went back to the television.

The next morning, she covered herself with sheets and checked on Daniel, who was sleeping on her right. She checked out her cellphone and saw messages from Cam.  
 _You finally told, both Daniel and Vala, what happened. How did Daniel take the news? Vala was upset until I explained to her, that I was thinking it was her, the whole time. How are you?_ She looked down and saw that he had sent that last night. She sat up.  
 _Daniel was pissed until I explained to him that he has my heart. We're fine and I hope that you and Vala will be fine, as well. Daniel is taking care of all 3 of us, right now._ She set her cellphone on the nightstand, thinking he would take time to answer, when her cellphone lighted up again. She sighed and took it off the nightstand.  
 _I hope that you are right about me and Vala, being fine. I'm almost ready to come back to the Stargate Command Center. I'm thinking of bringing my daughter back with me. You need to meet her because you're going to be the mother of her new brother or sister._ She sighed and closed her eyes. She thought that she was safe from meeting John's daughter.  
 _Cam, it's not really necessary. She only has to meet Vala, since you're planning to start a life with her._ _Besides, Katrana might be busy with her new life?_ She hoped that he would listen to her. It took only a few minutes before he responded back.  
 _You're right, I still plan to ask Vala to marry me again. Can you believe it? Katrana isn't married, yet. If you don't want to meet her, fine. Just be nice to her, when you see her. That's all I ask.  
_ _That, I'll promise to do. I'll be on my best behavior, when you two come. When do you think that you'll be here?  
_ _We're actually leaving this planet tomorrow. We should be there in 3 to 4 days. In the meantime, keep me posted on anything new about the babies. You're carrying one of mine, remember?_ Noelle had to nod.  
 _I'll make sure to keep you posted. Take care of yourself and enjoy your time with your daughter.  
_ _See you soon. She_ nodded. Just then, Daniel woke up.  
"Are you talking with Cam?" She nodded and showed him the texts. He read them and nodded. He took her cellphone and put it on the nightstand. "I want your attention now." He put his arms around her and began to kiss her. She shook her head.  
"You want me? Take a shower with me." She got up and they both moved to the shower. The bathroom looked all white, including the shower. He looked into her eyes as he put his 2 hands on the wall. He looked at her lips.  
"You better always want me." He began to kiss her. She put her hands around his neck and played with his hair, while they kept kissing. He slowly wrapped his arms around her bare back and continued to kiss her.

They got dressed and walked to the cafeteria together. Vala saw her and took her hand. She lead Noelle outside to a bench table. She had already put 2 trays with food and 2 drinks on the table. "We need to talk." Noelle looked down and played with her fingers. She looked up at her and nodded. They both took a seat at the bench table "My first question is this, do you have any feelings for Cam?" Noelle had to smile because she knew why, Vala was asking.  
"My feelings for Daniel are stronger." Vala looked at her, as if, she was debating rather to believe her or not.  
"So, that means you have _some_ feelings for Cam?"  
"Cam thought that I was you. He treated 'you' so wonderful that it was really hard to resist." She looked at her, puzzled.  
"You're telling me that he treated me like a princess and I missed it?"  
"That only proves how much that he still loves you." She hoped that this would make Vala feel a slight better.  
"How could you still want Daniel after you have _some_ feelings for Cam?" Noelle sighed and was quiet for a few minutes.  
"Vala, you and John have this amazing chemistry that John and I would never have had. I think that, it's more because of what me and Cam talked about the first time we came here." She looked at her puzzled. "He asked me, if I wanted Daniel. I told him that I think that I did. He told me that if that was true, I owe it to myself to see it through. So, he's right. I need to give Daniel a chance." Vala looked at her, as if, she had been studying her.  
"You didn't think Cam/John would be wonderful, did you?" She looked up at her, guilty.  
"How did you figure that out?"  
"I get it. In 'Farscape,' John was a different man compared to this one. So, how were you to really know, how wonderful that he could have been? What, you think that I only fell for him because of his looks?" She shook her head. "No, he was more than that. He was," she paused as she thought, "you could just see it in his eyes, how much love he had for you. How much he cared for you. Why do you think that I went crazy after he died? If I was only in for his looks, I would not have been. He was more than that." She had a faraway look in her eyes and Noelle could tell that she was starting to remember. "Now you know, just how wonderful that he can be. I know that Daniel never did the things that John did. But, let me tell you what he did for you."

Vala told her about the $100 and the leaving the base with her. She stared at her. "Are you kidding?" Vala shook her head.  
"Look, that man loves you, more than he has ever loved me. He never did any of these things for me that he's doing for you. Let me tell you, he is prepared to do anything not to lose you." Noelle put her hands on her face. Vala was quiet as she waited for her to remove her hands.  
"Vala, I'm sure that John will do these things for you. God told me that John's feelings for you are stronger than his feelings for me." Vala looked at her and looked down.  
"I hope that you're right. If not, you're not just going to hurt one man, you're going to hurt 2. We'll see soon enough, when John comes back with his daughter."  
"Cam text you about that?" Vala nodded.  
"I have never met his daughter. But, I'm anxious to meet my son."  
"You have a precious daughter-in-law." Vala smiled.  
"That reminds me, your child will be a half sibling to mine. Wonderful." She said, sarcastic.  
"John wants me to meet his daughter because of the child, but honestly, I don't want to."  
"He's right. You're going to be the mother of his new child. A child that will be the half sibling to his daughter. You _will_ need to meet her."  
"Vala, how would you feel, if I gave his child to you and him to raise? Daniel and I will raise the child that belongs to him." Vala looked down and shook her head.  
"If that child comes out looking like you and it's his, I don't think that I could."  
"I know that I haven't said the words yet, but I _am_ sorry."  
"Just wish that you were honest with Cam in the beginning or tried harder to explain that you were really Noelle. In a way, I understand. You didn't want to screw up what we had. You thought that he wouldn't notice, but he did, didn't he?" She looked away and Vala touched her arm, gently. "Didn't he?" She swallowed and then nodded, not looking at her. "Did he tell you how?"  
"I don't think that you want to know." Vala nodded, after a few minutes.  
"You're right, I probably don't. Are you done?" She looked at the empty tray and picked it up.  
"Thank you." Vala stood up and looked at her. She picked up her tray and cup. She stacked it on top of Noelle's.  
"I love John. Daniel, will always be my first love. So, I'm really taking care of you for them." She turned and walked away. Noelle put her hands into her pockets. She knew, if she wanted to make it up to Vala, she was going to have to push her feelings for Cam, aside. She looked up at the sky, saw the sun shining and the white clouds rolling by. Her only prayer was that Cam would stop doing anything, that would make her feelings for him, stronger.

She walked to Daniel's office and watched him as he worked. She looked down as she was debating rather or not to tell him, how to make her love him more or let him be himself. She knocked on his door, mostly to be polite. He looked up and smiled at her. He gestured with his head to come in. She walked up to the wooden table. "I have never went this far with a man. I have no idea, if what I'm about to say is right or wrong." He looked at her confused.  
"When you say, 'far,' what do you mean? You're not a virgin." She laughed and nodded.  
"I never been with a man that I was in love with this long."  
"Okay, what do you want to say?" She looked down.  
"Do I even have the right to say it?" Daniel sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Noelle; just be yourself. If it's the wrong thing to say, you'll learn." She nodded.  
"Daniel, I want to love you more than Cam. So, can you be better than he is?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her face.  
"You're right," she looked at him with wide eyes and he shook his head. "You need to tell me, how you need me to love you. So, what did he do?" She looked down.  
"He cooked me breakfast every morning and he pleased me." Daniel gave her a smile.  
"You're right. You're my girl, so I need to take care of you. So, if you need me to cook you breakfast and bring it to your bed. If you need me to give attention not only to you, but other places too, then that's what I'll do." She looked down and shook her head.  
"Vala was right." She tried to say it quietly, but he heard it.  
"Right about?" She looked up at him and shook her head.  
"I don't deserve you." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.  
"You probably don't, but I can see something that I have never seen in any women." She looked at him, confused. "Your love for me is written in your eyes. I can see, how much you really do want to." He took one of her hands, while still having his hand on her face. "Just tell me how I can love you and I will." She shook her head. He kissed her hand.  
"But, what about you, how do I love you?" He smiled.  
"Just be honest and open with me. If you ever become tempted to go back to Cam, tell me, how I can love you more." She closed her eyes.  
"Daniel, is this real? Or am I dreaming?" He smiled and gave her a kiss.  
"Did you feel that?" She nodded. "Then no, this is not a dream. This is reality." He put his hands on her stomach. "The baby will be even more proof, that this isn't a dream." She shook her head and put her hands on top of his.  
"I hope this lasts forever." He smiled.  
"I think, it will because we're in the new Earth. Death doesn't exist anymore.

That night, as Noelle was lying in bed, her cellphone lightened up. Daniel was already asleep. She sighed and wondered, who could be texting her this late at night.  
 _I just wanted to let you know that I miss you._ She looked up at the name of who sent it and saw that it was Cam. She looked confused.  
 _Cam, you know that this is Noelle, not Vala?  
_ _Yes, I can't stop thinking about you  
_ _Cam, when you come home, you will think of Vala. I'll teach her what she should do to make you love her more  
_ _What if, I find out that I don't want her, but you?_ She closed her eyes and sighed. This couldn't be happening.  
 _I'll tell you what, why don't you worry about that later? For now, just focus on your daughter and on Vala.  
_ _I'm trying…but all I can think about is you. The way you looked at me, the way you kissed me, I miss all of it._  
 _Cam, think of me throwing up, think of me pretending to be Vala_ She hoped that, it would work.  
 _You're right, I should be mad at you for deceiving me. When I arrive back to the base, I'll try to control myself_ _around you._ She had an idea. She took a picture of herself and sent it to him.  
 _I have never liked short hair on women and just think, short hair won't get in the way. Like I said, I'll try to control myself, when I see you, but I can't make any promises._ She sighed. She looked for a picture of him with Aeryn on the internet and sent it to him.  
 _Yes, this is a picture of me and Vala. But, it was so long ago. You're new and refreshing._ She shook her head.  
 _Cam, it's late. I need to sleep and so do you. Good night and sleep well.  
_ _You too. I'll be dreaming of you._ She sighed and shook her head. She put her cellphone on the nightstand. She cuddled up with Daniel and he woke up enough to let her into his arms. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would dream of Daniel.


	15. Girls Gone Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants a girl's night out. The problem is Noelle's pregnant, so Vala gives her pills to protect the womb from anyone and anything. But both fail to realize that it comes at a price. As a result, both Noelle and Vala screws up Sam's life, big time.

Sam woke up the next morning with a headache from hell. She was puzzled when she saw that she was naked. She had to wonder exactly what happened last night? "Oh, remind me to never drink again." She knew that voice and turned to face Vala, who was also naked.  
"Agreed." Noelle sat up and she, too, was naked. Sam was shocked.  
"What the hell happened last night?" Sam and Vala exchanged surprise looks and they looked at Noelle.  
"We didn't all just have a 3 some last night, did we?" Vala asked worried. Noelle looked down. She looked at Sam and Vala and knew that they had no idea what had happened. But, she did.

24 hours earlier

"Hey, the boys are off to an off-world vacation. Why don't we all hang out?" Sam asked, both Noelle and Vala. Noelle and Vala exchanged looks, both were thinking the same.  
"We could use a break." Vala spoke up as Noelle nodded. She definitely could.  
"But one problem, I'm carrying 2 babies in my womb now." Vala smiled. She went to her purse and pulled out some pills.  
"Take these. For 24 hours, the womb will be protected from anything and anyone." She looked at her puzzled.  
"How did you get your hands on these pills?" She gave her a look, as if, she should have knew better.  
"Before I met Daniel, I lived a life that looked for treasure. I came across that. I was thinking, if I ever got pregnant that this would come in handy." Noelle had to nod. She took the pills with a cup of water.  
"Okay, now that Noelle is protected for 24 hours, what's your idea Sam?" Vala asked as she turned to face her. She grinned.  
"We could all use a girl's night out. So, I was thinking that we could go to a bar. Go out dancing, drinking and see if anyone will hit on us." Noelle, apparently, wasn't interested in being hit on. She had enough. But, she didn't want to rob Sam and Vala of their fun.

She looked at Sam and studied her. She had long brunette hair that was in a ponytail, a black shirt and blue jeans. Noelle knew that she shouldn't be checking her out. She promised to behave herself. She shook her head. It might have been the hormones from being pregnant. But, when Sam dropped a pen on the floor and bend to pick it up, Noelle found herself checking out her ass. She shook her head. She had to control herself. Vala, unfortunately, saw that. She pulled Noelle out of the room. "You need to control yourself." She made sure that Sam wasn't coming to check to see what was going on. "You and we can't afford to lose Sam on this team."  
"I think it's just my hormones acting up."  
"Just try your best okay?"

Noelle nodded and they went back into the room, while Sam was on the computer. "I'm looking up bars now." She knew that Vala was right, she had to control herself. So, when she began to study Sam's mouth and her breasts, she knew that she had to distract herself. She turned around and began to check out the books that she had in her office. Sam didn't seem to notice that a female had been checking her out. She smiled, when she found a bar close by. "This bar looks like fun." She pointed to the computer. Noelle came to Sam's right. She closed her eyes when she noticed that she smelled good. Vala hit her and she focused on the computer. The people looked like they were having fun. "Does it cost anything to get in?" Noelle asked. Sam began to check and then, nodded.  
"Not too bad, $4 for each of us. We'll stay a couple of hours, head back, order a pizza and watch a chick flick." She looked at Vala. All day with Sam? She had no idea, if she could control herself that long. Vala looked at her and was wondering the same.  
"Sam, why don't you go and get ready? We'll meet you at the garage." She nodded and got up. Noelle checked out her ass again and Vala hit her.  
"We need to think of something or have some way for you to control yourself around Sam." She crossed her arms and looked at Vala.  
"You think?" Vala sighed.  
"Alright, I'll watch you. If you are doing anything inappropriate around her, I'll hit you."  
"Joy, I get to have a babysitter." Vala frowned.  
"Come on, let's go and get ready." She took Noelle's hand and they went to their rooms to get dressed.

Since Noelle, really didn't want to get hit on, she didn't really dress up. She had too much drama already to want more. So, she settled on blue jeans, a long red t-shirt and black shoes. For makeup: red lipstick, some ivory foundation and light blush. She nodded satisfied. She wasn't one of those women that like looking like a clown with too much makeup. As she picked up her red mini red shoulder bag and cellphone, she noticed that she had gotten some text messages from Cam.  
 _Good morning baby, how did you sleep?_ She shook her head.  
 _I miss you._ She waited for a response back before heading out the door.  
 _I miss you too. I thought by arranging this guy's night out, I would get you out of my head. When I saw you yesterday, all I wanted to do was to kiss you and do things to you.  
_ _Like what?_ She teased and bet that he was groaning.  
 _You know what. I can't say it here. I can't do anything about it, if I go there._ She smiled and shook her head. She wanted some fun.  
 _I wish that I was there to do it for you. You know how good I am._ She could imagine him shaking his head.  
 _Don't make me imagine it. I don't need to walk around the guys with a boner._ She bit her lip.  
 _So, sending a video of me masturbating over you is out?_ She knew that he would kill her.  
 _Baby, why do you enjoy torturing me? What's to stop me from ending this men night out and coming back to fuck you?_ She swallowed nervously, but was impressed. He was playing back.  
 _You couldn't fuck me. Not with Daniel and Vala being on the base._ She wanted to prove that she was smarter. He sent her a video of him jacking off.  
 _The next time that you're alone with me, you better let me have him.  
_ _As long as I get to have Harley Quinn too. You know that she belongs with the Joker.  
_ _How hard will they be together?_ She was starting to get horny.  
 _As hard as Harley wants him to go.  
_ _When you get home, the Joker better be in Harley Quinn or I'll make you suffer for it.  
_ _Oh, he wants her and he wants her bad. Just imagine, how my tongue and fingers will feel in her._ She couldn't hold it anymore. She began to masturbate and recorded it. She sent the video to him.  
 _I want you now.  
_ _Soon, baby, soon, I promise. You keep her ready for me. Here's a kiss and a lick. 💋👅. I already came over you, so I need to go. I'll talk you later. Love ya._ She sighed and masturbated until she came. She shook her head.  
 _Thank you. I needed that._ She nodded to herself. Now, she wasn't worried about seeing Sam anymore or being near her.

But, the way Sam looked made her drool all over her again. Her brunette hair was down, she was wearing a low skirt dress and black high heels. Vala went and smacked Noelle. "Sorry, I thought you had a fly on you." Sam looked at them puzzled.  
"Thanks for that, I needed that." Vala nodded.  
"How come you're not dressed up?" Sam asked as Noelle shook her head.  
"I have too much drama in my life already. No need to make it worse. Plus, carrying 2 children in my womb? That's enough to make anyone say, uh, no thanks." She nodded understanding.  
"Well, if you have any men hit on you, just sent them our way." Sam smiled. "Let's go." She shook her head as she watched Sam walk. How come she wasn't noticing that she was drooling over her? Vala hit her arm gently and gave her a look. Noelle sighed and looked up. It was going to be a long night.

They went to the bar and paid the $4. The bar was crowded with a lot of people. The 3 made their way to the front of the bar. Sam turned to her. "What would you like to drink?" Noelle shrugged.  
"I'm not really into alcohol."  
"No, you need to have fun and loosen up. This might be your last chance to do so." Noelle had to admit that she had a point.  
"Alright, then, do they have any Jello shots?" Sam nodded and asked the bartender. The bartender nodded and gave them all orange Jello shots. She smiled as Sam turned to her.  
"Let's just have a little bit of Smirnoff Ice. What flavor do you want?" Noelle looked at the choices that she had. She closed her eyes, when she realized how good Sam smelled. Noelle looked at her lips. Vala was too busy having men flirt with her to be her babysitter. She shook her head and moved in front of Sam to look at more choices. She could feel her ass on her as she moved.  
"Sorry." Sam shook her head and was ordering what she wanted. Noelle finally decided on Lemon Lime. She took her drink in her hand and looked at her.  
"To amazing women." She clicked glasses with Noelle. She smiled as she looked down.

After they finish their drink, she turned to Sam. "Would you like to dance? That way a handsome man can cut into us and have you." She nodded and Noelle began to slow dance with her. Sam did feel a bit weird, but comfortable as well. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell good." Noelle told her and she smiled.  
"I was trying out a new perfume. I didn't know, if anyone would like it." She had her hands on Sam's hips, while she had her arms around Noelle's neck.  
"What handsome guy do you hope will cut in?" Sam looked at her and smiled.  
"I dunno. There are some handsome guys in this room." She began to look around, but Noelle's eyes stayed on her. She was tempted to move her hands to Sam's ass, but knew that she couldn't afford to do so.  
"Don't make them choose you, you choose them." She looked into Noelle's eyes and then, her chin.  
"You're not hitting on me, are you?" Noelle laughed as she twirled her around.  
"Honey, I have 2 men right now. I don't need to add a 3rd one, no matter how beautiful." Sam bit her lip and nodded. She relaxed and rested her head on Noelle's shoulder. Noelle closed her eyes and shook her head. Finally, the song stopped and a fast one came on. "I think that I'm sabotaging you. I'll let you dance on your own. You need some fun." She gave Sam a kiss on her cheek and left. She looked at Noelle puzzled and shrugged.

Noelle went back to the bar and began to be on her cellphone, when a woman came up to her. "I saw you dancing with her. Would you like to dance with me?" The woman was very attractive. Long black and brown hair, a black dress and black high heels. Noelle looked at her.  
"I'm going to be upfront and honest. I'm not looking for anything. Still want to dance?" The woman nodded, Noelle shrugged and began to dance with the woman. After dancing with her, she took the woman's hand. "Thank you." She kissed it and left. She shook her head. Why was she being hit on and by women?

Sam came to her, when a slow song came on. "Dance with me." She pulled Noelle to dance with her.  
"Sam, why are you doing this?" Sam put her arms around her neck again as she wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"I feel comfortable with you." Noelle closed her eyes and guessed that she could understand. Sam laid her head back on her shoulder.  
"Are you not having any fun?" She asked and Sam looked at her.  
"I am. It has been so long, since I have been abled to do something like this." Noelle nodded understanding. "Were you really telling Vala the truth?" She looked at Sam puzzled.  
"About?" Sam smiled and looked down.  
"Do you really have a crush on me?" Noelle sighed and looked away.  
"Why not we just enjoy this, huh? For me?" She touched Sam's hair and watched as she nodded. Noelle kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

After the song, Noelle took her hand and brought her to the bar. "Are you done drinking or do you want one more?" She put her hands around her stomach. Sam knew that she should be grossed out, but she couldn't lie either. She felt comfortable around her. It was, as if, she knew that she would never do anything to hurt her. Sam pointed out what she wanted. She nodded to the bartender. She kissed Sam's cheek again. "If anyone deserves fun, it's you." She whispered in her ear and Sam smiled. After she drank her second cup, she turned around and put her arms around Noelle's neck again.  
"Will you promise me something?" She nodded as she still had her arms around Sam's waist. "If I ever want to have another girl's night out, you'll come with me?" She smiled.  
"I'll be here whenever you need me." She whispered and gave Sam another kiss on her cheek. Sam smiled and checked her watch.  
"Oh boy, it's 10:30, the pizza's going to be closing soon. We better go, if we're going to have a pizza and a chick flick." Noelle nodded.  
"Let's get Vala and head out."

She took Sam's hand and they went looking for Vala. Noelle shook her head and looked at Sam. She shrugged and smiled. She turned her body towards her. "Are you sorry that you didn't get to have many admirers?" Sam looked at her and shook her head.  
"Like I said, there's only one person in this entire room that I feel comfortable with. If I get to go home with her, I'm good." She gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Shocking all the men as they looked at them. Noelle swallowed.  
"No more alcohol for you." Sam laughed, shook her head and crossed her arms.  
"I know that you won't do anything against my wishes or hurt me." She looked at her and touched her chin.  
"Really? You're going to challenge me?"  
"I know you. Your heart's too soft." Noelle nodded. She dipped Sam and began to kiss her. Sam touched her face as they kissed. After french kissing a while, she pulled Sam up. All the men started shouting as Vala stared at the two of them making out. "Damn, that's so fucking hot." A man said while the others nodded. Sam opened her eyes and stared at her.  
"Next time, don't challenge me." She said softly and gave Sam another kiss. Sam bit her lip.  
"I don't regret it."  
"Come on Vala, this girl needs to get home." She took Sam's hand again and Vala nodded.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." She got off the table that she was sitting on. A man grabbed Noelle.  
"Can we have your's or your girlfriend's cell number? Are you guys interested in a 3 some?" Noelle sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry, we're very into each other. Right, honey?" She turned to Sam. She hoped that she was drunk enough to agree with her.  
"That's right, my heart only belongs to this woman. She's the boss and I'm just the follower." Noelle shook her head.

The 3 headed out the door and went into Sam's car. "You're driving." Noelle took the keys from Sam and gave them to Vala, who nodded.  
"We need to pick up pizzas on the way." Sam told Vala, who nodded again. Noelle and Sam were in the backseat, while Vala drove them to Domino's.  
"What kind of toppings, do you want on your pizza?" Noelle asked Sam as she looked at her.  
"Anything that you want, baby." Noelle shook her head as Vala did, as well.  
"I have never seen Sam drunk. I hope that this is how she normally acts." Noelle nodded.  
"Me too. Just get pepperoni and anything else you want on it." She gave Vala some cash.  
"I'll get ham and pineapple. I'm a Hawaii girl." Noelle smiled.  
"I'll eat it. Will you?" She asked Sam as she played with her hair. She nodded and got on Noelle's lap. She began to kiss her. Normally, she would be all over her, but felt it would be wrong to take advantage. "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam looked at her confused.  
"I like your lips. They taste good." She put her arm around Noelle's neck and continued to kiss her. She began to take off her dress, but she stopped her. She did peek at her breasts and saw that they were nice.  
"Baby, you're drunk. I can't do anything that will make you hate yourself tomorrow morning." She began to put Sam's dress back on.  
"I love how you're so protective of me. How you look out for me. I should have let you have me a long time ago." She went back to kissing her lips.

Noelle was grateful, when Vala knocked on the window. Sam covered her breasts as Vala looked at them in shock. Noelle rolled down the window and took the 2 pizzas from her. "Vala, this isn't what it looks like. She took off her dress on her own." Vala sighed as she got behind the wheel.  
"I believe you. Let's just get home?" Noelle nodded. As Vala drove them back to the base, Sam put the pizzas besides her and got on her lap again. She uncovered the top of her black dress again. "Do you not like my breasts?" She asked as she touched her right breast. Vala swallowed as Noelle looked up at her.  
"Yes, they're very nice." Sam looked at her mouth and kissed her again.  
"Prove it, put your mouth on them." Noelle sighed, put her hands on Sam's ass and pulled her close. She traced them with her tongue and bit her nipples gently. Sam closed her eyes and threw her head back as Noelle did her other one. She looked into Sam's eyes.  
"Vala, stop the car and pull over."

The car stopped on the side of the road. Noelle gave the pizzas to her and Vala put them in the passenger's seat. Sam smiled as Noelle looked at her with lust. She gently laid Sam down in the backseat. "Are you sure that you want this?" Sam nodded. Noelle swallowed and removed her dress. She opened her legs and began to finger her. Sam threw her head back again and touched her breasts. She got down and began to lick her. Vala was on her cellphone until Sam's moans fill the car. She looked curiously as Noelle was still licking and playing with Sam's pussy. Suddenly, she began to get horny as she imagined Noelle doing that to her. She began to masturbate as she continued to watch. Sam smiled, when she saw Vala masturbating. She sat up and began to kiss her. Noelle shook her head. She wished that she had worn her strap-on, but she didn't think a night like this would happen. Sam turned over and Noelle continued to work on her pussy. She began to masturbate as she began to moan louder. "Faster, faster!" Sam closed her eyes and sighed. Noelle was shocked that Sam came. She licked up her juices and sat up. She waited until Sam sat up as well.  
"Are you satisfied now, baby?" Sam nodded and gave her a kiss.  
"Thank you." Vala moved to sit in the back. "Can I have a turn?" Noelle sighed and looked at her.  
"Really, Vala?" She nodded and lifted up her dress. She sighed and took off her underwear. She began to play and lick Vala's pussy. She was already horny. She grabbed Noelle's head and put her in deeper. She began to moan.  
"Faster, faster." Vala finally closed her eyes and laid back in the car. Noelle sighed. Sam was sitting on the driver's seat. She put Sam in the back and drove them back to the base. She was hoping that Sam was really satisfied.

The women still wanted to eat pizza and have a chick flick night. Sam took her place next to Noelle. "You got us off, do you want me to get you off?" She touched Noelle's pussy. She sighed and gave her a smile.  
"How about we eat first?" Sam nodded and they began to eat and drink. Noelle pretended to eat and drink for the entire movie.

"You ready for bed?" Sam nodded and Noelle took her hand. Vala followed them to Sam's room. Noelle took off Sam's high heels and got down beside the bed. "Good night, my princess." She kissed her forehead, but Sam shook her head.  
"Stay with me." Noelle sighed.  
"Sam, I can't have you hate yourself tomorrow morning. I need you and the team needs you." Sam shook her head.  
"I'm not sleeping until you agree." Noelle looked at Vala as she sighed.  
"Okay, but you will just sleep?" Sam nodded. Noelle went to Sam's dresser.  
"Where do you keep your nightgowns or pajamas?" She asked as she opened up the drawers. She didn't find any pajamas, but she did find a strap-on. She looked at it in shock. What was Sam doing with one?  
"Noelle, I, um, don't think that's going to be a problem." Vala told her. She sighed and looked up, still having her hands on the drawers.  
"Why not?" Sam came behind Noelle. She swallowed, she knew without turning around that she was naked. "Sam, you need clothes." She turned Noelle to face her and began to kiss her. She couldn't resist this time and began to kiss her back. She had her hands on Sam's hips. "Are you sure about this?" She asked in a low voice. Sam nodded.  
"Very."

Noelle looked at Vala. "Let the record show, she said that she was very ready."  
"No, you can't give in." Vala told her as Sam began to unbutton Noelle's jeans. She unzipped them and began to pulled them down.  
"Try telling her that." She told Vala as Sam pulled down her underwear. She began to lick Noelle as she stared at Sam in shock. Vala thought that was hot. "Can I try?" Noelle looked at her. She stepped back from Sam and looked at Vala in shock.  
"What is this? A girl's gone crazy night?" She shrugged.  
"I want to know why Sam wants you so bad. Let me try." Noelle shook her head.  
"Yeah, Cam wasn't lying. Being a leader isn't that easy as it looks." Vala came over to Noelle.  
"Please?" She took her hands and looked into her eyes. She sighed, looked up at the ceiling, then at Vala.  
"If you want to stop at any time, let me know." Vala nodded and they both began to kiss. Sam came over and continued to lick Noelle as she closed her eyes and began to play with Vala's pussy. Vala closed her eyes. She got on the strap-on and began to pound Sam. Sam began to eat Vala out. After Sam came, Vala took the strap-on and fucked Noelle with it. After they were worn out, they cuddled up to Noelle. Noelle shook her head and looked up. What the heck was she thinking?

Present

Now, they have all woke up and found themselves naked. Noelle learned both Vala and Sam had no collection what happened that night. "I apologize for what happened last night." Vala and Sam looked at her.  
"Why, what happened?" Noelle sighed and looked down.  
"We all did a little drinking and we, um, we had a 3 some."  
"Are you serious?" Noelle looked up and nodded. Vala and Sam closed their eyes.  
"Well, I suppose it's better than waking up and finding out that we're married to a complete stranger." Noelle looked at Sam.  
"I know you won't believe me. But, I really tried for all three of us not go there." Sam sighed and got up. She was going to cover herself, but she didn't have anything to cover herself with. Noelle turned away as she caught herself observing Sam's body. Sam knew it this time.  
"Since, we all did a 3 some, I suppose you wouldn't mind, if we all took a shower together? We all need one. My pussy feels wet." Noelle gave her a guilt look.  
"Yeah, that's my fault. I licked you until you came." Sam gave her a look and she nodded.  
"Into the showers?" Sam asked as Vala and Noelle exchanged questioning looks.  
"I promise, I won't hit on either one of you." Noelle said as she threw her hands in the air. Both Vala and Sam were shocked to see her wearing the strap-on. She had forgotten about it. "I apologize, I'll take it off right now." But, Sam walked over to her, shook her head and led her into the shower.

Sam's shower was surprisingly big enough for all 3 of them and had 2 showerheads. "Sam, why do you have 2 showerheads in your shower?" Noelle asked as she turned around to face her. She touched her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"Remind me." She was confused.  
"Remind you about?" Sam smiled and gave her a soft kiss.  
"How you eat me out until I came."  
"Sam, come on. Are you enjoying torturing me or something?" Sam smiled.  
"I know you want to." She began to touch her pussy in front of her. She watched her play with it. Sam picked her head up.  
"If you won't do it, I'll force you to do it." She shook her head and began to give her oral sex. Vala got on top of Noelle's strap-on and began to fuck with it. Noelle shook her head and got up. She pound Vala while eating Sam out in front of her. After the 3 of them had sex and took a shower, they got dressed.  
"I have only one request for both of you." Noelle told them and they looked at her. "What happened last night and today stays between the 3 of us. Agreed?" Sam got into her face.  
"I'll agree, if you agree to one thing." She looked at her curiously. "The next time we have a girl's night out, you'll be with us." She sighed and nodded.  
"Okay." Sam smiled.  
"I better be the only woman that you will have." She gave her a last kiss and left the room. Noelle watched her ass as she left. Vala looked at her.  
"Thanks for one of the best girl's night out that I ever had." She gave her a hug and left the room. Noelle sighed and shook her head.

Later that day, Vala was on her laptop in Sam's office. She looked at Noelle. "Ooops." She looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean 'oops'?" Vala sighed and shook her head.  
"I should not have let you take those pills."  
"Because?" She sighed.  
"Come here." She gestured for Noelle to see what she had pulled up on the computer. Sam came as well. She could tell that Sam was looking at her lips. "See, if you take those pills, your crush whoever is in the room will be all over you." She pointed to the information as Noelle closed her eyes.  
"Of course, all medicine rather it's from Earth or not, come with side effects. I should have asked what they were before taking those pills. Will the 'infatuation' go away?" Vala continue to scroll down the webpage. She shook her head.  
"It doesn't say." Noelle sighed and nodded. She took a seat.  
"Great, just great. What I have always wanted a complicated life. Well, I can hope that it fades within 24 hours?" Vala shrugged.  
"Sorry." She shook her head.  
"Humans can't think of everything. If they could, we would all be a genius." Sam sat on Noelle's lap.  
"I don't regret you." She said as she gave her a kiss.  
"Yeah, you say that now, but later…" Sam shook her head.  
"I have a confession." They looked at her curiously.  
"What's that?" She asked, a little afraid to know.  
"It made me horny to know that you had a crush on me. Imagine, a female having a crush on another?" She shook her head.  
"Yeah, this is all on me. Wonderful." She looked at her watch as Sam continued to sit on her lap.  
"What time are the boys supposed to be back?" Vala looked at her and closed her eyes.  
"Well, on the bright side, I can take Cam, but you're going to have to deal with Daniel and Sam. Sorry." Noelle closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"You know, I think 'Stargate SG-1' was a lot smarter than I am now." Vala laughed.  
"Yeah, the only girl night that they gave me was a boring one. Me and Sam in my room chatting. But this one, it was an out of the world experience."  
"Well, if this 'infatuation' goes away, we're never going to have a night like this again." Sam turned Noelle to look at her.  
"I told you, I don't regret you. I won't." She gave her a kiss.  
"I need you to be on your best behavior when the boys come back, okay? They can't know what we have done." Sam crossed her arms.  
"Why?" She frowned.  
"You're in the military, Sam. If they find out that you are even bisexual, there you go. Which means," She got Sam to get off her lap. "You can't flirt with me."  
"I hate being in the military, then. I should be with whoever I choose to be with." She sat back down in front of the computer. Noelle walked over to her.  
"You don't want to be with me, Sam. You deserve better." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her office.

Noelle needed some fresh air. She was glad that the Stargate Command Center had a bench outside. She hoped that the boys were having a better time. She decided to text Daniel.  
 _Hey, I was just wondering, how is everything?_ She hoped that he wouldn't think that she was one of those chicks. Those chicks that didn't trust their man to have a men's night out. It took a while for him to response back.  
 _Hey, everything's going great. We're having a good time. We fished, camped and drank beers. We'll be home soon. How are you?_ She nodded. Rather he was telling the truth or not, she didn't care. She just hoped that he was really enjoying himself.  
 _I confessed that me, Sam and Vala, had a girl's night out last night. It was fun! We went dancing and watched, 'Dirty Dancing,' and ate some pizza._ She didn't have to tell him everything. But, he did deserve honesty.  
 _Did you bring home anyone? She_ guessed, she deserved that.  
 _Yes, I brought home Vala and Sam.  
_ _How are the babies doing? Cam's also wondering._ She sighed and shook her head. At least, he confessed, he was gossiping about her.  
 _We're doing fine, but…_ She smiled as she waited for him to response.  
 _But, what?_  
 _But, me and the babies miss you._ She bet that he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
 _Like I said, we'll all be home soon. In the meantime, you just relax and take care of yourself and the babies. I have to go, we're going hiking. I'll talk to you when I can._ She shook her head, but couldn't blame Daniel. She sighed and put away her phone. She checked her watch and was surprise that it was time for lunch.

"Cam text me about you." Vala said as Noelle joined her and Sam at a table. Sam got up and sat beside her. Noelle sighed and shook her head.  
"Really, what did he say?" Vala sighed and shook her head, when she saw that.  
"Well, he was wanting to know how you and the babies are doing. He asked me, if you really did bring anyone home last night. So, I'm guessing that you told Daniel what happened?" She shook her head.  
"I only told him the main events. That we went dancing, watched, 'Dirty Dancing,' and ate some pizza."  
"He told me that they could be home tonight." Noelle looked down and looked at Sam. She pushed her hair behind her ear and she smiled at her.  
"Vala, we have to do something." She looked down and nodded.  
"I know, I know, but what can we do?"  
"Well, there's one thing that you can do." She looked at her puzzled.  
"What's that?" She looked at her and folded her hands to herself.  
"Do you remember where or who gave you that bottle?" Vala knew what she was suggesting. She began to rack her brain trying to remember.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember. The time I stole the bottle, it was way before I met Daniel and way before I came to this base." She sighed.  
"Okay, then we're going to have to go with plan b." She looked at her confused.  
"I didn't realize that we had plans in order, but okay, what is plan b?" Noelle looked at Sam, she was eating her lunch and drinking her water.  
"How well do you know Sam?"  
"To be honest? Not very well." She nodded.  
"Okay, then, I'll go ahead and try for plan c."  
"How many plans do you have?" She shrugged.  
"I confessed that I'm making this up as we go along. We have until tonight to get Sam back to her normal self. If not, we're screwed." She nodded.

After they ate, Sam took Noelle's hand and followed them into her room. Vala and Noelle began to open Sam's drawers. "What are you looking for?" Sam asked Noelle.  
"Do you have any pictures of anyone?"  
"Like?"  
"Okay, Sam, who do you have a crush on?" Sam gave her a smile and touched her hair.  
"You." She gave her a kiss and laid on the bed. She tapped the bed. "Aren't you going to join me?"  
"Vala, did you find anything?" She shook her head.  
"Maybe on her laptop, she would show what famous celebrities that she has a crush on. But, how in the heck will we get them here?" Noelle smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Leave that to me." She looked at her.  
"I should have knew, you already have a plan." She shook her head and began to browse Sam's laptop, looking for any sign of celebrities that she had a crush on. "Well, I don't know, if you're going to like her choice." She said nervously as she looked at her. She bit her finger.  
"Please tell me, it's a man." She nodded.  
"Oh, it's a man, alright." She came over to the computer. Her eyes went wide in shock.  
"Of course, he's every woman's crush, rather they're white or black." Vala nodded.  
"Noelle, play with me." Sam begged and she looked at her.  
"Okay, Sam, I'll play with you, if you do me a favor." She nodded excited. She sighed and looked at Vala, who shrugged. She looked back at Sam. "You need to use your connection list and see if you can get ahold of Denzel Washington."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm going to invite him in on the fun." She smiled.  
"If I get ahold of him and he agrees, I'll be yours?" She asked as she put her arms around her neck. She nodded.  
"All yours, if you want." She smiled, gave her a kiss on her lips and went to her office.

"Just what I have always wanted to have a 3 some with someone of a different race." Vala looked down.  
"I feel really bad about this." She was going to walk away, when she stopped her.  
"While I know your intentions were pure, you got me and Sam into this mess, so you're joining." She said with a smile.  
"Come on, Noelle. I forgave you for having sex with Cam. I'm not punishing you for it. Why are you punishing me for getting you and Sam into this mess?" She complained. She put her hands on her face and looked into her eyes.  
"Okay, tell me honesty, while looking into my eyes. Did you really not enjoy having fun with me and Sam?" She swallowed.  
"This isn't fair. You shouldn't blackmail me. I didn't blackmail you with anything." She nodded and smiled.  
"Oh, who told Sam that I had a crush on her in the first place?" She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Now, I only told her because you were kissing Daniel, who was my husband at the time."  
"But, I kept your secret and you didn't keep mine. So, I think, me asking you to join us is fair." She sighed and looked down.  
"Fine, but you consider us even after I do." She took her hand off her face and left. Noelle felt bad, but she had to do, what she had to do. She wondered how long it would even take for Denzel Washington to even answer.

She went to Sam's office. Noelle put her arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Did you contact him?" She nodded.  
"Waiting for a contact back." She turned around and looked at her. "While I might have a crush on Denzel, I still want you." She smiled.  
"I know you do." They kissed. Vala came in running. "The boys are back." Noelle closed her eyes and took her hands off Sam's waist.  
"Baby, we're going to play a new game, okay?" Vala looked at Noelle impatiently. "You behave yourself around me and I'll give you some treats, once in a while." She nodded as Noelle looked at Vala.  
"We're screwed." She whispered to her and she nodded.  
"Big time. I'm so sorry." Noelle looked down and then, looked at Vala.  
"Just promise me one thing." She nodded.  
"We do whatever it takes not to get Sam fired in any way. You got that?" Vala nodded and then, looked at the door.

"Cam, Daniel, and Teal'c, how was your trip?" Noelle closed her eyes and composed herself. She turned around and gave a big smile. Cam put his arms around Vala's waist.  
"Daniel!" She put her arms around him. "You're back." Her voice was a little too high than she would have liked it to be. Daniel nodded, both Cam and Daniel exchanged looks.  
"Noelle, are you okay?" She nodded.  
"I'm sorry, it's the excitement of all of you finally coming home." Daniel was still suspicious. He looked at Cam, who shrugged.  
"Don't be too excited, you're carrying 2 babies in there, remember that." She smiled politely and nodded.  
"I'm starving for some time alone with you, why don't we go to my room?" She smiled and took his hand.  
Cam shook his head. "That girl needs to stop being so blunt with us. There are some things that we don't need to know about." Vala nodded politely.  
"I think that being deaf on the old Earth has changed her, probably, forever." He nodded and looked at Sam.  
"How are you?" She looked at her.  
"I'm fine." She said and looked down. Vala could tell that Sam was sad. "Excuse me." She left the room and she sighed.  
"What's with her?" She closed her eyes.  
"I think that she just loved having girl's night out so much that she's sad to see the boys are back."  
"So, you really enjoyed having a girl's night out, huh?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, it was something. Where is Katrana?"  
"Yeah, that reminds me, you need to come and meet her." He took her hand and lead her to his room.

"Noelle, are you really okay?" Daniel asked as she sighed.  
"Daniel, you know how pregnant woman are? Sometimes, their emotions are all over the place." He shrugged.  
"I don't really know about pregnant women. While, Sha're was pregnant, I didn't really stay around for that." She nodded as she remembered.  
"Well, being pregnant isn't easy." He nodded.  
"I don't think it is. Most women are only pregnant with one child. You with two, it might be worse. Tell me, how can I make you feel better?" She looked up at him.  
"Can we make out?" He smiled. As they began kissing and touching, all she could think about was Sam. She got on top of him as they were still kissing. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. It was very difficult to get Sam out of her head.

She finally stopped and sat up. "What's wrong?" She looked at him and then, looked down.  
"I need to go on a mission." He looked at her puzzled and touched her face.  
"What mission?'  
"I screwed up." He looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean, you screwed up?"  
"I wasn't 100% honest about what went on at girl's night out." He stared at her and got up.  
"So, you cheated again." She bit her lip and nodded. "So, what mission and where?" His voice sounded confused and she sighed.  
"Because what happened, I can't find the answers here." He closed his eyes and put his hands on his hips.  
"Noelle, I'm really tired and I really don't have any patient for you to drag this out. Just tell me what happened." She sighed and got up.  
"Sam had this idea that we should have a girl's night out." He nodded and sat back on the bed.  
"I got that part."  
"Vala wanted to protect the 2 babies and gave me some pills to take." He looked confused.  
"So, these pills would protect you from what?" She looked at him with crossed arms.  
"From anything and anyone. But..." She looked down with her hands on her hips. "Vala didn't warn me about the side effects of it."  
"Okay, what were the side effects?"  
"That whoever I had a crush on that was in the same room, would become crazy for me."  
"I'm not getting any of this."  
"As a result, Sam and I, well…" His eyes were shocked.  
"You and Sam had sex?"  
"You won the prize. Do you want to open door number 1, 2 or 3?"  
"I would never ever imagine Sam having sex with a woman, never." She nodded.  
"I know, we screwed her up, bad." He covered his eyes and then, looked at her.  
"You know, as well as I do. The military finds out that Sam is even bisexual, she's out." She nodded.  
"That's why, I have to go on this mission. I have to find out how to get the side effects to stop." He shook his head and put his head in his hands.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" She shook her head.  
"You're going to have to take Sam's place for a while. I have to get her to go back to being 'straight.' I can't come home until I do. She won't get fired because of me or because of Vala."  
"Sam has some vacation time that she can use. But please, let us all go with you, me and Cam don't want to miss the birth."  
"Can you honesty stand seeing Sam flirt with me? Can you handle it?"  
"What choice do I have? I won't miss the birth of my child." She sighed.  
"Okay, we'll all go. But, what are we going to tell Jack?"  
"You go and fill Cam in. Let me talk to Jack." He left the room.

Noelle made her way to Cam's room. She knocked on his door and he opened it. He was surprised to see her. She smiled at him as Vala stood next to him. She was puzzled, when she saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was guessing this to be John's daughter, Katrana. "We need to talk." He invited her in.


	16. Invisible Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle comes clean to John and as a result, he finds out that they both have feelings for each other

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKgQPVoN088>

Edited 9/7/2020

As Noelle laid in the hospital bed after finding out that she was pregnant, she had a vision from Christ.

Jesus gave Noelle an important job assignment. "You're in charge of how you want the museum to look and what you want it to do for the people. You go home and think of what you want it to look like and what you want it to have." He gave her rolls of white paper. He also gave her a special pen. If she makes any mistakes or changes, the pen will only focus on the specific area that she wanted to change. She liked that, she wouldn't have to keep starting over. She went to her house and thought. What kind of museum does she want it to look like? She began to work and came up with a design. It would be a wide and tall museum with black and white colors. On the left black colors with the words, "Gen." On the right will be white with yellow colors, "esis." She decided that it would represent, it takes the dark to appreciate the light and it was dark in the beginning, but now there was light.

On the "dark" side, it would have the list of the 7 deadly sins: lust, gluttony, greed, laziness, wrath, envy and pride inside of a cloud. The letters would be white, the left side would be black. On the right side, the "light" side, would have the words inside of a cloud: love, faith, hope, positive, grateful, appreciation and family. She hoped that the Christian community would value family as much as they valued the other things in life. Like Christ said, they were all one in Him. She knew that it was time to start acting like it. The side of the building was white and the letters were in blue colors. Around the museum, there would be hearts at the corners saying: faith, love, hope and persevere. On top of the museum and below the "Genesis" name would be the quote, "Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, s/he is a new creation, old things have passed away-behold all things have become new." She had decided to make the border of the museum to be of gold. She decided to have a door that never closes and it would always be opened. On the top of the door, would be the words, "Let wide be the way to Christ." She figured that when He said, "Wide was the way to destruction," it was time to change that.

She went before Christ and bowed. He smiled and saw a sheet of paper in her hand. "You have completed it?" She shook her head.  
"My Lord, I wanted to show you the outer design of this new museum and hope that it would be pleasing in the sight of my Lord." He gestured for her to come forth and she gave Him the design. He nodded and showed it to God, who nodded as well.  
"This is what I wanted. Go and have the people build it. While they build it, you work on the inside." Noelle bowed before the Lord and God. She left and gave the blueprints to Cam, who looked it over and smiled. "We will do our best to build it." He got to work as well as the rest of SG-1 and other people. While they build the outside, she knew that she had to work on the inner of the museum.

First, she wanted a, "Touching Room." There would be planted inside, the tree of good and evil. If a person couldn't resist temptation of touching it, within 5 minutes, they would go on to the next room. If they didn't touch it, they would be free to leave, if they wanted to.

The next room was known as, "Seeing Room." A person goes up to a small television screen that had a sound build-in. The television would be specifically for each person. They would only watch their own lives. The television screen would come with a small black curtain for privacy. She decided since the building would be wide and big, 100 television sets would be enough. If they suddenly felt remorse and realized that they should be grateful to where they were, they were transported back to the Touching Room to see if they would pass or fail to resist temptation. If they passed, they were free to leave, if they failed, they went to the next room.

The, "Feeling Room" was where a person would feel what they have been through. For example, if they had to watch their children in a hospital, they would remember how worried and how sad they felt. They would appreciate that their children no longer felt any pain. it would never happen again. If a person was going through cancer, they would remember how it felt to feel that pain. Hopefully, they would appreciate that they were healed of that. If they failed again to resist temptation, there was another room.

The, "Smelling Room" was where they would smell what hell was like. The fire, brimstone and smoke. They would stay in the room until they came to appreciate that they were not there. They would be grateful to where they were.

If they still had no self-control, the next room was called the, "Tasting Room." This room was where, if a person smoked, they would smoke again. They would remember the temptations, the smell and the addiction. If they got lung cancer, they would remember what it felt like. If a person drank alcohol, they would remember the anger, getting liver cancer, getting blackouts, etc. If a person loved to eat, they would remember getting diabetes, high blood pressure and death. They would remember getting fat and how hard it was to lose weight. If they did drugs, they would remember: the addictions, death, being overdosed, stealing, lying, etc. If they still had a problem with resisting the tree of good and evil, they had one last room to go to.  
The, "Sound Room" this is where a person would hear how hell sounded like. The screaming, pleading for help, remorse and the guilt. Hearing the sounds of torture. They went to the tree of good and evil for the last time. If they still couldn't resist, she would let Christ figure out what to do with that person. She hoped that all would pass in one of those rooms.

She went to Christ again and bowed. He looked at her and she presented the inner rooms. He nodded when He saw the rooms and what they would be used for. He looked at her. "Why are you so into wanting people to remember where they came from and to appreciate what they have now?" She looked down.  
"You did it all for us, Christ. Without You, there would have been no Heaven, no New Jerusalem, no healings, nothing. We all deserve hell. Every last one of us. It was your love that saved us. It was your love that gave us a better life, a new beginning and a second chance. I only pray that this time around, we're smarter and we're better than we were before." He nodded.  
"Go and give your blueprints to Cam. Let the building of the inner of the museum be build." She bowed and left His presence.

She gave the blueprints to Cam, who looked them over and shook his head. "Let me ask you," he looked up at her as she looked at him, "Do you really appreciate where you are and what life you have now?" She knew that he asked a good and fair question. She looked down. She watched as Daniel was working on the roof of the museum.  
"I hope that I will be. That's the only honest answer I can give you is that I hope that I will be." He nodded and left to present the inner blueprints. It took months to complete both the outer and inner of the museum. People were curious to what the museum would look like. They would watch and talk upon themselves with ideas.

Noelle decided to visit the small white church that was inside the museum, once, it was completed. Above the altar was a quote, "All are loved. All are wanted and all are welcomed here" inside a golden frame with black letters. She decided to put up empty scrapbooks for people, that way they can document what they are grateful for and remember to bring it to the altar. White pews were set up and wooden doors with no locks. Windows were all around as a way for the people could enjoy nature like she did. Candles were on a small altar for anyone that wanted to offer Christ and God a burning offering. People could worship as they pleased. She decided to add one more quote to encourage people.

"Cam, do you mind giving me a black paint brush?" He got her a black paintbrush and she looked under the golden frame. She wrote, "The secret is believing that you're worth it, even when no one else does."  
"Why that quote?" She looked at him.  
"People need to be encouraged and don't stop believing in themselves. I want this place to be full of love and people to feel welcomed. Do you even know what kind of people that are out there in New Jerusalem? The broken-hearted, the hurting, the lost, etc. They already know what hatred feels like. Let them know what love does." He shook his head.  
"I think I have solved the mystery to why Christ chose you for this mission. Who else understands the broken, the lost, etc, more than you?"  
"I think it's because I had a dream. I became a Christian because I was hoping to find a better family than my own. I was hoping to find love beyond my wildest dreams. I never did. Maybe, I couldn't live my dream, but maybe, someone out there can. Let this prove that it's not too late to have some of what's your heart's greatest desires are."  
"Well, Jesus _did_ create Daniel for you. So, it's not too late for you. Not yet anyway." She gave him a smile.  
"Only time will prove if picking him was the right decision and the right choice." She gave the inside of the temple, a last look and left the room.  
He sighed as he watched her walk away with his arms crossed. He looked down and shook his head.

After the museum was finally completed, the people gathered around Noelle. All eyes were on her as she looked down. "I would like to take the time to thank all the hard work that people have spent months working on this museum. I also want to thank Christ for the opportunity to have this museum. I hope that each one of us knows that without Him, we would not be here. No if's, but's, well's about it. I know that, sometimes, we forget. Sometimes, we need to remember. I was in charge of building this new museum. I called it, "Genesis" because this is truly our new beginning. I'm hoping that every one of us will join me in making this a better place for all of us. You noticed that I put the word, 'family' on the list on the light side. We spend our time on Earth judging people for what they looked like, what their sins were, etc. We need to stop that and value family again. We are a family. If you don't think so, you don't belong here. This museum is not to judge or criticize you on how you used to live. It's a museum to help you remember the life you had on the old Earth to appreciate this one. If we forget where we came from, we're doomed to repeat it. Before I allow you into the museum, let me explain. The door will stay opened and it will never be closed. That's why it's an open door. The reason that it's wide is because I feel it's a time for change. Christ spoke that, 'Wide is the path to destruction.' Let's make the wide be for Him instead. Follow me into the museum and I will give you a tour and explain how it works." The people crowded into the museum while she took the time to explain each room and how the museum worked.

At the end of the tour, she looked at the crowd. She was thinking of who could lead them into prayer. She, then, turned to Cam and smiled. "Cam, would you do us the honor to pray over this museum?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because you seem to be concerned if I appreciate my life and where I'm from. We need people who will look out for each other. Who is better to pray for us than you?" They bowed their heads to pray. Noelle stood beside Daniel and he took her hand as they prayed. Since she didn't want to be a hypocrite, she decided to be the first person inside. She went to the tree of good and evil that was set in the right side of the room. As she stood in front of the tree, she refuse to touch it at all. After 5 minutes had passed, she smiled at them. "Enjoy."

She went out of the museum and decided to walk around New Jerusalem. Daniel came to walk along with her. "How did you resist?" She smiled at him as she had her hands behind her back.  
"I have always considered eating from that tree human's greatest sin. We opened the door, that no man could have shut which is why Jesus had to destroy the first Earth. But who knows, maybe later, I'll give into the temptation."  
"I don't think that you will. You seem to have a heart that really appreciates where you are."  
"Did you try?"  
"No, I wanted to keep you company first."  
"Hopefully, we can avoid making the same mistake that we made on the old Earth."  
"I better get back just to make sure that everything is okay."

After the vision, she woke up and saw John sitting in the chair. "How are you feeling, baby?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"John, I realized that you're a very good man and that you shouldn't be lied to. You have treated me better than I deserved. As much as I want to keep this up, I don't think it's fair for me to do so."  
"Baby, what are you talking about?" She sighed and looked up at him.  
"I meant it when I said that I would do my best not to screw things up. I have no excuse. I've been watching, 'Farscape' for a long time. I should have knew that you would still have hot chemistry with Aeryn. All I can say is I'm very sorry. I screw things up by pretending to be Vala and Aeryn Sun when I'm really Noelle."  
"Baby, please. I don't have time for games right now."  
"You don't want to hear the truth or are you afraid to?" She asked gently.  
"Ok, I admit it. I did have my doubts that you are Aeryn Sun or Vala. But, right now, I don't want to care. I want to enjoy this."  
"Even if this baby might not be yours?"  
"What do you mean, might not be mine?"  
"Like I said, I'm really Noelle. Before I was in Aeryn's body, Daniel and I did it."

John got up, put his hands to his hips and looked away. "If you're really Noelle, why did you allow us to have sex more than once?"  
"I was being honest. I was trying to fight temptation and then, I just didn't want to screw up things between you and Aeryn. You two deserve to be together and I care about you both."  
"Just be honest with me about one thing." She nodded and he continued. "Do you have any feelings for me?"  
"Why is that important?"  
"Answer the question."  
"I'll be honest about anything, but that." He nodded and left the room. She closed her eyes. What has she done?

He came back in with the doctor. "Can you test to see whose child that she's carrying?"  
"I already know."  
"Okay, whose baby is it?" The Doctor looked at Noelle.  
"You're carrying one child that is unknown to us." She looked at him. "The other one is yours."  
"Are you telling me that I'm carrying 2 different man's baby?" The doctor nodded.  
"Thank you, will you excuse us please?" She left the room.

"I'm so sorry, John. I never meant for this to happen. I really didn't." He had his hands on the bed and was looking down.  
"I don't know what to do here, Noelle. You were supposed to be Dr. Daniel Jackson's love interest and not mine. You weren't supposed to fall for me. Ever." She looked down. "I do know one thing. I will be present for that baby. I will not have that up for a discussion. We're going to have to figure out a way to tell Aeryn and Daniel. We'll worry about that after the wedding. Right now, I want to focus on my son's wedding and be there for him. You," he tapped her to get her attention and pointed a finger at her. "You will continue to play the role of his mother. That's the least that you can do for getting us all into this mess." She looked up at him and nodded. He was silence for a few minutes.

D'Argo and his fiancée came in. "I can't believe that I'll be having a brother or a sister." He smiled as he folded his hands.  
"How is the wedding planning going?" John asked.  
"It's going well. You two will still be at the rehearsaling night, right?"  
"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.  
"Are you really okay, Mom?" John shot her a look and she looked up at him.  
"I'm fine." D'Argo and his fiancée left.  
"Let's go back to Moya." He helped her up and she followed him without a word.

As they were on their way back to the ship, Saanvai's parents approached them. "We just heard the news. Congratulations and 2 babies? You're going to have your hands full."  
"You have no idea."  
"If you ever need any help, we would do our best."  
"Thank you, really. But who knows, you might have your hands full soon with grandchildren." She gave the woman a kind smile.  
"That's right. Is there anything that we can do for either one of you?"  
"I appreciate that, I do, but we're on our way back to the ship. As you can imagine, we have a lot to talk about."  
"You both have a good day."  
"You both as well." They continued to made their way back to the ship. She just wanted to lay in bed and think.

"How long have you been having feelings for me?" He asked as he followed her to the bedroom. She sighed as she laid down.  
"Do we have to talk about this?" He went to her dresser and leaned on it while crossing his arms.  
"You owe me this much."  
"John, honey, this is really a bad time to get me to talk about my feelings. I'm pregnant which means my emotions are going to be all over the place. Can we please talk about something else?" He sighed and took out the medicine that he had carried in his pocket.  
"Here, take one." She sat up and he gave her a glass of water. She pop up the pill and drank the water.

Suddenly, she felt better. She looked up at him and looked at the medicine bottle. "We need to get this medicine from these people to bring on Earth. It's amazing how fast these work and takes away the symptoms like that." She snapped her fingers.  
"You're right, with my son marrying this woman, we would need to unite. Make a treaty. I like your plan."  
"Do you think it will make you feel a slight better if I just give the one that belongs to you to you and Aeryn to raise?"  
"Let's talk about that later."

She didn't want to think of the events that had happened in the last few hours. She decided to sit outside on the roof and admire the blue planet. She looked up at the sky and saw that stars lined up in the shaped as a heart. She smiled when she saw that. She looked at the blue moon. She shook her head. It was a beautiful planet, but nothing like Earth that she had considered her home. John came out with some food and a drink. "You're eating for 3 now. You need to eat and drink."  
"Thanks." He nodded and joined her at looking at the planet.  
"I talked to D'Argo about us forming a share treaty. He was thrilled with the idea."  
"I'm glad."  
"You said that you had your doubts that I wasn't really Aeryn Sun, what gave it away?" She ate one of the sandwiches that he made for her.  
"You admit to fighting temptation and wanted to wait until marriage before doing anything sexual." She nodded and sighed. "I noticed in the beginning, you called D'Argo, 'my son' and not 'our'."  
"If you knew that I was probably not who you thought I was, why did you go through with it?" She picked up the second sandwich.  
"Honestly, I was hoping that you _were_ Aeryn. That, maybe, because we haven't been in a relationship for so long, it why everything was new and exciting."  
"Are you going to confess yet?"  
"Confess to..?"  
"When did you start noticing that your feelings were more than friendship towards me?" She wiped her mouth and looked down.  
"John, you treated me better than I deserved."  
"I should not have told you that." He seem to be telling himself that more than her.  
"Told me what?"  
"That a man ought to spoil a woman, so that she would not want another. What bothers me is to know that I'm starting to have feelings for _you_ as well. You need more food and a refill. I'll go get it." He got up and left.

She laid in bed and put her hand on her stomach. There were so many thoughts that were going through her mind. If she wanted any sleep, she knew that she had to quiet them. She quietly searched for her IPOD and once she found it, went to her room. She searched for her favorite songs and put the headphones onto her stomach. "You're mine while you're in there." She told her stomach. "I want to influence you with my favorite songs that way we can have a connection. We can share something." She looked up and closed her eyes. After a while, she took the headphones off her stomach. "Sorry, but momma wants to be selfish now and listen to the music too." She put on the headphones, laid in bed and listened to the music. She was singing without using her voice and sometimes, she would get up and dance. She was glad that John was not there, so she could go crazy. One song that she was singing was, "Invisible Man," by 98 Degrees.

Unknown to her, he came in to check on her and was surprised to see her dancing and listening to music. He shook his head and looked down. He decided to watch her for a while. He found himself observing her from behind. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Vala, but Noelle. He closed his eyes and flashbacks of the shower went through his mind. He decided to leave before it could get worse. It took a few more songs for her to finally crash.

The next morning, he woke her up and held some breakfast to her face. She smiled at him and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. He shook his head and got up to get her a pill with water. "Here." He gave it to her and she took it.  
"Thanks. I thought that morning sickness was supposed to be finished. Now I know that I'm pregnant."  
"Morning sickness can last up to 3 months."  
"The next time that I want to have sex with anyone, I'll give them a gun and have them shoot me." He laughed and shook his head.  
"You might feel that way now, but once those babies are born, you'll feel different."

He helped her up. "I still can't believe that you're pregnant with two babies." Chiana told her when she joined them for breakfast.  
"What can I say? The body is a mystery." Chiana nodded.  
"That's true." Noelle looked at John as he put eggs, bacon, sausage, ham and bread in front of her.  
"I thought that you were going to stop spoiling me?"  
"Why should I? You're carrying my child." She began to eat.

A few days before the wedding, Saanvani came up to Noelle with the blue business suit. "Do you mind trying this on just to make sure that it fits?" She nodded and went to the bathroom to change.  
She came out and she smiled. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"Wear this until the rehearsal. It's only in 2 hours, try not to get it dirty or wrinkled."  
"I'll do my best." The woman nodded and left her room. She felt weird wearing black high heels on the ship, but what could she do?

She had an idea. She went to Zhaan. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"  
"Of course."  
"As you know, I must wear this business suit for D'Argo and Saanvani's wedding rehearsal and I'm pregnant. Do you have a baby bib that I can borrow, in case, I need to throw up?"  
"That would be wise. Let me see if we have anything left over from the time D'Argo was a baby." She held up a small baby bib.  
"If only you could make that into an adult size." She joked.  
"Well, there is one thing that I have." She took out a black rain poncho.  
"Thank you." Zhaan bowed.  
"How is the pregnancy?"  
"The pills really help. They take away the feeling of a headache and the feeling of nausea. But, I still get the joy of throwing up." She put on the black rain poncho.  
"You and John have always been hot and heavy since the beginning. It's amazing, how the feelings are still there and that they're still that strong and heavy." Noelle coughed and choked.

John came in. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"Oh?" He looked puzzled.  
"Why are you wearing a black rain poncho underneath the blue business suit?" He asked as she looked at poncho and at him.  
"This is for our son's wedding and I wanted to protect it, in case, I get morning sickness again."  
"The price of being pregnant at our son's wedding." She nodded. "Have you eaten yet?" She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"I knew that there was something that I was forgetting. Do you mind please?" She begged him.  
"I should have never cooked for you, should I?"  
"You have no one to blame, but yourself."

She sat at the table and Cam cooked her eggs, bacon and ham. "How are you and the babies doing?" She shrugged.  
"I think we're doing just fine, right now. I rather they stay that way before the shit hits the fan."  
"The good news is I doubt Daniel will kill you while you're pregnant, especially with one of his children. I doubt Aeryn would too. She wouldn't want to piss me and Daniel both off."

D'Argo came in. "Oh, I apologize, Mom. You finish eating, when you're done, we're ready for both of you to rehearsal the wedding with us." He left.

John looked at her. "You might not have been a mother on the old Earth, but you're not doing a bad job playing his mother."  
"I'm not trying to take over. I know that Vala is his mother."  
"I know. I'm just saying, keep it up. You're going to need the practice anyway and raising 2 kids?"  
"I want to ask the question again." He looked at her, puzzled. "Did I just ruin us too?" He closed his eyes and looked down.  
"Honey if you had, I wouldn't be here right now. Like I said, it's not that you have feelings for me that bothers me. It's the fact that _I'm_ starting to have feelings for you that does."  
"What can I do to make you feel better?"  
"I just hope that, once you and Aeryn switch bodies, my feelings for you will go away."  
"And you're hoping that my feelings for you will go away too, right?" He looked at her and touched her hair.  
"Let's just wait and see how it goes, huh?" She nodded. He looked at her food and saw that it was all gone. "You ready to head to the temple now?" She nodded and removed the black poncho.

He took her hand and they left the ship. They went into the temple and Noelle was in awe at how beautiful that it had looked. Blue roses all across the walls, along with Christmas lights as well. Candles were lighted up at the altar. She looked puzzled. "Pardon my ignorance, but why do you have so many lights in this place? Is the wedding taking place at night?" Saanvani nodded.  
"Alright, places, people." A man who was dressed in a blue and white robe said. He had a golden rope around his waist. He went up to Noelle and D'Argo. "Now, you hold your son's hand and walk towards Saanvani." Noelle took D'Argo's hand and they began to walk down the aisle. The music that played as they made their way down the aisle. It was the opposite of, "Here Comes the Bride." She looked at John, who was sitting in the pew. He shrugged and she went along with it. "Once your son is at the altar, you give him a kiss on his cheek. I'll ask you, who gives away this son to this woman, you say, 'I do.'" She nodded. "Once that's done, you have a seat." She gave D'Argo a kiss on the cheek and took her seat next to John. The man nodded and proceed. John took her hand and gave her a warm smile. She did the same.

After D'argo and Saavani kissed, the man turned to them. "After they start walking down the aisle, both of you stand up and follow them. It represent as their parents, you're still behind them, no matter what." They nodded and stood up. They followed D'Argo and Saanvani outside of the church.

They practiced one more time and went into a small building. It had a long wooden table where she guessed that those who were already seated were D'Argo and Saanvani's family and friends. They smiled at them. Each one of them, got up and gave them a hug.  
"The reason we all hugged both of you is because you have gave birth to D'Argo and this is our way of saying, 'Thank you.'" Ejaka explained.  
"I suppose that they did the same to both of you?" Ejaka nodded and John nodded back.

After eating, Noelle and John made their way back to the ship. "Why were you looking at me tonight at the dinner table?" He followed her back to their room.  
"John, I feel so out of place here. Aeryn should be here and not me. Do you mind if I get undressed?" She asked as she took off her high heels. He shook his head and closed the door.  
"I know you do. She should be here, but she would want her son happy and to have nothing stand in the way of that." He caught himself observing her body again. He forced himself to look away and she put her hands on her hips. She got into his face.  
"I'm serious. You need to let me borrow your mind-reader machine. I was just about to tell you to turn around, so I can get into my pajamas." She began to look around the room. "What are you looking for?" She stood up.  
"Your mind-reader machine. Where did you hide it, John?"  
"I hid it to a place where you can't find it." She went in front of him and stood looking at him naked. He looked around the room and hall to make sure that no one was watching or listening to them.  
"Noelle, what are you doing?"  
"You wanted us to share a room together, you need to learn how to be around me naked. I'm not going to force you to do anything, John. I'm not going to make you touch me or anything. Just accept that I'll be walking around naked occasionally."

She walked over to the dresser. He shook his head. As she opened a drawer, he walked over to her and turned her around. He kissed her. She was surprised and kissed him back. He put her down on the bed. "You don't have to do this." John was already working on her. She closed her eyes and moaned. He looked up at her and fingered her while his mouth was on her. She took one of her hands on her breasts and another on his head. He got on top of her. "Do you want me in?" She played with his hair.  
"I want you to do whatever makes you feel comfortable." He nodded and stood up. She watched him as he got undressed and she masturbated to him. He smiled and got on top of her. He kissed her as he continued to ride her. She kissed him and got on top of him. She wanted her turn. He smiled and played with her breasts. She played with her hair. She got on the other side of the bed and let him do her, doggy style. He closed his eyes and sighed. He got his mouth down to her ear. "It doesn't help that you look like Aeryn, you just make me want you more." He kissed her and it sent a shiver down to her body. Gently, he took out his dick and she watched him go into the bathroom.

She laid back on the bed and shook her head. As she laid in bed naked, she saw her cellphone light up. She got a text message from Daniel.  
 _Hey, you never told me what the doctor said. Are you okay?_  
 _Daniel, Cam's son's wedding is in a few days. After that, I plan to go back to Stargate SG-1. I'll tell you, then._ He took a while to response.

 _Just tell me, do I need to be worried?_  
 _It's not life-threatening, like cancer or something like that, no. Please don't be worried. Have you and Sam found a way_ _to have me and Vala switch?_  
 _We're still working on it, but we think that we're close. If we successfully find a way, we'll hold off until you get here. That way we'll know for sure it worked._  
 _Good plan. How are you?  
_ _I'm fine. I miss you.  
_ _I miss you a lot too. I thought that you had a hard time allowing a beautiful woman in?_ She remembered Mitchell's words.  
 _I don't know how you know that, but yes, that's true. It does take me a while. If you want me to go slower, I can._ She closed her eyes. "Too late now." She told herself.  
 _No, I want you to be yourself. It's late. I don't want to keep you if you want to go to sleep.  
_ _Yeah, I have another long day tomorrow.  
_ _Rest as much as you can.  
_ _Good night._

John came back and cuddled up with her. When he kissed her, she didn't pretend that he was Daniel. As John put his arms around her, she shook her head. She never wanted this drama. Maybe, just maybe, when she switches places with Vala, her feelings for John will go away. Everything will go back to normal. She felt a kick in her stomach and she knew that things would never be the same again.


	17. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam, Sam and Noelle decide to use a false memory machine. Will it work out the way they wanted it to?

As Cam Mitchell was on his bed listening to, "I Want to Know What Love is" by Foreigner, he had an idea. He decided to see, if Daniel would agree with him. "Daniel, what do you think of using the false memory machine on Noelle?" Cam asked him. Noelle was asleep, when he told Daniel that he needed to talk to him, privately.  
"You mean to erase her old life and replace it with happy memories?" He asked and watched Mitchell nodded. Daniel took a sip of his coffee as he studied him.  
"We can make her believe that she had a loving and caring family. A father that loves her and a mother that was there for her growing up." Cam looked at him as he drank his own coffee.  
"Do you think that it will work?" Mitchell nodded.  
"It worked for me, remember when I was accused for murder? I actually believed that I did it." Jackson nodded as he remembered.  
"Alright then, we need to go back to Stargate Command. See, if it works. Hey, maybe, we can also give her a false memory that she has no more feelings for you." He gave Daniel a surprise look.  
"Yes, I can make her believe that her feelings for me are only friendship. Maybe, I can also use it on me and make me believe it's only friendship, as well." Jackson smiled.  
"At last, we have a good plan to do both. Remove her bad memories and replace them with good, you and Noelle believe that your feelings are just friendship. But Cam, one problem." Mitchell looked at him puzzled. "The child." He closed his eyes.  
"Well, the only other thing we can do is make me believe my feelings for Vala are stronger and powerful compared to her." Daniel took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Are you really sorry?" Jackson looked at him suspicious.  
"About?" He made sure that Noelle wasn't around.  
"That your love interest is her instead of Vala?" Daniel sighed and looked down. He shook his head.  
"Why should I be? Just because she's different than any other woman I have met. Yes, Vala isn't suicidal, but she didn't have disabilities either." Daniel shook his head. "Vala didn't struggle with sexual identities like she did. She had every reason to be who she was. Jesus made her better, we just happened to make her worse. Jesus wanted to make the world a better place for us, but it's us who keep screwing it up. What about you? Do you regret it?" Mitchell shook his head as he looked down.  
"No, you're right. Jesus did make her better. We shouldn't have opened any doors. At least, we know how to fix it." Daniel nodded.  
"Once we do, she'll go back to being the same Noelle that we remember. Then, all of this, would just be some kind of dream that doesn't exist." Cam looked at him as a thought occurred.

"I hope that this machine won't make you fall out of love with her." Daniel looked at him puzzled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Even if, we give each other false happy memories, you'll still remember. You'll still remember that she can be suicidal and remember that we, once, had feelings for each other."  
"It worked for Vala and it worked for you. I have no doubt, that it won't work for her. Yes, I'll remember. But, I'll also remember that we took care of it and that we have nothing to worry about." Cam looked at him as he had another idea.  
"We could even do that for Sam." Daniel smiled.  
"A cure for everything."  
"Is it really? Is there anything that's really a cure for everything without a price?"  
"We're a strong team, I like to believe that we can handle anything." Cam nodded.  
"Yes, Noelle is testing us in a big way. Just how strong are we." Daniel nodded back.  
"Cam, we're in the New Jerusalem. Remember what the Bible states? We wrestle not with flesh and blood, but with the enemy of the darkness. It's not Noelle that we're really fighting with. It's the evil that did this to her. The cruel and hatred that did this to her."  
"I would never figure that you know what the bible states." Daniel looked down and smiled. He took another sip of his coffee.  
"We're the new Stargate SG-1 and that's the new part."  
"You like it?" Daniel looked at his hand and the cup.  
"Yeah, how else will we be able to see how far that we can go and how strong that we are as a team and as individuals? How strong love is and how it's worth fighting for."  
"You're thinking of her right now, aren't you?"  
"What can I say? Make this world a better place, for all of us." Daniel went back into Noelle's room to check on her. He knew that she was okay, but he still didn't _feel_ like she was okay. He knew that he had his own room, but he found himself sleeping more in her room. He went behind her and held her. He kissed her head and shook his head. This girl made him not be afraid to show love and to fight for what they had. He closed his eyes and as his mind was still on her, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Cam woke Daniel up. Noelle was already up and gone. Jackson sat up. "Where's Noelle?" He asked with worry in his voice. Cam shook his head.  
"She's fine, she's in the dining room eating breakfast."  
"You cooked it for her, didn't you?"  
"We both know, it takes so little to make her feel loved and to give her happiness.?We're going to be at Stargate soon. I already called Sam and filled her in with what happening. But, we have a problem."  
"Of course, we do, what's the problem?" Cam sighed. He looked out of the window, worried.  
"Sam doesn't want to." Daniel was confused.  
"Sam doesn't want to, what?" He turned around and gave Daniel a look, as if, he should have knew better.  
"To fall out of love with Noelle."  
"Then, we'll have to do it the hard way."  
"And that is?"  
"Force her." Mitchell gave him a shock look.  
"Force Sam to the machine? We didn't do this at the old Stargate SG-1." Jackson shook his head and got up from the bed. He began to get dressed.  
"No, but if we don't do it, there will be no Stargate SG-1. We might be from New Jerusalem, but we are living in the old Earth. They don't tolerate LGBT. So, it's either force her or lose the whole team." Cam sighed and put his hands on the bed.  
"Daniel, I sure hope that we know what we're doing." Jackson sighed as he got on his shirt.  
"Like I said, force or lose the team."  
"Let's go and join Noelle for breakfast." He patted Daniel's shoulder and he nodded.

Noelle was eating breakfast, when she saw the boys. "Sorry, I didn't wake you up, Daniel. You always look so cute and peaceful, when you do." Jackson shook his head.  
"It's fine. How are you?" She looked up at him, while chewing on her egg sandwich that Cam had made. She shook her head and put her hand on top of Daniel's.  
"Please, don't treat me, as if, I'm made out of glass. Treat me as you never saw the suicidal attempt or knew about it." He looked at Cam as he looked at him.  
"Noelle, Cam and I have been talking. We would like to help you, so we have agreed to do one thing." She looked at them puzzled as Cam took his place next to Daniel at the table. He had food on his plate, while Jackson didn't look interested in eating breakfast at the moment.  
"What do you mean by 'help'?"  
"If you remember in the 'Stargate SG-1,' they had a machine that placed false memories in Cam and we had to place false memories in Vala. We're thinking of doing it for you, Cam and Sam." Noelle looked at Mitchell in confusion as he nodded.  
"We'll replace the things that you don't want to remember with good memories. Happier memories. We'll also be making love only as a friend for me. We'll have Sam only love you as a friend, as well. You belong with Daniel. None of us should stand in that way."  
"But, will this machine take me back into the cruel visual world?" Cam shook his head.  
"No, there are no side effects. Just replacing memories with false and happy ones. When it's done, you will only remember those happy ones and only believe that those are real."  
"Sam has agreed with this?" Cam and Daniel exchanged worried looks.  
"Well no, but we're going to have to force her." She looked at Mitchell in shock.  
"Are you serious?" They nodded as she shook her head.  
"The only reason that I'll take your word for it is because I do remember those episodes and know that you speak the truth. I just hope that it will work."  
"I think it will. It worked so well for me and Vala." He reminded her.  
"Yeah, but you notice it was false, remember?" He had to nod.  
"Noelle, don't you think it's worth a try?" She looked at Cam suspiciously.  
"I trust you last time and looked what happened."  
"I'm sorry, but you should have warned me." She looked at him shocked.  
"Really, you're going to blame me?" She shook her head and got up. Cam was going to apologize, when she walked out. Daniel sighed.  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Jackson got up and followed her. He was afraid that she was going to do something. Cam put his hands on his head. If only, Stargate SG-1 had trained him to know how to deal with suicidal people and how to deal with deaf people. Unfortunately, he was being forced to learn the hard way.

Noelle came to the Stargate Command Center and both Vala and Sam gave her a hug. Sam smacked her as everyone looked at her shocked. "Don't you ever do that again. You have people that love you and care about you. I would be lost, if you had done something." She gave her another hug as Noelle closed her eyes. She didn't feel comfortable. "If you do this again, I'll never talk to you again, do you understand me?" She has never seen Sam so angry. She swallowed and nodded.  
"Sam, we're going to go someplace very special. Will you go with me?" Carter nodded. She tried to hold Noelle's hand, but she shook her head.  
"I would love to, but this is the military. I'm sorry, Sam. Your job is more important than me." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are we ready to go?" She asked as she looked at Cam and Daniel. They nodded. She took Sam's hand and they went through the wormhole. They arrived to meet with the Galaran. They greeting the Stargate SG-1.  
"So, nice to see you all again and some new faces." They looked at Noelle, who smiled and nodded.  
"Now, who do you want to start with first?" They all looked at Noelle and she looked at Sam.  
"Sam, she's the important one. You need to replace her memory of being in love with me to being in love with, maybe, a dog or a cat?" The man looked at her confused.  
"Why is it necessary that Sam falls out of love with you?"  
"No, I will not do this."  
"Because she's in the military and they frown on same-sex relationships. I will not have her fired because of me." They nodded understanding.  
"Very well, have her laid down on the white chair." Sam was resisting. Noelle looked at Daniel.  
"I'm sorry, Sam and hope that you will forgive me." He gave her a shot that caused her to fall asleep. Daniel and Cam helped her into the chair. The Galaran looked at them.  
"Alright, we will just make what happened, not happen. So, when did it start?" Noelle and Vala exchanged looks as they tried to remember.  
"The time that Vala gave me the pills." She nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, we need to think of a different side effect than for Sam to fall in love with you. What other side effects do you want?"  
"Give me the side effect of being hyper." They looked at her puzzled. "What? I like to be hyper."  
"Alright, I'll make you be hyper for 24 hours. Then, after 24 hours, you'll crash and burn." Noelle laughed and nodded.  
"What do you want Sam to do, while you are crashing and burning?"  
"Have Sam not want to be around me for, at least, 24 hours because she is embarrassed by my behavior. She becomes irresistible towards men for 24 hours." They all continued to stare at her in amazement.  
"How in the world, do you think of these things?" Cam asked and she shrugged. Men began to type the story line into Sam's mind, and they all watched as the new memories unfolded. The men turned to Noelle.  
"Satisfied?" She nodded.  
"That's a lot better than to be in love with me."

Noelle looked at Cam. "You're next." He nodded. They removed Sam and put her on another bed as he took the chair that replaced memories. He looked at Noelle, who had her arms folded and looked at him. He closed his eyes.  
"Alright, how will this work?" The man asked as he looked at Noelle.  
"Instead of having Cam be in love with me, have him have that love for Vala." The men nodded and began to type in the story. Vala looked at her.  
"Thank you." She smiled and nodded.  
"It's the right thing to do. Oh, and have him love me as a good friend." The 2 men nodded. After she saw the new memories were in his mind, she looked at Daniel. "It's my turn. I'll see you when I'm done." She gave him a hug and a kiss. He looked at her and smiled.  
"When you wake up, you'll be as good as new. I won't leave you." She nodded as Vala gave her a hug.  
"Good luck, little one." She smiled and they removed Cam from the couch and put him next to Sam. She got on the bed and Daniel came over to her. He took her hand.  
"Focus on me." She nodded and slowly, she fell asleep.  
"Alright, what's the story line?" Vala and Teal'c both knew that Daniel had to be the one to decide this.  
"Make her believe that her father was this wonderful person and he learned how to sign for her as a result, she developed good communication skills. Make her accept that she's bisexual and not to be ashamed about it."  
"Why not just make her 100% straight?" Teal'c asked as he looked at him. Daniel sighed, while he crossed his arms.  
"While I know that would be the right thing to do, the Bible also states, 'Be content with who you are,' and 'Love others as you love yourself.' She needs to love herself and be content with who she is, so that she could do that for the others. It would be nice to make her 100% straight. Knowing that she's bisexual doesn't make me love her any less and shouldn't make anyone love her any less." Vala looked at him.  
"Why couldn't you love me like that?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"I would have, had you been like that." She looked down and smiled.  
"Thank you for saying that. You would think in 2019, the LGBT would have accepted who they were." Daniel looked at her as she was leaning against the table and crossed her arms.  
"Just because they do, doesn't mean the people around them do. Cam told me that her father was hoping that it would be a phase. That it would, somehow, go away. It don't work like that. It never could. So, when a parent doesn't accept who you are, you feel ashamed, guilty, etc."  
"How do you understand so much about it?"  
"Every kid wants to make their parents proud of them and wants their parents to love them. The sad fact is that not every parent does. I bet you wanted to make your dad proud of you and to have him love you." He looked into Vala's eyes and she nodded.  
"Yeah, but he never did."  
"So, you understand how she feels?" She shrugged.  
"I guess, so what else are you going to make her life of?" He took out the list that he had written that triggered her suicidal attempts. He saw one of them was her poor money management.  
"Make her wise with money. As she gets older, she''ll makes wise decisions and wise choices." She shook her head.

"Why are you trying to make her perfect? Make her life perfect?" Vala asked.  
"It's not about making her or her life perfect. It's about making sure that she loves herself and that she doesn't feel the need to be suicidal."  
"Daniel, are you perfect?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Of course, I'm not."  
"Then, why make her? Are you really doing this for you or for her?" He sighed.  
"What do you suggest then?" She looked at him and touched his arm.  
"Tell the men to type in the memories that you love her anyway. Despite her flaws, her weakness and her past. You love all those things about her because of who she is. Then, she'll look at you as a hero because how many men would?" She left his side and stood behind him. He looked down as Teal'c nodded.  
"Who knows how to love a woman better than a woman does?" He pointed out to Daniel. "Women know how they want to be loved and wanted. I would listen to her. You have the opportunity to show her what many people failed to and that is love."  
"Erase everything. Give her the memory that she has this man that loves her no matter who she is, her past, her weakness and everything about her. That man is me." Daniel told them and the 2 men nodded and began to type. Vala smiled.  
"Doesn't the bible teach that love should conquer all things?" Daniel smiled and nodded. "That love never fails? That love can survive all things?"  
"How do you know so much about love?" She shrugged.  
"Maybe Christ installed that in me."  
"He must have."

Sam woke up first and looked around. She found Noelle on the floor, sleeping. "Why is she sleeping?" She asked. Daniel closed his eyes and got down on her level on the floor.  
"Sam, are you still having feelings for Noelle?" She nodded.  
"What's wrong with her?" She turned her attention back to her.  
"Why didn't it work?" He asked Marell and he shrugged.  
"It was supposed to." Cam came around, a few minutes later.  
"Damn, why does my head feel like someone is banging it?" He put his hand on his head.  
"Cam, do you still have feelings for Noelle?" Daniel asked cautiously as he looked up.  
"Noelle? Oh, Noelle. Right now, all I can focus on is this damn headache from hell. Do you mind?" He got up and left the room. It took Noelle a while to come to. She sat up and saw Sam sitting beside her.  
"Good, you're okay." She gave her a hug. Noelle looked up at Daniel in shock. He shook his head and she sighed.  
"Sam, you need to snap out of this." Carter shook her head.  
"I told you, I don't regret it."  
"Oh, this headache." Sam helped her up.  
"Let me take care of you." She guided Noelle to her room. Daniel put his hands on his hips.  
"Great, just great. The machine didn't work." He turned to Marell. "Any suggestions?"  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Daniel Jackson, the software was only updated when Noelle used it. That means there's a chance that it didn't work for both Cam and Sam." He nodded.  
"Great, now, what do we do?" The 3 looked at each other in confusion.

Sam had Noelle laid down on her bed and got a cold wash rag on her head. "How are you feeling, baby?"  
"You don't need to stay and take care of me." Sam nodded.  
"Yes, I do." She got down on the end of the bed. Noelle knew what she was about to do.  
"Sam, no." She grinned and took off her pants. "Sam, think about anyone and anything, but me."  
"You need to relax." She took off her underwear. Noelle would have fought harder, if her head wasn't pounding so hard. She shook her head and laid back. She began to moan and grab the sheets.  
"Oh, yeah. That feels so good." She threw her head back. Daniel came in and was shocked to see Sam working on Noelle. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Was he seeing things? Sam was actually working on a woman? He pinched himself and it hurt. He shook his head. He knew that he should have walked off, but it was too hot for him to. He watched as they began to kiss, while Sam was masturbating her. Then, she moved to kissed Noelle's neck.  
"Sam, we're going to have to get you straight again, somehow." She said in a weak voice. She looked at Daniel and he shook his head. She pushed her off and got dressed. She led Sam to Teal'c room.  
"You take care of her." She closed the door. "I hope this helps." Daniel looked at her.  
"That was hot."  
"Are you seriously horny right now?" He nodded.  
"Come on." She laid him to the bed.

At dinner, Noelle saw that Sam's feelings for her didn't go away. She knew what she had to do. Sam sat on her lap. "You think a man would turn me away from you, it didn't happen."  
"I had to try." Sam shook her head.  
"Nothing will turn me from you." Noelle looked down and got Sam off her lap.  
"Alright, I'm going to have to do one last resort. Since, Sam is critical to this team more than I am, I'm going to ask you to drop me off at New Jerusalem. You 4 go and live in the old Earth. Visit me in a year and see if, Sam gets better." Cam and Daniel stood up.  
"No, you're carrying our children, we will not go without you. If we must, we must remain in New Jerusalem." Cam said.  
"Okay, geniuses, what are we going to do after the babies are born?" Cam and Daniel exchanged questioning looks.  
"We'll deal with it."  
"I appreciate that, you guys, for wanting to stay and be with me. But, the baby won't be here until about 6 more months. So, I'll allow you to visit me in 6 more months." Sam stood up and shook her head.  
"No, I will not live without you."  
"Why are you guys making it so difficult for me?"  
"Okay, what about 1 month?" Noelle asked. Cam, Daniel and Sam exchanged curious looks.  
"Fine. But, only if we leave Teal'c with you. That way we know for sure, things are okay. But, if you deliver before a month, we're coming back to get you."  
"Fine."

Noelle went to her room and began to pack. As much as she liked being in space, she knew that this was something that she had to do. She only hoped that Cam and Sam would get over her within a month. Teal'c knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" She looked up at him in surprise and nodded. "How do you feel about us having to stay in New Jerusalem?"  
"If you don't want to stay with me, you can sneak and go wherever you want, after they leave." He shook his head.  
"I do not mind staying with you. You need a friend, while you're carrying 2 children."  
"Are you sure?" He nod and she shrugged. "You understand why I'm doing this, don't you?" He nod again.  
"You're hoping that Cam and Sam's feelings for you will dissolve. You're trying to save this team." She nodded.  
"You think that I'm doing the right thing?" He shrugged.  
"You're trying, that's something." She continued to pack.  
"Aren't you going to get ready?"  
"I just wanted to make sure that you're comfortable with me going with you."  
"Can I give you a hug for being so sweet?" He smiled and nod again. She gave him a hug. "It's a good thing that I found out that you're a good friend. I'm going to need one."  
"I will leave you to pack now." He nod and left the room.

Daniel came into the room. "You're really willing to sacrifice for this team, aren't you?" She gave him a smile.  
"You loved me enough to accept who I am, my weakness, my flaws, etc. I should be willing to do the same. I know what this team means to you. I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of that. But, I do have one thing to ask." He nodded. "Take care of Sam. She doesn't seem to understand that the military will not allow same-sex relationships. I worry about her."  
"I agree, I'll keep an eye out for her. I hope that this works." She looked into his eyes.  
"Me too."  
"Do you need any help?" She sat on his lap. She pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"It's nice of you to offer. But, no. Just keep this team strong." She kissed his cheek and got off his lap.  
"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?"  
"I hope you do. Don't forget about me." He shook his head.  
"I couldn't, even if I tried." He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

The team flew to New Jerusalem. Cam and Daniel carried Noelle's bags. She gave Vala a hug. "Take care of Cam and Sam for me." She whispered as Vala nodded.  
"You're still part of this family, don't forget that." She whispered back and Noelle gave her a smile. She hugged Cam and then, she got to Sam. Sam was crying and making her feel guilty. She took her hand and led her away from the team.  
"Look, I know that you don't think that I'm doing this for you. But, I am. I cherish you too much to make you lose something that you love. Something that you're good at. I hope, someday, you'll see that."  
"But, I love you. I want to be with you." Noelle gave her a hug.  
"I know you do, but you love SG-1 more. It's where you're the best at. SG-1 can't lose you any more than you can lose them."  
"Let me go with you."  
"If you love me, would you do one thing for me?" She asked as she put her hand on her face. Sam nodded.  
"Be strong and walk away. Don't look back." She gave her a last hug and closed her eyes. All her life, she cried when people left her. Now, she had someone crying, when she was leaving them. Now, she could feel the guilt and the hopeless feeling that she gave them. After they were done hugging, she looked into Sam's eyes. "Now, go and remember, don't look back." Sam began to walk away. She stopped halfway to the ship and Noelle could tell she was tempted to look back. But, she forced herself to walk to the ship. "That's my girl." She whispered. Daniel came and he looked at her.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of everyone, while you're away. Just take care of yourself and the babies. Call me, if you need anything. I mean, anything." He turned to Teal'c. "You better take care of this girl." He nod and Daniel nodded back. He held her hand until he left. They watched as Daniel, Vala and Cam entered the ship. Cam gave her a last look and boarded. They watched until the ship was out of sight.

Teal'c and Noelle picked up their suitcases and made their way to Noelle's house. "You can pick any room that you want. I just want this room." She entered the room where 1996 took place. He nod. He picked what used to be her dad's computer room. They watched movies and television that day and he cooked them dinner. "Hey, how come you didn't show the rest of the SG-1 that you cook as good as Cam does?" He smiled and sat down across from her at the big brown table.  
"If you tell anyone, I will deny it." They continued to watch television, while they ate dinner. She helped herself with seconds and thirds. He shook his head.  
"Hey, remember I'm eating for 3 now." She touched her stomach and he looked at her stomach and at her.  
"Like I said, you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it." After she felt full, she looked up at him.  
"Do you want to join me in the spa? It looks like a nice night out." He nodded. They changed into their swim wears and got into the hot tub. She looked up at the stars and the moon. "I miss being in the galaxy. Seeing the moon and the stars up close." Teal'c smiled and looked up.  
"You'll be back soon enough. It isn't forever. It's just until Cam and Sam can get over you."  
"Do you think that they will?"  
"I hope so, we're running out of options." Noelle nodded.

"Can I ask a personal question?" He looked at her and nodded.  
"Does it bother you that I have accidentally slept with the whole team, but you?"  
"Actually, no. I know that your heart really lies with Daniel. You only slept with Cam because both of you were forced in an alternative reality and he thought that you were really his girlfriend. Sam and Vala, you only slept with them because of the side effects to the medicine to protect the babies. You slept with Daniel without a side effect and an alternative reality, that means that your heart really lies with him."  
"So, you don't feel left out?"  
"Since you like for us to be open and honest with each other, I will confess this. What makes you so powerful that Cam and Sam couldn't stop wanting you after only having you once?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not powerful, Teal'c. I mean, I'm sure you have seen plenty of white women that look a lot better and sexier than I do." He nodded as he looked at her. "I think Cam was like me. He only wanted me because I was his forbidden fruit. Sam wanted me because of the side effect, had I not taken the medicine, she never would have. Vala's not after me. Daniel, well, he's the only one that does."  
"You're not tempted to show me?" She looked at him shocked.  
"Show you what?"  
"That I could sleep with you once and not have feelings for you?" She laughed as she looked up at the sky.  
"Have you ever been with a white woman?" He nodded.  
"Don't you remember that white woman that I was with in 'Stargate SG-1'? We did it, a couple of times. But, of course, 'Stargate SG-1' didn't show that." She looked at him shocked.  
"What did you think?"  
"Really, speaking from a man's perspective only. A pussy is a pussy."  
"I know some women that are like that, a dick is a dick." He nodded.  
"You're not one of those women, are you?" She shook her head.  
"Had Sam not fall for me; I would have done nothing with either Sam or Vala. Had Cam not believed that I was his girlfriend, I would have done nothing."  
"Have you ever been with a black guy before?"  
"Well, to be honest, I have only been with a black girl, when I was a small white girl." She confessed as he looked at her shocked.  
"You're kidding?" She shook her head.  
"No. She was one of a hell of a kisser through." He continued to look at her shocked.  
"I bet it turns Daniel on when you speak of women like this?" She laughed.

"We don't go there. I think that we have talked enough about personal things for the night. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. I know that you really didn't wanted to stay." He shook his head.  
"No, we both need to know that there is life outside of SG-1, what's a better time than now. So, I was thinking of finding a short hobby or something."  
"Really?" He nodded. "What are you thinking of?"  
"I don't know. When you see me, what do you think I should do or be?" She studied him.  
"I would be selfish and self-centered, if I told you that." He shook his head.  
"Your opinion is just that, an opinion." She got up and got in front of him. She touched his biceps.  
"Your muscles are big and strong. You can teach karate to kids or boxing. Teach other men how to be strong and tough like you." She was still in his face and touching his biceps. He looked at her and sat her on his lap.  
"Are you sure about this?" He had his hands on her ass as she was sitting facing him.  
"I'm sorry, Teal'c. I don't know what has gotten into me. Forgive me." She got off his lap and looked at him.  
"I would blame it on the drinks, but you know that I don't drink. So, I'll just blame it on the pregnancy hormones." She smiled at him. "Good night and sleep well." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and got out. He watched her as she walked inside. She took a last look at him after she got into the house and went to her room.

The next morning, she was glad that her and Teal'c did nothing that night. She couldn't risk someone else wanting her. She got up and peed. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Teal'c was making breakfast. "I see that you are comfortable wearing that in front of me." He said as he checked her out. She was puzzled until she looked down. She saw that she was still in her bra and underwear. She put her hands on her hips and looked down.  
"I apologize, I'll go and change." He shook his head.  
"It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." She gave him a confusion look.  
"My body doesn't gross you out, knowing that I'm pregnant?" He shook his head.  
"You're not showing that much yet." He said as he looked at her stomach. She nodded and sat down to eat breakfast. She dropped some food and it fell on her breasts.  
"Remind me next time to get dressed for breakfast. I forgot that I'm a messy eater and food keeps falling down. Grrr." She was still picking out food from her chest.  
"Remind me again, how do Daniel and Cam control themselves around you?" She stared at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, how do they resist temptation with you?" He was still looking at her chest.  
"You're doing a fine job, so far." She put her arms on the table and folded her hands. He could see her breasts squeezed together.  
"But, for how long, I can't say." She put the napkin on her lap.  
"So, what are you doing today?" She asked as she began to eat again.  
"I thought that I would try out your suggestion and teach kids karate or train men to be fighters." She smiled.  
"They will let you in. When they see how well that you are build."  
"So, you _have_ been checking me out?" She shrugged.  
"Guys can check out a woman and not make moves on her. The same way, a woman can check out a guy and not make moves on him." She pointed out and he nodded. He looked at his watch.  
"I think that I better get ready for the class. What are you planning to do today?" She shrugged.  
"Well, maybe, I'll be like you and see if I can find a job as a secretary. I mean, I hated it on Earth, but, maybe, I'll like it now." He nodded and got up. He took her plate and cup.  
"Do you need to pee, before I take a shower?" She looked at him and touched his bicep again.  
"Thanks, I _do_ need to pee. These babies can't stop moving around." She looked at her stomach again, while still having a hand on his bicep.  
"See, you're checking me out and not doing anything about it. So, if a guy can do it, so can a woman." She walked out and he watched her walk. He shook his head and began to clean the dishes. She came back out.  
"All yours." He nodded.

Noelle began to research online for jobs that were in the secretary field. She called a few places asking for a job. Finally, she found one. She didn't dare to mention that she was pregnant. When she arrived to the place, she saw that everyone there was nice and friendly. They welcomed her to the building and a man named Rob showed her around. She finally got to sit at a desk and began to do secretary work. Later that day, she got a text message from Teal'c.  
 _Where are you?  
_ _I'm at Love building on 7th street, why?  
_ _Are you almost ready to go home? I'm almost done.  
_ _Are you sure that its no trouble for you to pick me up?  
_ _Of course not, see you soon._ She smiled. She was glad that he was being nice to her and keeping her company. He arrived a few minutes later and she walked with him to the car. "How was your first day?"  
"Everyone is nice and friendly. I guess that's what New Jerusalem is like. What about you?" He smiled as he drove them home.  
"Oh, it was great. It was a joy to see how the kids could break the boards and feel the sense of accomplishment." She smiled.  
"Did you really enjoy it?" He nodded. He parked the car to the house. "What are you cooking tonight?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs. He shook his head.  
"Why don't _you_ cook us something?"  
"What would you like to eat?"  
"What can you cook?" She thought for a minute.  
"Since, this is New Jerusalem, why don't I cook us some lemon chicken? Maybe, I can cook as good as the Chinese do." He laughed.  
"No one can cook as good as them. But yeah, you can try."  
"If it doesn't work out, we can order pizza. Be right back, I want to change out of these high heels and this blue business suit." He nodded.  
"Yeah, I need to change out of this karate outfit." Noelle thought that she closed the door all the way, when he noticed that she didn't. He watched as she got off her business suit. She took off her bra not facing his direction and got on her onesie. She went out and went into the kitchen. He changed into his pajamas, as well.  
He couldn't help; but watch her ass as she bent down to check the oven. She looked at him. "Let me guess, you were checking out my ass."  
"It's a guy thing to check out a woman's ass." She nodded and began to cook vegetable fried rice. "Do you need me to do anything?"  
"Do you want any egg rolls?" He smiled and nodded. She helped him make egg rolls. They sat the table and ate.  
"Not bad." Teal'c admit, once, he tried her food.  
"Yeah, not bad, but you're right. The Chinese do it better." Teal'c nodded in an agreement.  
"What should we watch tonight?" She thought for a minute.  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
"What about 'Save the Last Dance?'" She choked and coughed.  
"What?" She asked innocently. He could tell it in her eyes, she knew what that movie was. He looked at her and crossed his arms.  
"You have seen it." She looked down and shook her head.  
"Now, Teal'c, don't go ruining what we have."  
"Fine, what are you in the mood for?"  
"Oh no, you're not going to tempt me to name another movie." She said as she shook her head.  
"Try me."  
"The Hot Tub Time Machine."  
"You have never been with a black man, but you know some black and white movies?"  
"No, we're not going to have this discussion. Let's pick a real movie." She looked up at him and he sighed.  
"Alright, name one?" She looked at him and smiled.  
"How about 'Liar, Liar?' I just love the part when Jim Carrey says, 'I can't lie.'" He nodded.  
"Yeah, we need to laugh. Let's clean up and watch it." She nodded.

They sat on the couch and ate popcorn. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "Teal'c." She told him, while giving him a disappointment look. He shook his head.  
"Relax, I'm not going to go further." She looked at him suspiciously.  
"You better not." She put her head on his chest and they watched the movie. They laughed at some parts and she shook her head. "Jim Carrey knows how to make you laugh." He nodded in agreement.  
"Have you seen 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'?" She nodded.  
"He was good at that one too. He was talented."  
"That he was. So was Robin Williams." She nodded.  
"I cried, when he died. He really enjoyed making people laugh." She had a sad expression on her face.  
"Yeah, he was another talented one. Sad story of his life." She nodded. After the movie, he looked at her. "Do you want to go into the hot tub for a while before bed?" She nodded.  
"The hot water helps me to sleep." They went to change into their swim wears again. He couldn't help; but check out her ass again. He had to behave himself. They got in and she looked up at the sky. "What do you think SG-1 is doing now?"  
"Let me get the cell and call them." She nodded; excited. It was a little hard to hear from across Teal'c on the phone, so she came near him. He put it on the speakerphone. She decided to sit on his lap and listen. "We're just wondering what you guys are doing." Teal'c said over the phone. He had one hand on Noelle's back and another one had the cellphone.  
"Well, right now, we're at the Stargate Command Center." Daniel said.  
"I miss you."  
"Oh, we all miss you too. How are things there?" Noelle and Teal'c exchanged looks.  
"Well, Noelle has a job as a secretary and I'm teaching kids karate." Teal'c told him.  
"Really? Sounds like you two are making it work. But, don't become too comfortable. Once, Cam and Sam are over Noelle, we're coming to get both of you."  
"How are they?" She asked and heard Daniel sighed.  
"Cam is forcing himself to focus on Vala, Sam, well, she's throwing herself into work. I have no idea how she really is."  
"Do you mind putting her on the phone?" She heard Daniel walking.  
"Sam, it's Noelle, she wants to talk to you."  
"Hey, Noelle, how is it going?" Sam asked, Noelle could hear a bit sadness in her voice.  
"Nevermind, how I'm doing, how are you?" She heard Sam sighed.  
"I know that you're trying to get me over you, but I miss you."  
"I'm proud of you for throwing yourself into work. What are you working on?"  
"Just something for SG-1. They need this cure for this virus."  
"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you."  
"Will you, at least, try to hurry to come home?"  
"Sam, would you do something for me?"  
"Yes?"  
"Find a cure to make you fall out of love with me and I'll come back."  
"I won't do that."  
"She doesn't want to talk to you anymore right now. She's not over you, yet. It doesn't look like she _wants_ to be." Daniel told her and she sighed.  
"I apologize."  
"No, don't. I get why you said that. Maybe ask later, huh?"  
"Yeah, well, we just called to check on you guys. Keep in touch with us, huh?"  
"It goes both ways. I'll talk to you both later. Take care of yourselves." Teal'c hung up and Noelle stopped sitting on his lap.  
"I can't believe we messed up Sam's life this bad." Teal'c shook his head.  
"You didn't mean to." She nodded.

The next morning, Noelle woke up confused. She saw that she wasn't in her bed sleeping in New Jerusalem, but on Moya. She was even more confused, when she saw Cam coming. "Good morning, Katrana. How did you sleep?" She stared at Cam as she closed her eyes and looked down. She looked up and smiled at him. She knew just how to make him fall out of love with her.


	18. Genesis 1:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus creates Dr. Daniel Jackson for Noelle.

"I was thinking, We need to create Dr. Daniel Jackson for Noelle." Jesus told God as He watched her sit on the grass on a nice day; alone.  
"Jesus with all the luck we had on Earth, You want to try out another man?" God asked as He sighed.  
"I know, I know. We had failed her on Earth." He shook His head. "But this time, it should be different." God laughed.  
"Different, how?" He asked as He sighed again.  
"Well, We can put the purpose to love and want her into his heart." Jesus, finally, looked up at God. He heard Him sighed.  
"We thought Scot would, we thought Robert would and we definitely thought Cam would. But, they all said no and passed her. What makes you think that Daniel would be any different?" God gave Him a look.  
"This time, Daniel will be different because he will love Us enough to listen to Us. He will do what he's supposed to do." He sighed and came to Christ.  
"I'll tell you what. Before You have Daniel and Noelle meet, train him to know Noelle, first. Test him. We can't afford to make another 'mistake.'" He looked at Jesus. "I know that the life that she's living is not to Our liking. If I had a choice between having her live a life that is totally alone or having her heart broken again; I would pick for her to live a life that is totally alone."  
"She might have gave up on love, but I haven't." Jesus said as He shook His head.  
"If this is something that You really want to do, go for it. But if it doesn't work out, what will You do with him?" God looked at Him.  
"I like Your idea of testing him, first. If he fails, I will put him back on the ground where I have created him from." He nodded.  
"Then, You have My blessing to do so." God sat back on His throne. Jesus went to "The Creation" place.

The Creation place was a place where no humans went. It was a sacred place that only God and Christ were allowed to go. It had multiple of hills and mountains that lasts for miles. The thing that made The Creation Place so special was the dirt. The dirt was what made humans. Any humans. Christ found the place where He had, first, created Adam and then, Eve. He began to work as He created Daniel as he looked on Earth. He thought of what age He should make him be. He put 32, since it was not a bad age. He began to put specific details on him, including his glasses. After He was done, He sat on a small log. He began to sew and then, put his clothes on him. An Angel approached Him.  
"Christ, why does Daniel have glasses? Everyone in New Jerusalem is perfect. From the head to the soles of the feet." Jesus looked at the Angel and smiled.  
"While, you're right, you must remember one thing." The Angel looked at Him; puzzled.  
"What is that, my Lord?" Jesus looked at him and smiled.  
"His purpose is to win Noelle's heart. We both remember who her first love is." He nodded. "In this way, she will give him a chance because he reminds her of him." He shook his head.  
"You could have had any man in the world to be her first love." Jesus nodded. "But, out of all of them, You had to choose Buddy Holly?" He gave him a look and sighed.  
"I know. God and I got enough for that. But, Angel, it was Buddy Holly that lead her to Scot, Robert and it will be Buddy Holly that will lead her to Daniel." The Angel looked at the mountains that were ahead.  
"So, You mean to tell me that You always had Daniel in mind?" He smiled and then, nodded.  
"You probably don't remember Sajaiael's prophesy. He, once, prophesied that when she looks at him, she doesn't think, 'husband.'" The Angel nodded as he thought back.  
"I remember that. But, I would never have thought that it would be about Daniel."  
"Sajaiael's prophesy was correct and he never said when that would happen."  
"So, he knew?" Jesus nodded.  
"That time, Sajaiael walked out on Noelle that night Scot turned her away, I told him everything; including Daniel." The Angel shook his head.  
"I know that Your prophesies are always correct, my Lord. I really hope this one works out. I think all of us are tired of knowing that she's not upset for a stupid reason. She's upset because she died with no one to love and want her. Including her own family." He shook his head and looked sad. Jesus nodded.  
"I know. God had a good idea. He wants Me to test Daniel, first. If he fails, he'll be destroyed." The Angel looked at Him.  
"You can't be serious. You never like to kill off Your own creations."  
"Like I said, I'm creating him for only one purpose; to love and want Noelle. If he doesn't want to fulfill that purpose, why else should he stay?" He could see His point.  
"Daniel looks finished." Christ nodded in agreement.  
"Daniel! Open your eyes and sit up for your Lord is calling for you." He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked up at Jesus.  
"My Lord?" He smiled and held out His hand. Daniel took it.  
"Daniel, I have a very important purpose for you. It must be your decision and your choice." He bowed.  
"Anything for my Lord." He smiled and looked at the Angel, who looked at Him.  
"Walk with me?" He asked Daniel, who nodded. Jesus took him to a place where everything was black.

"Light, shine!" A light shined and Daniel looked around. It was empty except for him, Christ and the Angel. "Daniel, please, have a seat." Jesus gestured to an empty stool. He didn't remember seeing that there before. He took the seat. "Are you ready to know your purpose?" Jesus asked him and he nodded. "There is a woman that needs a man to love and want her. She has been hurt so many times that it will be a challenge for you to win her heart." He looked at Him; confused.  
"Do I know her, my Lord?" Jesus shook His head.  
"You have never met her. But, she has seen you." He smiled at him. Daniel continued to look confused. "I must test you before I introduce you to her." Jesus had a picture of Noelle on clothing line. He studied her. She had a beautiful smile, fuchsia hair, blue glasses and olive skin.  
"What's her name, my Lord?" He smiled.  
"Noelle." Daniel looked up at Him.  
"Noelle's a pretty name." Jesus nodded.  
"So, what do you think of her? Are you interested in knowing more about her?" Daniel stood up and looked at the picture closer.  
"Why doesn't anyone want her?" He asked as he looked up at Christ. He sighed and closed His eyes.  
"Daniel, this is not the Earth that you remember. There is a new Earth now. There's only a place called, 'New Jerusalem.' Before Noelle came to New Jerusalem, she was not the woman you will meet. She _used_ to be deaf and have cerebral palsy. I had tried to pair her up with many different men, none of them wanted her. She is now hearing and can walk just like you."  
"I can understand that having disabilities can turn off a person. But, you said that she is not that way now. So, why did you choose me, my Lord?" He asked and saw Jesus smiled.  
"Because I asked her, if she could have anyone in the world, I don't care who it is, who would she want? She picked you." He stared at Him surprised.  
"Me? You just said, I have never met her. So, why would she choose me?" Jesus smiled. A book appeared in His hands.  
"Daniel, this book was written by her while she was on Earth. Read it. 90% of it is how she acts, speaks, etc. It will tell you more about her than I could. I want you to be honest. If you don't want her after this, I'll respect your decision and your choice. But, don't lie to Me." He handed him the book. Daniel looked at the cover. Fire was in the background with a picture of him with white bandana on his head. His gun pointed up. A picture of her in a slave dress and sunglasses. Her hands folded and her head down. It had his name and someone called, "Sherah Payton" and the title "Daniel's 3D Adventure." On the bottom said, "Stargate SG-1 created by: Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner." He saw there was a desk. He pulled out the chair and began to read.

It took him days to finish the book. He laughed, shook his head and was shocked by some parts. At the end of the book, he could see why she wanted him. He called out for Jesus. "Did you finish the book, Daniel?" He asked with His hands behind His back. He nodded. "What did you think?" He looked at the book and then, looked at Jesus.  
"I can tell why she picked me. She created me into this perfect man that knew how to be with someone like her." He nodded.  
"Now, you know why she picked you. My question to you now is, do you pick her?" He looked up at Him.  
"Christ, I was a perfect man for a person with both deafness and cerebral palsy. You say that she's not that way anymore. So, what if, I'm not perfect for her now?" Jesus nodded.  
"There is a bonus to that, Daniel." He looked at Him; confused.  
"What bonus is that, my Lord?"  
"She will no longer have low self-esteem or low self-confidence."  
"Does that mean she will be like she was in, 'The Nightmare?'" He smiled and shook His head.  
"No. That's who she would have been, had she been perfect in the old Earth." He took a seat in front of Daniel. "Who she is now is someone different." He looked up at the Angel as he looked at Him. Jesus decided to show Daniel who she was now. He had a small television screen. He watched as she went on a hiking trail, listened to music and camped outside. He noticed that she had no friends or family. She was doing things, alone.  
"Why isn't she with friends or family?" He asked Christ. He nodded, as if, Daniel had finally figured it out.  
"Like I have recently mentioned Dr. Jackson, she has been hurt by so many people that she gave up. She has given up on love and hope." He shook His head. "She doesn't trust anyone." Daniel looked down.  
"You think that she will let me in? Trust me?" He had to smile.  
"With My help, she will. But, like I have already mentioned, this has to be your decision and your choice. Do you accept to love and want her?" The Angel looked at Daniel; nervously. Jesus looked at him with His hands folded. He sighed.  
"Will she be worth it?" He asked.  
"If she wouldn't be, I would not have created you." He swallowed nervously.  
"How hard is it going to be to have her let me in, trust me, etc?" Jesus sighed.  
"It will be a challenge, for sure. But, like I have said, you will have My help." He sighed as he put his hands in his pocket and looked down.  
"She's that special and that important to have you create me?" Jesus wanted to laugh.  
"Daniel, in the old Earth, I died for My children. I died so that they could live. I took beatings and cuts like you wouldn't even believe. To create you is nothing compared to that. I can't have one of My children giving up on love and hope, not now. If I can't make this child happy, why would the others trust Me?" Daniel looked at Him.  
"What would You do, if I say no?" He closed His eyes and sighed.  
"Nothing. Like I have already said, I'll respect your decision and your choice."  
"Do you have anyone else, besides me in mind for her?" He shook His head.  
"Out of all the humans that I have created, she picked you. Imagine that? You." Daniel sighed. He watched as she looked up at the stars and the moon. Her face glowed. He could tell that she loved nature. So, that part of her was true.  
"Jesus, you said that the book was 90% of who she really is. What is the 10%?" He sighed.  
"She will not compromise with you, if you hurt her. She will completely shut you out. She will run." Daniel sighed. "Daniel, I must warn you. She likes attention. She will want your time. But, don't give her too much at once." He was quiet, while he thought.  
"Will You destroy me, if I say no?" He closed His eyes.  
"You know what? I won't. I'll let you live. However, be warned. You will become restless and you will become lost because wanting and loving her is your true purpose. Everything else will be second place." Daniel sighed.  
"You are placing too much faith in me, my Lord." Jesus smiled.  
"I have a bad habit of that. But, it's on Me, not you."  
"So, if I screw up, you won't blame me?" Jesus sighed.  
"You won't screw up, if you put your trust in Me. I know this woman inside and out. If there is anyone that can get you pass the door with her, it's Me." He nodded.  
"Okay, Christ. I believe You. So, I'm in." Jesus looked at him.  
"Are you sure? Noelle, won't let Me force anyone to love her and want her. So, if she was to ask if this is your decision and your choice, I want you to answer her honestly. That it was." Daniel looked at Him.  
"It's my decision and it's my choice, my Lord." He bowed.  
"Very well, Daniel. Come with Me. We have work to do."

Crazy For You by Noelle Payton

Baby, I can't hide it any longer  
My feelings keep getting stronger  
When I saw you walk by  
It was, as if, thunder hit the sky

I don't know what it was  
But, I'm so sure it was love  
I'm crazy  
Baby, crazy for you

Heaven comes to earth  
Every time that we're together  
Nothing matters to me  
But, to be in your arms  
Filling you up with all my love  
I want you to meet my friends  
Meet the family  
Get them to see  
Just how great you can be

I can't hide it any longer  
My feelings keep getting stronger  
I must admit  
I'm getting so crazy  
So crazy for you

You take me out  
Heaven's no longer a mystery  
I finally find out just  
How great it can be  
At least I can do  
Is announce to the world  
How in love I am with you

Oh baby, I got to admit  
I'm getting so crazy  
Crazy for you

For you, my baby  
For you, my love  
My gift send from Heaven above  
Come to me  
Put me in your arms  
Hold me forever  
Cause I'm always going to be  
Always will be  
Crazy  
Crazy  
Crazy for you

"God, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson." Jesus said as He introduced him to God. He stood up.  
"Nice to meet you, Daniel." He said, shaking his hand.  
"You, as well." He smiled as he shook God's hand.  
"So, am I correct in assuming that Daniel accepted the job?" He looked down and up at God. He turned to Daniel.  
"Daniel, is this your decision and your choice?" He asked and he nodded.  
"Very well. How do you want to do this, Jesus?" God asked as He sat back on His throne. He looked at His son. He smiled.  
"God, I want to give back to Noelle, 1996." He looked at His son; puzzled.  
"How? In what way?" Jesus smiled.  
"Do you remember that song she wrote? 'Crazy for You?'" God nodded and smiled; understanding.  
"So, will Noelle be the one or Daniel?" Jesus smiled and looked at Daniel.  
"Let Daniel have it this time. Noelle shouldn't be the only one to experience it." He shook His head and smiled.  
"Jesus, You know how 1996 went. Are you really prepared?"  
"God, Father, there are no schools, no keys, and hopefully, no pencils or any doors?" Jesus asked as God nodded.  
"I see that we both haven't forgotten?" He shook His head.  
"Father, how could we, when she kept reminding us?" God nodded. He looked at Daniel.  
"Son, I wish there were words to prepare you. But, unfortunately, I couldn't even prepare My Angels or My Son for what was going to come. I had no words. But, I will say this. If you can survive what is to come, you'll be a better man for it. Jesus and the Angels are. I got them a T-shirt that read, "I survived 1996 and all I got to show for it was this T-shirt." Jesus nodded; sadly.  
"Are you ready, Dr. Daniel Jackson." He looked at Jesus in fear.  
"I'm scared. I don't even know what happened in 1996, but it doesn't sound good."  
"Daniel, I'll give you the strength you need. Maybe, you'll do better than she did?" He looked at God; in hope. He shrugged.  
"Maybe You'll be right, My Son. Daniel will do better than she did. We can hope." God had a worry look on His face as Jesus. He sighed and closed His eyes.  
"Here it goes."

Jesus led Daniel to the New Earth. Daniel was shocked as Jesus wasn't kidding. The New Earth looked nothing like the old one did. Gold everywhere. It was a sight to look.  
"Wow! I don't think that I have ever seen so much gold in my life!" He nodded.  
"But, unfortunately, My daughter isn't impressed. So, she's not in what we call this area as, 'downtown,' Jerusalem. She wants to live where the grass is green and there are mountains, hills, valleys and trees. So, we're just walking through downtown." People bowed as Christ came through the town. Some gave Him a smile. He shook a few people's hand. Everyone was wearing a white gown. Daniel looked at Christ, who was also dressed in white. Why wasn't he? He had on a green jacket, with a black shirt underneath, green pants and black military shoes. He also saw not one person in sight that had glasses. He wondered why he was so special. "How are you today?" He asked some. As they pass through downtown, they came to where some people lived. Some had old houses, teepees, and trailers. They walked for a while, away from the houses, teepees and trailers. There was a trailer that had not another place in sight. Jesus gave Daniel a "now you see" look. "Like I mentioned, she doesn't trust anyone." Daniel nodded.

They came closer to the trailer, it had a tent outside and a campfire ground. It was on top of a hill and overlooked a small valley.  
"Well, even if it's isolated, You can't deny that it's a beautiful place." Daniel said, when he saw the scenery. He nodded in agreement.  
"I wish that I had words to prepare you as well, Jackson. But, I have none. All I can say now is, are you ready?" He looked at Christ.  
"If You would stop scaring me so much I would be!" He looked annoyed. He shook His head and smiled.  
"'Scared' would not be a 1996 word. Not in her world." He shook His head, as if, He was remembering something. He knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, Daniel couldn't help himself, but stare at Noelle. All his thoughts, everything he knew, went out the window. His mind was talking 100 mph, but no words would come out. He was trying to figure out how to say a word. It was, as if, thunder hit the sky. She looked at Jesus and bowed.  
"My Lord, what brings You here today?" She asked as He smiled.  
"I would like to introduce you to someone." Jesus put His hand on Daniel's back. He finally stopped staring and looked at Christ.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm..."  
"You're Dr. Daniel Jackson?" She finished for him and held out her hand. He looked embarrassed and shook her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm Daniel." She nodded.  
"Jesus, You actually created him?" She looked at Him; surprised.  
"May we come in?" Jesus asked and she closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Christ. Forgive me, where are my manners? Of course, come in." She opened the door; widely. "Would either of you like something to eat or drink?" She offered, once, they were inside.  
"Why don't you give Daniel some water?" Jesus looked at him. Daniel nodded and she smiled. She got a glass and put ice in it. She filled it with cold water and gave it to him. He drank it, while watching Jesus and Noelle talk. "Noelle, I think that you should introduce Daniel to his old life. I'm sure you still have your, 'Stargate SG-1' DVD's that you can show him?" She looked up at Jesus.  
"You mean, he doesn't remember?" He shook His head.  
"Why not kill 2 birds with one stone? He needs to remembers his past and you will have someone who will watch them with you." She nodded. "Well, I will leave you two to get acquainted."  
"My Lord." She bowed as Jesus left.

"Please, have a seat?" She gestured for Daniel to sit down on a small couch. "Would you like some popcorn and perhaps, more water?" She asked. He looked up and smiled. He held up the empty glass and accidentally dropped it. It scattered all over the floor. He put his hand over his eyes in embarrassment. But, she just got a broom and sweep up the glass.  
"It's okay, Daniel. I have done that more times than I wanted to on the old Earth." He watched through his hand as she threw the broken pieces of glass in the trash. She got him a new glass and filled it with ice and water.  
"Here." She smiled down at him. He just stared at her as he was trying to get the cup away from her. She sighed, took the cup and put it on the table. "Whenever you're ready for the water." She went to put popcorn in the microwave. He closed his eyes. No woman has ever made him feel the way that she was. She came back with a bowl of popcorn. "I'll just pop in the Season 1. Then, you can watch it, while I go get some popcorn and a bottle of water for myself." She went to her DVD rack that was full of different DVDs. She got on the carpet and pressed play on her PS4. He saw her username was, "naturegurl27." She pressed play on the DVD and left. He watched her walk into the kitchen and got a popcorn bag. He studied her. She had on a orange shirt that says, "I know what boys like" and daisy shorts. He noticed that she was coming back, so he acted like he had been watching the program. She sat on the left side of the couch. He had a hard time focusing on the program. His eyes couldn't stop looking at her. "Do you have any kids?" She turned to look at him. She shook her head.  
"I was infertile on the old Earth. In a weird way, I'm glad that I was. Why be stuck with a man that didn't want you?" She looked sad as she popped another popcorn in her mouth.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at him.  
"What about you? The 'Stargate SG-1' stopped at Season 10, but showed nothing that really happened to you. If you got married, had any kids, etc." He looked down.  
"Honestly? I don't remember." He looked at her, while she nodded. She shook her head as she drank her water.  
"Why did you just shake your head?" He asked. She turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile.  
"I was just thinking how you would have been an amazing father. Taking your son to explore different worlds, artifacts and hopefully get him into Egypt."

He just smiled and returned to watching 'Stargate SG-1.' He felt weird watching a much younger version of himself on television. He wondered which episode; she had fallen for him. He looked down and remembered Christ telling him, how she didn't trust anyone. He looked at her. While she didn't trust anyone, she was still nice and sweet to him. He couldn't believe no one had wanted her. She caught him looking at her.  
"Daniel, you need to watch the seasons. It will tell you about your life in your past." She smiled at him.  
"How many times have you watched this television program?" She looked down.  
"Truth to be told, I watched the whole seasons once. But, Seasons 9 and 10? Probably more than I should." She confessed as he continued to looked at her.  
"Why?" She shook her head.  
"It's not important." She turned back to the television.  
"Well then, let's watch Season 9, since you like it so much." She looked at him.  
"But, what about your past?" She asked; concerned. He shook his head.  
"I don't really need to know everything about my past. It's my past. This is my present." She nodded. After Season 1 was finished. She turned off the television.  
"I know that this is New Jerusalem, but I told Christ that I wanted to have nighttime. I mean, where else are you going to get to see the moon and the stars? When else, are you going to get to cuddle up to the sheets and blankets? I really enjoyed my time with you today." She touched his arm and smiled. He smiled and got up.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Noelle." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"It was nice meeting you too, Dr. Jackson." He shook his head.  
"Please, Daniel would be fine." She nodded as she walked him out. She smiled and looked up at the night sky. He did the same. He was thinking of his off-world missions that he had completed. He looked down and wondered, if that life was really over.

Angels were gossiping in Heaven about the fact that Jesus had created Dr. Daniel Jackson for Noelle. It finally reached Sajaiael's ears. He turned to look at the Angel who told him. He looked down and nodded to himself. He went to see Jesus. "My Lord." He bowed down as He looked at him.  
"I was wondering, when you will show up." He looked at Him.  
"I just found out that you finally created him for her. How's it working, so far?" Jesus looked away for a minute.  
"Well, she's being real careful. But, I created Daniel to be the start of 1996, instead of Noelle." Sajaiael became shocked.  
"Are you serious, my Lord? After what happened in 1996, we really don't need a repeat." He looked at him.  
"Noelle, once, told me to tell you this. You had over 20 years of a break from 1996. Second? Maybe, Daniel will be better than she did." The Angel sighed and crossed his arms.  
"I hope that You're right. It makes me glad that I left her." Jesus looked at him.  
"I would have believed you, if you haven't kept the name she gave you." He gave him a "I'm not stupid" look. The Angel looked down, swallowed and threw his hands up in the air.  
"Hey Lord, it wasn't my fault that child gave me the name, 'Sajaiael' and saying it means, 'Loves like God.'" He gave him a look.  
"You didn't have to keep it. Really, you're going to blame one of My children? I thought that My Angels knew better than that. Besides, no one told you to do what you did." He looked up at Him.  
"Lord, I tried to stay out of the shadows as hard as I could. It's not my fault that girl became so funny, that I had no choice." Jesus looked at him.  
"There's always a choice." The Angel shook his head.  
"No, not with this one. She made it impossible. Besides, if we're pointing fingers, it would be on You. You introduced her to Buddy Holly in the first place. You knew that it was going to happen." He sighed and sat back on His throne.  
"Angel, you know that you're supposed to be better than My children. Accept responsibility for your part as God and I have already accept responsibility for ours." The Angel looked at Him.  
"Have You?" Jesus nodded and he sighed.  
"Well, at least, New Jerusalem don't got no keys, pencils, schools or anything like that." He gave him a look.  
"This is Daniel, we're talking about. Not Noelle. That part is done." He thought about that for a minute.  
"Well, Daniel has never been in love like you have just shown him." Jesus knew that he had a point.  
"Look at it this way, at least, you're done watching Noelle." The Angel nodded.  
"Good luck to us all. We all better pray Daniel does better than she did." He bowed to the Lord and walked away. Jesus watched him walk.

"Are you going to tell him?" An Angel asked Sajaiael as he drank his water.  
"Am I going to tell who, what?" He looked at him. The other Angel sighed.  
"Daniel about 1996?" Sajaiael shook his head.  
"That boy will learn soon enough. You know what's funny?" The other Angel shook his head.  
"Daniel was a member of the Stargate SG-1 team. They liked missions and challenges. Daniel will fit right in with this one." He sat down on a chair and relaxed. The other Angel sighed.  
"I hope you're right or we're all going down." Sajaiael nodded.  
"To the end of peace." He raised his glass to the other Angel.  
"Amen." The Angels clicked the glasses of water.

Daniel was dreaming about Stargate SG-1 and about his missions. His mind was going over the challenges. He woke up and turned on the light. He shook his head. What was he really doing in New Jerusalem and without his team? Surely, they would not have left him all alone, would they? He decided that he had to go see Christ. He felt weird knowing that he was finally in front of a God and His Son. He had never encountered either one of them on any of his missions or his challenges. But, he couldn't deny what he had seen. He watched an Angel pass him by and shake his head. Daniel wondered what that was all about. He saw a bright light. It was so bright; he was surprised that it didn't blind him or worse. "Lord, Jesus, I have a question." The light became dim. He could finally see 2 people sitting on two different golden thrones. Both had skin colors that he had never seen before. Long fancy robes and golden crowns on their heads.  
"Daniel, I take it that you couldn't sleep?" Jesus asked and he nodded.  
"Where are the rest of my team?" He looked at him.  
"Noelle's not enough? You want your team too?" Daniel sighed.  
"Can I have both?" He heard Jesus sighed.  
"I should allow you because Noelle, once, wanted that. I wouldn't be any better than Satan, if I didn't give you what you request." He looked at Christ puzzled.  
"What did Noelle want?" He looked at him.  
"A man and Us." Daniel looked surprised, when They nodded. "If I give you back your team, what will you do? Where will you go?" He sighed and looked away. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He looked down.  
"You mean that you didn't create other planets, stars, galaxies?" Daniel asked. Jesus looked down and smiled.  
"Apparently, you don't know Noelle well enough yet. Because of that girl, I created all of that." He looked at Christ stunned.  
"Even now?" He nodded.  
"Look up, Daniel. What do you see?" He looked up. He saw the moon and the stars. "You want to travel to other galaxies and planets? I'll allow you to have the Stargate SG-1 back, on one condition." Christ told him and he nodded. "Take Noelle with you. If it was not for her, I wouldn't create any of them for New Jerusalem." Daniel swallowed.  
"But, you told me not to give her too much attention and too much of my time." Jesus nodded.  
"Right. You can learn to balance the two, if you this is something that you really want to do." He looked down.  
"Jesus, I'm nothing without my team." Christ sighed.  
"Very well. Go back to bed, Dr. Jackson. I'll create your team for you. But remember, you must take My daughter with you." He nodded, bowed and left. Jesus sighed.  
"Why did you agree to that, My Son?" He looked up at God.  
"He's right. She had fallen for Dr. Daniel Jackson and he would have been nothing without his team." God swallowed.  
"You sure about this?" He watched His Son sighed.  
"Remember, we don't give up and we don't quit, even when our children do." God nodded in agreement.  
"Go, my Son, You have work to do." He bowed, nodded and left to go create the remainder 3 of the Stargate SG-1 team.

Jesus woke Cam, Sam and Teal'c up after He had created the 3. Jesus sat before them and helped them out of the Creation Place. "Dr. Daniel Jackson asked that you 3 be created, so he could have his team back. But, I have one condition, should you accept to be a team again." The 3 looked at each other.  
"What is that, sir?" Cam asked and Jesus smiled.  
"You're to bring a woman named Noelle with you. She is to be Dr. Daniel Jackson's _only_ love interest." They looked at each other, puzzled.  
"Who is this Noelle? We don't remember encounter with a woman named Noelle." Teal'c said as He shook His head.  
"You're right. You have never met her. But, will you still do what I asked?" They exchanged confusion looks.  
"Do you really need us, Lord?" Sam asked and Jesus sighed.  
"Noelle fall for Dr. Jackson, while he was with you. So, yes, it's necessary."  
"How does she know of us, sir?" Cam asked and was puzzled, when he saw Christ smiled.  
"You were all on 'Stargate SG-1,' a television show." They exchanged confusion looks again and raised their eyebrows.  
"We have never been on television, sir." Cam said. He was still confused, when he saw Jesus smiled.  
"Let's go meet Noelle, shall we?" The 3 shrugged and followed Jesus to Noelle's trailer.

Jesus knocked on Noelle's door. She opened it; puzzled and saw Jesus with the rest of the Stargate SG-1 team.  
"My Lord, You created the Stargate SG-1 team?" He nodded.  
"Daniel isn't Dr. Daniel Jackson without them." She nodded.  
"Please, come in." They all tried to fit into her little trailer. Christ stared at her as He crossed His arms.  
"I told you not to choose this trailer." She gave Him an innocent look.  
"I didn't expect you to create the SG-1 again or Daniel. Had I knew that, I would have picked a bigger place." He sighed.  
"What kind of place do you want?" She sighed. She nodded as she looked up at Jesus.  
"I want the house that I grew up in." He looked at her and shook His head.  
"I should have knew. You would still want something associated with 1996." She smiled as she nodded. Christ snapped His fingers and they were all in a bigger house that had 2 floors. He looked at her.  
"Even after I created Daniel for you, you still think of that year." She shrugged.  
"What can I tell you, Lord? It's still the best year that you ever gave me."  
"Alright, but don't get too comfortable!" He warned as she looked at Him; puzzled. "I have told Daniel and I have told these 3, that if they want to be working at SG-1 again, they have to take you with them." She looked shocked at Christ.  
"Me, my Lord?" He nodded.  
"I know that you love nature too much to pass this up. So, welcome to the SG-1. Right, Cam, Sam and Teal'c?" He looked at them with warning eyes as they nodded. He looked back at her and she shrugged.  
"At least, it will be more believable now that I'm hearing and have no more cerebral palsy." Christ nodded and looked at her hair.  
"But, that hair?" She shook her head.  
"I'm keeping this short fuchsia hair because I believe people should look as they feel beautiful. I feel beautiful with this short hair and this color. I'm keeping these glasses, as well. I know that I look good." Jesus shook His head.  
"Do the 3 of you have a problem with her hair color and her glasses?" They exchanged unsure looks and then, shook their heads. He looked at her.  
"You're lucky that these people are nice and friendly people. They don't care. If they had, you wouldn't be looking like this." She shrugged.  
"Then, all love will be lost?" He sighed and shook His head.  
"Alright, I need you to speed them up with the last mission that they have done." She sighed.  
"I didn't buy that movie, Lord." He shook His head and went to her DVD collection. He handed her a DVD that had many discs inside.  
"Let the 3 watch Season 10." She looked at the Lord.  
"Then, they'll ask where is Vala?" The Lord closed His eyes. He nodded, as if, that was a good point.  
"I can't create Vala. I can't have Daniel be in conflict between the two of you." She looked down. He sat on the couch and began to think of what He should do.  
"Who is this Vala?" Cam asked and Noelle went to Jesus.  
"Jesus, You're a creator. You can create Vala, but remove the desire to want Daniel from her heart." He looked at her.  
"That's not a bad idea." Jesus looked at Cam. "Maybe, I can put Vala with Cam. After all, they had an amazing chemistry in 'Farscape.'" Noelle looked at Him with eyes glowing.  
"Jesus, that would actually be perfect. I'm telling you, perfect." He smiled.  
"Then, I'm off to create Vala. You go and get the 3 up-to-date." She nodded. She popped in her 'Stargate SG-1' DVD's. They exchanged surprise looks, when they saw a younger version of themselves. She smiled. She wasn't watching, 'Stargate SG-1' alone anymore.

Suddenly, a knock came on her door. She smiled at the 3. "Excuse me." She opened the door and there was Daniel. "Daniel! Your Stargate SG-1 are here!" He went up the stairs and saw the 3 watching the DVD's. He shook his head. He took a seat and she went to make more popcorn. She looked at the 4. "It's a good thing, things around here don't cost money. I'm feeding 4 people all at once." She shook her head. She got the popcorn and gave it to Daniel. She got her some and sat on the couch away from him. She still wasn't ready.  
"So, guys, when are we going on our next mission?" Daniel and the teams exchanged puzzled looks.  
"We have to wait for a person named Vala to join. We think that's her." Cam pointed to her on the screen. Daniel closed his eyes as he had remembered her. He looked at Noelle.  
"Excuse me." She smiled and left the house. She sat on the porch and sighed. Daniel came out a few minutes later.  
"I went looking for your trailer, but Christ told me that you had to get a bigger house. So, is this the place that you grew up in?" She nodded; slowly. She played with her fingers.  
"I know that you remember her, don't you?" She looked at him and watched him sighed.  
"How did you know?" She had to laugh.  
"Like I said, I have watched 'Stargate SG-1' Seasons 9-10, more than I should have." She nodded, as if, she knew that it was a bad thing. He sighed.  
"Let me take a wild guess. You liked the chemistry that I have had with her?" She sighed.  
"If you want to have her back, you can. I'm not going to force you not to." She shook her head and looked at the reflection of herself through the window. "This Noelle knows that she's beautiful and she don't need a man to tell her that or show it. So, if you want her back, you can have her. You don't need to keep your promise to Christ. I can just go exploring alone and on my own. It's better that way." She gave him a smile and went back into the house. He sighed. Noelle sit back on the couch. The 3 felt awkward because they knew that Vala was Daniel's love interest, while she was supposed to be his now. He folded his hands and looked at the trees that were ahead of him. He swallowed. What was he going to do?

Vala showed up a few hours later to join the party. Noelle did her best to be polite towards her. She wanted New Jerusalem to be a place where no one got jealous of the other and no one fought for any reason. After she served them drinks and food, she went out of the house. "I have a question. This house belongs to Noelle, right?" Vala asked as the 4 nodded. "Then, why did she leave the house and didn't join us for supper?" Daniel sighed and got up.  
"Excuse me." He went outside. Noelle was on the grass, looking up at the white moon and the stars in the sky. It was beautiful. She looked around where she was. It was home. It was _her_ home. He took a seat next to her.  
"You do know that you don't really need to be doing this, right?" He told her as she looked at him.  
"Doing what?" She asked as he looked down.  
"Trying to act like it doesn't bother you that Vala is upstairs. Knowing that we were having a relationship when Season 10 went off." She shrugged.  
"I don't care. All I ask is that once all of you leave, don't come back. Not for any reason." She swallowed and got up. He grabbed her arm.  
"Why do you give up so easy?" She looked at him and laughed.  
"I'm so glad that you think and believe that, that I'm not offended. This is New Jerusalem, Daniel. I don't care what rules and laws Christ established here. But, my rules and my laws are no fighting, no jealousy and just peace. So, I'm going to abide that." She shook her head. "I'm just glad that we didn't do anything or be anything before she showed up. That way it makes it easier for me to get you out of my heart." She let her arm loose and went up the hill to the back deck. He sighed and looked down with his hands in his pockets. He knew had he not opened his mouth about wanting his team back, she would have been in a lot better place. He closed his eyes, when he realized that she was right. This was not the place to go back to old ways. He didn't want to start a New Earth has a liar and a promise breaker. He looked at the house. One way or another, he was going to bring Noelle with him, when they went through the missions.


	19. Last Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If they can handle knowing the Antichrist is in the world, they can surely handle us."

One day, Jesus came to John. "I want you to take Noelle with you and go into the wormhole." John stared at him in surprised.  
"What? Why?" He saw Jesus sighed.  
"There has been a Chinese virus that was pandemic and has impacted the whole world. I want to give humans one last chance to repent."  
"But, why do you want Noelle to go with me?"  
"Both of you need to go and witness for me one last time. You both will need to depend on each other for this."  
"Why don't I take Aeryn?" Jesus shook His head again.  
"Because, I need to reach the deaf and cerebral palsy people too. You know, she's the right person for the job." John nodded as he could see His point.  
"Very well. I'll go and get the ship ready."  
"Thank you."

"Hey, Noelle, can we talk?" John signed and voiced. She looked up at him from the table, puzzled.  
"I guess." She signed back and followed him out of the dining room.  
"Jesus has a mission for us."  
"He does?" He nodded. "That is?"  
"He wants us to go to the wormhole and warn the people not to release this virus that will become pandemic."  
"Just to clarify, we're going back in time?" He nodded and she sighed.  
"Why me? Why not Aeryn?"  
"I've asked Christ the same question and He told me that because He needs you to reach to the deaf and cerebral palsy community as they will listen to you over Aeryn because you're one of them. We're not."  
"What message, am I supposed to give out?"  
"Tell people to repent one last time."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"Give me time to get the ship ready." He left to work on his Farscape module. Noelle went into her room to pack.

John came in a few minutes later. "Are you ready?" He signed and voiced.  
"John, what if, we see ourselves on Earth, what do we do?" Noelle signed asking.  
"I guess, we just have to convince ourselves to listen to us?" He shrugged. "What's important is we're doing something that Jesus wants us to do. Come." She walked behind John.  
"Wait, you better say good-bye to Aeryn." He looked at her puzzled. "You know how much she means to you. I'll meet you at the ship." He nodded.

He found her alone in her room. "How are you?" Aeryn looked up at him.  
"Good. How are you?"  
"Jesus has a mission for me and Noelle to do. So, we're carrying it out."  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Possible."  
"Why do you always have to go on dangerous missions?" He laughed.  
"You know that flying as always been part of my life. Some people can't live without their love ones and it's the same with me and flying. I can't live without it. I didn't think it would be this dangerous until I found out that there was life in space."  
"Are you sorry that you've found out that there's life in space?" He shook his head.  
"If I've never found that out, I would have had our son and my daughter. So, in a way, I can't be sorry." He pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into them. "Are you sorry?" She shook her head.  
"No. You've taught me how to give love. I can't be sorry for that." They hugged. "You'll be back, right?" He smiled.  
"Don't I always come back?"  
"There's one good thing about Noelle going with you."  
"And that is?"  
"Because she loves you as much as I do, she'll never let anything bad happen to you."  
"I'll be back and when I do, we can do something less dangerous."  
"I'll be holding to you to that."  
"Do. Noelle's waiting for me. I'll see you in a bit." They kissed.

He came to the ship and saw Noelle was on her cellphone. "Sorry about the wait." He signed and voiced as she looked up at him.  
"You're wise. You know that dangerous missions don't always have good outcomes. You always treat it, as if, it might be your last." She signed back.  
"We take care of each other. Always. Let's go." He helped her into his ship. He began to form a wormhole and began to think of Earth before the virus hit. She couldn't help, but feel that this time, it was going to be different than the others.

They landed in China. He helped her out and they went to the place where the virus was supposed to take place. "Who are you two?" A guard asked in front of the building.  
"We need to see someone about the Chinese Virus." The guard looked shocked at what he signed and voiced.  
"How could you have known that?"  
"I know it might sounds strange, but we're from the future." For some reason, he believed him.  
"Go right in on the 3rd floor." He opened the door for them, and they went inside. They saw people working on things in the lab. They had no idea, who to speak to and began to ask about the virus. They found a man in a biohazard suit.  
"What do you want?" He asked a little annoyed.  
"We were told that you shouldn't be doing this." John signed and voiced.  
"Are you a scientist?" John shook his head.  
"No, but we're from the future. We're told that, if you release this virus, it will become pandemic." He laughed.  
"You're funny. Since, you know nothing about science, why should I listen to you?"  
"Because, if you don't, you'll die." Noelle signed as John voiced what she said.  
"You both are nuts. This won't get out."  
"And, if it does?"  
"It won't." They exchanged looks.  
"Since, you won't listen to us, we'll go tell the Americans." They left.

Before going to Stargate Command, they made masks out of rubber bands and a bandana. They went to buy gloves. As John was driving to the Command Center, Noelle looked at him. "Do we have time to stop and stargaze?" She signed asking and he looked at her.  
"Is that what you want to do?" He asked back signing and she nodded. He found a secluded place to park his car and they stargazed for a while. He had an idea. He went into his car and turned on the radio. As John and Noelle began to dance, he found himself making out with her. She was grateful that he was and was thinking that he was trying to put her mind to ease. It was working.  
"Are you scared?" She signed asking and he looked into her eyes.  
"No and you shouldn't be either. We've seen Heaven and New Jerusalem, we know that there's a good life after this one. We'll be together again."  
"Is that what you want? Or be with Aeryn and forget about me?" He shook his head.  
"No matter what, I won't forget about you. You're hard not to." She smiled.  
"Promise me, we'll die together?"  
"Don't doubt it." He put her on the bottom of the grass and looked into her eyes.  
"John, are you sure about this?" He nodded.  
"Isn't having sex under the stars something you like?" She smiled.  
"How is it that you know me so well?" He smiled.  
"Simple, you're easy to know." They made love and slept under the stars and the moon.

The sun woke them up the next morning and they got dressed. They went to a hotel to take a shower together and ate breakfast. "Do you think that they'll believe us?" Noelle asked signing and John sighed.  
"I hope so. If they don't, we're screwed." He signed back.  
"Maybe you should buy a newspaper, so I can be ready to show proof." John wiped his mouth and nodded.  
"Do you remember this?" She gestured a little bit.  
"It's been a long time." He nodded.  
"I bet. I don't remember this. So, you'll have to take the lead." They stopped at a gas station where he brought a newspaper and she studied it. January 2020. She had an idea of what was coming.

John drove them to the Cheyenne Mountain. Before they went in, they put on the masks and gloves. "Hey Cam, I thought that you were already in with the Stargate SG-1 team?" The guard asked puzzled.  
"I had to pick up Noelle and bring her back to the base." He looked at them suspicious.  
"Why are you both wearing a mask and gloves?"  
"I'm not really Cam Mitchell, but I'm his twin brother, John Crichton. I've some urgent news for the team."  
"I never knew that he had a twin brother."  
"Why do you think we look alike?" The guard nodded.  
"Very well. You can go in."

"Who are you two and why are you both wearing a mask and gloves?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked curiously, and was puzzled, when he saw John translating what he said in sign language. Then, he looked at her. "I don't believe that we've met. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and you are?" She blushed as they shook hands.  
"Noelle and this is John. We have a favor to ask." She signed as John voiced for her.  
"Why are you voicing for her John?"  
"Because Noelle's deaf, and she can't talk very well, so I voice for her."  
"You're John?" Cam came to him and he nodded. "Why do you look so much like me?"  
"Well, you have two lives. One on Earth and one in space." Cam started laughing.  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do. Anyway, we need your help."  
"How do you know about us?" Sam asked and Noelle looked up at her.  
"I know that this team has seen and heard many things that others would never believe. I believe that there's a high chance that you'll believe us, when we say that we're from the future." John voiced for her as Sam looked confused.  
"Future? We've never met anyone from the future before. Why have you traveled back to here?" They looked down.  
"Because there's going to be a virus that will take over the world and not for the better either." The Stargate SG-1 exchanged looks.  
"How do you know this?" Daniel asked and they sighed.  
"I'm hoping that you would believe me." John voiced for Noelle. "But, Jesus sent us, and He sent us to warn the world. If you don't repent one last time, the Rapture will happen."  
"You both have seen Jesus?" Cam asked confused and they nodded.  
"We're not from this Earth." John explained. "We're actually from another world called, New Jerusalem, which takes place after God destroyed this Earth and made a new one."  
"Let's say we believe you." Samantha spoke up. "What exactly, do you want us to do about it?" They exchanged looks.  
"If I remember correctly," Noelle began to sign, "Stock up on toilet paper and anything else you think is necessary."  
"So, you've already seen it happen?" Daniel asked curiously and she nodded.  
"Is there a cure for this virus?" Teal'c asked.  
"It won't come until after people have died and lives have been impacted."  
"Okay, where is this virus _supposedly_ supposed to come from?"  
"China." John spoke up.  
"China?" The Stargate SG-1 asked together and they nodded.  
"We need to inform the President, if we can warn the people. Do you have any proof of this?" Samantha asked and Noelle looked up at her.  
"I'll tell you, what's happening right now. The Democrats are focusing only on the impeachment. The President will be closing the airports to China and the world will be criticizing him for it. It will take months before they do anything about this virus."  
"Does the President get impeached? Cam asked curiously and Noelle shook her head.  
"No and Kobe Bryant will die in a plane crash."  
"What? No!" She nodded.

Just then, the Stargate SG-1 received an alert message saying that Kobe Bryant and his daughter died in a plane crash. They all turned to stare at John and Noelle. "Okay, we're listening." Mitchell said after he put away his cellphone.  
"Alright. Me and John probably have already been exposed to the virus. Now, the virus will impact people differently. Use us as your guinea pigs to find a cure. But, first, me and John need to the public to warn them and to get them to turn to God again." Noelle signed.  
"You can use our laptops to record your messages and get the messages out." They began to tell people to repent and warn them of the virus that was coming. At first, the world ridicule them and didn't believe. But, then, people started getting it.

John was the first to show the symptoms. He was placed on a hospital bed with Noelle holding his hand. "I hope you can make it John, Aeryn needs you, your children need you." He looked up at her and touched her face.  
"Don't cry or mourn for me. We know that we'll see each other again. If anyone can find a cure for this virus, it's Sam. Keep getting the message out." He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Are you sorry that you came?" He shook his head.  
"No and don't you be either." He coughed and continued to get worse.

Then, it was her turn. She started coughing and having difficult time breathing. Samantha came in with a notepad and a pen. "Did God and Jesus give you a cure for this virus?" Noelle shook her head and Samantha sighed. "Will this virus end?" She shrugged.  
"Dr. Carter, get in here now! We're losing John!" She ran out the door and went to attend John's side. Daniel found himself keeping Noelle company. He found a notepad and a pen.  
"How are you feeling?" She shook her head.  
"Not good." She wrote.  
"You knew you would get it, didn't you?" She nodded. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She wanted to touch his face, but knew if she did, he would get it.  
"You don't remember us, do you?"  
"Us?" She nodded. "I just met you a few days ago."  
"Why are you here? You could get what I have." He shrugged.  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
"But, you shouldn't risk your life for me either." His gloves touched her hair and he smiled.  
"Did you see any of us in the future?"  
"Would you believe me, if I said I did?" He nodded. "Then, yes I did."  
"Where did you see us? Here?" She shook her head and he looked at her puzzled. "Then, where?"  
"New Jerusalem. Jesus brought you all to it and you all went on adventures again." He studied her.  
"You said there was a, 'us,' what exactly do you mean?"  
"No, I want to save the best news for last." Samantha came into the room.

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but John had passed away from the virus." Noelle looked away and tears came down her face. Daniel looked down. "Tell me, what do I do?"  
"If there's anyone that can find a cure for this Dr. Carter, it's you. Don't save me, it's too late. But, you can still save the world." Daniel stayed with her until she took her last breath.

Samantha and Dr. Fraiser kept trying to find a cure and testing them on different people. When the Asgard saw on a map how the virus was impacting the world globally, they beamed all the Stargate SG-1 team on board to their ship. They were surprised to find themselves in a glass room. Thor came out to meet them. "Thor, why are we in here?" He came to the glass.  
"We need to make sure that none of you have the virus as we don't want any of you to expose it to us. After we're sure that none of you have it, we'll release you."

Once, they were released, they saw in space, something opening up. "What's that?" Cam asked and they all went to the window. They watched as a light shine brightly. It was so bright, that they had to sit on the floor and cover their eyes. When the bright light was gone, Thor looked at them. "You can look out now, it's gone." They got up and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
"What happened? Do you know?" Samantha asked.  
"Yes, look at the map of the world." They went to the map and each state showed how many people were missing.  
"What exactly does, 'people missing' mean?" Daniel asked and Thor came to close to them.  
"As you know the Asgard and the humans do not have the same eyesight. I was able to see that when the bright light came about, there were people with wings and white clothes. They went around the world and seems to be collecting people. They took the people to the bright light. I guess, once they were done, the bright light closed up and the people with wings were gone." The Stargate SG-1 exchanged looks.  
"It means, Thor that you just witnessed what 'Christians' have been talking about for a thousands of years. The Rapture."  
"The Rapture?" Cam asked surprised as Daniel nodded.  
"According to the Bible, Jesus was going to come back for His people and take them out of Earth. I'm guessing this virus was so powerful that He had finally came. But interesting, none of us were taken."  
"Odd, when Noelle told you that she saw us in New Jerusalem?"  
"Maybe, she was trying to be nice?" Samantha struggled.  
"Now what's happening in our planet?" Thor pulled up a video.  
"This was made shortly afterwards. Your President has announced that they have a cure for the virus. People have lined up to get it. The cure looks like this." He took a picture of the cure that had the number 666 stamp below on it. The Stargate SG-1's eyes went wide.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Cam asked and Thor looked at him confused.  
"Why would you think that this would be some kind of joke?" Cam swallowed.  
"Because according to the Bible, the number 666 represents the Beast. That only means one thing." He went to the window. "He's here." The rest of the team looked out the window and swallowed.

"So, Noelle was right. Jesus was giving everyone a last chance to repent before this was going to happen." Cam looked back at his team.  
"I've never ever thought of us having to come to terms with the Antichrist being on Earth. I think that this is someone that not even we can beat. I don't think any of can beat the Antichrist. He has powers that we don't." Daniel looked down and sighed.  
"Do we even want to beat him? We haven't even met him yet. What if, he's not as evil as they say he is?" Cam nodded.  
"You better hope that you're right because if you're not, we're definitely screwed."  
"Thor, why not you beamed us down?" Daniel asked him as he looked at him.  
"Of course." He beamed them to the Cheyenne Mountain.

When they arrived to the briefing room, the General was there to meet them. "I thought that you guys have left for good." Daniel smiled.  
"It seems that we're not that special to be taken away. What's happening?"  
"According to our reports, there's a man who sat in church and announced that he is god."  
"He's not god, he's the Antichrist." Cam spoke up and the General looked at him.  
"You're saying that we're actually living in the last days?"  
"According to Thor, he said that he saw the Angels taking humans out and taking them to this bright light. I'm assuming that we've have just witnessed the Rapture."  
"Thor saw that? No one was able to look at the light without being blinded."  
"Well, like Thor pointed out," Daniel said, "The Asgard and the human's eyes are different. They can see pass the bright light."  
"Interesting, I've never knew that fact about them. So, if he's the Antichrist, what are we supposed to do about it?"

Just then, a man who was claiming to be god showed up. "Ah, the famous Stargate SG-1 that I've been hearing so much about. We haven't been proper introduced. My name's Pilate Judas Sinner. Tell me, who are our allies in space?"  
"Why?" Cam asked suspicious.  
"Because whatever treaty they had with the old President, I have a new treaty for them."  
"Which is?" Daniel asked curiously and Pilate smiled.  
"Anything that they desire, I'll give. The only 2 things I ask for is peace and to have them accept the 666."  
"And if they refuse?" Teal'c asked.  
"If they refuse, our treaty will be off, and we'll be forced to make war with them."  
"You can't do this." Daniel told him.  
"Oh, but I can. I'm the new President and soon, to be the world's leader. All will be made to bow down and worship me. If you have a problem with that my dear, Dr. Jackson, you can be replaced or fired. Take your pick." Pilate smiled up at him and touched his face to which Daniel grimaced.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Now, you either do it or I'll do it for you." They all looked at General Collins.  
"He can't do this, can he?" Samantha asked and Collins looked down.  
"I apologize, but he's in power. Think of what he can do, if we refuse."  
"How long will it take for you to reach the worlds?"  
"Considering that there are many different planets out there?" Cam asked and Pilate looked at him unimpressed. "It could take days!"  
"Well, consider it to be your only mission for now. Now, I have the Trust in position to watch this team. They will tell me, if you have carried out your mission or not. Have a good day." He left and the Stargate SG-1 took a seat in disbelief.

"Can you believe that guy?" Daniel asked. "Do we really not have a choice, General?" Collins sighed and looked at his team.  
"Like I said, he has powers that we can't match. If it's true that he has spies watching us, we can't afford to disobey his orders."  
"What do you think will happen, if we do disobey?" Teal'c asked curiously.  
"What do you think? We can all be replaced with people that will actually do it. So, you have no choice. You must carry them out. Start going to the planets that you're familiar with and work your way there." They started protesting, but General Collins had them dismissed.

"I never thought that we would be doing this kind of work. Religions weren't supposed to be real." Daniel told the team as they were getting ready to go off world.  
"I know, but we're living in a very different time. When have we ever seen a virus have that kind of impact? Who knew that the Christian religion would turn out to be the true religion. We should just be happy that we were not forced to accept the mark." Cam told them.  
"The keyword? Yet. We haven't been asked, yet." Daniel told him and he nodded.  
"This might impact Stargate SG-1. We need to make a decision to accept the mark or not and our decisions could be life changing."  
"What's wrong with accepting the mark?" Daniel asked curiously.  
"In the Bible, the bad guys lose and the good wins. The 666 isn't with the good guys, but with the bad." Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Did the Bible mentioned how long that Pilate would rule?"  
"Not long, but I can promise you, it will _feel_ long. So, where are we going first?"  
"I thought that we should go to Teal'c home planet first, Dakara."  
"Why?" Teal'c asked curiously.  
"You, they might listen to." Cam told him.  
"What do you expect me to say?"  
"Well, you could say the truth. The bad man arrived on the scene and wants you to prove your loyalty or die." Cam gave a smirky smile.  
"Why do we always attract people that think that they are gods?" Daniel asked.  
"I guess because we're the good guys."

They arrived to Dakara and the Jaffa were confused to why they were there. "Teal'c, what brings you home so soon?" Ankh asked and Teal'c gave him a friendly smile. "Well, like Cam Mitchell had instructed me to say, the bad man has arrived on the scene and wants you to prove your loyalty to him or you can pick your death."  
"What bad man?" Teal'c looked at Cam.  
"Perhaps you can explain it better than I can as you know the Christian culture better than I do." Cam nodded and came near Ankh.  
"There's a book on Earth called the Bible. It's a very old book that both the Jews and the Christians live by. Anyway, in the book it talks about the 'end of days,' which is the Antichrist arrives on the scene and forces everyone to accept 666 or face his wrath."  
"We have encountered many gods, what makes you so sure that this one is, in fact, a true god?" Mitchell shook his head.  
"He's not a god. He's the opposite. He's what some people would call, the Devil's own son."  
"Who is the Devil?"  
"Well, the Devil is the one who is for evil and God is the one who is for good."  
"Do you believe that he would carry out his threat, if we don't accept the mark?" Cam looked at his team, who looked back at him.  
"Well, that's up for debate. The Antichrist is almost as famous as Jesus Christ is. I hate to confess this, but the Bible has been right. The Rapture has occurred. We have spoken to two witnesses that claimed to have seen the future and have been to New Jerusalem. So, would I dismiss this? I don't think you should." Ankh stared at him.  
"Are you telling me that there's no way we can defend him?" Cam looked down.  
"The Bible has never told us how to exactly defend him. It only states that Christ will be the one to take him down. Not any human."  
"Well, considering that the Jaffa is not like your people, perhaps, we stand a chance?" Mitchell had to admit that was a good point.  
"Are you willing to take that chance?"  
"Just tell me one thing. You say that this man will punish us shall we refuse his mark, right?" Cam nodded. "Did the Bible specifically mention any punishments that we could face?" He nodded again.  
"Yes, we can face being in prison, being in jail or killed."  
"So, in other words, he would take prisoners. Is your world accepting to this man?"  
"Unfortunately, there are more people that worship him and accept him now than there are that don't. According to the Bible, he's the prince of the Earth. Earth is his home."  
"But, now he's after us?" Cam shrugged.  
"Every 'god' wants to be worshipped and adored. How is this one so different?"  
"I'll speak to the counsel and we would do a vote to see, if this one is worth fighting for. Do you think we really stand a chance of winning?"  
"That's not the right question to ask."  
"Then, what is?"  
"If you shall lose, are you prepared to pay the price?" Ankh swallowed and nodded.  
"You speak well, Cam Mitchell. I'll tell the counsel that. Teal'c would you vote with us."  
"I would be honored." He bowed to the Stargate SG-1 team and left.

"Cam, you brought up an interesting question." Sam told him and he looked at her.  
"Which?"  
"If we're prepared to pay the price, shall we lose. Are you prepared?" Cam looked down and was quiet for a few minutes.  
"If you asked me a few days ago, I would have said, 'yes,' in a heartbeat. But now, knowing the book of Revelation is happening before our own eyes, my answer is different. Jail, I can handle. We can't beat him, Sam. If we die, would it make a difference?" He looked at her and she looked down.  
"We have went on many dangerous challenges and we've never talked about, if dying was actually worth it. To think, it had to take the book of Revelation to force us to ask that question." She stood up and put her hands into her pockets. "But, we're all going to die sometime. We might as well die for what we believe in than what we don't." He nodded.  
"You do know that this might be our last adventure?" He asked and looked at her. She swallowed and looked down.  
"Well, it was never meant to last forever." He nodded.  
"Daniel, you're quiet. What's your thoughts about this?" Daniel looked up at him.  
"We have faced many different gods as Sam pointed out. But, we have never been in real danger. You're speaking, as if, there's really a chance we can lose this time. What would be so wrong with accepting the 666?"  
"Well, according to some, 666 brings out the worse in you. According to the Bible, if my memory serves, those that accept the mark will be eaten by birds. They won't survive the end."  
"So, you're telling me that, it doesn't matter, if we accept the mark or not. We're still going to die?" Cam looked down.  
"If this man turns out to be nothing, we're going to get drunk, when this is over."  
"And if, he turns out to be the real deal?" Daniel challenged as Cam looked at him.  
"Then there's no other way to put it, we're fucked." Daniel nodded and looked at Sam.  
"Well, I'm going to believe in what Noelle did." Cam and Sam looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She believed that there was a New Jerusalem and she believed that we were there. Then, I choose to have hope that, even if, we die, we'll still have a happy ending." Cam nodded and stood up.  
"I'm with Daniel. I'll choose to believe there's a happy ending as well. So, if we die, we die."  
"Let's go down as a team and let's go down fighting."  
"Now, I know how it felt on the Titanic." Daniel said as Sam and Cam looked at him. "With the violins playing as the ship was going down. This time, it's us that are going down."  
"Remember, focus on the happy ending and not on the present. Hard to do, I know. But, we're in this together and that's all that matters."

Teal'c came back and joined the rest. "They have voted to fight. I get why, we have overcame the Ori and they figured that we can overcome this as well."  
"Well, we as humans on Earth have decided to go on fighting as well." Daniel told him and he raised his eyebrow.  
"So, we're going to treat it, as if, this is just another mission?" They nodded. "Very well. What is the next planet on our list?"  
"Let's go visit the Atlantis." Daniel suggested.

"What brings you here today?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked, when she saw them.  
"We are warning different planets that there's a bad man on the scene. He is demanding your loyalty, or he'll kill you."  
"Wonderful another villain for the good guys. Is he a threat?"  
"The Bible talks about him forcing people to accept his mark and chip. They warned that those that didn't, will be either killed or prisoned." Daniel said with a smirky smile. "Don't you love it when the villain threats people and thinks, somehow, that it's going to make us automatically give in." He rolled his eyes.  
"Well, they wouldn't be villains, if not for their famous threats." Dr. Weir reminded him. "Does he know how the Stargate works?"  
"If he doesn't, it's only a matter of time until he does." Cam spoke up. "And when he does, it's best that you have a plan in place should you choose to fight."  
"But we're not fighters. We're just explorers that like to study."  
"We get that." Daniel said. "But, it's him that don't. If you reject his mark and chip, it won't matter to him who you are. He _will_ carry out his threats." The doctor sighed and looked down.  
"This chip and this mark, what will it exactly do to us or what's it for exactly?"  
"According to the Bible," Cam explained. "The chip and mark _supposedly_ changes your soul for the worse. If he successfully rules this planet, no one will be able to buy or sell anything. You'll be living as an outcast, while his followers will have the best things." She looked at him surprised.  
"I have never heard of such a thing."  
"You're not from our world, where we have thousands of different religions to choose from. However, the Antichrist is in almost all of the different religions, at least, his daddy is."  
"Who is his daddy?" Cam looked at her and grinned.  
"The Devil."  
"So, this Devil, what is he?"  
"He's evil. He loves and supports bad and evil things." Cam gave her a smirky smile.  
"Does he also have powers?" He nodded.  
"According to the Bible, some witches and Satanists, they would say that he does."  
"What is Stargate SG-1 prepared to do?" The team exchanged looks.  
"We're wanting to fight. We lived to battle the bad guys, if we go down, we're going down doing what we love." She nodded.  
"I will talk to my people and have them make a decision. But, your decision sounds like a good one."  
"Just hope that you have a decision made, if he should come. We have other planets to go and warn. Have a good day." Cam tapped his cap and they left.

The last planet they decided to go to was Gaia. The Nox were surprised to see the Stargate SG-1 team. "We thought that we would never see you again."  
"Well, we felt it would be best to leave you alone for a while."  
"Come, we can eat, while you explain why you're here." They followed him to a picnic table where food and drinks were. "So, why are you here?" Ohper asked after they have all sat and began to eat.  
"There's possibility that a bad man will come here and force you to make a decision." Cam spoke up.  
"There will always be bad men that will force everyone else to make a decision. What makes this one so different?" Daniel sighed and looked at them.  
"Back on our world, we had a wonderful orator named Hitler. His speeches were so good that he got an army to follow him. As a result, over 6 million people were killed." They looked at him surprised. "This bad man that could come is almost similar. He'll show up making wonderful speeches. The only difference between him and Hitler is that he'll offer you anything that you can dream of, as an exchange."  
"But, we have everything that we need, there's nothing that we desire that we don't have. What will he threaten to do to us shall we refuse?" Lya asked.  
"He will either have you killed or prisoned."  
"We've never been afraid of anyone. We're not going to start now." Ohper said and Cam nodded.  
"That's how we feel too. We've decided to go down fighting him. We started fighting with the bad men, it's only fitting that we continue the fight. No matter the cost." Ohper nodded.

"Are you asking for our help?" They exchanged looks and smiled.  
"Don't you think it would be best, if you remain hidden? If he doesn't know you exist, he might not come after you." Sam said and the Nox exchanged looks.  
"Does he know the stargate address to here?" The team looked down.  
"If he doesn't, he will." Cam answered.  
"You speak with such confidence. So, this is a really a bad man that you feel is a real threat?" Ohper looked at Teal'c. "We've heard your people have defeated the Ori. How could you have confidence that this man is someone that you can't overcome?" Teal'c looked up and smiled.

"My people are already prepared to fight back as well. The Antichrist is not part of our world, but in the humans'. When they decided to travel to different worlds, they had no idea that they would get us involved in their fights. I can't blame them. Everyone is curious about things in life. They were curious about life in space. Outer space is beautiful, and it should be explored. I've encountered many humans in my life, and I'll be honest. I've never seen such a fear over one man in my time on Earth. However," he looked at Daniel. "I can see it from his perspective why they are scared. They have already witnessed a man like this before and know what he's capable of. They know what could be coming and are not looking forward to it. I think I've also remember researching the Holocaust that happened. It was truly a horrible event. Unfortunately," he looked down. "History does tend to repeat itself. Had the Stargate SG-1 team have not encounter a human like this before, perhaps, they would be less afraid." The Nox nodded.  
"You seem to understand their people and their world better than us. Having witness this event, do you think that it's worth it to be afraid?" Teal'c sighed.  
"Yes. To have one man be able to brainwash a thousands of other humans, it's indeed frightening."  
"But, you're not afraid?"  
"I'm not like them, I didn't witness it. I didn't grow up hearing about it, so how can I be afraid?"  
"That's is how we feel. But, we also can understand your fear. Use this to your advantage."  
"How?" Sam asked curiously.  
"You say that you have encountered a man like this one before, you had all that time to think of how to prevent it and how to make the situation better. Use that knowledge. Don't have it go to a waste."  
"Yes, that's what they taught us in schools." Cam said as he had one hand on his face. "That's why we studied the Holocaust all over the world to make sure that it didn't happen again."  
"That's wise, but did they teach you how to avoid it? How to prevent it? Those are the important questions. What would you have wanted to be done differently?" The team exchanged looks.  
"I wish you were there to teach us these things before it became too late." Sam said as she looked down.  
"Yes, it's sad that it had to take this situation for you to come to us for wisdom. But, it's not too late. Instead of using this time to warn us and other planets, you need to go back to yours and prepare them. Get them ready for what's coming. Hopefully, they'll listen to you." The Stargate SG-1 stood up.  
"Thank you for your time and wisdom. I hope that you'll make it." Cam said as he shook Ohpher's hand.  
"Remember, don't worry about us. We know that bad men exist and we're ready for them." Sam gave them a smile.  
"Good luck." They left to go back to the Stargate Command.

"So, have you warned other planets about the Antichrist's offer?" The General asked them.  
"Sir, we want to do something." Daniel spoke up.  
"And that is?"  
"We want to testify to the world what we do and what we're _prepared_ to do."  
"Testify what?" He asked puzzled.  
"How to prevent what's coming and how to be prepared for it."  
"You think that the world can handle this?" He asked appalled.  
"If they can handle knowing the Antichrist is in the world, they can surely handle us."


	20. One More Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Stargate SG-1 gets their first mission.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nhq6NoSJKig&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=4&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nhq6NoSJKig&list=PLE8tHAciFBVKXbyOTNYZWb1zVAcbkkWoX&index=4&t=0s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bG5N3GC-m20>

Daniel followed Noelle to the upper deck. He saw that she had gotten into the hot tub and was observing the million of stars that were in the sky. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he took off his clothes and only left his boxers on. He copied her and looked up at the million of stars. He was remembering some of his missions and challenges that he had taken across the galaxy. Would things be the same or different? He looked straight ahead and saw through the glass door, his team laughing and talking with each other, as if, they were reminiscing on old times. He would have been in there, if his first mission wasn't to get Noelle to go with them. He sighed and looked at her. While he remembered that he, once, gave his heart to Vala, he was wanting to give his heart to her instead. She was beautiful, kind and very polite. She looked down, played with the water and looked up. She jumped, when she saw that Daniel was in the hot tub with her.

"Even when I'm hearing, I still can't hear it, when a person is in the same room with me." She shook her head.  
"How old were you when you became deaf?" She sighed and had a sad smile.  
"8. No one knew why I was. But honestly, I didn't care about it that much. The only thing I missed was the music. Now, I can listen to it anytime I want and where." She smiled.  
"I have no idea, what that's like to become deaf at a late age and then, have it back. It must be quite an experience." She nodded.  
"One thing that I'm grateful for? I still get to have nature. I still get to see the stars, moon, green grass and trees. I have always been into nature. Even here, I still am." She smiled at him as he returned it.  
"Well, if you come with me and SG-1, you'll get to be seeing more than what you are now. I can promise you that much." She sighed.  
"Daniel, I can't do this. I know that you might think that I'm weak, but I have only been in love, once. After that experience, I refuse to let another soul in. I just didn't think that love was worth it after that. I can't do this to my heart or to myself. I'm too old and tired to fight and play games. So, if you want Vala, I'll let you have her." He sighed.  
"I get it. First loves are the best and the worse." She had to smile and nod to that. "But, this is new Earth and like you said, 'With new Earth comes new experiences.' Jesus probably created this Earth to be better than the old one. You wanted me, so give me the chance." She closed her eyes.  
"Jesus told you that?" He nodded as she sighed. "I apologize. I should not have been so into 'Stargate SG-1' and think that you were the hottest guy on there." He shook his head.  
"You don't need to apologize. You're giving me a new experience, as well. What Jesus asked for was fair. You wanted me here and because of that, I'll get to do what I have done on the old Earth. Hopefully, things will be better this time around." She looked at him.  
"You're being honest, aren't you?" He smiled and nodded. She sighed.  
"Do you think that you can get over Vala?" She asked. "Or would you want to?" He sighed and looked down.  
"New Earth and new experiences." She smiled and nodded.  
"All that's missing is a glass of champagne and that wonderful speech." Just then, all of Stargate SG-1 came up to the deck.  
"Hey, you got a hot tub, too?" Vala asked; surprised. She had to smile.  
"Dad knew that I had cerebral palsy as a kid, so he was told having a hot tub would help me with my legs. Not only did he get a hot tub, he got a pool too." She pointed to the pool that was on the right side. They all looked at it and shook their heads.  
"No offense, but what exactly did your father do?" Cam asked as she looked at him and smiled.  
"He was an IRS worker." He nodded.  
"Yep, that would explain everything." She shook her head and got out. She was too hot.  
"Actually, I was about 5 or 6 years old, when Dad and I visited this house. He turned to me and asked me, if I wanted it. I said yes. Who knew the memories that I would have had here?" She shook her head as she was remembering things.  
"Well, I think all people want to go to their childhood home. You just took that literally." Sam said as she chuckled.  
"Can you blame me?" She smiled and shook her head. Just then, Cam and Val came up and gave Daniel and Noelle, a glass of champagne. "Was I really talking that loud?" She asked them as they looked at her confused. "I was just telling Daniel that all that was missing was a glass of champagne and his speech." They looked at her surprised and looked at him.  
"Okay, Daniel, what's your perfect speech?" Cam asked as he got out of the hot tub and stood on the deck. He raised his glass.  
"New Earth and new experiences." They all nodded and began to click the champagne glasses. Noelle sighed as she looked at Daniel. Could she really let this one in? Would she really want to?

That night, when they have all went to bed, Noelle went to her laptop and began to watch on YouTube, "My Pearl Harbor Story- Daniel Vala Cam," by KisaraProduktion. She was grateful that she could still sing softly and quietly as the song, "There You'll Be," by Faith Hill played. Daniel woke up and could hear the music through her room. He peeked in and saw her singing and dancing. He shook his head and quietly went to see the video that she was watching. He was surprised to see it was him, Cam and Vala. She had closed her eyes to the music. When she was done, she jumped. She sighed. "I should have asked Jesus, if I become hearing, will I still jump when people sneak up on me? What are you doing out of bed?" She asked him as he looked at her.  
"Did you want me back for Vala or for you?" He asked as she swallowed. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Daniel, it's way too early to have this conversation. I mean, we barely know each other. You know Vala more than you know me." He had to admit that she had a point.  
"I just want to know where I stand. With you or with her?" She gave him a look that was out of love.  
"Daniel," She put her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to pick, whoever, that's in your heart. If it's her, it's her. If it's me, it's me. I'm not going to ask you to choose. After that was done to me, I vowed to myself that I would never do that to anyone else." He nodded.  
"Christ told me that Satan, once, asked you to choose between them and a man." She shook her head.  
"Why did He tell you that? It was a long time ago. I never regret the decision to pick God over him. I just regret that I had to choose." He looked down.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you." She shook her head.  
"It taught me to know where my heart was. I know what's it's like. That's why I won't do that to you. Not now and not ever." He swallowed and looked at her.  
"Do you still have feelings for me?" He asked as she looked at him puzzled.  
"Why do you think that I don't? Heck, you just caught me watching a Daniel Jackson music video. If I didn't have any feelings for you, I would be honest, the last time you knocked on that door, I would not have let you in." She crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. He looked into her eyes and looked down.  
"Truth to be told, I'm having some feelings for you, too." She stared at him and sighed.  
"No, this is way too early. Don't say that until the lust goes away and you get to know me better." She looked away.  
"Noelle, this is new Jerusalem and I doubt I have any lust in me, right now. I know that you're flawed. You don't trust people, you don't want to let anyone in and you're too scared to get hurt again." He sighed and looked at her. "Humans are varied. Some take more than one time to fall in love to swear it off forever and some humans are like you. They fall in love once and that's it." She swallowed and nodded. She shook her head.  
"'Stargate SG-1' should have warned me, how smart you are." She confessed. He looked down and couldn't help, but smile.  
"There's more to me than my job. You'll find that out. Maybe it's not just me, who fell in love too fast." He looked at her and watched her close her eyes.  
"If you're asking me, if I regret it, the answer is no. I wanted to know you better. If it was only lust, I would be all over you, by now." He nodded.  
"I believe you. I also believe that you want to know me better, the same way that I want to know you." She shook her head.  
"Well, you're in a better position than I am."  
"How do you figure?" She looked at him and smiled.  
"If things don't work between us, you'll still have Vala. If things don't work between us, I'll have no one." He looked down and sighed.  
"You really don't have a back-up?" She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I wish that I did. But, I don't."  
"Just one question, before I leave. How old were you, when you died?" She crossed her arms, closed her eyes and tried to remember.  
"I think that I was 45 or somewhere around there." He shook his head.  
"You had 45 years of human experience and out of all of them, you only wanted me?" She shrugged.  
"It's a good thing that you're not a judge." He looked at her puzzled. "You would find me guilty." He had to laugh and shake his head.  
"You know that I have been on many missions and had many things placed on me. But, I'll tell you this. You and Christ are putting the most heaviest burden on me, right now. To know that I'm the only shot you have." She looked down.  
"So, I don't think it's me who has regrets. But, you?" He shook his head.  
"I'm like you. I like challenges. This is going to be one of a heck of a challenge. But, I have already made it pass the gate." She looked at him puzzled.  
"How did you do that?" He smiled and touched her chin.  
"I got you to come with us to the missions and the challenges." He kissed her softly. "Good night, Noelle. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked away. She stared at the door. Yep, he already knew how to enter her heart. But, that was the easy part. She was wondering, would he pass the hard part?

Daniel was surprised, when he saw Vala outside the door. He closed his eyes and knew that she had heard the conversation. "I have watched all of Season 9 and 10, plus the movies. You were clearly into me and now, you're going to run to her?" She asked him as he sighed.  
"Look, what we had was a good run. It was the old Earth and it had passed away. Now, this is the new Earth. Are you telling me that you would want to be stuck with me forever?" She shook her head and sighed.  
"It had taken me so long to finally win your heart and only for you to give it to someone else." She crossed her arms and he touched her chin to make her look at him.  
"Honey, you had me for over 30 years. We had a life and you're telling me that you would do it all over again?" She shook her head and looked down.  
"I choose to have 30 years with you that had to mean something." He looked down and sighed.  
"You heard what she said. If I get to know her better and I find out that I want you, you'll have me back." She looked away.  
"So, you want me to be like Leah in the Bible? Be second place?" She gave him a disgusted look. "I had you before _she_ did." He nodded.  
"Yes, but she's the reason that I'm here right now at this very moment. You owe her that much to get to know me." Vala shook her head and looked at Noelle, who was now in bed; asleep.  
"I won't be like Leah. I won't wait around. If you decide that you rather have her than me, you'll lose out. She might not ask you to choose, but I will. It's either me or her." He sighed and threw his head back. Why did he have to be the one with female problems? He looked down and looked at Noelle. He swallowed.  
"Since, you're forcing me to choose right now, I'm picking her. The reason? She has patient and you don't." He walked away as she looked at him shocked.

A knock came on the door the next morning. Noelle sighed and opened the door. "Good morning." Jesus said as He smiled. She smiled back.  
"My Lord, please come in." He nodded and followed her upstairs. She shook her head. "I would never imagine Jesus walking up these stairs." He frowned.  
"Noelle, you know that God has been in this place. Even Sajaiael has been in this place." She sighed and nodded.  
"Have you seen him?" He looked down and swallowed.  
"He did come to see me about you." He confessed as she nodded.  
"So, he hasn't forgotten about me?" He shook His head as she nodded again.  
"I see that you influence the whole SG-1 to sleep?" She looked at Him; guilty.  
"Lord, I didn't expect to make _any_ friends. It's not my fault that they wanted to follow me." He shook His head.  
"SG-1, arise and shine, for your Lord is calling you." Cam, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala rubbed their sleepy eyes and looked at Him.  
"I still can't believe that you're real, sir." Cam said as he shook his head. He nodded.  
"I know, none of you believed in Me. But, we're not here to dwell in the past. Since, Daniel wants to have a SG-1 in this New Jerusalem, I'll give you, your first assignment." He took a seat. "I want you to create a museum of the old Earth. People should not forget where they have came from and be grateful to where they are. Your mission is to find things around the galaxy that reminds you of the old Earth and bring them here." Noelle looked at Christ.  
"Can we have a uniform?" She asked Him. He smiled and looked at her.  
"I'll tell you what. Since, this is new Earth, you can create your own uniform. I know Noelle likes camo, so here." He gave her a green camo outfit as she smiled and went into her room to change.  
"Daniel, you have always liked being in a green jacket, black t-shirt and black shoes, so unless you want something different…" Christ looked at him. Daniel sighed and looked down.  
"Is this the outfit that Noelle likes?" He asked, looking up at Him. He smiled and nodded. "Then, yeah, I'm good." He nodded and let Cam, Vala, Teal'c and Sam pick their uniforms.

After Jesus handed out the rest of the uniforms, Vala spoke up. "Jesus, I want out of this assignment." She told Him and He sighed. He took her out to talk with her privately. Noelle looked at Daniel, who looked down and wouldn't look at anyone.  
"What's the problem?" He asked her.  
"Daniel. I had a hard time getting into his heart. He finally gives it to me and then, he gives it to someone else? No. I can't accept that." He sighed.  
"Walk with Me." She walked with Him to a house. He knocked on the door as a man opened it.  
"My Lord," he bowed, "What do I owe to this pleasure?" He smiled.  
"Arise, do you mind, if we use your television and your DVD player?" The man shook his head and lead them to it. Jesus took the 'Farscape' DVD and put them into the DVD player. She looked at Him curiously and watched the TV show. She was shocked as she learned the amazing chemistry that she had with Mitchell. It didn't even come close to what she had with Daniel. She swallowed and looked at Him. He had His hand to His head and looked at her, as if, He was expecting her to react that way. She looked down.  
"I never knew that me and Cam had that kind of chemistry." He nodded.  
"You still want Daniel?" He asked, giving her a puzzled look. She swallowed.  
"But, why didn't I remember that?' He sighed.  
"Noelle wanted to create Dr. Daniel Jackson, so the whole team is focusing on that. Had she wanted John Crichton instead, you would have."  
"If I let Daniel have Noelle, does this mean that I'm getting Cam?" He stood up and smiled.  
"Noelle is a fan of many TV shows. 'Farscape' was one of them. So, really? It was _her_ idea, not Mine." He shook His head. She stared at Him.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"So, before you start hating on her, think of the gift that she's giving you. A second chance at what you and Cam had unless you want to stick with Daniel?" She sighed.  
"Jesus, you're making things confusing for me. On one hand, Daniel and I had over 30 years together and on the other hand, me and Cam were actually married and had a son. Where is he, by the way?" He smiled.  
"If you continue to have a relationship with Cam, I'll reveal more to you about your son." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I want to know what happened to my son, so I'll try to have a relationship with Cam." She stood up.  
"Alright, but do you promise Me that you won't give Noelle a hard time?" She shook her head.  
"I'll treat that girl, as if, she's my sister." He smiled.  
"Are you ready to go back and join the rest of the Stargate SG-1 team now?" She nodded. They left to go back to Noelle's house.

"I would never have been able to wear black boots or any boots on the old Earth. Now look at me wearing these black boots." Noelle said as she looked at others.  
"Well, remember what the Bible says?" Cam asked her as she looked at him confused. He was grooming her to make sure that she looked okay. "I can do all things through Christ Jesus, who gives me my strength." She nodded.  
"Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation: old things have passed away-behold, all things have become new." Christ said as He and Vala entered the room. Noelle looked at them.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked as Vala gave her a hug. She looked at Christ puzzled, but He just smiled.  
"Alright, you're dressed, perfect. Now, you'll need a spaceship. Since, Noelle started this, she gets to name the spaceship." She thought for a minute.  
"I know that I shouldn't be doing this Lord, but it just feels so right. I want to name it 'Enterprise,' since, we need to bring back things that are from old Earth to the new. What's a better name for a spaceship than a name from the old Earth?" He nodded.  
"Very well, come and follow Me to the 'Enterprise'."

The 6 of them followed Christ. "Now, I have added windows since My daughter is crazy about looking at outer space things. This ship has 7 rooms, even though there are only 6 of you. If you encounter anyone on your mission, they can stay there. Each room is personalized. For example, come." Christ gestured for them to come. They came to a room that was decorated in blue with blue lights underneath the bed that also had a fish tank and fake water running down the walls. It also had stars on top of the ceiling. "This is Noelle's room." She smiled and saw on the door, it had her name in a graffiti style like. Daniel's room had everything made out of wood. The bed frames, walls and shelves. A wooden computer desk for a laptop and a big screen tv. Cam had a room that looked a little mature. Light blue walls, a big screen tv with a DVD player and a PS4 with games. They came to Vala's room that was very much a female like. A canopy bed with a princess net cast over it, pink flowers in vases, a white long couch with the word 'HOME' in black letters and Christmas lights all over the room. Teal'c had a room that almost looked similar to Daniel's. Wooden walls, a wood bed frame, walls and shelves. He had a fireplace that was make out of granite. Sam had a blackboard and with a chalk behind her bed, "GE,NI,U,S" in the periodic table, "S,AM" also in periodic table on the door, it had glass table with a computer on it and a television set. Each person had their favorite memory or their favorite person on the walls. For Noelle, it was: Buddy Holly, Sajaiael, her with a man at what looked like to be at a prom, a picture of her looking at a man who was looking back at her and the year in black and red, "1996." She had to smile, when she saw those pictures. If her and Daniel worked out, she would get a picture of both of them. But, she wouldn't tell anyone that. "Now, that you have seen your rooms and that they are personalized, I'm going to leave you to it. Daniel and Cam, you're in the driver's seat for a while. I have put the knowledge in your minds on how to work this ship. Blessings to you all and I'll see you, when you get back." Jesus left the spaceship and went back to His Throne.

Noelle decided to take the seat that was far away from the others, so that she could watch the view, while Daniel and Cam began to drive the ship. Vala, Sam and Teal'c sat near Daniel and Cam. They began to climb higher and higher until finally they reach the sky. They began to investigate for any sign of human life anywhere. Noelle was an awe as she watch them travel. The planets, galaxy and stars. She felt like, she was finally into her second home. She laid back and smiled.

As they traveled in space, Vala took Noelle and Sam to a bar that was on the ship. They began to drink. "Tell me Noelle, how long have you had a crush on Daniel?" She looked down.  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked Vala and she nodded. "Truth to be told, since Season 9."  
"Why so late?" She shrugged.  
"I had this one roommate that lived with me at a time. He introduced me to 'Stargate SG-1' and we started with Season 9."  
"What did you think of me?" Vala asked as she smiled.  
"You had amazing chemistry with Daniel." She nodded and looked at Daniel, who was sitting with the guys watching movies.  
"Glad someone knew that Daniel had feelings for me. Did you ever watch 'Farscape?'"  
"I never heard of that tv show until I went on Stargate fan forums and they were talking about it. I was curious and I can't tell you, how hard I cried when you died and when John died. I actually had to stop the program and pause. It was too emotional for me."  
"You should know that in tv programs, no one ever really dies." She choked and laughed.  
"I take it, you haven't seen the tv program, 'Supernatural?'" They looked at her.  
"Were you really that lonely that tv was all that you had?" Sam asked as Vala continued to look at her, curiously.  
"I grew up an only child. Watching television was feeling like someone else was in the room. If that makes sense."  
"Well, you have us now. We'll be your friends." Sam put her hand on top of Noelle's. She looked down and smiled.  
"You don't have to be."  
"We know that we don't. But, we want to be." They moved to Noelle's room.  
"What was your secret?" Vala asked as Noelle looked at her confused.  
"To?" Vala gave her a look that read, "You know what I'm talking about." She shook her head.  
"You _were_ into boys, weren't you?" She started laughing as Vala sat on the bed.  
"You think that I wasn't into boys?" She continued to laugh and shake her head. Sam joined Vala on the bed as they looked at her. "Alright, I had my first boyfriend in first grade, I had 2 boys that fight over me in junior high and they didn't want to be friends with each other because of me. I wrote guys love letters and pass them on to my friends to give to them." She continued to think. "I dated 4 different boys in high school and confused the hell out of everyone because they never knew who I was dating. I had many offers to take my virgin, but I declined until I met my first love. After he opened the door, oh, I went crazy."  
"Ok, if that's true, why did you never get married or have any kids?" Sam asked as she sighed, took a chair and sat in front of them.  
"I'm afraid when I got older, things changed." She looked at both of them. "Are you both open-minded?" They exchanged puzzled looks.  
"Well, I think that we both would like to think so." Vala said carefully as she looked at Sam, who nodded.  
"I wasn't just into boys." They stared at her.  
"You were into girls too?" She got up and went to the window.  
"I was in second grade and I had this friend. Her older sister was molesting her and I guess she liked it because she did it to me." They looked at her. Noelle drank her champagne and continued to look out the window. "I liked it too. Too much, in fact. After that, I became bisexual." She turned to look at them.  
"So, why didn't you get a girlfriend or a wife?" Vala asked as she shook her head.  
"I became a Christian and I was just so afraid that being gay was wrong. So, I was always terrified to open that door. But, that didn't stop women from hitting on me."  
"I believe you." She shrugged as Sam shook her head. "That's the power of fear. You let it rob you of what you could have had. Are you still afraid?" Sam asked as her as she nodded.  
"I know that I shouldn't be, but yeah, I still am." She shook her head.  
"You need to stop that." She put down her glass of champagne, took Noelle's glass and sat it on the floor. She brought her to a mirror. "You're not deaf anymore. You don't have cerebral palsy anymore. You're beautiful now. You have a guy, who is right now, wanting you. Daniel's a good guy and I'm not saying that because he's my friend. I'm saying that because it's the truth. He's willing to let you in, even through he's afraid, like you. Don't let fear win. You're stronger than fear. Be an overcomer." Vala stood up and joined them at looking at the mirror.  
"Here's a trick. Think that he wants you. Think that he's in love with you. Even if it's not true, just think it _could_ be true, someday."  
"Is that how you won Daniel's heart?" Noelle asked as she smiled.  
"I like to think so. But, I can tell that his heart now, lies with you."  
"I'm sorry, Vala." She shook her head.  
"I can have amazing chemistry with anyone and that includes Cam Mitchell or John Crichton."  
"Any pointers with him?" She laughed and looked at her.  
"Just one thing, my dear. You hurt him, I'll hurt you." Noelle nodded.  
"Fair enough." Sam and Vala decided to sleep in the same room with Noelle. As Vala put it, "have a slumber party." She just smiled and shook her head. She never had one growing up. She sat close to the wall and watched as they slept. She drank the champagne bottle and looked down. How did she get to be so blessed?

Daniel opened the door and saw Sam on the bed, Vala on the floor and Noelle sitting up close to the wall. He shook his head. "Do you really have a hard time sleeping?" He asked as he took his place in front of her. She looked at him.  
"Dad, once, labelled me a vampire." She told him and he tried not to laugh. He shook his head.  
"How was the 'slumber party'?" She gave him a look.  
"If you're asking, if we talked about you, of course, we did." He looked down and shook his head.  
"All bad, huh?" She shook her head.  
"No, Sam advocated for you. She told me what a great guy that you are." He smiled and looked at Sam.  
"Yeah, we have been friends for a long time and went through a lot together." She nodded and continued to drink. He looked back at her.  
"What's going through your mind that's keeping you from sleeping?" She looked down and shook her head.  
"All my life on Earth, I spend my time in fear." She confessed as she looked at him. "Afraid to let anyone in and afraid to go that far." He looked down.  
"Well, this is new Earth, you can let go of that fear now." She gave him a smile as she looked at him.  
"I'm going to do, what I have done for all the others." He gave her a puzzling look. "I'm going to give you a chance. I know that you're not perfect because neither am I. But, you have to be 100% sure and that's the only way that I won't have any fear." He took her hand.  
"Just give me time. I'm halfway there." She nodded and she turned around. She got between Daniel's legs and looked out the window as he put his arms around her. They looked outside the window until they both fall asleep. The next morning, Noelle was surprised to find herself sleeping on top of Daniel as his arm was around her. She saw that Vala and Sam were gone. She studied his face and bit her lip. He looked so cute, even when he was still sleeping with his glasses on. She touched his face and began to kiss him. He was puzzled until he looked down and there was Noelle, looking up at him. "Good morning." He smiled.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She nodded.  
"Sorry to use you for a bed and a pillow." He shrugged.  
"You're lucky that the floor is soft as a bed. Jesus must have knew that this would happen. Come on, let's go eat breakfast." He got up and helped her off the floor.

He took her hand and they all looked at them. "Oh, Daniel got some action last night!" Cam teased him as he frowned at him.  
"We just slept, that's it."  
"No, you had all the women in there. You wouldn't even share?" Cam was grinning and he just shook his head.  
"You never teased me on the old Earth."  
"New Earth and new experiences." He sat down and began to eat breakfast as Daniel and Noelle got theirs.  
"So, how was the 4 some last night?" Cam asked them. As they all coughed and choked. Noelle playfully hit him.  
"You had to go there when we were all eating and drinking? You couldn't wait? Jealous of how hot Daniel is that he had a 4 some last night?"  
"I see that I have meet my match." She shook her head.  
"Your match is Vala. My match is this man." She put her arms around him. Daniel just shook his head and smiled.  
"You're right about that. I ain't into women that have short fuchsia hair like he is."  
"Good to know, I'll keep it this way." He rolled his eyes.  
"You do that."  
"Have we found any planets yet?" Sam asked as Cam looked at her while drinking his orange juice. He shook his head.  
"No, we're still searching."  
"What do we do until then?"  
"Want a 6 some?" He asked as Noelle shook her head.  
"Cam darling, it's way too early to be thinking about sex." They all coughed and choked.  
"Okay, I'll quit. For now." He was still coughing.  
"Let me take a wild guess, you haven't been around deaf people?"  
"No and why is that important? You're not deaf anymore." She nodded.  
"Right, but I _used_ to be deaf. I think there's a part of me that's still having one of the bad traits, related to deafness."  
"And that is?" She smiled.  
"I say, exactly what's on my mind and I don't hold back."  
"Yeah, it might have been a good idea for us to have practice being around deaf people." Noelle laughed as she took her plate and the cup to the kitchen. She volunteered to wash the dishes and Daniel volunteered to dry.

They all gathered around to watch movies and television, when a beeping was being heard. They rushed and saw that they were coming to a planet where life was found. They were excited to see where they have landed and what they would find. But, were shocked, once, they came out of the ship. Noelle shook her head. Even though she was the only one that was deaf and had cerebral palsy on the old Earth, she still could share one thing in common with all of them. She knew and remembered, what the old Earth had looked like. They exchanged worried looks. What if they ran into themselves? Then, what? If they did, what would they find? Daniel sighed and walked up to Noelle. "None of us have to ask Jesus. We all know that you're in charge. Do you want to proceed with this planet or leave?" She couldn't believe that they were leaving the fate and decision into her hands. She stepped a foot closer to the old Earth and looked down. She remembered Christ's words and turned to them.  
"Remember, Christ asked us to gather things that represent the old Earth to bring to the new one. What's a better planet than this?" She asked all of them. They all looked at her and knew that she spoke the truth. Daniel nodded.  
"Before we go walking on this Earth, we need to find a way to hide the spaceship. Jesus put it in my mind that you are to tap the spaceship. Once you do, it will be invisible. No one will be able to find it. We would be given an x-ray vision to find it and when we do, you'll have to kiss it to have it revealed." Daniel said to Noelle, who looked surprised.  
"Wow, Jesus trust me with this ship?" The rest looked at her.  
"Well, you wanted Jackson created and as a result, he wanted us created. So, yeah, you started this whole thing." Cam said as he looked at her. She nodded and looked away.  
"If you want us to turn back…" The rest of them shook their heads.  
"I'm not trying to laid any blame on you." He explained. "I'm just saying, don't be surprised that Christ not only trusted you with this ship because He also trusted you to be our leader." She looked down.  
"I thought that men had a hard time knowing, when a woman is in charge?" She asked Cam and he laughed.  
"Please, I'm not that shallow or that intimidated that a woman's in charge." He rolled his eyes. She looked at him as she figured him out.  
"I get it why you're not. You think that, if you just shut up and let a woman take charge, the people will find out that they really need a man to do it. Instead of a woman." He had to laugh and look away.  
"You wish that I was that way. But, I'm not. I have already had the experience in taking charge. You think that it's all fun and games. You'll see." She shook her head and sighed. Daniel didn't feel comfortable, watching Noelle and Mitchell as they were going at it. He spoke up.  
"Alright, let's stay together. If you see any of yourselves, do your best to hide." Noelle tapped the spaceship as they nodded and began to walk around the old Earth. They saw familiar streets, signs and people. She had no idea, where exactly that they had landed. Daniel went up to a man.  
"Excuse me, can you tell us, where we are?" He asked as the man looked up at him.  
"You're in Colorado and near Colorado Springs." He lifted his hat off and left. Daniel's eyes were wide. Could that mean? They saw an Enterprise car store and rented a car. Noelle sat in the back, half excited and half scared as they travelled to what was supposed to be the Cheyenne Mountain. Daniel was driving, while Cam took the passenger's seat. He realized that he had nothing to show proof that they were, once, members of the Stargate SG-1. He didn't even know, if there still was one. They arrived to the gate. He rolled down the window.  
"Dr. Jackson! It's good to see you. We have been waiting for your team to get back from the camping trip and were worried, when you have been delayed. Go right in!" The guard said and smiled. He turned to the rest of them. They looked just as surprised as he did.

They walked into the Stargate Command Center and were shocked. It looked the same as it did, when they had left it. Noelle bit her lip; she knew that they would ask questions about her. They saw General Jack O' Neill and were stunned to see him.  
"I'm relieved to see that you're all back and safe. But, who is she?" He pointed to Noelle. She sighed, stepped up and looked up at him into the eyes.  
"I'm Noelle Payton. Pleasure to meet you, sir. I know that the Stargate SG-1 holds you up in the highest honor." She shook his hand and gave him a smile. He looked at her and crossed his arms.  
"How do you know about me?" He asked.  
"Well, sir, Daniel and Cam wouldn't stop talking about you." She said; surprising herself as well as the others. The General was still confused.  
"Why are you with my people?" She looked at Daniel as she was out of answers. He sighed.  
"I thought that she would be a valuable person to add to our team." O'Neill sighed.  
"Daniel, we just don't have any more room, things are tight around here." She bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't, but she also knew that it could work.  
"General, how about I just stay on as Dr. Daniel Jackson's intern? I'm willing to stay on for free." Jack stared at her as well as the rest did.  
"Are you sure that this is something that you're willing to do?" He asked; concerned. She sighed and looked down.  
"I could learn a lot from Dr. Jackson." The General looked at him.  
"Are you okay with this?" Daniel looked at her as she looked at him. She had her hands behind her back. He swallowed nervously.  
"If it's okay with you, sir." Jack sighed.  
"Washington would be thrilled that someone on this base wants to do anything for free. If it's okay with you Jackson, it's okay with me. How long do you want to intern with Dr. Jackson?" She haven't thought that far ahead.  
"As long as Dr. Jackson would like me to be, sir." The General sighed.  
"Alright, Jackson, she'll be your responsibility. Take her to get an ID card. Next time you'll want to go camping, remember to invite me, will you?" The team nodded. "Very well, you're dismissed." As the 6 walked out of the General's presence, they all breathe a sigh of relief and went to Daniel's office. Daniel looked at Noelle.  
"How did you think of that so fast?" He asked as she sighed.  
"Is that important? What's important is that, it worked." He nodded.  
"Alright, how long do we stay here?" He asked and everyone turned to look at her. She felt weird in being their leader. Who would think? A former deaf and cerebral palsy woman would now be the leader of one of her favorite tv shows. She looked down.  
"I reckon, it would take us time to bring things with us. I'd say that we stay here until we're ready to leave. But, may I suggest that we get like a big box or something to put the things in?" Cam looked at her.  
"We're going to have to go to Walmart and other places to look for what you're talking about. The rest of you? Try to blend in and make sure that our other selves, don't see you." She looked at Daniel and left with Cam.

"Cam, why did you ask me to come and not Vala?" She asked as he drove them to Walmart. He sighed.  
"You're the leader of this team now. I thought that we would talk, leader to leader." She sighed. "You seem to be making smart decisions so far, but it's only going to get harder from here." She looked down.  
"Are you trying to scare me into letting you be the leader again?" He shook his head.  
"My time is done. Like Christ said, 'New Earth comes with new experiences.'" He parked the car and they walked inside. She put her army hat behind her head as they walked around looking for anything big enough. She saw something that looked like, a big hope chest.  
"Cam, what about this one?" She asked as she showed him the big hope chest. He came over and looked it.  
"You think it will be big enough?" He asked as he studied it. She shrugged.  
"Jesus never said, how big the museum had to be and if we need more room, we can always come back and get another one." He nodded and added it to the cart. She also got 6 scrapbooks as he looked at her suspiciously.  
"Why are you getting 6 scrapbooks?" She looked at him.  
"That way each of us can document, what we feel is important for new Earth to know. Like what we appreciate, what we experience, etc." He nodded.  
"Good idea. I can tell why, Jesus made you our leader." She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I never asked to be." He nodded and looked at her.  
"Neither did James T. Kirk in the new 'Star Trek' movie. But, the man saw potential in him, I think in the same way, Jesus saw potential in you." She looked down and blushed. She thought for a minute and went to the back; where the cold drinks were.  
"What kind of beer, do you like?" She asked him as he looked at her puzzled.  
"Why?" She sighed.  
"Well, after we get done shopping, I want you to pretend that I'm your student and that you're my mentor. You teach me how to be a good leader. So, what kind of beer, do you like?" He shook his head and grabbed a 6 pack of beers.  
"Do you even drink beer?" She looked down and shook her head.  
"But, one time with you is okay, right?" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded.  
"I won't tell anyone, if you won't."  
"Let's check out unless you can think of anything else that we might need?" He had a thought.  
"We're going to need cellphones again to stay in touch." She sighed and realized that he was right. They put in 6 IPhones into the cart.  
"Cam, do you got any money to pay for all of this?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Believe it or not, Christ actually gave me all the money in the world. He gave me specific instructions that I'm only to use it, if it's an emergency or it's for the mission." She looked at the card.  
"How much is in there?" He shrugged.  
"All He told me was that there was no limit to how much that we could spend." She looked at him in amazement as he nodded.

"Cam, I think that we should put this big hope chest into the spaceship. We don't need the General asking any questions." He sighed and nodded.  
"You're right." He drove them to the spot, where they have hid the spaceship. She kissed it and it became visible. He shook his head and helped her bring the big hope chest into the ship. After they made sure things were fine with it, she tapped it and it became invisible again.

Cam opened a beer and gave it to her. "Alright, student, what would you like to know?" She looked at him.  
"You want to hear something weird? I have always wanted to be with a leader. My first love, I looked up to him, as if, he was the greatest teacher that ever lived. I would have followed him anywhere. Now, look at me, a leader?" She drank the beer and shook her head. He looked at her.  
"You need to get over him. I know first loves are a killer. But, if you want to be Daniel's love interest, get over him."  
"I _am_ over him. I just don't know why, he's in my thoughts a lot lately." She swallowed as she continued to drink.  
"I think, it might have something to do with your heart. You're afraid to let this one in because he might be like your first love."  
"Wait, guys are not supposed to be that intelligent, when it comes to things like these." She looked at him confused.  
"Well, guys also have first loves and guys also fall in love. Shocking, I know." He shook his head and drank his beer. She sighed.  
"I know _that,_ but they never take the time to analysis things like these, women do."  
"Well, now you know our secret. I'll be doing mankind a favor by killing you. But, since I'm not a murderer, I'll have to ask that you to keep this secret to yourself."  
"But, even if I _did_ allow him into my heart, how do I know that he'll let me in his?"  
"He's a lot like you. I'll tell you that much." She looked at him; confused. "Daniel has been hurt more times than he would admit. It took him a long time to let Vala into his heart. He doesn't let women in, overnight. He's scared, like you."  
"What am I doing? Did I make a mistake?" She covered her eyes with her hands. He looked at her.  
"The fact that Jackson asked Jesus, if you liked him in his green jacket outfit and left it, that's something." She looked at him shocked and he nodded.  
"Am I being fair? Pushing you with Vala?"  
"Look, all of us know that we wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you. Personally, I never thought that I stood a chance with her, when everyone knew that she was totally into Jackson. I, honestly, can't answer that."  
"Well, there might be some good news for you. If Daniel and I don't work out, I told him that he could have Vala back." Mitchell looked at her and shook his head.  
"You don't believe that it will. Well, heck, maybe, he'll agree with you. You both have a hard time letting anyone in because you both believe that it won't work."  
"So, we should just give up and go home?" She asked him.  
"Do you really want him?"  
"I think so."  
"Then, you owe it to yourself to see it through. Just give him a chance. What could go wrong?" She had to smile as he looked at her, puzzled.  
"Would you listen to a song for me?" She asked him as he shrugged and nodded. She pulled out her IPOD and searched for a specific song and gave it to him. He sighed and listened to it. "One More Try," by George Michael. When he listened to the lyrics, he understood what she wanted to ask him. After the song ended, he gave her back her IPOD and got down on her level. He looked at her.  
"Yes, one more try." He held up the number 1. She swallowed and sighed. "Are you ready to go back?" She looked at him.  
"Will you help me through this?" He looked down and could see fear into her eyes.  
"If you need me to, yes I will. I owe you that much." She nodded and they walked to the car.


	21. Everybody Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vala" is found, Daniel received a vision, Noelle and Cam meet his son, D'Argo and his fiancee, Saanvani

In a warehouse on a ship, Vala tries to break free. She realizes that her hands and feet were tied behind a chair. She saw a woman approach and she stood arms crossed in front of her. She had on a blue dress and blue high heels with long curly blonde hair. She looked at her. "Oh, good, Noelle's awake." She looked confused and shook her head.  
"Um, my name is Vala Mal Doran." The woman frowned and shook her head.  
"My spies tells me that your name is Noelle Payton and that you have become Dr. Daniel Jackson's new love interest." She continued to look confused.  
"No. I don't know why, you think that I am. I mean, yes I was his wife of over 30 years, but that was a long time ago." The woman rolled her eyes.  
"My spies have been keeping an eye watch out for Vala and we found out that she's into Cam Mitchell and not Daniel." Just then a man handed her some pictures. The woman approached her and showed her the pictures where Noelle and Daniel were kissing in Noelle's room. They had no shirt on, but Noelle had on a white bra and blue jeans. He was kissing her neck. The last picture was where they was naked and Daniel was on top of her and she could see that Noelle had her head back and eyes closed on the bed. Vala swallowed and looked up.  
"Okay, you have the pictures of Noelle, then you should know that I look nothing like her." The woman sighed and shook her head.  
"You think that I'm into games? If you think so, I can show you just how serious I am." 2 men in black approached her and she sighed.  
"Why do you think that I'm Noelle?" The woman shook her head and got a mirror from a man. She held it up, so Vala can see it. She stared at the reflection. She wasn't Vala anymore, but sure enough, Noelle. She closed her eyes.

"Okay, let's say for argument sake's, that I'm Noelle, what do you want from me?" The woman sighed and looked at her.  
"I want you to give up Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's supposed to be mine." She sighed.  
"What's so special about this man anyway, that has all the woman flocking towards him?" The woman smiled and looked at her.  
"You should know. You wanted him." Vala sighed and shook her head. She was supposed to be with Cam to see their son and now she was stuck in a warehouse with a woman, who was acting like a high school female.  
"Since you know my name, may I know yours?" The woman crossed her arms again as she looked at her.  
"I'm Sarah Gardner, I used to date Daniel Jackson." She nodded.  
"Shocker. Never thought Daniel was into blondes. But then again, he surprised me, when he fell for a red-headed." Sarah laughed.  
"We know that you dye your hair. We know that your natural hair is brunette." She sighed and looked down.  
"If you want Dr. Jackson, why not speak to him?" Sarah sighed.  
"You know what, that's a very good suggestion. Maybe I should call him and tell him that I have his precious new girlfriend and if he wants to save her, he has to have me instead." Vala shook her head. She knew that this would crush Noelle.  
"You do know that there are plenty of guys out there, why not pick one?" Sarah nodded.  
"You think that I haven't tried? Oh, I have. But, no man is like Dr. Daniel Jackson. He seemed to be one of a kind." Vala sighed and looked up. "If you think that it's that easy to find another man like Daniel, why don't you give him up and find someone else?" She nodded and looked down.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to give Dr. Jackson, your resignation letter. You are to resign from being his intern, I will come along and comfort him." Vala looked up.  
"What makes you think that he'll want you again?" Sarah smiled.  
"That's for me to know and Daniel to find out. Now, if you tell him my plan, I will come after you personally." Vala sighed and shook her head.  
"If I refuse to give him up?" She sighed and crossed her arms again.  
"You just said that it's easy to find someone better or equal to Dr. Daniel Jackson, so go after one. I'll tell you what, if you can't find someone equal or better after a year, I'll give him back." She sighed and shook her head. She can't do this to Noelle.  
"What will happen, if I refuse?" She rolled her eyes and got down on Vala's level.  
"I can kill you right now, no one is going to stand in my way of getting back with Daniel, not even you. So, you choose, it's either I kill you now or you can live." She sighed and shook her head. She knew had she been Noelle, she would rather die. But, she had too much to live for. She had a son that she wanted to meet.  
"Okay, I'll do what you say. No man is worth all of this." The woman smiled and nodded to the men, who untied her.  
"I'm glad that you see it my way. Now, we have been gracious and typed up your resignation letter for him. We'll also be gracious in dropping you off at SG-1 headquarters. Now, remember I have placed my spies inside the building. They will tell me, if you do what I have ordered you to do or not. If you don't, it won't be pleasant for you. We found you, once, and we can find you again. Have a good day." The woman smiled and walked away.

Vala was escorted to a black car. They dropped her off at SG-1 headquarters. She showed the guard her ID, he nodded and opened the gate for her. She closed her eyes and had to feel bad for Noelle. She vowed that she would do everything in her power to make her feel better, when she finds her. She walked into the Command Center, where Jackson ran and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
"I have been so worried about you. Are you okay?" He took his hands into hers and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and gave him the resignation letter.  
"I'm sorry. I have found a better position somewhere else." She swallowed as she walked to go to Noelle's room. He ran to chase her.  
"What? So, because we finally had sex, you want to resign? Wonderful. I thought that you were different." She closed her eyes and shook her head. What did Daniel and Noelle really do to deserve this?  
"I'm sorry. Really." She walked into her room and began to pack. He looked at her.  
"Where is this better position?" She swallowed and had to think. She knew what Noelle loved.  
"I've got a job as a park ranger. The pay and the benefits are better."  
"You know what, I don't believe you. When have you had time to look for this job?" She sighed.  
"I realized that if I wanted things, I have to pay for them. I have no money, Daniel. Mitchell refuse to let me use the credit card because the things that I want are not related to the mission." He nodded and sighed.  
"Fine, I'll pay for the things that you need. Now will you stay?" She could feel tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him like this and knew that Noelle would not have wanted to either.  
"Daniel, it hurts me more than it hurts you to do this. Please, make it easy for me." She opened up some more drawers as tears continued to fall. She was careful, so he wouldn't see her cry. He made her look at him.  
"I might not know you 100% yet, but I can tell that you don't want to be doing this. So, tell me, why are you?" He touched her face as he looked at her with soft eyes. She could see love still behind those eyes. She continued to grab Noelle's things and put them into the suitcase.  
"If you love me, even just a little, you would let me go. Don't chase after me." She took the suitcase and was ready to leave, when he stopped her.  
"You're not leaving until you tell me why, that you're really doing this." She looked up and then, looked at him.  
"Daniel, I love you too much to want to see you hurt. So, please, let me do this." She kissed his cheek as he looked at her confused. She began to walk down the hallway with the suitcase and he went after her.  
"Tell me, what do I have to do to make you stay?" She closed her eyes and looked down.  
"Daniel, I thought that love was worth fighting for, it isn't. I'm too old and tired to play any games. It's time for me to make some grown-up decisions." He shook his head.  
"Here," he took out $100 and put it in her hand. She stared at him in shock. "Does that satisfy you?" She closed her mouth and sighed. She has never seen him act like this. She shook her head and tried to give him back the money. He shook his head. "If money is not what you're really after, what is? Is a boyfriend what you want? Because if it is, okay fine, you're my girlfriend." She looked up at the ceiling. She could tell that he was prepared to do anything to make this girl stay.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked quietly as she looked down.  
"Do I really love who?" She looked into his eyes and closed them.  
"You can't possible love me this much, this soon." He sighed.  
"Alright, I apologize that we had sex last night, I'll go slower." She threw the suitcase on the floor and pinned him up to the wall.  
"Look, Sarah Gardner is after you. She wants you and you know what, I'm going to let you have her. Here's why. I'm too old to play high school games. I'm too old to be fighting over a man. So, I'm gone." She picked up the suitcase and he grabbed her.  
"What do you mean Sarah Gardner is after me? We ended our relationship years ago." She looked at him and shook her head.  
"She had me as a hostage and threatened me to leave this base, so that she can have you. Daniel, I can't do this. So, many women want you. I was wrong to ask you to be my love interest. I can't handle this." He let her walk off for a while and then, stopped her.  
"You might not be strong enough to fight her or to want to, but I'll be strong enough for both of us. You stay and let me deal with her." She looked at him.  
"If she kills you, then, what? No, I will not let her hurt you. It's not worth it." He sighed and looked away.  
"Well, even if you walk out that door, I don't care where you are, I will still pursue a relationship with you." She shook her head.  
"How will you, if I don't tell you where to find me?" He nodded and took her hand.  
"Let's go." She stared at him.  
"What are you doing?" He looked at her.  
"Wherever you're going, so am I." She stared at him; appalled.  
"You're just going to leave the whole Stargate SG-1 behind? For me?" He looked at her and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Jesus told me that you're my number one priority. So, where you go, so will I." She shook her head. Why wasn't Noelle in her body to hear this?

Noelle and Cam exist the ship cautiously. He held her hand as they looked across the land. He had his gun ready, but she didn't want to do that. They saw that the land was dark green and had a fog that was so low, it touched Cam's head. It looked dark all around. Although, she liked nature, this was way too dark. She found herself hiding behind him and he sighed. They came to a forest that had white scapes on the ground. They listened for any sounds, but heard nothing from any human or any animals. He decided for them to keep walking north. After a while, they finally saw an Aztec temple that had fire and smoke coming out of it. They looked at each other puzzled. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She whispered into his ear and he swallowed. He looked at her.  
"This is the place Jesus had entered into the system." He took her hand and lead her closer to the temple. They tried to wait to see, if any humans would either exit or enter the temple, but they saw none. They exchanged looks and he made the decision to go forth. He kept his ears and eyes on high alert, while she did the same. They both moved as quietly as they could. They entered the temple and was surprised to see, it filled with people in white ragged clothing and a white braids of rope on their heads. They all looked happy and peaceful as they were buying and selling things. They exchanged confusion looks. He had them ducked behind some columns until he saw a familiar face. His eyes were wide, he let go of her hand and ran to the familiar face.  
"Chiana!" She looked and was shocked to see Cam. The two of them embraced hugs. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"Your son wants some things for the ship." She informed him as he looked at her confused.  
"My son?" She nodded.  
"You don't know? Your son is the captain on Moya." He looked at her shocked.  
"Really?" She nodded and smiled.  
"He's a lot like you. He might look like Aeryn but, boy, does he have your personality." He brought Noelle out and Chiana smiled.  
"Aeryn. Frell, you guys are still together? What has it been now, 30 years or something like that?" Noelle felt extremely uncomfortable. She closed her eyes. _Any time Vala, any time._ "Wait until you see how much your son looks like you." She told her and Noelle forced herself to smile.  
"Is he married? Does he have any children?" Cam asked as Chiana looked at him and smiled.  
"Actually, your son has met someone. They're getting married in a few weeks. Come, you must meet them." Soon, Rygel joined them.  
"John? Aeryn? It has been so long, since we have seen you both. You must be in time for the wedding." Rygel voiced as Noelle tried not to groan. This wasn't her world, but Aeryn's and she had no idea how she was supposed to act. Cam gave Ryel a smile.  
"Are we ready to go?" He asked them both and they went ahead of them. Cam took a look at Noelle and touched her cheek. "Baby, don't worry. Whatever happens, I'm putting us first. Remember that." He gave her a kiss and took her hand. She swallowed and they made their way to the ship.

A man, who looked so much like Aeryn, came to meet them. Noelle's eyes were huge, when she saw how much he had looked like Aeryn. "Mom, dad, it's so good to see you!" Noelle closed her eyes and stepped up to give him a hug.  
"How did you find me?" He asked and she gave Cam a look.  
"Well, son, we have a story to tell you. But, first, who is this lucky person that you're marrying?" He asked as the son grinned.  
"You have to see her. But, before you meet her, know that I love her so much." He gestured for them to follow him into a room. There was a woman that did not look human, but she was still very beautiful. She had looked like, a human unicorn. She had a unicorn on top of her head, a tail behind her legs, very white, and her eyes were so blue that Noelle was drawn to them. She swallowed.  
"I apologize for staring, forgive me." The woman bowed and shook her head.  
"Many get lost, when they look into my eyes. You're not the first, besides my worry is do we have your blessing to be married?" Noelle closed her eyes and knew that she could not make this decision. She looked at Cam, who looked at her.  
"If it's fine with your father, it's fine with me." They turned to look at him and he shrugged.  
"If you two really love each other, go for it." The son smiled, hugged Cam and he hugged her.  
"Mom, there's just one little problem." D'Argo said as she looked at him.  
"What is it, my son?" He looked at her.  
"It's a tradition in my fiancée's family that the mother of the groom gives away the son." She swallowed.  
"Just to be clear here, you mean that I have to walk _you_ down the aisle?" D'Argo nodded and she nodded.  
"Whatever you two need." She gave him a smile. He smiled as well.  
"I'm so glad to have my parents here to witness the event."

After they had eaten supper, Noelle went to look out the window. She shook her head. Not only was she meeting Vala's son, but she was also having to give him away. She didn't feel comfortable. She felt someone's arm around her stomach. "I'll say that the meeting with our son went well, don't you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She nodded. He put his chin on her shoulder and looked out the window. "I think after the wedding, we should fly in to meet my daughter. I think that I might know where she might be." She finally turned around to face him.  
"Honey, I would never dream of talking you out of meeting any of your children. But, do you mind, if you go alone to meet your daughter? We don't need to give her too much at once." He looked into her eyes and looked at her lips. He nodded.  
"You're right. Will you be okay with being alone with the gang?" She swallowed and looked around the ship.  
"They remember me. They know me, so I should be okay." He nodded and took a seat.  
"While I do agree that we should not give Katrana too much at once, you will need to meet her, eventually." She looked at him.  
"Why?" He gave her a frown.  
"Because, I want both of my children to be involved with the wedding. Our wedding." She was secretly praying that Vala would be back into her body, before then.

Suddenly her cellphone began to ring. "Hello?"  
"Hello, can you escape? I just did." Her eyes were wide, when she recognized the voice.  
"Ca, I mean John, would you please excuse me?" She left to find a private place.  
"Vala! I have been trying to beg you to get back into your body. I don't feel comfortable here!" She heard Vala sighed.  
"Do you know what happened? Why our body has been switched?" She sighed.  
"No, I was hoping that you did. Vala, you need to get back here! Your son is getting married and you need to be here!" She heard Vala sighed again.  
"What does my son look like? What is his personality like?" She sighed.  
"He looks like you. I mean, a real copy of you. But, he's got John's personality."  
"I'm going to see, if I can get us to transport. You get ready. I'll do my best. Crap, Daniel's coming back. I'll try to hurry as much as I can. Give him a hug for me!" Click. Noelle sighed and looked up. Finally, she could go home. Cam came in. "Who was that on the phone?" He asked and she looked up at him.  
"That was Noelle. I don't know how, but Daniel found her." He sighed a breath of relief.  
"Now, we can just focus on us and the children." She nodded and wondered when Vala would get to transport them to switch places.

Daniel had took Vala to his apartment. While he knew, Sarah knew where he had lived, he had to think of his next step. He heard Noelle on the phone and went to check to see who she had been talking to. "Noelle, who were you on the phone with?" Vala sighed.  
"I was just calling Vala to let her know that I'm alive and well." She said and he nodded.  
"I'm so relieved that you are." He turned her to kiss him and she knew that she had to let herself kiss him back for Noelle's sake.  
"Daniel, we need to talk." She said gently. He sat on the bed with her. She looked up, but knew that she had to do it. "Daniel, I know that this might be hard to believe. I'm not Noelle, but Vala." He rolled his eyes.  
"Noelle, stop this, please? I just got up and left with you. You owe me that much, not to lie to me." She sighed.  
"What if I can prove to you that I'm Vala?" He sighed and looked away.  
"If you are really not Noelle, true or false, you kissed me in front of the whole SG-1 and the General because I asked you to?" She looked up and took a wild guess.  
"True." He shook his head.  
"True or false, Cam Mitchell is Noelle's backup plan, in case, we don't work out?" She sighed and shrugged.  
"False." He nodded and thought of one more question.  
"True or false. That night, I went to talk to Noelle before I spoke with Vala. She was listening to, 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by Keith Whitley." She shrugged, but she knew that Noelle had loved music.  
"True." He nodded and grabbed her.  
"You're not Noelle. So, you mean to tell me that you've been Vala this whole time and Noelle's really with Cam?" She nodded and he sighed. "Do you have a plan?" She nodded again.  
"I was hoping that you would help transport us. Let me go on the ship to take Noelle's place and she take my place here." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Both Noelle and Cam aren't here. Jack isn't going to give me permission to do something like this. We're going to have to think of an excuse for both of you to transport."  
"Or we could go and join them?" He looked at her and thought for a minute.  
"That we can do. Let's go to the Stargate Command."  
"What about Sarah?" He sighed and looked up.  
"Let me go take care of her, first."  
"Go tomorrow, please? I don't feel safe, if you're not here." He sighed, but nodded.

That night, Daniel was given a vision of what will happen, if he went after Sarah. He went to the last place, where he saw Sarah alive, which was at an Egyptian planet, Femi. She was surprised to see him. "I didn't think that you would figure out what I did to your precious Noelle. You should know that she gave you up easy." She touched his neck as he sighed.  
"You had your chance and you blew it. I have moved on and you need to, too." She shook her head.  
"That's where you're wrong. _I_ don't have to move on, if I don't want to. If you don't get rid of Noelle and marry me, I will hurt her." He nodded and sighed.  
"So, how do you want to do this? I can fight you, if you even touch one hair on that girl." She sighed and shook her head.  
"I don't get what you see in her. She has short fuchsia hair. Daniel, you have always fell for women with long hair. She's not even your type." He shrugged.  
"People preference changes, sometimes, when they get older. To me, she's hot with that short fuchsia hair." She rolled her eyes.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another, you will be mine." He sighed and shook his head.  
"You want to be with someone that doesn't love you and doesn't want you?" He asked as he looked up at her.  
"Easy or hard way?" He shook his head.  
"What's the hard way?" Suddenly, she stabbed him with a dagger. "You're not going to die Dr. Jackson, even though you think that you will. No, when you wake up, you will love me and you will want me." She left him as he fell to the sand floor. He sighed and saw that there was no blood coming out and no cuts being in his chest. But, he did feel pain. He did feel dizzy and slowly, he passed out.

He woke up the next morning and knew that he should not go after Sarah. He took him and Vala to the base. He stopped at the weapon's room and grabbed a vest. He decided that he was going to wear it at all times. He told a bunch of guards to watch his bedroom. Sam and Daniel began to search for a way for Vala and Noelle to switch places. One night, Sarah came into his room. She took a dagger and stabbed him with it. No sooner did she do that, guards were all over the room. She sighed and watched puzzled as he sat up in bed. He showed her the vest he had on. Sarah groaned and was taken away to Area 51. He sighed and was glad that he had that vision. He knew that, it had saved his life.

Noelle laid in bed that night and wondered, if she should postpone the wedding. Vala should be there, but she didn't know how long she would take. She made sure that Cam was asleep and text Vala's number  
 _Are you almost ready to come?_ She waited for a few minutes.  
 _Noelle, I know that you are desperate in wanting to change places, I get it. Daniel and Sam are working on getting us to switch bodies._ She sighed and looked up.  
 _How long?_  
 _I can't answer that at this time._ She put her head on the table. She decided to listen to music to keep her mind off the fact that she was a foreigner in a foreign land. One of the songs that she listened to was, "Everybody's Changing" by Keane.

Suddenly, she didn't feel good. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She don't remember being this sick in a long time. She sighed and shook her head. Just then, Cam came in. "Hey baby, are you okay?" He asked and she looked up at him from the bathroom floor.  
"I must have ate something that I shouldn't. I guess my stomach isn't used to this food." He nodded.  
"I have forgotten that the food isn't really 'American.' It will take some time to get used to it. Are you ready to come back to bed?" She nodded and he helped her up from the floor. She brushed her teeth, laid in bed with him and he cuddled up to her. "Do you feel like making out?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to him and looked at him.  
"I just threw up and you still want to make out?" He grinned and kissed her.  
"If I can find you sexy as an old woman, I can find you sexy, even when you threw up." He got on top of her and began to kiss her neck.  
"Ca, John, I want to do this, but we have other people around now." He was already kissing her stomach and he looked up at her.  
"You never cared before. We had sex on this ship so many times, it's amazing that it took you so long to get pregnant." She sighed. He began to pull down her pajamas pants.  
"I thought that you just wanted to make out?" He was already pulling off her underwear. He started working on her and she began to moan. He smiled up at her.  
"If that's what you really want? But, I was thinking that you need to feel good after feeling horrible." He fingered her and she looked down at him.  
"I really don't deserve you." He continued to work on her.  
"Relax, I want you to enjoy yourself." With a finger inside, he came up to her. "Tell me, what else can I do to make you feel good?" She smiled and began to kiss him. She got on top of him and took off her pajamas shirt. She kissed his cheek and neck. Since she was afraid of getting sick again, she decided just to ride him. He smiled up at her and began to play with her breasts. She turned around and he could tell that she wanted doggy style. He grabbed her long black hair and pounded her until they were both satisfied. They collapsed on the bed. She looked at him and gave him a kiss.  
"Thank you."

Noelle woke up the next morning and felt the need to throw up again. She went to the toilet and shook her head. She was going to have to ask Cam to get her "American" food. Her stomach didn't seems to agree with the space food. She arrived at breakfast with her stomach not feeling good and a headache from hell. Cam looked at her. "Baby, are you okay?"  
"Do you have anything else for me to eat? My stomach is not agreeing with space food. I think it's because I have been away from space for so long." He sighed and nodded. He got up and fixed her some eggs and some orange juice. She smiled at him and he gave her a kiss. When she finally ate the eggs, her stomach felt better. She nodded as she drank the orange juice. He looked at her.  
"D'Argo, wants to show us where they're planning to get married. We will be rehearsing how it goes." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't being fair to Vala at all. D'Argo came.  
"Good morning mom and dad. I still can't believe that you both have showed up, just a few days before the wedding. I can't wait until you see the place where Saavani and I will be getting married. I hope that it will be pleasing to you." She waited until Cam spoke first.  
"It doesn't matter where you're getting married as long as you're happy with her." She nodded.  
"I agree with your father. Whatever makes the two of you happy." D'argo smiled.  
"We'll be landing in a few minutes. We're going to be staying here until the wedding is over. Mom, you will need to go to Saavani. She has the suit that you'll have to wear." She gave him a polite smile.  
"I'll be there, my son." He nodded and left. Cam put his hand into hers.  
"Don't be nervous. I'm sure D'Argo and Saanvani are just as nervous as we are." He kissed her hand and she smiled up at him. She left to go find Saavani and found her in her room.

She politely knocked on her door. "Please, come in." She gave a smile at Noelle, who smiled back.  
"My son asked me to come and said that I have something to wear for the wedding?" Saavani nodded and stood up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a blue business suit. She smiled at her as she took it and held it up to the mirror. She knew that she wouldn't look good, but didn't want to hurt the poor woman's feelings.  
"It's beautiful." She saw Saavani smile through the mirror.  
"I'm so glad that you like it. I was worried that you wouldn't." Noelle shook her head and faced her.  
"Why don't you keep it for me until it's time? That way, it doesn't get dirty or wrinkled." Saavani nodded and put it back into her closet.  
"Your son is really a blessing. It has taken me a long time to finally find someone that would love me and accept me for who I am and what I look like." She looked down. She could relate to this woman. She sat on her bed and patted to the seat next to her. Saavani bowed and took the seat.  
"I know what you mean. I know a woman, who was deaf and had walking problems. No one loved and wanted her either. Then, she met this real special guy that loved and wanted her, beyond her wildest dreams. All that I ask is that you treat my son with love and kindness. You know what it's like to have people not give you love and kindness. Don't treat my son like that." The woman nodded.  
"You're right. People like your son are very rare creatures and those creatures deserve the best." She looked down, nodded and swallowed.  
"I'm glad that my son has met you. His eyes seem to be glowing, whenever he talks about the two of you getting married." She smiled.  
"Should I call you, 'mom' after me and your son get married?" Noelle looked down and then, up at the woman. Saavani got up and went to the dresser.  
"No, you can call me whatever you would like. I want you to feel welcomed into the family." She nodded.  
"Thank you. Truth to be told, I have always wondered what kind of parents D'Argo had. He told me that his parents had been missing for over 10 years of his life. I never thought that I would ever be meeting you." Noelle looked down and nodded.  
"We came as fast as we could. We deeply apologize for missing out on our son's life. But, we're here now." She nodded.  
"I hope that you will stay this time because I wouldn't want you to miss out. If we have children, they should know their grandparents." Noelle's eyes shot up and she swallowed.  
"We will do our best." The woman nodded. Just then, D'Argo came in.  
"I apologize Saanvani and mother, but we have arrived." He took his fiancée's hand and Noelle followed them out of ship. Cam took her hand and they walked around the planet. She was shocked to find the planet looked blue. Blue grass, blue trees and blue houses. Noelle loved the color blue, but thought that this was too much. She knew better than to voice her thoughts. She saw that the people, all looked like Saavani did. They walked until they saw a dark blue house. Saavani opened it and they went inside.  
"Mother, father, D'Argo's parents have arrived." Noelle and Cam looked at each other. Just then a woman, who looked like a tall Saavani came out and was joined by a man, who was shaped like the sun.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Ekaja and this is my husband, Chandani." Cam and Noelle shook hands with both.  
"I'm John Crichton and this is my wife Aeryn Sun." Cam said.  
"Please have a seat both of you." Ekaja said. Noelle and Cam sat on the couch. Noelle shot him a look, but he didn't return the look. She swallowed and looked at the two with a smile. They returned it. "Would either of you like something to drink?" Ekaja asked.  
"Do you have water?" Noelle asked and the woman nodded. Chandani looked at them.  
"Please, there's no need to be nervous. We will soon be a family. If there's anything that we can do to make either one of you feel comfortable, feel free to share it with us." She smiled as Ekaja returned with her water. She sipped it and could tell that, it tasted like pure and clean water. She studied it.  
"Is there something wrong with the water?" Ekaja asked and she smiled at her.  
"It's just been so long, since I have seen it, this clear." She gave her a smile.  
"Where are you both from?" Just then, Noelle got up and ran out. She threw up again as Cam looked at her puzzled. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Ekaja came out.  
"Are you feeling okay?" She looked up at her and smiled.  
"I apologize. Maybe, it has been so long, since I have had clean water." She looked at Noelle.  
"Would you feel offended, if I suggest that you see our doctor. Just in case?" She looked at her.  
"I'll be fine, thank you." She got up and felt like she had another headache from hell. She shook her head.  
"I apologize, again. I just don't feel well. I'm going to go back to the ship." Ejaka shook her head.  
"Please, let me take you to the doctor." Noelle's head was feeling so bad that she agreed. Cam got up and followed the 3 to the hospital.

Daniel decided to call Noelle. "Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me. I wanted to let you know, I know that you're really Noelle. Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed.  
"Give me a minute, please." She looked at Cam.  
"Do you mind?" He shook his head and left the room.  
"You really know that this is Noelle?" She heard a sigh.  
"Yes, I asked Vala questions that only you knew the answer to. She failed 2 out of 3. How are you doing?" She looked up.  
"Well, I haven't been feeling very well lately. It's like my body hates space food. I want to come home." She heard another sigh.  
"I know, I want you here, too. Sam and I are working on a way to get you and Vala back into your original bodies, but it's going to take time." She sighed.  
"I would have told you that I was really Noelle. But, I couldn't resist Cam and Vala not working out on the account of me. They deserved to see their son and we didn't know where Vala was."  
"Yeah, it's a long story about where she was. I get it. A parent should have the right to see their child. You said that you haven't been feeling well. Have you seen a doctor?"  
"Actually, I'm at the hospital, right now. Waiting for the results." She heard another sigh.  
"I wish I was there. Keep me posted. I hate to do this, but Sam is ready to get back to work." She could feel tears falling again.  
"Ok, thanks for calling. Keep in touch with me." She quietly sniffed and she heard a sigh.  
"I will and you, as well. I'll talk to you later. Just remember, I'm a phone call away. So, if you ever miss me, just call."  
"Thanks." He hung up and she dried her tears.

Cam peeked into the room. "Is it safe to come in now?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Is everything okay?" She nodded. "Why have you been crying again?" She shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, they can give me something for this headache. Maybe, my time of month is around the corner and everything is making me emotional." He nodded and made sure that she was covered by the white blanket.  
"Just hope that the doctor doesn't find anything serious. Headaches are no joke. I should have picked up some medicines before we left." He went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well, if it's serious, do you promise to stay and take care of me?" She looked up at him and saw him sigh.  
"Of course. Our son isn't getting married until next week. He'll understand, if I need to take care of his mother." She shook her head and prayed silently that Daniel would hurry up.

Just then, a knock came on the door. The doctor came in. She looked like Saanvani. She had on a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. She smiled, when she came in.  
"I'm Dr. Collins. Why are you here today?" She sighed.  
"I have been getting these headaches." He looked at her.  
"And she has been throwing up."  
"John, I'm sure that, it's just from not being able to eat and drink foreign food." The doctor frowned.  
"When was the last time that you were on your period?" She tried to think back as he looked at her.  
"Honestly, I don't remember." The doctor nodded.  
"Alright, let's just check for pregnancy, just in case. Once that is ruled out, we can check and see why you keep getting headaches and throwing up, okay?" She stared at the doctor. Pregnancy has never crossed her mind. The doctor removed the white blanket. She began to feel her stomach as they watched her puzzled.  
"Hmmm….you are about 3 weeks now." They stared at her. Noelle swallowed, mostly out of shock. "Wow, you're not just pregnant, you're carrying 2 babies! Congratulations mom and dad!" They exchanged shock looks. 2 babies and pregnancy.  
"How can you tell, just by touching my stomach?" The doctor looked at her.  
"I thought that everyone did it that way. We can feel the fetus or the fetuses, in your case, with our hands on your belly. Our hands go deep into the womb. But don't worry, we have never hurt a baby, while they were in the womb." She nodded. "Well, I'll let you two talk about it, while I go and get you some pills to keep the baby safe. Since you're not a unicorn type, you can't raise your child in the womb like we can. But lucky, we have had people like you that visited us. We have the things that you need." She smiled at Noelle, tapped her arm and left the room.  
Cam looked at her and shook his head. "Last time, it took forever to get you pregnant and now look." She looked down.  
"John, there's something that I need to tell you." But, just then, his son and fiancée showed up.

"Mom, we were worried about you. What did the doctors say?" He came by to Noelle's side, took her hand and she closed her eyes.  
"She's fine," Cam said, "she's just pregnant." D'Argo looked at her shocked.  
"You mean that I'm getting a brother or a sister?"  
"Or both." D'Argo's eyes were still shocked as she swallowed.  
"Are you okay, Mom?" She looked up and saw all eyes were on her. She looked down. How can she be happy, when she had no idea, who was the father?


	22. Fate of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All great battles end in death. It means that you've fought with everything you had."  
> "We've been through everything together, why not death?"  
> -Teal'c to Samantha Carter

Dr. Daniel Jackson was in front of the television cameras. He was dressed in a green jacket, black shirt, green pants and black military shoes. He pushed his glasses up and put his hands in his pockets. He smiled up at the camera. "You're on in 3, 2, 1…" The camera man pointed to him.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure that we have people that are fascinated by astronomy. Some people, even, take it further by studying it in college. I want to review what's common knowledge about the space and galaxy. That way you can understand why I'm about to announce something that has never been told to you. Let's review our solar system." He looked at the tv screen that was on his right. "If you remember; these are the planets that have been discovered over time. Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, etc. Today, I want to expand your knowledge of by coming forth with a secret. A secret that your government has been protecting you for a very long time. Before I announce what that is, I want to show some pictures to remind you how beautiful our outer space is." He gestured for them to show the pictures. He waited until the man nodded. "Now, that you've received this review, for some time now, we've been able to travel to different planets and meet varies of species. The reason that we're coming out with it now is because there is someone that wants to threaten to destroy our beautiful galaxy and its people. We need your help to prevent that.

"Who is threatening it? The man, who seemed to be the Antichrist." He began to walk over to where there was a blackboard with things written on it. "The world has been hearing about the Antichrist since it has been mentioned in the Bible. Thousands of people have claimed themselves or others to be the Antichrist for thousands of years. Many of us could see that those people were, in fact, giving out false claims. But, this individual seem to be the real deal. He has shown the world of his power and knowledge that no human has. I know that the Bible didn't mention that the outer space would be in attack, someday, but that was because traveling in space was not something that we could do until 1969.

"How can you help? The most important and critical thing you can do is not panic. We've warned the people that live in the galaxy; that their homes are being threatened and that they need to take action. They have agreed to fight. In _Independence Day_ , mankind came together to fight against the aliens. This, however, is a fight with the aliens against a man who is threatening all of us. We don't need to only come together as one on Earth, but everywhere. The aliens that are coming; are not coming for you. They've agreed to focus on the mission that is at hand. Which is to kill the Antichrist before he kills all of us. I'll show you what we do." He mentioned for the camera man to follow him. "Now, this is the Tau'ri that allows us to travel to different planets. This is how we've met many different species and how they have met us." He came to Teal'c. "Teal'c is an alien from the planet of Chulak and he has been helping us ever since we have met him. He doesn't look that much different than you or me. He has, even, learned our language. Teal'c say hello." He bowed and smiled.  
"Hello, America."

"Follow me to meet Samantha. She's one of the best scientist that we have on this base. Samantha, the world and the world, this is Samantha." She looked at the camera and smiled.  
"Hello."

Next, Daniel took the camera man to the weapon room. "Now, we have all these weapons that we're planning to use to fight against the Antichrist. The people in outer space will also be fighting with their weapons as well." Teal'c, Samantha and Cam came to join Daniel in front of the camera. "There's an old quote that fits today. 'United we stand, but if we divide ourselves, we fall'. We've lost some battles and we've won some. We believe that this war is worth going down for." They stood in silent until the camera man nodded, and they were done.

"What can we expect?" Cam asked Daniel and he looked at him.  
"Well, the Trust is going to be pissed off that the secret is out. Humans showed that they were not mature prepared; when the virus hit. That means, that they won't be prepared for this either."  
"Then, why want to warn them?"  
"Because the war is going to be happening on our turf. They will notice something is going on and it won't be good."  
"How long, do you think we've got until the Antichrist comes after us?" Daniel looked at the map of the planets that they've visited. He looked down.  
"Not long. But, at least, he knows that we're not going down without a fight."

That day, the former President before the Antichrist took over called up the General to give him an earful. "What the fuck was the Stargate SG-1 thinking? Announcing to the world that we can travel to different planets and have already met some aliens?"  
"The world has had time to prepare for the end of times. Why should they be shocked that it has, now, came upon us? You might think that Pilate is harmless, but we don't think that he is."  
"How could you say that? He speaks of nothing, but world peace. He's, actually, making it happen; something no one has ever done before. How is what he's doing a bad thing? He's getting rid of the money all around the world, since he says that the love of money is root of all evil and wants to get rid of that evil?"  
"If Pilate was as peaceful as he claims to be, why then, has he threaten to make war with the people on Earth and above, if they don't follow him?"  
"He's just trying to unite us all and come together to live in peaceful harmony."  
"There has been great leaders that didn't use threat or force to get what they want. Take Martin Luther King Jr. He was for peace protest and never did any act of violence. Today, the African Americans have more rights and freedom than they have ever had in history. Abraham Lincoln did not use force or threats to set the slaves free, he used a piece of paper. Look at what happened because Adolph Hitler wanted to use threats and force to get what he wanted. Over 6 million people died in the Holocaust. Do you really not know our history, or have you forgotten it?" The former President sighed.  
"I can tell that you're not going to listen to me, but will you listen to them?" The General was puzzled.  
"Who is 'them'?"  
"Have you not been paying attention to the news? You should. Get back to me, when you have." He hung up the phone.

The General was curious and turned on the television to the news. What he saw, stunned him. He looked down and sighed. He knew that he had no choice, but to inform the Stargate SG-1. He had them all gather around in front of a big screen television. "The world has seen your broadcast, Daniel. I'm afraid the results to it, was not good." Daniel looked up at him puzzled.  
"Not good? What exactly do you mean?" The General nodded and turned it on.

A news reporter was on the screen. "Last night, Paul Tollett has confessed that he never thought that the Coachella would be bigger and better than it has ever been before. However, he had confessed that Pilate Judas, who is also claiming to be the Antichrist, was one of the biggest stars of the show. He has drew crowds like never before. Here's an exclusive clip from him." The camera cued on him.

"Well, I don't know if he is, in fact, the Antichrist. But, he has drew people from everywhere. We had to have a week-long event. He could sing every kind of music genre there is. He could play any musical instrument there was. Not only that, he put on the darkest and scariest concert that I've ever seen. If this man isn't the Antichrist," he shook his head. "This man is definitely not from this world. Hear him for yourself." He clicked on the television and they cued onto him.

They saw Pilate singing dressed up as Satan and having demons on stage. Daniel shivered, when he had a feeling that those weren't actors and actresses, but, actual, demons. They saw that he could, in fact, play every musical instrument and sing every genre there was. Then, the camera cued in Kayne West bringing in his gospel singers in response. But, the crowd was preferring Pilate than him. In fact, the crowd was ignoring every singer that was brought to the Coachella and was shouting Pilate's name over and over. They saw people standing in lines wanting to buy tickets. Paul clicked off the television.

"We've tried to raise the prices of the tickets because we were too afraid of having way too many people in the shows. But, raising them to $500 did nothing. He was still drawing in crowds. We did ask him politely to allow other singers to sing their songs. They did, but the crowd didn't want them. They wanted him. We had no choice, but to send all the singers home. Let me make one thing clear, it was not about the money. It's about the people. What they want and right now? They want him." The television cued back on to the reporter.

"We have heard that Dr. Daniel Jackson has announced that the US government has been traveling to different planets and meeting different species. We've asked some people to weight in how they feel about this." They cued on a teenage girl. She had her arms crossed.

"Yeah, right, different species." She rolled her eyes. "Wasn't that like something that happened in the 1950's? We all knew that the government hides things behind our ass. So, it really doesn't surprise me that they have been holding something like this back from us."  
"How do you feel about Pilate Judas, does he scary you by announcing that he's the Antichrist?" She shook her head.  
"Yeah, the Antichrist, another scary tale that we grew up hearing about. Look, if the government wants to truly scare us, come up with some fresh and new ideas, huh?"  
"If the Antichrist asks you to accept the 666 tattoo and the chip, would you?" She gave the reporter a look.  
"At the Coachella, he said that the 666 tattoo and the chip is nothing to fear. It will only bring us peace. How is that so evil?"  
"What if, he lies?" The girl frowned.  
"Does it matter? He puts on an epic show and he's the best singer that I've ever heard. As long as he puts on good music, he can have anything he wants from me." As the reporter was going to end the interview, the girl stick out her tongue and gave the devil's horns gesture with her hands.

"She has a good point. What's important to most Americans? It seems that most Americans are still obsessed with music and singers. Music has been around longer than any of us have been alive. Singers have an impact on our lives like no other. I feel that, if the government _does_ start a fight with the Antichrist, it could pretty much lead us to World War 3." The General clicked the television off.

"World War 3. They're, actually, going there? The world has tolerated so much, and it has never lead to a World War 3. Now, just talking about it." He shook his head and Daniel looked down.  
"General, I see your concern. But honestly, I think that the people living in space would have still started a fight. With or without our involvement." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "He's the Antichrist, who knows the humans better than him?"

The rest of the Stargate SG-1 team looked down. "Daniel, do you still want us to go down fighting?" Cam asked as he looked at him. Jackson sighed and then, stood up.  
"Yes." They looked at him surprised. "People go to wars every day to keep this country free. They fight to keep this country safe. Do we know all of their names? No. But that doesn't change the fact that they do these things for us. They put their life on the line. I feel that it's time for us to honor the people that fought for us in the past. I feel like they're calling us and saying, 'Guess what? It's your turn.'" Cam smiled, nodded and stood up beside him.  
"Yes, the military has always put the people first. Rather they know it or not. Nothing should change, not even if, it's the Antichrist." Sam nodded and stood up.  
"Rather we win or lose, that's not the point. The point is that we do something that we won't look back on and regret." She looked at Teal'c. "I would think you're in, since your planet didn't grow up hearing stories about the Antichrist and he's threatening to destroy your home." He nodded and he stood up.  
"Every person should fight for the safety and welfare of their home. I'm not different." Daniel came to him.  
"I've never been sorry in my life. But, I'm sorry now, that I've got you and your planet involved in our world." He smiled and shook his head.  
"Your world has been a fascinating place. I've read your Bible. Humans are curious creatures. Always have been and always will be. If you have never use the Tau'ri, someone else would have." Daniel could see his point and he looked out the Tau'ri.  
"For the first time ever, I think that this whole base will change." The rest of the team came to look at it.

A soldier came in. "General, this is an USB port that has been sent to here by a woman named Noelle Payton." The General looked at it puzzled.  
"Does anyone know what's on it?" The soldier nodded.  
"It's for the Stargate SG-1. They should watch it." The General came out to see them still in the briefing room.  
"Apparently, Noelle has left a gift for all of you before she died." They looked at him puzzled. He gave it to Samantha. "She wanted you to see it." She put it on the laptop, and they dimmed the lights.

"If you're watching this, you're the strongest team ever. I've been fascinated by the Antichrist and have been studying him forever. I know that he will be loved and worshipped by the world. So, I'm sure that you'll have enemies for wanting to fight him. You're probably wrestling with the decision, if the fight will be worth it or not. First, I want to say that, if you don't want to fight, no one will blame you." They looked at each other. "He'll have powers that you're not in a match for. Let me remind you that to go against him rather you fight or not, you _will_ be thrown into prisons, killed, etc, because he sees anyone that's not on his side as an enemy. I wanted to give you a gift before you come to a final decision. John and I weren't lying. We're from New Jerusalem and Jesus has gave us permission to show you what it looks like. So, I'm going to give you a tour." She began to show them around and pointing out things. They came to what looked like to be a place where there were many hills. "You're probably wondering, what is this place. Well, Jesus has also gave me permission to show you where He'll create you. I'll have to confess to you what I've done. Jesus asked me in the beginning of my time in this new world and place, if He could create anyone for me, who would I want. Out of all the people in the world, I picked Dr. Daniel Jackson because Stargate SG-1 was one of the best teams that I've ever seen. They were like a team that I would have been proud to be on. Well, He _did_ create him for me." She mentioned for someone to come and they heard a sigh as the future Daniel Jackson came on the video. He waved. "As you see, he's still the same. Looking cute as ever." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'll let him fill you in with what happened next because it's his story and not mine." She looked at him.

"Well, Jesus introduced me to this girl. I fall in love with her, obviously, but I realized that I was nothing without the rest of the Stargate SG-1 team. So, Jesus in return, created all of you." He mentioned for people to come and they saw Cam, Sam and Teal'c. They waved. "We're still exploring different planets and we're still carrying out missions. Nothing much has really changed, except, I think that I've finally stopped dying." Noelle looked down and smiled as he put his finger to his chin, as if, he was thinking about it. "The point to this video is to show that we'll have a life after death. We'll continue to do things that we love. I'll leave this last advice for all of you. Don't let fear be the reason you decide to do anything. You've nothing to fear. All you have is hope. Hope that you'll be in a better world and in a better place. Let this video be proof. If there's anyone that can give their all to fight against the Antichrist, it's you."

The video ended. They swallowed and looked at each other. "I don't mean to brag," the current Daniel said. "But, that Daniel's right. We've been through so many battles already. I like to think that all the battles were meant for this one. I'm not a religious person, but didn't the Bible say that life prepares us? Prepares us for what's coming? I agree with him. Odd enough, that we shouldn't let fear make a decision for us." Cam nodded.  
"So, how do we want to do this? We can't fight on our own turf, since more people are for Pilate than against." Sam nodded and looked at Daniel.  
"If what Daniel is saying is the truth about us being prepared for this battle, then perhaps, we were being used to go to different planets to decide which planet we want to go down fighting on." Cam looked at her surprised.  
"Is that what you want us to do, in the opposite of fighting beside each other?" She looked down.  
"I'm going to be honest; I don't think I could handle watching all of us die. I'm not that strong." He nodded.  
"I agree. Maybe, we'll be stronger apart. What planet, do you want to carry out the last battle with?"

Meanwhile, Pilate's offer reached Ba'al's ears. He smiled and formed a plan. "Good evening Pilate, or should I call you the Antichrist?" Pilate frowned.  
"Call me whatever you would like, who am I speaking to?" He reached for another grape.  
"I'm a god in space known as Ba'al. I would like us to form a meeting."  
"Oh, and about?" He looked up at his bodyguards and nodded.  
"To work out a deal."  
"Very well, is there any place that you prefer me to meet you?"  
"How about I give you a tour of my home and you can see the galaxy from where I am." He smiled.  
"That would be perfect. See you soon." They hung up the phone.

Pilate arrived on Ba'al ship and was immediately bound with golden restraints. He looked at Ba'al. "You really think that these restraints will hold me?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe, I want to test to make sure that you're really the Antichrist." Pilate nodded. He closed his eyes and was free of the golden restraints. They tried to shock him with the Ma'Tok staff, but it did nothing for him. He looked at him bored.  
"Are you done yet?" Ba'al looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Okay, so maybe, you _are_ the Antichrist. The Stargate SG-1 has informed the galaxy that you are threatening us, unless, we take your tattoo and chip?" He nodded.  
"They were carrying out my orders. So, are you on board?" He sighed, looked out the window and shook his head.  
"If you're serious about this, how about I make a proposal."  
"Oh, what kind of proposal?" He had his hands in his pockets.  
"Simple, you can rule the world and I'll rule the galaxy."  
"You know, I've heard about you. I have all the information from the Stargate Command and the Trust company. They said that you can be arrogant, and you also love power." He smiled.  
"It's nice to see that some humans don't lie. So, what do you think of my offer?" Pilate came over to join him by the window.  
"You know as well as I do, I trust?" Ba'al looked at him confused. "That to have something, it costs something. So, if you want to rule the galaxy and be the 'god' of it, you must accept my tattoo and chip."  
"If I shall refuse?"

"If you shall refuse, I will kill you _and_ all the others that refuse as well."  
"I would like to see you try." Pilate was surprised.  
"Oh, you actually think that you'll win?" A Jaffa came and he saw all the different tools.  
"Pick one and we'll have a fight, whoever wins, wins this." He gestured towards the window.  
"Yeah, I don't need any of those tools to fight you and to overcome you. Since, you don't have powers like I do, those weapons make you feel like you have some sort of power. So, please, let's fight as I have something else to do after this." He looked at his watch. Ba'al decided to use all that he had to fight. After all his choice weapons were useless, he tried other devices, all ended up failing. After he had used up all that he had, he fall to the ground. Pilate walked over to him.

"Looks like I win. You still refuse to accept my terms?" Ba'al looked at him.  
"I don't suppose I could run for it?" Pilate smiled and sat on his throne.  
"Your throne looks nice, but not as nice as mine." He got up. "I know that you have clones of yourself. I also know that you're one of Ba'al's clones. See, that's the thing about Heaven shutting up and Satan's boy getting all of daddy's toys. Once I hurt you, I'm going to hurt _all_ of you. So, last chance. You accept or do you still refuse."  
"I think that you're bluffing." Pilate nodded and ran his fist through his stomach. "How the world wishes that I'm a liar." He shook his head. "But, unfortunately, I don't lie." He put his hand out of his stomach and wiped the blood off. Ba'al was shocked and fall to the ground. "It was nice meeting you. I'll be taking your ship and all that's on board. Hopefully, they'll be smarter than you." He gave him a smirky smile. He looked at the people that were on board with Ba'al. "So, I offer you all a chance. Accept my tattoo and chip, or you can take your leader's path." They all looked at each other and got on the floor.  
"Hail, Pilate." He nodded.  
"Glad to see he, actually, had some smart people working for him. Let's go." They followed him out of the ship.

People were lined up to have Pilate make a deal with them in exchange for the tattoo and the chip. A woman stood before him. He smiled and kissed her hand. "What do you want?"  
"I've been thinking about it for a while." He nodded.  
"I encourage people to do that."  
"As you know, I've fallen in love with the story to, 'Sympathy for the Devil.' How Satan had loved Colleen: showered her with his time, attention and affections. I want you to make that a reality for me. _I_ want to be the one that Satan loves and gives his time, attention and affections to." He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, that book was a work of fiction. Satan doesn't really love people like that. He a man that has a lot on his plate that stops him from giving people his undivided time and attention. I'm sorry, that's not a deal that I can deliver. I can offer you a man that would give that to you?" She shook her  
head.  
"I don't want a human man or human woman, I want him. He's a man in power, prohibited and evil." She touched his tie. "You should know that women love bad boys." He smiled.  
"Like I've said, I can only offer you a human of your choice, but I can't offer Satan, personally." She nodded.  
"Then, I'll deny your services."  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way. You can go and follow the demon." The demon took her hand and she was beheaded. "Next?"

"You say that we can have whatever we want, right?" A teenage boy asked.  
"Within reason, of course."  
"Then, I want to go where my parents went."  
"That I can deliver. Demons, take this boy to his parents." A demon took the teenage boy outside and shot him. "Next?"

"I know that I don't want your chip or tattoo." A man said as he crossed his arms.  
"Oh, you couldn't think of anything that you wanted?" He shook his head.  
"I saw what you did to my best friend. He took your tattoo and chip; he has become crazy. I don't want to be like that."  
"I deeply apologize. Sometimes, the mark and the chip has different effects on people." He nodded.  
"Well that's not a risk that I'm willing to take. I like who I am and have no desire to change, rather it's for the best or for the worse."  
"I understand, and I respect that, highly. Demon?" A demon put him in jail. "Next?"

"I don't want to accept the tattoo or the chip."  
"Oh, did a person disappoint you? I apologize. I should have told the world that the tattoo and the chip effects each person differently." The woman shook her head.  
"It's not that." He looked at her curiously.  
"Then, what is it?"  
"I don't like how you have the world set up." He looked confused.  
"Can you provide me with some examples?" She nodded.  
"Cannibalism, killing of people and animals, sexual abuses and Satan's pictures everywhere. No, I don't like this world."  
"I understand. Not everyone is made to be part of this world. I deeply apologize. I can help you with that." She looked at him surprised.  
"Really, you can?" He nodded. "How?" He smiled.  
"Go with my demons. They will show you." She smiled as the demon went out and killed her.

"I don't want your chip or tattoo."  
"Because?"  
"I saw what it did to one of my friends. He asked to be famous as Satan. You told him that he would. Well, you didn't keep your end of the bargain. He's still not as famous as him. So, I know that you're a liar and a crook!" He nodded.  
"I apologize, maybe, he misunderstood. The only way to become as famous as my father is to be Jesus. Would you have me have him look like Jesus and steer thousands of souls the wrong way?" The man shook his head.  
"Save it, your lies won't work on me." He sighed and nodded.  
"Demons." They came and took him to jail.

The General came into the room. "I have sad news to tell you." They looked at him. "Ba'al has been killed, every last clone. I'm suspect that the Antichrist has done it. He has taken over Ba'al's ship and people." They stared at him in shock and looked down. "Are you seriously still going to go through with your plan?" Daniel looked around the room.  
"It doesn't matter, if we do or not. He _will_ change this base and probably use this base for his evil purposes. I rather die free than to die as a slave." The General nodded.  
"Then, I wish you all God speed." He went around shaking their hands. "It was an honor as a General to serve the best team that I've ever came across. I'm proud to see the process each one of you has made. Your trips, missions and challenges has only came to make you each stronger as a team and as an individual. Your strength can't compare."  
"It has been an honor for us too, General." Sam said as she looked down.  
"Well, for the last time as your General, you're dismissed." They nodded and watched him go into his office.

Cam looked at the team. "I know that you were probably not thrilled with the fact that I took Colonel Jack O'Neil's place. I might not have been the man that he was, but I promise you that I've gave my best."  
"No, you've done a wonderful job. You were like a Captain James T. Kirk, putting his people before himself." He smiled as he looked at Sam.  
"I've tried. I might have failed, a few times, but I did the best I could."  
"Well, considering that you had a hand in bringing us back together only to have us fight one last battle. It's worth it." Daniel said and Cam smiled.  
"I decided to fight along with the Galarans. I thought that it would be fitting because it was where I was accused of murder." They nodded as they remembered. Cam came to Daniel. "I've heard that you've died more than once. You always come back, so I know, I'll be seeing you again." Daniel gave him a small smile.  
"I hope that Noelle was telling the truth. If she is, I'll see you on the other side, Cam." They shook hands. He came to Teal'c.  
"All that you've taught me, I'm carrying that with me to the last battle."  
"We'll die as we've lived. As brave warriors." Cam smiled. He comes to Sam and sees that she's crying. He gives her a hug.  
"Pretend that I'll be coming back. Don't think of this as a good-bye. Think of it as, 'I'll see you later and in a better world.' He whispered into her ear. She nodded. He pulled away.  
"You were a good Colonel. I'm honored to be a member of your team." He smiled.  
"I was honored as well. All of you were the best team. The best family." He looked at them a last time and let go of Sam's hand. As he was walking out, he wanted to look back; a last time, but knew he had to be strong.

Daniel looked at the remainder of the team. "I choose to fight along with the Atlantis. I felt it was fitting because I've spend so much time there." He let out a little laugh as Sam gave a small smile. "You two have been there for all of the times that I've died. This is just another one. Listen to that future Daniel. Don't fear death. There's nothing to fear. We're going to come back smarter, better and stronger." He went to Teal'c. "I hope that you had no regrets being on our team, because we never had any regrets of you being on ours." He shook his head.  
"Never, Dr. Jackson."  
"It was an honor to serve along with you and to meet you, Teal'c." He bowed.  
"It was an honor as well, Dr. Jackson." He came to Sam, who was crying again. He felt bad for her, but there was nothing that he could do.  
"Sam, you always had to know there will be a battle that we'll lose. I think we just didn't want to believe such battle existed. We've won so many and lost so many as well." He could feel tears coming on. Sam looked down and nodded.  
"At least, this time, I'll be able to say a good-bye." She choked out. Daniel shook his head and put her in his arms.  
"No, this isn't a good-bye. This is a, 'I'll see you again, on the other side.'" She nodded.  
"But, when?" He sighed as he wiped away some tears.  
"Just think, the faster we die is the faster we'll see each other again. If you make it to Heaven, before I do, look me up. I wouldn't mind having my team back together again." She smiled and looked up at him.  
"Noelle said that you were the one that wanted us. So, don't forget us." He shook his head.  
"I could never forget any of you. Each of you helped shaped me to be who I am today. Out of all the teams and people that I could have teamed up with, I'm glad that it was you." He smiled as he shook his head. "Thank you both for an amazing friendship. If I don't get out of here, I'll never leave." He looked at both of them and turned to walk away.

Teal'c looked at Sam. "We've been through everything together, why not death?" She gave a small smile. "All great battles end in death. It means that you've fought with everything you had. A great team was formed on Earth, I've no doubt that there will be a great team formed in Heaven. So, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."  
"Even if, you don't believe in Heaven?" He shrugged.  
"If there is one, I hope that it's a lot better than this planet was. I think that it will be because Heaven will be foolish not to let in the best team on Earth." She smiled and gave him a hug.  
"It was an honor, Teal'c." He nodded.  
"It was an honor, Sam, no regrets. Not now and not ever." She pulled away.  
"I just wish that there was something more that I can do. Something more that I can come up with, except for all of us dying." Teal'c nodded and looked down.  
"There was a time that you knew there was a possibility that we could die. We didn't carry out a long good-bye. But, you were willing to take on that chance and we survived. Sam, there's nothing you could have done this time. Ba'al had tried to use all that he had, and he still lost. The Antichrist would take over this facility and you wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. But, fighting, at least, you have a small chance of winning."  
"You're going back to your home in Dakara, aren't you?" He nodded.  
"I want to be with my family one last time before the end hits." She nodded. He gave her a kiss on her cheeked and looked down. Sam was surprised to see a tear. He walked away.

Sam looked up and cried. Someone came over and put their arms on her shoulders. "We've always knew this day would come. We just never wanted to think about it." She turned around and was surprised to see Jack. She threw her arms around his neck.  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" He looked at her.  
"The General filled me in with the Stargate SG-1's final plans. I'm not surprised. I've built this team to be fighters and not quitters. It's nice to see my team haven't forgotten my leadership." She smiled and looked down.  
"But, what are you doing here?" He looked away and then, at the window to the Tau'ri.  
"I would never forget that day, when the soldier came to me and said that the military needed me. I had a feeling that I knew what it was about, but I was hoping to be proven wrong. Then, I met Jackson, you and Teal'c. I've never thought that I would enjoy our adventures rather they drove me crazy or not." She gave a smile as he did too. "How could I stand back and not join in the fight. This is the fight against my home. Against Teal'c and the Nox's home. We owe it to them to fight."  
"So, which planet are you going to fight along with?" He smiled.  
"I'm going to join you with the Tokra. I was tempted to join the Asgard, but I think that they can take care of themselves."  
"Are you going to see them a last time?" He looked down as he thought about it. After a few minutes, he nodded.  
"Let's go."

They took a ship to the Asgard. Thor came over to them. "Why are you both here?"  
"We've came to say good-bye." They looked at him puzzled.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jack looked down.  
"We shouldn't have opened the door. If we didn't, the Antichrist would have never took his battle to outer space as well. We feel responsible, so we're going to join in the fight along with the planets."  
"So, you don't think that you'll be winning this battle?" Jack shook his head.  
"I don't think, I know."  
"Then, why still fight?" Jack smiled.  
"In our history, there has been many battles fought. Some people had no idea, if those battles would have made a difference or not. The Civil War was one of our worse wars in our lives because we were fighting against each other. Many people died without knowing, if the fight would have been worth it or not. The people in the North, would have been proud to know that they didn't die in vain. I like to think that we're carrying on the tradition. Our deaths might not make a difference, but that's not the main point."  
"Then, what is?"  
"That we fought. We fought for what we believed in. If it costs our lives, at least, we've died free." The Asgard gathered around them.  
"So, we won't be seeing any of the Stargate SG-1 again?" There was sadness in Thor's voice.  
"I'm afraid not. This is our last battle on Earth." They looked down.  
"Once, you're dead, where will you go?"  
"Well, Noelle told us that there will be new world and a new Earth. Hopefully, a new galaxy as well."  
"Where is this new world?"  
"It will take place in New Jerusalem."  
"Where is that?"  
"It is a belief in our world that good people, will first go to Heaven and then, go to New Jerusalem."  
"We hope to see you there." Sam said as they shook hands with Thor.  
"Thank you for the opportunity to meet you." Jack told him.  
"You as well."

"Do you want us to give you any weapons or any ships?"  
"I doubt that there will be any weapons that we could use to fight against the Antichrist."  
"Why?"  
"Because his powers are not from Earth or from space. His powers are from Hell."  
"Hell?"  
"It's a belief in our world that the bad people go to Hell."  
"Then, why can't we go to Hell to see to see, if there are any weapons that we can use against him?" Jack smiled.  
"We don't even know how to get to Hell, except through death."  
"How about this. Before you take your last battle, let us use our resources and find this 'Hell'." Jack raised his eyebrows.  
"You think that you can find it?"  
"We like a challenge." Jack and Sam exchanged looks.  
"Well, I think death can be postponed for a few days." He said and Sam nodded.


	23. Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack find a weapon that could kill the Antichrist and the false prophet.

_The 3 ingredients that makes up the Death's Door. Satan's pitchfork, the Antichrist's necklace and Angel's wings_

Author's Note: Major Characters Death ahead. This might be the last chapter. So, don't be surprised, if I don't upload anymore chapters. 

When Jack, Sam and Thor got closer to Hell, Thor decided to build a suit to protect both Sam and Jack from the heat. Sam grabbed Jack's hand in fear. They heard screaming and wailing from many souls. They shuddered at the sounds and were surprised to see a human teenager girl sitting on a throne. She looked at them in surprise as well.

The Antichrist looked at his demons. "Has any of the off-world planets called to accept our offer?" They shook their heads and he nodded. "I think enough time has passed, don't you?" They nodded. "Well, looks like we're going off-world. Where do you think we should go first?"  
"We've heard that Atlantis has all this information. Perhaps, we should start there and get the map to where all the off-world planets are located." A demon suggested and Pilate smiled.  
"Perfect. Let's go."

They entered the Stargate Command and the General looked at him. "Why are you here?" He smiled and looked at him.  
"Oh, you know why. I've been very patient in waiting on the off-world planets to give me their loyalty and unity, but they've failed. Forcing me to have no choice, but to go to them. Now, would you kindly tell your men to activate the Tau'ri?" The General sighed as Walter looked at him.  
"What will you do to me, if I refuse?" Pilate came closer to his face.  
"You refuse, I heard that Area 51 is a great place to stay for a while until you decide to join me and my army."  
"Very well. Walter, activate the Tau'ri." He was shocked.  
"Sir?" He shook his head.  
"Just do so." Walter shook his head and began to activate the Tau'ri. Pilate smiled.  
"I'm glad that you didn't go down with a fight. You can go ahead and try to warn your team that I'm on my way. Have them take their best shots. Really." He and his demons left and went to the front of the ramp.  
"Locked!" The Tau'ri was activated and they went through it.

The Atlantis saw the Tau'ri was activated on their side and exchanged looks. Daniel swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew that he had been prepared to die for so long that this should become like a second nature to him, but no matter how many times that he had died, it still made him nervous. While Heaven was shut up, did it also mean that the higher plane was on the lockdown? He could only hope that it wasn't. He reminded himself that there was life after death, Noelle proved that. She had shown him that he would have a life with his team. He took a big breath as his hands were still on his gun. He looked around and saw that the others were matching his nervousness. They knew that weapons might not be enough for them to beat the Antichrist, but they were still going to try.

The demons stepped out first and Pilate came next. They all fired shots at him, but like they thought, it did nothing. Pilate looked at his nails; bored. He waited until all the humans were done giving him all that they had. When the guns finally stopped, he looked at them. "Are you done?" They put down the guns and nodded. He came to Daniel. "Now, I only have 1 question to ask. Will you accept my tattoo and chip?" Daniel looked at them and back at Pilate.  
"No." He nodded and looked at the others.  
"Do you all feel this way?" They nodded and he looked at Daniel. "I've heard that you've died more times than we can count."  
"How could you have known that?"  
"Here's some news flash. God and his army- they're not the only ones that know about the lives of humans. Satan and his army do as well. There are some things in your life that can't be avoided, changed or edited. Your deaths were all something that couldn't." He put his lips to his ear. "I bet you're even wondering, if the higher plane is still accepting people." He looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, the higher planes are also on God's radar. He had them shut up as well. So, this time, my dear, Dr. Daniel Jackson, you're going to stay dead." Jackson looked down. "Consider me gracious. I'm going to ask you a last time. Do I have your loyalty and you'll think of me as your god?" Daniel looked down, swallowed and closed his eyes.  
"I'm not afraid; rather I stay dead this time or not." Pilate looked at him confused.  
"Why? What do you know?" Daniel smiled.  
"Guess Satan and his army don't know everything." The Antichrist studied him.  
"You're not lying. Now that God has Heaven and the higher planes shut up, he has allowed me to have all power. So, I'll just use one of my many powers to find out what you're referring to." He put his thumbs on his eyes as Daniel began to scream. Pilate closed his eyes and saw the video that Noelle had left. He stared at him in surprise.  
"You've seen it?" Daniel was trying to get his eyesight back. "No one has ever came back from New Jerusalem and lived to tell the tale. How is that possible?" He grabbed him. "Where is the girl? Where is she?" He finally got his eyesight back.  
"Where do you think? The virus killed her. That was one of her last gifts to us." The Antichrist shook his head.  
"Kill them, kill them all!" He walked out as the demons killed all the humans with their own guns.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" They exchanged looks.  
"My name is Samantha, and this is Jack, who are you?" She got off the throne and went to them.  
"My name is Colleen Passion." She shook hands with them both.  
"What are you doing in this throne room? I thought this was where Satan had lived." She gave them a kind smile.  
"Satan is the false prophet and is in Rome. He asked me to rule, while he's away." She poured herself a drink. "Where are my manners, would you like to have some?" She gave them a friendly smile.  
"Are you human?"  
"Yes. Would you kindly explain, why you are here?" She crossed her arms.  
"We need a weapon that can be used against Satan and the Antichrist. Do you know any weapons that can harm them?" She frowned and sat back at the throne.  
"Humans still want to kill him than to listen to him first." She shook her head. "Why should I help you?" Jack sighed.  
"If you have any humanity left in you, you would be considered about your planet. They want to destroy it. Not only Earth, but the galaxy."  
"Pilate would never do that."  
"Oh, but he did. He threatened that the planets accept his rule or die." She looked at a mirror.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me what's true and what's false? Did Pilate force the people in the galaxy to accept the chip and the mark or be destroyed?" The mirror came alive and bowed.  
"Your majesty, he did. As you know, he's for world peace, how else can he get it, if not to united the world. He's giving them a chance on the account of you." She nodded and looked at them.  
"Very well, you speak the truth. The mirror never lies. I don't know much about weapons. However," she walked to a bookshelf and got a book. "This is a book of all the weapons in Hell. Satan likes to keep track of the things around here to make sure that none of them are missing. He won't be home any time soon. So, you have a while before he gets back." Jack took the book.

They studied it and found a weapon called, 'Death's Door.' They saw that it had the ingredients to build it. It would kill anyone from Hell, rather they were on Earth or not. They came to her. "We found a weapon called, 'Death's Door,' we see that it has these ingredients. Can you help us find them?" She took the book from his hands and studied it.  
"When I first came to Hell, I had to go through a red brick road to find Satan. Along the way, I saw the ingredients that this book mention. So, follow the red brick road and you'll find what you seek." She closed the book and gave it back to them. Colleen went towards a drawer, opened it and took out a water pistol. They looked at her confused.  
"What's this?" She sighed.  
"Demons can't have water because they're made out of fire. While the water pistol won't kill them, it will keep them away from you for a while, giving you enough time to gather what you need." She gave it to Jack.  
"How could you want to follow him, he's so evil." Samantha told her and she looked down.  
"He took this kid; whose parents didn't want her and pay any attention to her. Who was like an ugly duckling and made her into this. I was native in thinking that I could escape from him, when there's so many humans out there. But no, he won't let me go. He wanted me to be his."  
"We can help you to escape?" She shook her head.  
"I go with you, he'll come after you. He won't share me with anyone, rather it's just a friend or more. To protect both of you, I rather stay." They exchanged looks.  
"If this weapon works, we'll come back for you, if you don't mind to escape from Hell." She smiled.  
"You kill Satan and all that resident in Hell, I'll go with you. It's been so long, since I can remember, what's it like not to belong to him." She sat on the throne. "Good luck to both of you." They nodded, took the paper that had the ingredients and instructions on it and started to head towards the red brick road.

The demons and Pilate searched for the list of all the planets. They found it and looked at the map. "Where do you think we should head to next?" He asked his demons.  
"We think that you should kill all of Stargate SG-1, first. That way they won't use the Tau'ri and it will be ours." The Antichrist nodded.  
"Good plan. Where is the next Stargate SG-1 team located."  
"Considering that we've already killed Daniel, I'm assuming that Teal'c is next and he's on the planet of Dakara."  
"Let's go." They nodded and began to walk back to the Tau'ri.

Jack and Sam were keeping an eye out for the ingredients. They noticed that there was a demon using what looked like to be Satan's pitchfork as a way to torture the lost souls. They remembered that was one on the list. They were grateful that Colleen had gave them the water gun and prayed that it would work. They started squirting the demon with it and he looked surprised at who it was. Jack noticed that it was only working a little bit. "Sam, see if you can call in Thor to get us a bigger water gun." She nodded and began to contacted Thor. The demon was getting hit and weaker.  
"Why are you doing this to me? Who gave you that water gun?" They exchanged looks.  
"Who do you think?" Jack asked and the demon nodded. He walked up to him.  
"I warned Satan not to fall in love with her, but did he listen to me, no. He thought she was worth it, wait until he hears that his own chosen betrayed him." There was a bigger water gun in Jack's hands, and he squirted the demon. He fall to the ground and refused to move.  
"Sam, quick, get the pitchfork!" Sam picked up the pitchfork as Jack continued to hold the water gun towards the demon. "Let's move!" They began to follow the red brick road again. They were hoping that the lost souls screaming, and wailing would drain out the sounds that the water had made.

Pilate had arrived on Dakara with his demons and watched as the Jaffa began to shoot them with their weapons. He sighed as he looked at the demons, who shook their heads. After seeing that their Ma'tok staffs and Zat guns were not working, they tried to bomb him with no luck. They sighed and the Antichrist walked up to Teal'c. "Are you done with fighting me? Because this is really boring for me."  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, you know what I want. I want all of you to show loyalty and follow me. All that I'm merely asking for is that you accept the tattoo and the chip. Why are you fighting so hard against it?"  
"Because the humans have said that taking the chip and the tattoo will change your soul."  
"That golden tattoo that you have on your forehead," Pilate pointed to Teal'c forehead. "Humans were probably scared of that. But, some of them were willing to give you a chance to prove that tattoo didn't make you an evil person. Yet, when I ask to be given a chance, I'm flat out denied. Humans and species are complicated creatures."  
"We fought for our freedom with thousands of enemies, why should you be any different?" He smiled.  
"I'm not asking you to give up your freedom. I'm simply asking that you consider me as your god."  
"We have no need of gods."  
"I suppose that you had watched the same video that Daniel had; about New Jerusalem and how you come back together as a team. You think that girl was telling you the truth? She was lying!" Teal'c shook his head.  
"She was right about the virus. Why would she lie about New Jerusalem? I saw myself on there. I choose to believe." The Antichrist crossed his arms.  
"And, if you're wrong?" He challenged.  
"If I'm wrong, then, I die free." He looked at the other Jaffas.  
"Do you all feel this way?" They nodded. "Very well. Demons; you know what to do." The demons closed their eyes, got their weapons and began to fire on them. They began to scream and die. Pilate looked at Teal'c as he was dying on the ground. "For your sake, I hope that she _was_ telling the truth because if she wasn't, I'll see you in Hell." He threw the Ma'Tok staff on the ground. "2 Stargate members dead, 2 left. Let's go to Galaran."

Sam and Jack found a mansion that could easy pass for a haunted house. "We've no idea, if that is Pilate's place or not, but it wouldn't hurt to look." She nodded and they carefully went inside. Inside was just as scary; red walls with black borders. "We need to get his necklace and fast. I don't like being here." Sam nodded.  
"We've been to many places, but this is far the scariest place I've ever entered." He nodded in agreement.  
"Let's go upstairs." There were no demons in the place or any lost souls. They saw a room with a fire roaring in the fireplace. In front of the fire were 3 Hellhounds. They exchanged looks. They scanned the room for the Antichrist's necklace and saw it was over the fireplace; hanging on a candle vintage vector candlestick that had 3 candles in it. They decided to, carefully and quietly, tiptoe to the front of the room to get it. They kept an eye on the Hellhounds to make sure that they stayed asleep. When Jack got the necklace, they woke up. Sam began to shoot them with the water gun. Jack began to run out of the room as Sam covered him. Once she was out, he shut the door and the Hellhounds were stuck in the room barking. "Okay, that's two, just one left." Sam nodded.

The Galarans have been keep tabs on where the Antichrist was moving. "He's on his way here." Sylvian, the President of the Galaran said. Cam looked at her.  
"Look at all these other planets that have already been destroyed by him. I have no doubt that they have used all that they had to kill him. I doubt our weapons will work on him either."  
"Then, what do you suppose we do?" He sighed and looked down.  
"I want you to do me a favor." She looked at him puzzled. "I'll blast him with whatever I have. But, if it doesn't work, take the mark and the chip. Hopefully, it won't change your soul. That way you'll have more time to come up with an idea to how to kill him successfully."  
"You're willing to sacrifice your life for ours? Why?"  
"I saw myself living in New Jerusalem and a new Earth. I don't fear death." She came to him.  
"So, you really think that there's life after death?"  
"I choose to believe that there is." She nodded as she looked out the window.  
"Then, I'm going to choose to believe too." He turned her to look at him.  
"You don't need to be brave. If you really want to fight, you can and should. Someone needs to beat him. Save him from others."  
"Why do you think it has to be us, who do it?" He shrugged.  
"You don't want the responsibility, then don't. Do what you feel is right. I'm going to go and wait for him."  
"It's amazing that you don't mind coming back to this planet, when we had falsely accused you of murder." He shrugged.  
"It was a long time ago and I don't hold grudges. I'm just glad that we all learned the truth."  
"Maybe, we can capture the Antichrist and plant some false memories in him." He smiled at the suggestion, crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.  
"That can work. How do you suppose that we do that?" She began to think.  
"Why don't you bring him here. Lie to him and say that we have developed a technology that he can use on Earth and the galaxy to force them to worship him and show loyalty." Cam nodded.  
"That could work. We'll try that." He left to go wait for the Antichrist.

He arrived a short time later. "Colonel Cam Mitchell, I would never think that you would be waiting for me and no weapons? Your teammates, Teal'c and Daniel were waiting for me with weapons. It's too bad that they are gone now." Cam looked at him in surprise and felt anger raging inside of him.  
"Well, I wanted to do something different for you. You like a challenge, right?" He smiled.  
"How did you get to know me so well?"  
"I've told the Galaran of your power and ability. Instead of fighting you, they have agreed to help you."  
"Agreed to help me? How?"  
"They are in charge of developing various of technology for us to use. They have developed a technology to have all of Earth and the galaxy to bow down and worship you. They asked me to invite you to see the technology for yourself." Pilate raised his eyebrows.  
"Now, this is a first. A planet in the outer space that actually wants to help me. Why don't you lead the way, Mr. Mitchell." He gestured for them to proceed. Cam nodded and lead them to the room.

"So, exactly, how would this technology work?"  
"In order for this to work, we would need you to lay down and allow us to gain access to your mind. You see, we have the ability to plant false memory in people. We thought that you would like to use it to convince people that they have already accepted you as their god. Once they have believed to do so, they would not resist to take the mark and the chip." Sylvian explained as he nodded.  
"Would you volunteer, Cam to show me, exactly, how it works?" Mitchell sighed. He laid on the bed and they hooked him up to a machine. Pilate watched as they entered his mind. They decided to show an example. They stopped with when they got to the conversation that took place between her and Cam.  
"You see, instead of this boring conversation between me and Cam, we could replace it with you and him. We would have a false memory of him claiming that you're his god. When he wakes up, he would believe that conversation took place. You can tell him that as his god, the way to worship and serve you, is to take the mark and the chip. He will do so without resisting. In order for it to work, we need to have an image of you into the system." He nodded.  
"What would I have to do?"  
"First, you would need to lay down on the chair that Cam is. Have it in your head that you're telling him to worship you and to accept the mark and the chip. Afterwards, we'll put it into his head. Is this something that you would be interested in?"  
"I would like to test it out." She smiled.  
"Let me unhook Cam." They unhooked him and laid him on another bed.

They began to hook up Pilate. They nodded as they entered his mind and watched as Satan had drilled his son on what to do. They watched as his plans unfolded. The demons were looking around and Sylvian was trying to replace his interactions with Satan with normal things. When a demon noticed that, he took a gun. "You better change the story back to its origin or I'm going to shoot you." She shook her head.  
"I rather die than to have this man rule over all of us." The demon nodded.  
"Your wish is my command." He shot her. He looked at another Galaran.  
"I suggest you do what I've asked, or I'll shoot you as well." The man sighed and began to have the memories back to where it used to be. He also ordered the man to unhook Pilate. Once he did so, the demon shot him. The Antichrist looked around.  
"Demon, why have you killed these people?" Cam was starting to come to, and the demon went to him.  
"How dare you deceived the chosen one. I hope that you're prepared to die." Cam closed his eyes and the demon shot him. Pilate grabbed the gun from the demon.  
"Why are you shooting people?"  
"My master, they have deceived you. They tried to get rid of your memories of Satan and replace them with something else. They had to be punished."  
"And Cam?" He looked at his dead body.  
"He deserved to be punished for bringing you here to be deceived." Pilate shook his head.

"1 Stargate SG-1 team left to go. Where is Sam?"  
"We can't find her."  
"What do you mean, you can't find her?" The demon shrugged.  
"We've searched everywhere and she's nowhere to be found."  
"That means we're going to have to go back to the Stargate Command to get some people to start talking. Let's go."

Sam was holding the necklace as Jack was holding the pitchfork. "Okay, one last item; Angel's wings."  
"Sir, you don't think Angels' wings would be found in Hell?" She was confused and Jack looked at her.  
"Remember Sam, the demons were, once, an Angel. So, there has be Angel's wings somewhere." Sam nodded.  
"Let's follow the red brick road." They came to a room that had in white letters, "Hell's Storage Room."  
"Maybe it's in there." Sam nodded in agreement.

They went inside and was surprised to find no traps or any kind of cameras. They began to look for the Angel's wings. They found some other things. An Angel's wing that looked too big to be a demon's. An Angel's outfit, female clothes, harp, a fruit that both Sam and Jack thinks was from the tree of good and evil, ashes that looked like to be from Sodom and Gomorrah, nails that look like to be from the cross of Christ, the Bible in what appeared to be in its original language, and the 3 gifts given to Christ as a child. Then, they saw it; regular sized angel's wings. They got a pair and set all the ingredients on the table. They started repeating words in Latin that Sam had wrote on paper. The things began to form into a shield. Jack held it with his right hand. "I think we're ready to go back to Thor now. I just hope that it works."

"What about Colleen?" Jack sighed.  
"Once, the Antichrist and the Devil are dead, we'll come back for her." She frowned.  
"What if, Hell is gone, and we can't save her?" He sighed again.  
"Sam, we can't do both. We have to choose. Save the girl or save the world?" She nodded.  
"Let's go save the world. Thor, we're ready to be beamed up."

Thor beamed them up and they were stunned to see Pilate in front of them. "How did you like my home? Sorry that dad and I are out for the moment. As you see, we're both very busy." Sam sighed.  
"Why do you have a teenager in your possession?" He nodded.  
"She belongs to Satan. He's in love with her." He rolled his eyes. "He says that he's saving her because she's supposed to be this Great Whore of Babylon. I think dad has been in Hell for way too long that he's starting to go." He gestured crazy. "Lucky, the world only needs me more than him."  
"I would like you to release her." He sighed.  
"He'll never let her go."  
"We'll worship you and take the mark." Sam was hiding the weapon behind her back. The Antichrist shook his head.  
"Dad will never let her go for anyone. Even I protested. He wouldn't, even, listen to _me._ "  
"Then, I guess we have no choice, but to kill you." Sam showed the weapon to him and he looked at it surprised.  
"How did you get your hands on those items? Who told you about them?"  
"Well, your dad might be in love with her, but she isn't in love with him. So, she helped us to get these and form this weapon." He looked down and shook his head.  
"Wait until dad hears about this. He won't be happy to know that he was betrayed by a woman. That's why women can't be trusted." He continued to shake his head in disbelief.  
"So, release her or I'll shot." Sam repeated and he looked up at her.  
"Do you really think that dad and I are stupid? We know, not to trust _any_ human. That weapon, won't do anything."  
"You lie!" He shrugged.  
"Take your best shot." She pushed back the necklace and fire began to shoot out of it. The Antichrist looked at them bored. "Are you done trying yet?"  
"Why doesn't this work?" She looked at Jack as Pilate took it out of her hands.  
"Because there was never any weapons to fight us with. She sent you on a wild goose chase. She's clever." They were shocked. "Now, I'm going to give you, both, one time to answer. It has been exhausting killing all of Stargate SG-1 today and I'm tired. So, will you accept the mark and the chip or no?" Jack looked at Carter and she looked at him.  
"It was an honor to serve with you, sir." He smiled.  
"It was an honor to serve you, Carter." They shook hands and he gave her a hug. "I'll see you on the other side. Maybe, we can have some fun?" He whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She nodded and they looked back at him.  
"No. We'll die."  
"All of you are foolish to believe Noelle; thinking that there's a New Jerusalem and a new Heaven. Did she, not mention, that it's only where the believers go? I doubt all of you are all Christians."  
"Rather she's right or wrong, makes no difference. We're all going to die, and we rather die free!" Sam told him and he nodded.  
"It's been an honor to watch Stargate SG-1's bravery. Now that you're all going to be gone, no one will save Earth now." He looked at his demons. "Shoot them!" Samantha and Jack took a big breath and closed their eyes. Shots were fired and the Antichrist looked at the Earth from the galaxy.

"Call the Lucian Alliance." The demons nodded and began to call them. Once the Lucian showed up, Pilate looked at them with a smile and his hands behind his back. "It's done. All of Stargate SG-1 is dead. Now will you and your people accept the mark and the chip?" Rameris looked impressed.  
"They are all actually dead?" The Antichrist nodded.  
"It wasn't that difficult. My powers are in no match for this world as I didn't come from it. If you prefer proof…"  
"What proof, would you have?" He smiled and nod to a demon, who brought over an iPad. He closed his eyes and it came into Rameris' hands.  
"As you would see, I've recorded all the ways that they had died." He looked the dead bodies of Jack and Sam. "Jack and Sam's lifeless bodies are on the floor of this ship right now." Rameris nodded and looked up at Pilate.  
"Very well, you've kept your end. I can see that you have powers that no other has. My people and I will receive you, the mark and the chip. Would I have the powers over all the galaxies?" He nodded.  
"Yes. As agreed, you'll be appointed as the overseer. In exchange of the tattoo and chip, you agree to spread word to other planets. Should they refuse, you can kill them or do whatever you want with them." He bowed.  
"Hail Pilate! It's an honor to serve you."  
"Don't disappoint me." The video call ended, and the demon looked up at him.

"My dark lord and prince, what shall I do with the dead bodies?" He looked down at the bodies again.  
"Whatever you want with them." He sat down on the commander's chair.

Rameris came to the planet of Gaia. "So, this is where the Nox lives?" Anteaus looked at him puzzled.  
"What do we owe to this visit?" Rameris stepped closer to him.  
"There's a new leader in the galaxy and that's me. It's part of my contract to tell you to worship Pilate. Receive his mark and chip or die."  
"Where are the Stargate SG-1 team?"  
"Dead. They all are. But, you shouldn't be sad, they died doing what they loved best-fighting."  
"We've been peaceful people and have stayed out of the wars. While things are changing in your world and galaxy, things will remain the same to us."  
"To clarify, you're not going to accept the chip and the mark of the beast?" Anteaus shook his head.  
"No. We see no reason why not." Rameris nodded.  
"Actually, I can see one reason. I'll kill you." He held a gun to the back of his head. Anteaus sighed and shook his head.  
"What's it with humans and guns? Why do they think violence solves anything? You would think that they have learned by now, it doesn't." He turned around to face him. "At least, when a man dies, he can look at the face of the one that shot him."  
"We can hold your family to hostage and take them for ourselves."  
"You could, or I could do this." He snapped his fingers and a ship was visible. "I have people on that ship with guns towards you. All it will take is one. So, please give me your best shot."  
"You're bluffing." He looked up at the ship and a fire shot, missing him by inches. "Well, you might not be bluffing, but they didn't hit the target." He smiled.  
"That was a warning shot. We tend to warn people one time and usually, the smartest ones get the hint." Rameris looked at his men as they looked back at him.

He decided to call up his ship. "Can you blast the ship in the sky?" The men on the ship looked at each other in confusion.  
"What ship in the sky?"  
"The one that's right above me!"  
"There's no ship above you."  
"Yes, there is!"  
"If it is, my lord, we can't see it." Anteaus looked at him; bored.  
"They really can't see it. It's invisible and harmed. Only I allowed you to look at it, since you're threatening me and my family." Realizing that he had no choice, he lowered his gun and sighed.  
"Very well, I'll let him deal with you. He has powers that we don't. Be on the lookout for him." The Nox watched as Rameris and his men left.

Anteaus went into their hut and snapped his fingers. A bookshelf appeared. His wife and son looked on with curiously with what he was doing. He began to study the Bible. He wanted to see, exactly, who he was going to be dealing with. He put it on the table and began to think. "Husband, what is it?" He looked at his wife, Lya and his son, Nafrayn.  
"This, so called-Antichrist, is from some place evil called Hell. According to this book, he can only be destroyed by being thrown into the lake of fire with the false prophet. So, we're going to have to find a way to lure the false prophet here, so that we can kill them both."  
"How are we going to do that?" Lya asked as he sighed.  
"That's what we have to figure out." He began to study who the false prophet was supposed to be. After he was done studying the human aspect of it, he decided to study his own. How was he going to make it work? He was grateful that he had time to plan and time to know what was coming. After a few days, he announced that he had a plan. "Will we be able to pulled it off? We'll have to wait and see."

Pilate arrived a few days later with the demons acting as his bodyguards. "So, I've heard that you're refusing to accept my mark and chip? Can we discuss about this? I'm sure that I can give you whatever you're seeking." Anteaus smiled.  
"That won't be necessary. You see, we're not from Earth, so we had no idea, who we were dealing with. We had to look up about Earth's culture and belief system. We see that you or rather, the Antichrist is supposing to be someone evil and powerful. We also see that your mark is the 666 and the chip is the way to track us." Pilate gave him a warm smile.  
"I can understand that. Have you and your family came to a decision?" Anteaus nodded.  
"Our asking terms are simple. Our first request is that you would allow us to have the privilege of meeting this false prophet also known as Satan?" Pilate nodded.  
"Why do you want to meet my father?"  
"Humans are not the only curious creatures that are living. Like I've mentioned, I've only came to know about you and your father recently. We would like to know more about you and your family. We would like to see who we are serving; assuming it's not just you?"  
"Again, I can see your point. Of course, you can have the honor to meet my father. Let me call him, do you mind?" Anteaus shook his head.

Pilate went to his chip and pulled out, something that looked like an address book. He clicked on the name, 'Pops.' Satan showed up. "Son, what do I owe to this call? I was planning on going to Hell to be with my bride." Pilate smiled.  
"Can you do me a favor and come to this planet? They want to meet the family and we should show them, who they are serving."  
"Do you want me to bring her?" He shook his head.  
"No, someone needs to rule Hell, while we're away. Let her do it. Afterwards, you can go and be with her."  
"I'll see you soon." They hung up.

"Satan has a bride?" Pilate shook his head and gave a small smile.  
"Dad's crazy about this female. Don't worry about her, she's not important as her only duty seem to be to please him."

A few minutes later, Satan showed up. "Who are you?" He held out his hand and they shook it.  
"We call ourselves the Nox. I'm Anteaus, this is my wife, Lya and our son, Nafrayu." Satan smiled.  
"Now, that you've met me, would you accept our chip and mark?"  
"There's another planet that we would like to take you to; that we think would need the mark and the chip as well. Let us take the mark and the chip, once we've arrived. That way the people that live in this planet will see that it's okay to do so." Pilate and Satan exchanged looks.  
"Wow, you seem like intelligent species. Where do we go?"  
"Since we've read about your culture and your history, we've seen that you like fire and heat. But, our bodies can't be on any planet like that. So, we'll have to put on our protection suits. You understand?" They nodded as the Nox began to put on the suits. They had Pilate and Satan join hands with them and they closed their eyes.

Once, they opened them, Satan and Pilate found themselves in chains. They looked at them puzzled. "You see, we also found that to beat you, we must throw you into the lake of fire and be bound. So, this will be your new home. Take them away." They looked at the beasts, who nodded. Satan and Pilate tried to get out of the chains; but was not able to do so. The Nox held hands again and closed their eyes. They were transported back to their planet.

On Earth, people that accepted the mark and the chip, soon, began to die. The people that have refused both, looked at each other puzzled. Birds began to eat the dead flesh. A voice spoke. "Rejoice for Satan and his son, the Antichrist has been casted into the lake of fire for all eternity. Walk up the stairs for you will enter my home for a while. I'm going to create a new Earth and it will only have New Jerusalem in it." The people began to walk up the golden steps.

In Hell, Colleen was wondering why she hasn't heard from both Satan and Pilate. "Demons, have you heard from either one of them?" The demons shook their heads.  
"Evil Queen, we've tried contacting them with everything we have. We can't find them." She screamed.  
"Nothing was supposed to happen to either one of them! Nothing!" The demons looked down.  
"What do you advise us to do?" A demon asked and she looked at them.  
"Keep trying to find them!" She went back on her throne.

The demons decided to walk on Earth and found it was black, there was nothing. They exchanged looks in fear, went to the throne and bowed. "Our dark queen, they are gone." She stared at the demons in shock.  
"No, no, they are not!" They nodded.  
"We went to Earth and it has changed. There are no humans and no sign of any life." She looked at them in shock.  
"Then, what are we going to do?" They shrugged.  
"You're the Queen of Hell now. Tell us our dark one, what _do_ we do now?"


End file.
